Compass
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: AU. When JJ's first serious relationship hits the bottom of the ocean, she finds new love in an unexpected compatriot...who other than the eloquent Dr Spencer Reid? **Nominated for Best JJ/Reid in the 2011 Profiler's Choice Awards on CCOAC**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. This one I'm really into, so I'm going to update as often as possible. JJ/Reid pairing. Maybe Emily/Morgan (to be unusual from everything I've read) later? Anyways, I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I got grounded for staging a protest…apparently I don't own Criminal Minds. Damn.**

It was late. Spencer knew that. But he was delaying his return home for as long as he possibly could. He hated being alone. One last click of the Rubix cube had all the colours lined up.

"What are you still doing here, Spence?" a young woman's voice asked. Spencer looked up to see JJ, the woman he loved, standing in front of him.

"Got caught up with reports," he lied. JJ could tell straightaway he was lying, and she wasn't even a profiler. Placing her hand on top of his, she looked straight at him.

"Is everything ok ba-Spence?" she stammered, embarrassed by what she'd nearly let slip. Spencer didn't seem to have noticed.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I…I have to go," he stuttered. Standing up, he grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator. JJ touching his hand had thrown him off.

"Have a good night…Spence," JJ called, worried. She couldn't understand his behaviour. Watching his back, she listed all the reasons she loved him. His eyes, his frame, his IQ, his mind.

"But you don't feel the same way do you Spence?" she asked no-one in particular, before stacking some files and heading to her office.

Stepping inside, the feeling of loneliness that encompassed her heart washed over her. Letting the files fall to the desk with a muffled thud, JJ collapsed into her chair and let the tears run down her face. For the last couple of years, she had held all her emotions in, forcing herself to be the tough FBI agent everyone thought her to be. But what she saw every day, those horrible things that people did to innocent others, took a toll. But JJ had to be strong, for the sake of the team, and had held it all inside for so long.

The first time she'd met Spencer, her heart had fluttered, but for a long time, she was unsure of her real feelings for him. Then she'd met Will, that handsome Southern detective, who'd swept her away. But just 6 months earlier, Will had left while JJ was on a case in Seattle. No-one on the team knew yet. And now JJ was single, and felt more alone than ever. To make matters worse, she was in love with a man who she thought, deep inside, could never love her.

x x x

Spencer sat in his car, mulling things over in his head. Why had he run from JJ? She wasn't Hotch, and Spencer knew that if Hotch had come up to him like that in the dark, he would have legged it. But he just couldn't understand why he'd done that. He'd probably left JJ hurt and confused. A knock on the window jerked him back into reality. A security guard was standing at the window, motioning for him to roll it down, which he did.

"I'm sorry sir, but I got to close the lot," the guard explained. Without thinking, Spencer got out of his car and headed back towards the entrance.

"Sir…hey, Sir!" the guard yelled. Spencer ignored him, and went straight for the elevator as soon as he was inside. The short ride to the BAU floor felt like eternity. Stepping out on the BAU floor, Spencer was greeted with darkness. He stumbled in the direction of JJ's office, where a light shone.

"JJ?" he called as he reached the door, and opened it.

"Spence!" JJ replied, shocked.

"JJ, I came to…are you ok?" Spencer started, noticing her tear streaked face for the first time.

"Why should I answer that? You never did!" JJ snapped, immediately regretting it,.

"I'm sorry…I'll just go," Spencer mumbled. JJ reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Spence, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that," she apologised.

"No, it's ok," was Spencer's reply. JJ looked up at him. God, the urge to kiss him was almost unbearable.

"JJ…do you want to, I don't know, have…lunch or something tomorrow?" Spencer choked. JJ squeezed his hand.

"Lunch would be great," she replied.

"Great! So, uh, I'll pick you up at 11:30?" Spencer asked. JJ nodded.

"We better get going," she pointed out. Stretching up, she gave him a shy peck on the cheek.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, Spence," she whispered. Spencer flushed and grinned, before heading back out to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but that's how I wrote it. If you are seriously bothered by the length of my chapters, don't read. Comprende`? Anyway, I know the whole premenstrual thing was OOC, but it made me laugh, and I just had to put it in. And for another anyway, the next chapter won't be added so quickly, as I'm writing this off of a handwritten copy, and this is about as far as I've gotten.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I have recently been informed by Mr Barack Obama himself, that my actions and notions are inappropriate, and I need to get a grip on reality…according to him, I don't own Criminal Minds. Damn.**

JJ pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and checked her eyes one last time in the mirror. She'd been crying again, and didn't want Spencer to know. Hearing a knock on the front door, she picked up her bag and went into the hallway to open the door.

"Hey," Spencer greeted.

"Hey! Let me just set the alarm…," JJ replied. After locking the door, she walked to Spencer's car. He held the door for her, which made her smile.

The drive was fairly quiet, but JJ wanted to talk. There was nothing to say. When Spencer parked outside her favourite café, JJ smiled.

"This is my favourite café!" she told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Mine, too!" was his reply.

They sat at a table in the corner and ordered their lunch. JJ finally mustered up the courage to ask Spencer what had been bugging her all morning/.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think of this as a date?"

Spencer shrugged.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because...I do," JJ admitted. Spencer hesitated, but then reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I do too…but you're with Will…so why did you say yes?" he replied. JJ took a deep breath.

"Spence…Will and I are…he left. About six months ago," she explained, her voice wavering. Her eyes filled with tears.

"JJ…I'm really sorry to hear that," Spencer said sympathetically. He squeezed her hand, as tears spilled down her cheeks. Pushing his plate away and leaving money on the table, Spencer led JJ out of the café. The skies were darkening, and lightning flashed threateningly in the distance.

"Spence, I'm sorry. You didn't take me out to talk about my problems," JJ sniffed.

"It's fine. I'm guessing you hadn't told anyone?" Spencer replied. JJ shook her head. Immediately, she grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street into a quiet park. The skies got darker, as the sound of thunder echoed in the distance. The two sat on a park bench that faced the lake. JJ turned to Spencer.

"Will and I didn't love each other anymore…because I'm…I'm in love…with you," JJ told him, her voice getting quieter with every word. Spencer forced himself to look straight at JJ.

"Why?" he questioned.

"You're genuine, Spence! I've many bad experiences in my life, where men have been show offs, try hards. But you…I've loved you since I met you…you are who you are," JJ explained. Her heart was sinking though. She felt that Spencer couldn't possibly love her. Spencer gently took her hand.

"I…I love you too, JJ" he said. JJ's heart soared. A sudden weight lifted, giving her a feeling of relief. For the third time that day, JJ let her tears go again. Spencer scooted across the seat and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. At that moment, the clouds let go. Rain hammered down, soaking them to the skin in a matter of seconds. Spencer pulled JJ to her feet, and led her to the car.

"I'm sorry Spence," JJ sniffed.

"For what?"

"I've spent half this date crying"

"It's ok JJ"

"Can I make it up to you?" JJ asked, fluttering her eyelashes, still wet with tears.

"I guess," Spencer laughed. Pulling into the street, he headed for JJ's house.

x x x

Spencer sat on JJ's couch, wrapped in a blanket. Looking around, he took in what he saw. The room was neat, but welcoming. The walls were painted with a cream colour, and were decorated with pictures and artwork. The bookshelf on the far side of the room contained a wide variety of books. Criminology, romance, even some horror novels. Some carefully placed photos on the mantel drew Spencer's attention. Standing up, he went over to the mantel to take a closer look. There were photos from BAU parties and nights out with friends. But there was one that enticed Spencer to pick it up. In the photo, a young JJ was being hugged by an older girl. The older girl was blonde, and looked about 15. JJ was laughing, and looked extremely happy. She looked free.

"Spence? Want some hot chocolate?" JJ asked, coming into the room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"That'd be great, thanks," Spencer replied, replacing the photo, and taking a mug from JJ. They sat down on the couch, letting the mugs warm their hands.

"You saw the photo," JJ stated, startling Spencer a little.

"Huh?" Spencer replied, confused. JJ remained silent for a minute.

"The one of me and my older sister, Shelby," she explained.

"You never said you had a sister," Spencer pointed out. JJ's eyes welled with tears.

"That's because she committed suicide when I was 11," she said quietly. Spencer hesitated, but then put the mug on the coffee table, and moved next to JJ, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly. JJ took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"There's something wrong with me. I can't stop crying!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe you're premenstrual?" Spencer said, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth and going red. JJ stared at him, and then started laughing. After a moment, Spencer started to laugh as well.

"Maybe I am, Spence, maybe I am," JJ trailed off. Spencer put his arm back around her. JJ leaned into him, liking the feeling of his arm around her shoulders. About ten minutes of silence passed.

"Are we together, Spence?" JJ asked, breaking the silence.

"Only if you want us to be"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, we've moved two weeks into the future. I like how it's going so far, and I'm motivated to keep writing. A bit OOC on both JJ and Reid's part in this chapter, but I loved it, I was laughing while drafting. Thanks for the reviews, I hope to get more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I'm now on house arrest…yep, I still think I own Criminal Minds. I'm told again that I don't. Damn.**

JJ stepped out of her car. The air was cool, and the sunlight was still weak. Across the parking lot, she saw Spencer. Quickly, she made her way over to him. At the sound of her heels on the concrete, he turned.

"Hey Spence," she greeted, slipping her hand into his.

"Hey. You seem happy," Spencer replied. They started walking towards the building.

"Well, I'm not 'premenstrual'," JJ joked, remember what Spencer had said two weeks earlier. Spencer blushed. JJ swung herself around so she was standing in front of him, their arms connecting them like a rope bridge.

"I'm kidding Spence. Come on," she persisted, pulling him towards the entrance. Spencer relaxed, letting her hand go. Fluidly, he moved his arm up, so it was resting around her shoulders. JJ sighed a little. She wasn't used to such an affectionate gesture, but liked it all the same. As the two neared the door, Spencer brought his arm back to his side. JJ stopped suddenly, and looked at Spencer, a sly smile on her face.

"Our secret romance," she whispered. Spencer smiled. His eyes lit up with joy. JJ's heart fluttered inside.

'God, he's _gorgeous_ when he smiles' she thought.

"Our secret," he replied.

x x x

Emily sat at her desk, stacking papers so that she could have just a tiny space to work.

"Uncluttering that clutter?" Derek Morgan's voice asked. Emily tried to put on what she hoped was a sarcastic smile, and turned around.

"I'm uncluttering this clutter, yes," she replied. Morgan laughed, and sat at his desk. Spencer walked in as fast as he could, and sat down at his desk, scaring Emily.

"Jesus Reid, announce yourself!" she exclaimed. Morgan cracked up, flashing his brilliant white smile.

"You look like you got laid," he joked. Spencer's jaw dropped, which made Emily begin to laugh as well.

"Morgan, why do you have to say things like that? Statistically, my chances of dying a virgin are quite high," he lied. But in his head, he remembered his and JJ's conversation the night before.

xx

JJ came into the lounge room, where Spencer was sprawled on the couch. She was wearing a shirt that just touched her thighs, and a very short pair of silk shorts. She shifted Spencer's legs, and sat on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her like she always did.

"Do you want to have sex?" she asked suddenly. Spencer breathed in sharply, making him cough.  
>"What?" he asked incredulously. JJ grinned.<p>

"I will repeat one time only. Do. You. Want. To. Have. Sex?" she asked cheekily.

"I heard you the first time, I was just shocked. You have a habit of doing that," Spencer replied, sitting up.

"Don't change the subject!" JJ said, laughing.

"Well…what do you want me to say? I don't want to say anything that sounds…offensive," Spencer told her.

"It's just me and you, Spence," JJ pointed out.

"Well, ok…I guess, I would like to, with you of course," Spencer explained. JJ smiled.

"I'd love to do it with you," she said suggestively, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Spencer ran his fingers through her hair, while JJ's lips worked on his. With a soft sigh, JJ gently pulled away.

"Not yet. In due course," she whispered, settling back against his chest.

"Sounds perfect," Spencer replied. JJ remained silent, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the gentle in and out of his breathing.

xx

"Reid!" Morgan exclaimed, snapping Spencer back to reality.

"Sorry. Daydreaming," he muttered, before turning to his files. Morgan whistled, making Emily laugh.

"Reid's got a girl!" he teased. Spencer laughed nervously.

"Morgan, get serious," he commanded. Morgan just grinned, and sat back into his seat, flipping open the report he had to have finished by noon. Spencer turned away, facing his computer screen, and immediately smiled at what he saw in his inbox.

_Spence,_

_I miss you already, and I only saw you half an hour ago._

_Want to get some coffee when we leave for our break?_

_xx  
>-JJ<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so I'm uploading the chapters quite quickly. That's because I'm getting plenty of opportunities to use the school laptops, which mean I can type my story in peace, without two little sisters fighting in the background. Also, my dad likes to hover when I'm on the computer, so I don't like typing these kinds of stories at home, because my parents tell me off. Trust me, I've tried explaining. When I get my laptop…I'm also getting a new door lock.**

**Disclaimer: I'm now the most wanted person in my hometown, because of my antics. I still think I own Criminal Minds…according to Mr Obama (for the fifth time this week), I don't. It has to stop. I'm attending a help group later.**

Spencer stood in front of his bathroom mirror. Looking himself up and down, he wondered why on earth JJ loved him. He wasn't strong, and handsome, like he presumed JJ's previous boyfriends had been. But the time he had spent on crutches had definitely improved his upper body.

"Why do you love me, JJ?" he said out loud, shattering the silence that had hung in the air. His phone decided to follow suit. Leaving the bathroom, he picked up his phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Stop wondering why I love you," JJ's voice commanded. Spencer laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't take profiling classes?" he asked.

"Unless I was drugged, or more likely, completely smashed, yes," JJ replied wittily.

"You're a mind reader," Spencer told her.

"Yes I am. Proud of it too... Spence, I love you because you're you. I know you're not exactly the most confident person, but trust me, you are amazing," JJ consoled. Spencer collapsed onto his couch.

"I trust you," he replied.

"Ok, now that we have cleared up, anything you want to say?" JJ asked.

"Yes. Can you stop ringing me under these circumstances? It's starting to get past the point of creepy," Spencer said. JJ laughed.

"I try," she giggled.

"I want to see you so badly JJ," Spencer admitted.

"I could come over," JJ suggested.

"You could stay the night," Spencer added.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be there in half an hour," JJ replied.

"See you then," Spencer said.

"See you," JJ finished, hanging up. Spencer stared up at the ceiling. JJ had been over numerous times in the past two weeks. He had been to hers numerous times as well. They craved each other's company.

x x x

JJ's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, as he kissed her neck.

"Spence…are we ready?" she asked softly. Spencer paused for a moment.

"We've loved each other for so long," was his reply.

x x x

JJ breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. Moonlight spilled into the room, illuminating Spencer's body. He turned his head towards her.

"That was amazing," he breathed. JJ smiled, and moved closer to him. His skin was warm.

"Spence…I lost my virginity years ago, but…I'd like to say that you were my first. That was truly special," she whispered, brushing her fingertips against his chest.

"You were mine," he replied, capturing her lips with his before she could make another sound.

x x x

_**The Following Day**_

Emily strode quickly towards JJ's office. Without knocking, she walked straight in, shut the door, and sat down.

"Spill!" she demanded.

"Sure, Em, come right in. I'm not busy," JJ said sarcastically.

"I heard that you slept with Reid," Emily said bluntly. JJ's head snapped up. Getting up, she checked the door was locked, before throwing herself back into her chair.

"Where, the hell, did you hear that!" she exclaimed, sitting forward. Emily grinned.

"So, it's true?" she asked slyly.

"Emily!"

"Ok, I heard it from Anderson, who heard it from Garcia," Emily admitted. JJ slumped backward.

"Shit!" she hissed.

"You shouldn't have told Garcia," Emily pointed out.

"I know that now!" JJ snapped.

"So it is true?" Emily asked.

"What do you think?" JJ groaned

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed.

"Just…keep it quiet, ok?" JJ begged.

"Yeah, I promise," Emily laughed.

"Emily, I'm serious. If Strauss finds out, we're both out of a job!" JJ pleaded.

"I promise JJ. I will make sure no-one, especially Morgan, finds out," Emily said sincerely.

"Thank you," JJ sighed, believing her friend.

"So what's he like?" Emily asked seriously.

"Well…he's amazing," JJ caved. Emily laughed. JJ gave her a weak smile.

"Whatever you say, JJ, whatever you say…," Emily trailed off. JJ leant back in her chair. Her secret romance with Spencer wasn't a secret anymore.

**A/N: I'm happy with this chapter. The ending is a bit corny, and I don't think it matches the tense of the rest of the story. But, I was at a block. Updates won't be as frequent for about 2-3 weeks, due to reasons mentioned above, but hang in there. I'll try and keep you satisfied. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last chapter was my longest yet. Can I beat my record? And OMGOMGOMG…AJ COOK HAS JUST SIGNED A TWO YEAR CONTRACT TO COME BACK TO CRIMINAL MINDS! JJ'S BACK! *confirmed by her Twitter account, which I follow*. Just pointing something out, if there are any letter's missing that would most likely be G's, my G key is screwed up.**

**Disclaimer: My help group didn't help. I still need help. So, help me if you can…I don't own Criminal Minds. Damn.**

JJ walked confidently down the hallway to Garcia's lair. It had been three days, and so far, Emily had kept the secret. But JJ was not happy.

"Garcia! We're having words!' she announced threateningly, slamming the door as she entered the lair.

"Wh…wha…what?" Garcia stammered. JJ threw herself into a chair.

"You told Anderson that I slept with Reid!" she snapped.

"But it's true isn't it?" Garcia grinned.

"Garcia! It might be true, but that kind of talk could cost two jobs!" JJ said angrily.

"Jayje, I'm sorry, but, I…I…I don't know," Garcia said. JJ took a deep breath.

"Have you told anyone, other than Anderson?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"No. I won't tell Morgan, if that's what you're implying, because then he will never leave my…your Boy Genius alone again. By the way, how long have you two been together?" Garcia replied, smiling. JJ sighed.

"A…a couple of weeks," she said nervously. Garcia's jaw dropped.

"Two weeks and you've already slept with him?" she stated incredulously.

"Garcia, we've known each other for nearly seven years, we're comfortable with each other, and we've…loved each other for so long," JJ pointed out. Garcia raised her eyebrows.

"Jayje, I'm sorry for telling Anderson. You know he's not the type to talk," she apologised.

"Whatever," JJ huffed, slumping back. Garcia smiled.

"Are you on your period Miss Grumpy?" she giggled. JJ tried to glower at her, but only ended up in a fit of laughter.

"That's what Spence asked when we got together, because I couldn't stop crying. You should've seen the look on his face!" she exclaimed. Garcia laughed even harder.

"Reid? Asking about your period? Girl, you should've recorded it!" she replied. JJ stood up, trying to catch her breath. Stepping forward, she hugged Garcia tightly.

"I'm sorry I came in here, and abused the crap out of you," she apologised.

"I'm sorry I can't keep my mouth shut," was Garcia's reply. JJ giggled.

xxx  
><em><strong>4 Days Later<strong>_

Spencer lay sprawled on JJ's couch. It was a cold day, and he was trying to get all the heat he possibly could. JJ crawled up so she was lying face down on his chest.

"Hello," Spencer said. JJ smiled.

"Hey," she replied. Spencer gently ran his hand through her hair, feeling how silky smooth it was.

"How do you feel?" he asked. JJ had been sick for the last day, throwing up endlessly, and feeling miserable.

"Bit better. I'm actually hungry, so that has to be a good sign, right?" she replied. Spencer grinned.

"Definitely"

"By the way, if you ever take me to a seafood restaurant again, I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'm giving seafood a wide berth from now on," JJ joked. Spencer started to laugh, but was cut off by JJ dropping a quick kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, he groaned.

"Seriously?" he whined.

"Do you want my cooties?" JJ asked seriously, making Spencer crack up.

"Cooties?" he laughed.

"Sometimes I have to be childish," JJ whispered, burrowing her face in the curve of his neck, feeling his heartbeat against her breast. A slight shiver ran through her body.

"I'm feeling up to it if you are," she whispered in his ear. Spencer knew exactly what she meant, and gently ran his fingers up her sides. The touch made tingles run through her body like mad. Kissing his neck lightly at first, but then more and more passionately, JJ fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Spencer stopped her for a moment, and kissed her lips, so deeply she moaned at the contact.

"Spence…," she breathed.

"I'm right here," he whispered back. Smoothly, he plucked her off the couch, and carried her into her room. JJ could feel him standing to attention, which made her feel tingly. As he let her stand again, she kissed him flush on the mouth, continuing to undo his shirt. Spencer brought his hands up under the hem of her T-shirt, riding it up as he went. Softly, he cupped her breasts, making her breath out heavily. Gently, he caressed and massaged her, eventually bringing his hands back down to pull her shirt off. By that time, she had slipped his pants off, and they were both standing there in their briefs. JJ quickly pushed Spencer backwards onto the bed. As she slid on top of him, he moved his hands around her back to remove her bra. Casting it aside, he took in what he saw. Her breasts were round, and perfect, with each nipple coming to a peak.

"JJ…you're beautiful," he told her in a hushed voice. She bent forward, kissing his neck. Spencer licked the point of her collar bone, making her moan. His tongue found it's way to her breasts. With a gentle motion, he licked across her right nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue. A groan from JJ allowed him to continue. For what felt like eternity, he laved and sucked on the right, before turning his attention to the left. Shortly after, he pushed his hands down her sides, forcing her panties off. JJ smiled as she slipped her hand under his waistband and began to massage him. Spencer gasped at the touch.

"JJ…JJ," he moaned. Gently, he rolled JJ on her back. He fingers flitted along her skin, making her tingle with pleasure.

"Spence…want you…inside me," she moaned. Smoothly, she opened her legs, granting him entry to her secrets. Gently, he slipped inside her, groaning at the heat. Quickly they got up a rhythm. JJ could feel her release coming.

"Spence…Spence…Spence," she cried out with every thrust. As she got closer, Spencer's groans turned to grunts. JJ wrapped her legs around him, holding him close.

"JJ…JJ…JJ," he grunted. A final thrust sent them both over the edge. JJ screamed at the release, the sounds muffled by Spencer's mouth over hers, drowning out each other. Exhausted, Spencer slipped out, and rolled over onto his back.

"Wow," JJ muttered, the waves of pleasure still running through her.

"Wow," Spencer replied.

xxx  
><em><strong>Monday Morning<strong>_

"So…how was your weekend?" Emily asked, nudging JJ. JJ smiled slightly, thinking of that Saturday night.

"It was…it was good," she replied. Without warning, Emily dragged her back to her own office.

"JJ, you got it on with Reid again, didn't you?" she interrogated. JJ fought off a smile, but gave up, and let the grin spread across her face.

"Did you?" a voice asked. JJ gasped. Emily turned to see no one other than Erin Strauss, standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Ooh, how'd you like that ending? Nobody panic, I've already thought everything for the next chapter over. Anyways, I want to ask a question without giving away any storyline, so I'll try my best, but it's going to be pretty obvious. How early is too early to start a family with someone? PM with your opinion. I know two weeks is early, but consider the specs. And that part of the story won't happen straight away, it's just an idea I've got formulating in my head.**

**Please review! I'm loving the feedback!**

**a_w_s xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, I got a PM from madcloisfan (thank you!), and much appreciated it. So, if you've skipped right to Chapter 6 without reading the other 5, here's the lowdown: Will left JJ, she got with Spence, it was secret for a couple of weeks, but I think Erin knows now (Naughty Erin, I think she was told to keep her abnormally large nose out of other people's business (and yes, I ripped that line off of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, when Snape opens the map)). SO, please read and review. Before I forget, thanks for the positive feedback guys! You motivate me!**

**Disclaimer: I'm on the mend…sad though. I still don't own CM. But it cheers me up to know that we'll be seeing the lovely JJ, full time again, soon enough.**

JJ nervously tapped her nails on the edge of Chief Strauss' desk. The tension could've been cut with a knife.

"Agent Jareau," Strauss said, for the third time.

"Sorry…Ma'am," JJ replied, sitting back in her chair. Barely a second later, Hotch knocked, and came inside.

"Chief Strauss. I apologise for my lateness, I had a meeting with the Director," he explained, taking a seat.

"Not a problem, Aaron…may I explain why I have you two here?" Strauss replied.

"Go ahead," Hotch allowed. Strauss leaned forward.

"I have reason to believe that Agents Jareau and Reid are…how you say…romantically involved," she told Hotch, her voice dripping with disapproval.

"Well, I haven't noticed anything,' Hotch lied. He had in fact noticed that JJ and Spencer were spending more and more time together.

"They're always together, I saw them holding hands, and Agent Prentiss said-"

"We're not together!" JJ cut in, slamming her hand down on the desk. Hotch turned and gave her the Mother of All Looks.

"Agent Jareau, what Agent Prentiss said-"

"-was a joke!" JJ insisted. Strauss raised her eyebrows.

"Em-Agent Prentiss and I are very good friends. We joke about things all the time," JJ persisted.

"Are you sure?" Strauss asked. JJ rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm being drugged every weekend and forced to go out with Dr Reid against my will," she said sarcastically, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth.

"I mean…yes Ma'am, I'm sure," she covered. Strauss was fuming by now.

"Aaron, you're sure?" she asked angrily.

"Yes Erin, I'm one hundred percent positive," Hotch asked.

"Agent Jareau, I'll be watching you closely," Strauss informed JJ.

"Yes Ma'am," JJ replied.

"Both of you…leave," Strauss said. JJ got up and tried to leave as fast as she could, but as soon as the door was closed, Hotch grabbed her wrist.

"Nice one JJ," he stated. JJ turned, with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Hotch. I'm sick of all these rules," she said.

"You owe me for bailing you out there," Hotch told her.

"What do I owe you?" JJ asked.

"Tequila," Hotch replied, a hint of a smile on his face. JJ looked confused, but then something clicked, and she began to laugh.

"To kill her. Right," she muttered, as she walked away.

xxx

Spencer looked up to see JJ walking towards him and Emily.

"You ok? You look mad," he asked. JJ shot Emily a look.

"I'm going to kill you when we are not in a government building," she remarked. Emily pretended to bite her nails, and then started laughing.

"Strauss is suspicious, so we're going to have to be careful from now on," JJ told Spencer.

"How does she know?" Spencer replied.

"She doesn't know, I lied my way out, with Hotch's help, but she's really suspicious. She told me she'd be watching me closely," JJ explained.

"You're lucky you got out of that," Spencer mumbled. JJ laughed, before dropping a stack of files onto Emily's desk.

"Have fun," she said sarcastically, before heading to her office. Emily groaned.

"She's got it in for me, hasn't she?" she asked. Morgan and Spencer looked at each other, before starting to laugh.

"I thought so," Emily sighed.

xxx

JJ lay completely flat on her bed. It was a Saturday afternoon. The team had very generously been given three weeks off, as they had been working so hard. Getting up, JJ went into the bathroom to take a shower. As the scalding water ran over her skin, she thought about how much happier she was with Spencer than with Will. Her life felt more complete. But her heart felt like a compass, swinging this way and that.

After showering, she collapsed on the couch, hair wet and tangled, to watch TV. As soon as she set the remote down, her phone rang. Seeing the Caller ID, she smiled.

"Hey you," she answered.

"Hey," Spencer replied.

"What's up?" JJ asked.

"I was just thinking…do you want to go out for dinner?" Spencer replied. JJ thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 6…oh, and dress, not formally, but not casually…if you get the idea," Spencer said, sounding flustered. JJ laughed.

"I get it. I'll see you at 6, ok babe?" she replied. Spencer's cheeks got warm at her calling him 'babe'.

"Yeah. See you then," he finished. JJ put the phone down, and looked at the time. 4:06. A while to go.

xxx

JJ put the lid back on her tube of lip gloss, and checked the rest of her make up. She was wearing a red satin dress that clung to her frame, accentuating her hips. It finished about halfway down her thigh. Her hair was swept back in a loose bun, with strands falling around her eyes. As she was making sure her lip gloss wasn't smudged, there was a knock at the door. Smiling, she walked through to the front door, and opened it to reveal Spencer. He was wearing a slightly more formal version of his usual dress code. Minus the purple scarf.

"Hey," she greeted, opening the door to allow him inside. Stretching up to his height, she kissed him. After a few moments, he gently pulled back, still holding her hand. Looking her up and down, he admired her attire.

"You look…amazing," he commented. JJ smiled, and did a little twirl, making both of them laugh.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Spencer replied. Picking her coat and her bag, JJ followed him out to his car.

xxx

JJ gently set her knife and fork down.

"The food here's amazing, Spence. Have you been here before?" she asked. Spencer nodded.

"I came here with Ethan when he was in DC. We came for lunch, and I thought it was the best food I'd ever tasted," he explained. JJ smiled.

"That's exactly what I think now," she whispered, leaning towards him. Spencer kissed her deeply, not caring what anyone else thought.

"I love you," he whispered, in between kisses.

"I love you too," she replied.

**A/N: I liked the bit at the end. It was short, but sweet. It sounded much worse in my head! Please review guys, the more reviews and suggestions, the more chapters you get! Thanks for the 19 reviews I have so far! You're all amazing, and thank you so much for reading!**

**a_w_s xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, chapter updates will be frequent for today, and next Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. And O!M!G! AJ Cook replied to one of my tweets on Twitter! I asked her if she'd ever been to Australia, she replied 'No, but it sounds awesome! What's it like?'. I was sooo happy! By the way, if JJ's second sentence seems familiar, it's also said by Emily in Pretty Little Liars, when she's doing the science experiment with Toby.**

**Disclaimer: It's through my head…I don't own CM. Damn. But I do own my die cast model airliners! (If you want to see pictures, email me)**

Emily walked towards JJ's office. After knocking (for the first time that JJ could remember), she stepped inside.

"Hey. You ok?" Emily asked. JJ looked up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Why?" she replied.

"I don't know, you seemed a little off earlier," Emily explained.

"Too much coffee and not enough sleep," JJ sighed, putting her pen down and leaning back into her chair.

"I'm sorry about slipping up with Strauss," Emily said. JJ waved it off.

"It's been three weeks, she hasn't said anything. Hotch reckons she's forgotten," she laughed.

"Alzheimer's," Emily joked, making both of them crack up. Emily suddenly froze.

"There isn't a security camera in here is there?" she asked. JJ shook her head.

"I fought to get it taken out after the whole thing with Jason Battle. To know that PG could hack in and watch me in my office from home, was slightly creepy," she laughed. Emily smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work," she said, standing up.

"Hey, Em, can you tell Spence it's my turn to buy him coffee?" JJ asked quickly. Emily gave her a thumbs up, and left.

xxx

JJ collapsed in front of the toilet, throwing up until she was dry heaving. Coughing, she pushed herself up, and flushed. As she washed her hands and rinsed her mouth, she looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked tired. Leaving the bathroom, she sat against the pillows on her bed. Wondering what was going on, Spencer came wandering in, and climbed up to sit next to JJ.

"Everything ok?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.

"Yeah…," JJ mumbled. Spencer gently ran his fingers through her hair, holding her hand with his other. JJ rested her head against his shoulder. She had to tell him, it wasn't fair to keep him in the dark.

"Spence?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" Spencer replied.

"We…we need to talk," JJ stammered, sitting up straight and shifting so she was right in front of him.

"Is everything ok?" Spencer asked, suddenly worried.

"Maybe…I'm not actually sure how to tell you," she stalled. Spencer intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Just say it. It doesn't make it any easier to stall," he told her. JJ took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she said straightaway. Spencer's heart skipped a beat.

"Woah," he muttered. JJ cringed.

"Babe, I'm sorry," she said, gripping his hands.

"Why are you sorry? This is great, JJ!" Spencer said, pulling JJ into his lap.

"I'm sorry because I know that you're not used to this kind of thing," she said, flicking his tie.

"Hey!...JJ, I can adapt to anything," Spencer teased. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Sure you can, Superman," she joked. Spencer pushed her back, and began tickling her, his long slender fingers digging under her ribs. JJ screamed, trying to push him away.

"Spence!" she laughed. In an attempt to get away, she rolled away from him, and promptly fell off the bed.

"JJ, are you alright?" Spencer asked, worried. Moving to the edge of the bed, JJ came into view. Laughing, she launched a counter-attack, throwing herself up onto the bed, tickling Spencer. He laughed so hard, he could barely breathe. JJ stopped tickling him, and kissed him deeply.

"You're going to be a great daddy," she whispered, running her hands up his arms, until her arms were around his neck.

"I hope so," he whispered back.

xxx

The team filed out of the briefing room, heading for the airport. JJ was about to leave, when Spencer grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" he asked.

"Spence, I'll be fine. We'll tell Hotch when we get back, ok?" she reassured him.

"I'm worried about you," Spencer admitted.

"I've got a gun, Spence. I can protect myself," JJ pointed out. Spencer sighed.

"JJ, you can't go into the field. What if you got shot?" he said.

"Ok, I'll ask Hotch if I can refrain from field work. But you have to stop freaking out, ok?" JJ compromised.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go," Spencer replied, letting JJ's hand go, and leaving the room.

"Oh boy," JJ muttered. She was not prepared for all of his worrying.

xxx  
><em><strong>5 Days Later<strong>_

It was nearing midnight as the plane flew over Chicago. They had about an hour to go until they landed. Morgan removed his headphones, and poked Emily.

"Prentiss. Look," he said, pointing to the couch. Emily turned and looked to the other side of the plane. JJ and Spencer were both asleep on the couch. JJ lay against Spencer's chest, with his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"That's sweet," Emily sighed.

"They're actually a really cute couple. I wish they'd gotten together sooner," Morgan admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Emily mumbled, before settling back, and trying to get some sleep. Over on the couch, JJ shifted, her hand landing on top of Spencer's. Protecting their baby.

**A/N: Again, when I read back over the last bit, I 'aww'ed. I'm quite happy with this chapter. Now I'm going to take a break from my incessant typing to eat my chicken burgers (I only eat the patties, no bread, so I end up having two) and mango sorbet (tastes exactly like mangos!). Please read and review!**

**a_w_s xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, JJ's pregnant, Reid's being a worrywart. That's for those of you who have just tuned in. I'm not sure what to write in this chapter, I'm literally making it up as I go. How has that got me so far? Opinions? BTW, if I can, I'm changing my username to SQ215, so don't freak if you can't find me again. I just read my reader traffic for this story…I LOVE YOU GUYS! 1,919 hits, and 971 reads. You guys are just, awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM…Damn.**

Hotch sat at his desk, flipping through reports. A soft knock at the door interrupted him.

"Come in," he called. The door opened, and JJ stepped inside.

"Morning, JJ," he greeted.

"Hi…I have to tell you something," JJ said nervously.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you didn't want to go out in the field on our last case?" Hotch asked, closing the file.

"Yes, it does," JJ replied, taking a seat. Hotch waved for her to continue.

"Well…Spence and I are going to have a baby," she explained. Hotch remained silent for a minute.

"Congratulations," he said finally. JJ shifted slightly. It felt strange to have this conversation with her boss.

"Thank you," JJ replied softly.

"If you need some time off, I'll completely understand. Reid as well…hold on, what are you going to do about Strauss?" Hotch realised.

"Spence and I have talked. He's ok for me to say that the baby is someone else's…for now," JJ explained.

"For now?" Hotch questioned.

"When we get there, we'll deal with that," JJ muttered. Hotch nodded.

"So, if you need time off-"

"No, I…I want to be here. For a while," JJ cut in.

"Ok. And again, congratulations. Both of you," Hotch said, as JJ got up to leave. With a small nod and a smile, she left, heading towards her office.

xxx

It was around 11:08 at night. Spencer lay on JJ's bed, in nothing but his boxers, watching the TV that sat on the shelf across the room. JJ was tucked into his side, fast asleep. Her blonde hair was falling across her face. Spencer finally let the thoughts he had been trying to suppress, wander into his mind.

'_What if the baby has schizophrenia?'_

'_What if the baby has a mind like mine?'_

'_What if the baby gets picked on at school?'_

'_What happens if I lose JJ?'_

'_What if…'_

'_What if…'_

Spencer couldn't even begin to comprehend losing JJ, or their baby. Both were just too precious to him. Next to him, JJ shifted, breaking him from his train of thoughts. Sighing, he ran his fingertips over her warm cheek. He loved her so much. Turning off the TV, he pulled the covers back, and slid underneath them. As he pulled them up over JJ, a hint of a smile played on her lips. That's when Spencer knew that she was happy. And he shouldn't be worried.

xxx

JJ rolled over in the bed…and found nothing but a cold space. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling. Turning, she saw that Spencer wasn't there.

"Spence?" she called groggily.

"In the shower…babe," Spencer called back hesitantly. JJ smiled. No matter how much they loved each other, no matter how many times they slept with each other, he was still awkward with love names. Unsteadily, she got out of bed and headed for the ensuite bathroom. She slowly stripped her pyjamas away, and as she did, saw the barely noticeable bump on her stomach. If she didn't know she was pregnant, she would've thought nothing of it.

"Morning," she said, stepping into the shower. Spencer smiled and kissed her, the water running over the two of them. They only pulled apart when the need for air was almost unbearable.

"Morning," Spencer replied. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. Spencer gently put his arms around her waist, feeling how warm her skin was. JJ turned so she was leaning into him. Spencer's hands came to rest on her lower abdomen. She was nearing 7 weeks, and Spencer was already in love with their unborn child.

"Our baby," he whispered. JJ smiled lovingly.

"Our baby," she repeated.

xxx  
><em><strong>The First Ultrasound – A week later<strong>_

"Jen, Spencer, hi!" Dr Carrie greeted as she entered the room.

"Hi Carrie," JJ said, hugging her warmly.

"Congrats! How's everything so far Jen?" Carrie asked, sitting at the desk.

"It's been good. I get quite sick though," JJ replied.

"And you, Spencer, how are you handling all this?" Carrie asked, smiling warmly at Spencer.

"I'm a little terrified, to be honest, but I'm really happy," he replied, gripping JJ's hand tightly. Carrie asked a few more questions, then got JJ onto the exam table.

"Ok, this is going to be a bit cold to the touch," Carrie warned. Carefully, she spread the gel onto JJ's stomach. JJ looked up at the screen as the transducer moved across her stomach.

"There you go," Carrie said suddenly. Spencer and JJ both looked where she was pointing. They saw the dark shape that currently resided inside JJ.

"That's our baby, Spence," JJ said, softly, a tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah," he said just as softly, leaning down and kissing JJ's cheek.

"You two are going to be amazing parents," Carrie stated. JJ turned.

"Really?" she asked.

"Definitely. You love each other so much, how could you not?" Carrie replied, turning to make a print of the ultrasound.

"You hear that? We're going to be great parents," JJ whispered, looking up at the screen again, at their child.

**A/N: The end just wouldn't come to me, I couldn't think of anything. I hope this is ok. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I'm really getting into it! It's so much fun to write! Now, I am heading out to my trampoline, so that I can say my next chapter out loud to get the emotions right. Yes, that's actually how most of my stories start. An insane girl jumping on a trampoline.**

**Please review!**

**a_w_s xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Really excited about this chapter, yes I am! So anyway, thanks again for the reviews. We've hit 28, and I'm so appreciative of the fact that you guys are reading! Here's Chapter 9. Oh, and thanks go to Sue1313, who inspired me for the reactions to Spencer being a daddy.**

**Disclaimer: I've learnt the proper way to say this from my help group…I am in no way affiliated with Criminal Minds, it's creators, or it's actors, therefore, I do not own it. DAMN!**

Emily, Morgan, Garcia, Hotch, and Rossi were spread across JJ's lounge room. Spencer sat perched on the arm of the couch, and JJ was standing next to him.

"So, you two have something to tell us?" Rossi asked. JJ nodded.

"We decided to tell you before it got weird," she explained.

"Weird?" Garcia questioned.

"Well, not weird. Just unexpected," JJ replied.

"So what is it?" Emily asked.

"Spence and I…we're going to be parents," JJ announced, smiling and squeezing Spencer's hand. Morgan's jaw dropped as Emily rushed forward to hug JJ. Hotch didn't react at all, due to the fact he already knew. Garcia made a strange squeak, while Rossi laughed at Morgan's expression.

"Congratulations!" Emily gushed. JJ grinned.

"Thanks Em. We're…terrified, but excited," she admitted.

"Nah, you guys are going to be great. Look at it this way Jayje, you'll never have to help with homework," Emily laughed. The group cracked up laughing. Morgan walked up to Spencer, while the others were all congratulating JJ.

"Congrats Reid," he said, shaking Spencer's hand.

"Thanks," Spencer replied.

"You and JJ make a great couple. You're a lucky guy," Morgan admitted.

"I am?"

"You bet. One of the most beautiful women I've ever met, is madly in love with you, _and _she's having your kid," Morgan explained. Spencer looked over to JJ. She was laughing, hugging Rossi. She was glowing.

"She's way happier with you than she was with Captain Crawler," Morgan said quietly. Spencer laughed. The two returned to the group.

"Reid, how are you handling this?" Emily asked.

"He worries _way_ too much," JJ cut in.

"I do not!" Spencer said defensively. Everyone laughed.

"No, he's doing fine," JJ said, slipping her hand into his.

xxx

Morgan and Rossi were on barbecue duty. They both had beers in one hand, and barbecue tongs in the other. Hotch was sitting at the outside table, talking to Emily, while Garcia perved on Morgan. Spencer was sitting on the bench in the back garden, watching the team, when JJ came and sat next to him.

"You ok Spence?" she asked, sitting down.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You look…thoughtful," JJ said softly, resting her arm on his shoulder, and laying her head on her arm.

"Our baby's going to have a great family Jayje. You know that everyone here will always be our family," Spencer replied.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that earlier," JJ whispered. She lifted her head, as Spencer turned to face her.

xx

Morgan turned away from the barbecue to see Spencer and JJ in a kiss. He grinned and turned to Emily.

"Reid actually looks like a good kisser," he teased. Emily looked in their direction, then turned to Morgan.

"Are you gay?" she remarked, which made everyone who heard crack up laughing.

"I'll get you later for that Prentiss. Watch your back," Morgan threatened.

"I'm scared," Emily hissed.

xxx

Spencer was mulling over all his worries, when JJ crawled up next to him on the couch.

"Stop worrying," she commanded.

"Ok, that's getting creepy. Can you read minds?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, I can see it in your eyes. What's bothering you?" JJ persisted.

"A lot of what if's," Spencer admitted.

"Care to share?" JJ asked.

"Well, for starters, what if the baby inherits schizophrenia?" Spencer said.

"Spence, I don't think the baby could have schizophrenia. You're fine," JJ pointed out.

"I worry about myself sometimes," Spencer muttered.

"You're perfect to me. I'll still love you if you go crazy," JJ said seriously. Spencer laughed.

"But what if the baby has been 'cursed' with that gene?" he said.

"Spence, we created this child out of love. I don't think a blessing this perfect could've been 'cursed'," JJ replied, nuzzling in closer to his neck.

"And, what if the baby inherits my mind, and then gets bullied at school," Spencer asked.

"If that happens, we can deal with it. You know what it's like, and you'll be able to help our child get through it," JJ pointed out. Spencer remained silent, as though he was trying to figure out what to say.

"…What if I lose you?" he asked, so softly, JJ wouldn't have heard him if she was sitting across from him.

"Spence, you won't lose me. I'm not going to let that happen," she told him, her eyes welling with tears.

"I love you too much for that to happen," Spencer said, squeezing her hand.

"That's right. I love you too, Spence," JJ whispered. They remained silent after that. Spencer realised he felt a lot better after having his talk with JJ. It felt like a weight was gone from his shoulders. He lay there for a while, softly stroking her hair, until he realised that she had fallen asleep. Careful not to move JJ too much, he got up off the couch, then turned and picked her up. He manoeuvred his way into her bedroom, and lay her in the bed. Then, he slipped in beside her, and intertwined his fingers with hers. He smiled when she gripped his hand a little tighter.

xxx

JJ was woken by the weak morning sunlight spilling into the bedroom. When she realised that Spencer wasn't in the room, she got up and went into the lounge room. From there, she could see Spencer in the kitchen. While he was reading the cookbook, she went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"JJ! You scared me," he gasped.

"Sorry. What are you making?" JJ replied.

"You'll see," Spencer told her, turning around and kissing her lightly.

"I like surprises," JJ giggled, before going back into the lounge room. A few minutes later, Spencer came and led her to the table. She sat down as he placed a plate in front of her.

"Voila!" he exclaimed, making both of them laugh. On the plate were a fried egg, and some bacon. Next to the plate, a glass of orange juice. JJ slowly cut a piece of egg away and tasted it.

"Oh my god, Spence, this is great!" she gushed. Spencer grabbed his own plate and sat down next to her.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yes! What's on these eggs?" JJ replied.

"Horseradish and orange zest," Spencer told her.

"Really?" JJ asked incredulously. Spencer nodded.

"It's amazing," JJ whispered. Spencer took her hand.

"So are you"

**A/N: Once again, the ending wouldn't come to me, so I threw that in. I'm sitting here typing, eating bacon, and singing out loud (I'm home alone, don't worry, my family don't think I'm crazy). Anyways, I'm thinking next chapter will get really romantic, and it'll be a little further along in JJ's pregnancy. Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! We've reached double digits! Booyah! Anyway, so this chapter will be romantic, cute, and focuses a lot on JJ's pregnancy. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Criminal Minds, its creators, or its actors; therefore, I do not own it…DAMN!**

JJ curled into Spencer's side, watching as the horror movie they were watching got even scarier. It was cold outside, with a proper storm blowing in. Dark clouds covered the sky, and a moderate rain tapped on the roof. JJ hid her face from the movie, as the psycho killer neared his victim.

"I can't believe you get freaked out by a horror movie, but you barely even flinch at the things we see every day," Spencer laughed.

"Oh, trust me. That stuff scares the hell out of me. I'm just better than all of you at hiding it," JJ replied, her voice muffled. Spencer laughed again.

"Then why can't you hide it now?" he teased. JJ looked up at him.

"Because we're not at work," she whispered, kissing his cheek. She sat back against his chest, her arms wrapped around her stomach, a habit she had adopted over the past weeks. JJ was nearing four months, and was now showing.

"It's not that bad JJ," Spencer said, gesturing to the TV.

"Hey!" JJ said suddenly, as though she'd had a sudden realisation.

"What?" Spencer asked anxiously. JJ grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. After a few moments, he felt the baby kick.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed softly. JJ smiled, and placed her hand on top of his.

"That's our baby Spence," she said softly.

"Oh, wow!" he muttered, looking at JJ. She stretched up and kissed him, not wanting to stop.

"I'm so much happier with you…than I was with Captain Crawler," JJ told him flatly. Spencer almost choked.

"Were you the one that started that?" he asked. JJ grinned.

"Morgan said that to me a couple of weeks ago. I thought it was hilarious," Spencer informed her. JJ started to laugh, curling up against Spencer's chest.

xxx

JJ glanced up at Spencer, who was skimming through baby name books faster than she was reading one page.

"What about Skyler Kaylah?" JJ suggested.

"That's nice. I like that," Spencer replied. He stopped on a page.

"Lexi?" he asked. JJ shook her head.

"Paris?" Spencer suggested.

"Lauren?" JJ offered. Spencer nodded.

"Mckenna?" he asked.

"Ok, my head hurts," JJ said, throwing the book to the side and falling backwards on the bed.

"We'll keep looking later," Spencer said, lying down next to her.

"Sounds good," JJ sighed.

xxx  
><em><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>_

JJ held Spencer's hand loosely as Carrie spread the ultrasound gel on her stomach. Moving the transducer slowly, Carrie watched the monitor.

"Ok, Jen, everything seems to be going well. Did you want to find out the sex?" she asked, turning to JJ. JJ looked up at Spencer, who nodded.

"Yes," she told Carrie. Carrie moved the transducer over a little way.

"Ok…it's a girl," she announced. Spencer looked up at the monitor, pride shining in his eyes.

"We're having a little girl, Spence," JJ whispered, tears of joy running down her face.

xxx

"Olivia Lauren!" JJ said suddenly, frightening Spencer.

"What! JJ, are you feeling ok?" he asked, making her laugh.

"No…I mean, yes, I'm feeling fine. I just thought that Olivia Lauren would be the perfect name for our daughter," JJ replied. Spencer thought it over.

"I like it. It's sweet," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. JJ only had a second to whisper in his ear before he began to kiss her neck.

"Bedroom. Now," she ordered. They made their way to the bedroom, stripping clothes off as they went. By the time they were there, they had nothing but their briefs on. JJ pushed Spencer back onto the bed, kissing him feverishly. Spencer moaned, which signalled to JJ that he didn't want to stop.

xxx

They held each other as they looked up at the ceiling, where tiny patches of glitter (JJ had no idea how they'd got there) glinted in the moonlight. Spencer was gently running his hand over JJ's stomach, feeling the baby kick every now and again.

"You're going to spoil Olivia so much," JJ said softly.

"Is that a good thing?" Spencer asked.

"It means you love her. Which is definitely a good thing," JJ replied. She nestled in the crook of his arm, her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and the gentle rhythm of his breathing. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

"Jay?" Spencer whispered. Looking down he saw her sleeping form, and smiled, dropping a soft kiss onto her forehead. He got himself comfortable, and was asleep just as quickly as JJ had been. He was holding the two he loved.

xxx

JJ sat at Emily's kitchen counter, while Emily stacked her dishwasher.

"So, you and Reid are having a girl?" Emily asked. JJ nodded.

"Jayje, that's great! You must be so excited," Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah. You should see Spence, he already loves her so much, and she's not even born yet," JJ laughed.

"He's a great guy, Jayje, even though none of us realised it. He'll make an awesome father," Emily said, stacking the last plate in the washer, and closing the door. Emily's cat, Sergio, jumped up on the counter, meowing for attention. JJ smiled, and stroked Sergio's soft fur, as he arched his back.

"Emily, are you going to be one of those women who ends up living with four hundred cats and has to fight for the couch?" JJ asked, laughing. Emily gave her the finger, which only made her laugh harder.

"JJ, get screwed!" Emily teased.

"I did, last night," JJ retaliated. Emily pretended to stick her finger down her throat. JJ was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't need to know about yours and 'Spence's' sex life, thank you very much. I could've lived my _whole_ life without knowing what you did last night," Emily said seriously. The two walked into the lounge room and collapsed onto the couch.

"Who was your first, Emily?" JJ asked. Emily thought for a little while.

"My first boyfriend. His name was Daniel. He was a really nice guy, and it was really special, but we broke up about two months after. You?" Emily replied.

"Spence," JJ told her, very seriously.

"You serious?" Emily said, surprised.

"No, I'm not actually. I lost my virginity with this guy in college, but I didn't even want to. It wasn't rape, because I didn't resist, but I wish now I hadn't done it. So, I like to think that Spence was my first," JJ explained.

"Fair enough," Emily replied. JJ rubbed her stomach, then looked at Emily.

"You like Hotch, don't you?" she asked. Emily's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it.

"Yes," she muttered.

"I say, go for it. You'll never know if you never try," JJ advised.

"You think?"

"Yeah"

"…You're a good friend Jayje"

"You're not so bad yourself"

**A/N; I just had to have a moment between friends. Just so you know, I have no intentions of femslash, as I'm not into the whole Emily/JJ idea. They make good stories, for all the ones I've read, but it's not my kind of story. I'm a hardcore Reid/JJ fan!**

**As for last chapter, I've heard that horseradish and orange zest on eggs is **_**fan-bloody-tastic**_** if you'll mind my Aussie slang. **

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, so the last chapter wasn't as romantic as I wanted it to be. This one is going to be much better, I hope. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Criminal Minds, its creators, or its actors; therefore, I do not own it. Damn!**

The two walked hand in hand down a well lit street in Central DC. JJ had her other hand on her five month pregnant stomach.

"It's amazing when night falls. All these beautiful lights come on," JJ said in amazement. Spencer squeezed her hand.

"We'll have to bring Olivia here once she's old enough to remember," he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" JJ exclaimed enthusiastically. Spencer pulled JJ down to the end of the street, to a quiet, yet brightly lit park. Gently, he led her to a beautiful flower garden, in a secluded corner of the park. JJ smelled the air. It was clean, and fresh. Spencer shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Spence…what are you doing?" JJ asked, smiling.

"Jennifer…I know we've only been together for a few months now…but I love you…and I want to know…," Spencer trailed off, dropping onto one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he finished, opening a red velvet box to reveal a ring that had to have cost more than his yearly salary. JJ gasped, a hand slowly going over her mouth.

"Oh my god…Spence, yes!" she cried. Spencer stood up, and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. So softly it made JJ's heart ache, he ran his hand down her cheek, then leaned in to kiss her. JJ kissed him back, feeling more love for him than she ever had. The kiss was euphoric, a high that neither of them had ever felt. When they broke apart, it was almost a disappointment.

"I love you Spence," JJ whispered.

"I love you too"

xxx

Spencer walked slowly to the front door, yawning. Ever since he had moved in with JJ, he had become accustomed to answering the door with no shirt on. Opening the door, he met Emily and Morgan's eyes.

"We heard you two got engaged!" Emily squeaked, giving his chest an appreciative glance. Spencer leant against the doorframe.

"It's ten past seven on a Sunday morning. JJ's still asleep. I haven't had a coffee," Spencer rattled off.

"Who stuck a stick up your arse?" Morgan teased, letting himself in. Emily followed.

"Wait, Jay's in bed?" she asked. Spencer nodded. Immediately, she rushed into the bedroom.

"So, you asked her, and she said yes?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Spencer groaned, throwing himself on the lounge.

"What'd you do after that, make out? Have yourselves a bit of sex?" Morgan laughed. Spencer shot him a look that could've murdered someone.

"Former," he muttered.

"What, no sex?" Morgan teased.

"Because that turns you on, doesn't it, the thought of your colleagues having sex?" Spencer snapped. Morgan slowly got up off the couch, and began backing towards the kitchen.

"I'm getting you a coffee," he said, quickly leaving the room, with his hands up as though he was surrendering.

xxx

Emily sat on the edge of JJ's bed, watching the blonde sleep.

"JJ?" she asked tentatively.

"Go away," JJ groaned. Emily reached over and grabbed JJ's hand, admiring the diamond ring sitting on her finger. JJ gave in and pushed herself up.

"Jayje, that's beautiful!" Emily admired. JJ gave her a tired smile, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Em…I don't mean to be rude…but can you give me fifteen minutes? I have to actually wake up, and have a shower," she said, a grin breaking out on her face.

"You go wake up, and have your shower. I don't mind, I can just go piss Morgan off for a while," Emily replied, moving towards the door. JJ laughed.

xxx

JJ slid over the arm of the couch and into Spencer's lap, giving him a deep kiss, not caring that Morgan and Emily were right in front of them.

"Get a room!" Morgan yelled, lobbing a balled up piece of paper at JJ. JJ immediately broke the kiss, turning and ditching the paper back at Morgan. It soon turned into a pillow fight that quickly got out of control. Morgan turned, swinging fast, not realising JJ was behind him. As soon as he'd hit her, he panicked. JJ fell back onto the couch, not sure whether to laugh, or yell at Morgan.

"Oh my god, JJ, are you ok?" Morgan and Spencer asked in unison, making their way over to her.

"Guys, seriously, I'm not going to break just because I'm pregnant," JJ retorted, making Emily laugh. Morgan waved his hand in front of him.

"Psh. I knew that," he lied, which caused everyone to crack up.

xxx

After Morgan and Emily left, JJ and Spencer simply lay on the couch, holding each other. JJ couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful ring that sat on her finger. She was still finding it hard to believe that she and Spence were going to be married.

"That was fun," JJ murmured.

"Yeah," Spencer replied, kissing the top of her head. JJ sighed and leaned into him.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're ready to be a father?" JJ asked. Spencer remained silent, thinking.

"Spence," JJ probed.

"Jayje, if I wasn't ready, I would've said something when you first told me you were pregnant. I already love our little girl, and nothing is going to change that," Spencer replied, wrapping his arms tightly around JJ. JJ smiled.

"You're going to be the one who explains puberty and sex to her," Spencer said suddenly. JJ laughed.

"Well, if I get pregnant again, I'll get the doctor to make sure it's a boy," she retorted, Spencer raised his eyebrows as he laughed.

"I don't think that's possible Jayje!" he gasped.

"I know," she replied flatly, curling into his side. Spencer calmed down, and gently ran his hand through her hair. They lay there for a good half hour before JJ broke the silence.

"Spence?"

"Mmm?"

"Olivia's going to love her daddy"

**A/N: This chapter took ages to write, because I kept getting those garden variety 'hoverers'. Man, sometimes my family drives me crazy. As soon as I type for longer than 30 seconds, my dad's asking questions.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this little shortie. I know my storyline is jumpy, going forward in days, then weeks, then months, but honestly, I'm getting too excited about Olivia actually being born!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, until Olivia is born, just be prepared for each chapter to jump ahead a month. Each chapter will sum up what's happened since the last one. Don't tell me I'm getting ahead of myself, but I've already got a scene written for when Olivia is three. If anyone wants a physical description of the three year old Olivia Lauren Jareau-Reid, just email me. Email is in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…but I own Olivia Lauren!**

Rain pounded down on the roof. Thick streams of water ran down the windows. Spencer lay next to JJ in bed, subconsciously stroking her hair, watching the rain fall down the window pane. It was in the early hours of morning, and Spencer was cursing his inability to sleep during a thunderstorm. To distract himself from the storm, he remembered a night before he and JJ had got together, when the team went to a club to celebrate a happy ending to a case.

_JJ scooted across the seat, deliberately slamming her hip into Spencer's._

"_Hey!" he yelped, making everyone laugh. JJ grinned._

"_Reid, just ask her out!" Morgan teased. Both JJ and Spencer went bright red, which only made the team laugh harder. A song came on that grabbed JJ's attention. Grabbing Emily's hand, she pulled her onto the dance floor._

"_If you're an animal, then tear up the floor, break a sweat, on the floor, yeah we work, on the floor. Don't stop, keep it movin', put your drinks up!" the two sang together. Morgan raised his eyebrows._

"_When you compare them to JLo, JJ's pretty good," he said. Spencer turned. JJ looked really into the song, singing along without a care in the world._

"_And Emily isn't?" Hotch asked defensively. Rossi and Morgan both stared at Hotch._

"_Forget I said anything," Hotch mumbled, burying his face in a menu. Morgan grinned, while Rossi raised his eyebrows. JJ and Emily returned to the table, breaking the awkward silence._

"_Come on boys, we need dance partners," JJ said. Emily giggled as JJ grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him off his seat, ignoring his protests. Emily sat down, straight across from Hotch._

"_She likes him," she said softly. Rossi snorted._

"_You think?"_

Spencer never would have realised then that JJ loved him. But now, he saw it in everything she did. Her soft touch, the way she looked at him. And he was sure he was giving off the same vibes to her.

xxx

"So, JJ, when you planning on popping this kid out?" Morgan teased. The others grimaced at his statement. They were all sitting near the kitchenette, enjoying coffee, or on JJ's part, hot chocolate.

'Watch it Morgan. I'm pregnant, and extremely hormonal. You never know when I might…snap," she finished, snapping a toothpick as she did. Emily, Garcia, and Spencer laughed, while Morgan just grinned.

"I get that you're pregnant, because you know, it's obvious," he teased. JJ jabbed her nail into his shoulder.

"Are you calling me fat, Mr Hotshot?" she asked, a glimmer of a smile evident on her face. Morgan immediately went bright red.

"No…that's, that's not what I meant!" he protested. A short silence, followed by laughter from JJ, and the three onlookers.

"Relax Morgan. I'm kidding," she said, flopping back into her chair. Morgan pretended to wipe his brow.

"Whew!" he exclaimed, making them laugh.

xxx

JJ stood impatiently outside Director Patterson's office. She was steadily getting more irritated, partly due to hormones, partly because she was just tired.

"Agent Jareau, come in," Patterson called. JJ stepped into his office.

"You…wanted to see me?" Patterson asked, doing a double-take when he noticed JJ's pregnant stomach.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure it's obvious now, why. And please excuse me if I get pis…annoyed. I'm really tired, I'm sure you would understand?" JJ replied. Patterson nodded, and gestured for her to sit.

"What is it you'd like to ask?" Patterson asked.

"I'd like to withdraw from field work. And, I'd also like to request a maternity leave," JJ replied.

"Of course. From what dates?" Patterson said, pulling out a pen and paper.

"Four weeks from now, until around the middle of September," JJ replied, without missing a beat.

"Ok, I'll make sure that's all sorted out. And, before you go, Agent Jareau…congratulations," Patterson said warmly. JJ smiled, and left the room. As she was nearing her office, Spencer caught up to her.

"How'd you go?" he asked. They stepped into her office, and closed the door behind them.

"Great. Unfortunately, Daddy won't get time off, otherwise Strauss will find out what we've been up to," JJ whispered suggestively, grabbing Spencer's tie and pulling him towards her for a kiss. The door burst open just a moment after their lips met, causing them to jump apart.

"Reid! JJ! What have we told you about getting it on at work?" Morgan teased, ruffling Spencer's hair. JJ shook her head, but was grinning all the same. Morgan threw himself into the chair across from JJ, and watched as JJ glanced up at Spencer, then looked back at her files.

"Oh, don't worry JJ. He'll give it to you tonight," Morgan joked. JJ reached across and slapped him hard on the arm, as Spencer cracked up laughing.

xxx

JJ watched as Spencer flipped through '_So You're Going To Be A Dad'_. She'd read her fair share of parenting books, but Spencer read them like they were going to be burned the following day.

"Spence," she said gently, reaching out and placing her hand on top of his.

"I'm terrified, JJ. What if I screw up, and Olivia gets hurt, or, something hap-"

"Spence, you're going to be fine. We're both new to this, and I'll have to admit, I'm just as scared as you are. Don't worry, we'll muddle through it as we go," JJ cut in reassuringly. Spencer remained silent for a minute.

"I've lost count of how many times we've had these kinds of conversations," he said finally. JJ grinned.

"You mean the 'Are you sure you want this?', the 'What if' and 'I'm scared' conversations?" she asked.

"Exactly those conversations," Spencer replied. JJ scooted over and curled up next to him.

"We'll be fine. We'll be fine," she whispered, as Spencer wrapped his arms around her stomach, something he was accustomed to doing whenever they were cuddled up together.

**A/N: Ok, so I've dropped in a few of those themed conversations. Hopefully, my mind will stop writing them in. I found a website that has given me so many awesome Olivia storylines, that I'm finding it hard to not cut ahead and just give her an entry already. Please review! Yeah, you see that little link? It takes one click, and a couple of taps of the keys! Not hard! Oh, and while I haven't had any yet, haters aren't welcome. I'm not saying that my story is so good there's nothing bad, I'm saying I don't want your put downs. I'll get some kind souls to criticise for me.**

**SQ215 xxx**

**P.S. If you're excited for the birth of Olivia Lauren Jareau-Reid, put a '3' in your review, and then if you want the description of her, email me. Email is in profile. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, I had a question from Sue1313, about hiding the whole situation from (I think you were referring to Strauss and the Director?). Well that will be sorted out in this chapter, and I really hope you're liking this so far! This chapter will feature JJ/Reid, but it will also see the start of Emily and Hotch's relationship. Also, just remember that until Olivia makes her entrance, each chapter forwards a month.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…but like I said, I own Olivia!**

Hotch walked briskly down the hallway to Strauss' office. With a brief knock, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Aaron," Strauss greeted, motioning for him to sit.

"Erin, I need to bring your attention to something," Hotch told her.

"And what would that be?"

"You were actually correct, when you called Agent Jareau and myself into your office a few months ago. Agents Jareau and Reid are in a romantic relationship," Hotch explained. Strauss frowned.

"That's against protocol!" she exclaimed.

"Is love really against protocol, Erin? Because their work ethic hasn't been affected, and they keep things very professional in work hours. In fact, their work standard has risen since they started seeing each other," Hotch quickly put in. By now, Strauss was fuming.

"And I suppose Agent Reid is the father of Agent Jareau's child?" she spat.

"Yes, he is," Hotch said calmly.

"So I have to give both of them time off?" Strauss asked angrily.

"No. Agent Jareau has cleared her maternity leave with the Director, and the Director has already spoken to me about Agent Reid. Agent Reid will simply be given less hours for a short while, so he can spend more time with his child," Hotch replied.

"I can't believe this!" Strauss fumed. Hotch reached across and placed his hand on hers, an odd gesture for him to make in the particular situation.

"Erin, calm down. I am going to constantly keep a close eye on them to make sure they are still working professionally, and they will handle everything that needs to be sorted once the baby is born," he reassured her. Strauss remained silent.

"Erin?" Hotch questioned.

"Aaron, I can't overlook this. Protocol is protocol," Strauss said finally.

"Oh, I forgot something…the Director is perfectly ok with the relationship," Hotch said, knowing that it would make her mad, but bring her round.

"What?" Strauss almost yelled. As if summoned, the Director opened the door and stepped inside.

"As Agent Hotchner has explained, I have no problem with Agents Jareau and Reid being in a relationship, as long as they can continue to do their job without being distracted," Director Patterson said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Hotch turned and looked at him, and managed to read his expression. It was something like _'Ha-ha bitch, you're out of your league here, because I'm the boss'._ Fighting back a smile, Hotch turned back to Strauss.

"Well?" he asked.

"Fine!" she spat.

"Thank you for choosing to overlook this Chief Strauss," Director Patterson said, grinning.

"Get out! Both of you!" Strauss yelled. Hotch and Patterson both ran for the door at the same time. As soon as they were out of earshot of Strauss' office, they looked at each other and grinned.

"Thanks Patterson," Hotch thanked the Director. Director Patterson shook his hand.

"Not a problem. But stay by your word, don't let them stray. I wouldn't want to have to, ahh…punish them," Director Patterson said. Hotch nodded.

"Not a problem," he mocked, which made Patterson grin as he walked away.

xxx

Emily took a deep breath and knocked on Hotch's office door.

"Come in," he called. Emily stepped inside.

"Emily. What's up?" Hotch asked, looking up from his files. Emily fought to find the right thing to say.

"I'm just going to come right out and ask, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch or something this weekend," she blurted out. Hotch stared at her for a minute, before beginning to smile, a rarity in the BAU.

"Are you asking me out?" he grinned. Emily groaned.

"Yes, now answer me," she said exasperatedly. Hotch laughed.

"I'd love to, Emily. Lunch would be great. I can pick you up at 11, or 11:30?" he offered.

"You don't have to-"

"I insist," Hotch cut in. Emily smiled.

"Ok then. Saturday at 11:30?" she cleared.

"Sounds good," Hotch replied. Emily got up and left. Once the door was shut, Hotch put his pen down. He did in fact, have feelings for the brunette. She was curvy, and pretty, but the main reason Hotch liked her were her (sometimes sadistic) sense of humour, and the way she was always worried about everyone, not just herself.

xxx

JJ lay on the couch as comfortably as she could. Her back was killing her, her breasts were slightly tender, and she was feeling a little nauseous.

"Jay?" Spencer called, as he came through the door.

"In here. How was work?" she called back. Spencer came into the room and sat at the end of the couch.

"Average. How was your day?" he asked.

"Below average. I feel sick…actually, I feel like I've got my period, but obviously, I haven't," JJ sighed. Spencer gently rubbed her leg.

"Only two more months babe, and then she's out," he soothed.

"I know, but I'm so excited about finally meeting Olivia, and just so desperate to end this pregnancy…the next eight weeks are going to drag," JJ complained. Spencer laughed.

"I'm excited to meet her as well, so it's going to drag for both of us," he said.

"Yes, but you're not pregnant," JJ said stubbornly. Spencer grinned, and squeezed her hand.

"Not much longer"

xxx  
><em><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>_

Spencer was cutting up the tomato for a salad, when JJ cried out from the bathroom. Groaning, he put the knife down, and made his way to the bathroom.

"What is it now, JJ?" he called. JJ appeared in the archway.

"I'm a whale!" she cried. Spencer had to fight not to laugh. This was the seventh time in two weeks that it had happened.

"And I'm going to blow up the scales. You're pregnant, JJ, and you're beautiful," he said. JJ scowled.

"You're lying," she said, with a childish tone.

"No, I'm not," he replied. JJ burst into tears.

"Yes, you are! You _don't_ think I'm beautiful!" she sobbed, going into the bedroom and locking the door.

"Jesus," Spencer muttered, as he headed for the door. Knocking, he called out to her.

"JJ, I think you are absolutely gorgeous. Please come out"

"No! You're lying! I weigh over 100 kilos, how can I be gorgeous!" she sobbed hysterically. Giving up, Spencer picked up his phone and called Garcia.

"Hello Boy Genius," she answered.

"Garcia, she's done it again. Could you…?" Spencer trailed off.

"I'm on my way"

xxx

Garcia knocked hesitantly on the bedroom door. Spencer had gone back into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

"Jayje? It's Pen, can you let me in?" she called softly. There was silence, then soft footsteps. A click of the latch, and JJ was standing in front of Garcia, her face streaked with tears.

"Hey," she sniffed. Garcia ushered her into the room, and shut the door behind her.

"Jayje, why do you get so upset?" she asked gently. JJ didn't even blink before she answered.

"Because my weight could rival the Great Blue Whale," she said seriously, tears threatening to spill over again.

"I highly doubt that," Garcia replied.

"Spence lies!" JJ cried.

"No, he doesn't. JJ, he loves you so much, and he thinks you are absolutely beautiful. I completely agree with him. You can't keep doing this, and while I understand your hormones are partying..."

This made JJ grin slightly.

"…the constant tears maybe need to be toned down a bit. This is the seventh time in two weeks that I've had to come over," Garcia pointed out. JJ sniffed.

"I guess," she said quietly.

"Do you believe Reid when he says you're beautiful?" Garcia asked.

"Not really," JJ sighed.

"Well you should, girl, because he ain't lying!" Garcia said, hugging JJ. JJ laughed.

"Thanks Pen," she whispered.

"What are friends for?" Garcia replied, getting up off the bed.

"Are you going?" JJ asked.

"My chocolate god awaits," Garcia cried. JJ grinned.

"Can you just tell Spence that he can come in now, if he still wants to?" JJ asked. Garcia nodded. Walking into the kitchen, she tapped Spencer's shoulder.

"You're leaving?" he asked incredulously.

"With each time, talking her round just gets easier," Garcia pointed out.

"Thank you Garcia, I don't know what I'd do without you," Spencer said.

"You can go in, if you dare. Don't worry, I'm kidding!" Garcia replied, hastily covering up when she saw Spencer's face.

xxx

Spencer walked silently into the bedroom, where JJ sat, reading a book. Gently, he sat next to her on the bed, resting his hand on her leg.

"I'm sorry, Spence, I keep doing that to you," JJ apologised.

"It's ok. As Garcia says, your hormones are partying," he said, waving it off. JJ stretched up and kissed him, working her lips desperately on his. Spencer leaned into it, feeling the need for her body around him growing. JJ smiled a little as she felt him get hard, but was very quickly disappointed when he pulled away.

"Spence," she whined.

"JJ, we can't," he motioned to her stomach.

"I need you," she whispered. Spencer lay back against the pillows, pulling JJ onto his chest.

"I know. But we'll just have to wait," he whispered.

"I have to wait three months after giving birth to have sex. Life sucks sometimes," JJ complained. Spencer laughed.

"I think you can survive," he joked.

"I'll try my hardest," JJ whispered, kissing his cheek, and laying her head against his chest. It was the most comfortable she'd physically felt in weeks.

**A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, but longest chapter yet? I got on a streak. How'd you like it? Not to give anything away, but I think JJ is 30 weeks pregnant (I'm losing count, because I'm not typing as often), and Olivia will be born very soon! I. Am. Exciiiiiiteed! OMG, totally awesome, AJ's husband and I have been tweeting each other for about a week. He's an awesome guy, and you can tell he loves AJ so much! **

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!**

**SQ215 xxx (if anyone wants to know why my penname is SQ215, PM me)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; I can't wait any longer! Thanks for the reviews guys, we've hit 50! Now, our next goal: 100! Or 51? Anyways, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, and please read and review!**

JJ turned her head to the right, and saw that Spencer had already gotten up. Carefully, she pushed herself up, rubbing her stomach. She was now 34 weeks pregnant, and more desperate than ever to give birth. Standing up, she moved into the bathroom to take a shower.

Spencer sat at the kitchen table, a coffee in one hand, and the paper in the other. He didn't have to leave for work for another half hour, and was enjoying his last thirty minutes of freedom.

"Spence!" JJ yelled from the bathroom. Spencer practically threw the coffee cup onto the table, leapt up from his chair, and sprinted into the bathroom. JJ was standing there wrapped in a towel, wincing as he came through the door.

"Jay, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't freak, but I'm fairly certain I just felt a contraction," JJ said quietly. Spencer's eyes widened.

"You're in labour?" he asked.

"I think so. Give it about 10 minutes, and I'll tell you," JJ replied, grimacing. Gently, she began to get dressed again, while Spencer went to sort himself out.

Five minutes later, they both went into the kitchen.

"Jayje?"

"Yeah, Spence, I'm in labour," JJ groaned, rubbing her stomach, and exhaling. Spencer turned and picked up the phone.

"Who the hell are you calling?" JJ cried.

"Hotch," Spencer said flatly. On the third ring, Hotch answered.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, it's Reid"

"Reid, what's up?"

"JJ's gone into labour"

"Really? Ok, so, you won't be coming in for a while"

"That's what I thought"

"Thanks for letting me know, Reid, and tell JJ to breathe. It was the one thing Haley wouldn't do when she had Jack"

"I will. I'll speak to you later," Reid laughed. Hotch replied with a simple goodbye, and hung up. Spencer took JJ's hand, picked up her bag, and together they started walking to the car.

"What did Hotch say?" JJ asked.

"Breathe," Spencer replied. JJ laughed a little as Spencer helped her into the passenger seat.

The drive to the hospital was a fair distance, and about ten minutes after leaving home, JJ gasped. Spencer immediately reached for her hand.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I think my water just broke," JJ replied, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Shit," Spencer hissed. JJ had to smile. Spencer cussing was a rarity.

xxx  
><em><strong>12 Hours Later<strong>_

"Ok, Jennifer, I want you to push on the next contraction, ok?" the doctor called. Spencer held her hand tight, bracing himself for two things: JJ's reply, and the force with which she was going to squeeze his hand.

"Oh, god!" JJ screamed, as she pushed. Spencer brushed her hair off of her face. JJ had not had a good day. Despite being in pain, she had been miserable for the final few hours of labour, and had very inappropriately told the nurse where she should shove the IV. Spencer had smiled apologetically, and the nurse had waved it off. Apart from the nurse, the doctor had been told where to shove his clipboard, and another nurse, a male, had been told, when asking her how she felt: _'Cut your dick and then tell me how you feel!'_

JJ pushed with another scream that broke Spencer's heart. She had been in delivery for nearly 40 minutes, and was fast getting exhausted.

"Not long now, Jennifer!" the doctor called. JJ sobbed as she pushed again, and surprisingly, felt Olivia slip from her body. The tiny girl's wails filled the room almost instantaneously.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. Spencer squeezed JJ's hand gently, and stepped over to the end of the gurney. The doctor offered him a tool that looked like scissors. Carefully, he cut the cord that had bound his two greatest loves for eight months. Olivia continued to cry as the doctor carried her over to the wash basin. Spencer went back to JJ and kissed her forehead. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"She looks just like you," he whispered. JJ smiled, too tired to say anything at that moment. Spencer brushed JJ's tears away with his thumb, so softly, it made JJ want to cry again.

"Here she is. Your new baby girl," the nurse said, coming over with Olivia wrapped in a blanket. The infant was still crying at the top of her lungs. JJ reached up for her daughter, taking in how tiny the little girl was. Spencer was leaning over the back of the gurney, gazing at his little girl. As soon as JJ had wrapped her arms around Olivia, the infant quietened down, somehow recognising her mother.

"What are you going to call her?" the nurse asked, a clipboard and pen at the ready. JJ looked up at her.

"Olivia Lauren Jareau-Reid," she said, without missing a beat. The nurse smiled.

"It's great!" the nurse gushed, walking away to give JJ and Spencer some privacy.

"She's beautiful," JJ whispered.

"Just like you," was Spencer's almost inaudible reply.

xxx  
><em><strong>8:30pm<strong>_

Morgan and Emily walked quickly towards the reception desk, Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia in tow.

"Woah!" the receptionist exclaimed.

"We're looking for Jennifer Jareau," Morgan told her. The receptionist tapped away at her computer for a minute, then turned back to them.

"Down the hall, third on the left," she told them. Emily took off as fast as she would dare, Morgan and the others behind her. With a soft knock on the door, Emily stepped inside.

"Em, hi," JJ greeted.

"You've had a long day," Emily said. JJ smiled. As the others filed in, they took in what they saw. JJ sat cross legged on the bed, the little girl cradled in her arms. She looked absolutely exhausted, but extremely happy. Spencer looked a little less tired, but more or less as happy as JJ.

"So, this is Baby Reid?" Morgan joked.

"Olivia Jareau-Reid," JJ corrected, a grin on her face.

"Oh my god, Jayje, she's just like you!" Garcia exclaimed. Rossi laughed.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations," Hotch said, leaning down to kiss JJ's cheek lightly. Emily grinned, while Morgan cracked up laughing.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You, kid, missed an epic day. Emily and Hotch admitted it, and got together!" Morgan informed him. JJ's jaw dropped.

"I told him to do that, because he acts like he's got a ten foot pole up his ass," Emily giggled. JJ grinned.

"Well, I like this Hotch. Can we keep him?" she joked, sending the whole room into uncontainable fits of laughter. Just when they'd calmed down, Rossi caught Hotch's eye, and the seven of them dissolved into giggles again.

"Only if you promise to clean up after him, JJ," Emily continued to joke. JJ frowned.

"What mess?"

"The messy kind. The kind that dogs leave everywhere," Morgan cut in. Hotch glared at him, but it was too late, everyone had started laughing again.

"I'm only going to clean up after Olivia, thank you," JJ said bluntly. Emily smiled.

"She really is like you JJ. She's absolutely beautiful. You and Reid and going to be awesome parents," she said, reaching over and squeezing her friends hand.

"Thanks, Em," JJ said tiredly. Spencer sat on the edge of the bed, taking his daughter from JJ's arms.

"Reid Effect," Morgan hissed. Spencer shot him a glare. Instead of crying, Olivia lay contentedly in her father's arms.

"We're going to head off. Congratulations guys. We'll see you later," Hotch said, beckoning for the others to follow. They all waved, or in Garcia's case, blew a kiss, as they exited.

"She knows her daddy," JJ said softly. Olivia lay quietly as a nurse came in to check on her.

"How are you doing?" the nurse, whose name was Stefani, asked JJ.

"I'm fine," JJ replied.

"And…Olivia?" Stefani asked, having to check the tag on Olivia's crib first.

"She's great," Spencer said. A few moments later, Olivia started to cry.

"I think she's hungry," Stefani pointed out. As JJ took Olivia from Spencer's arms, Stefani left to give them privacy. JJ lowered the left side of her hospital gown so she could feed Olivia. Spencer watched as Olivia hungrily drank JJ's milk, and smiled when JJ looked up at him.

"Olivia is just beautiful as you, my love," he said gently, running a hand down JJ's cheek. JJ blushed ever so slightly.

"And she's going to be as smart as her daddy"

**A/N: So, the ending was kind of a ramble, one of those bits that just won't finish itself off. I find that the easiest way is what I've just done, to have just a line of dialogue. For those of you who don't know, Osama Bin Laden is dead. I may be Australian, but I am proud of the US right now, and I will hold the 9/11 victims in my heart forever, as well as Kiesha Abrahams, Darcy Freeman, and Maddy McCann (if you don't know about them, PM me). **

**Please, please, please, please, please, read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's 10:35pm and I'm tired. I've made it past midnight for the last week. Karma's a bitch. Anyway, Olivia has made her entrance into the world, and I'm really happy with the chapter! I also thank you guys so much for all the reading and reviewing you've done to this point. You are honestly, the best! (That's no suck, or phony, I actually mean it!). Here we go, Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer (for this chapter, and last chapter): I don't own Criminal Minds, or any of its characters, but Olivia is entirely my own character.**

Spencer sat on the couch, watching Olivia sleep in her portable crib, as rain pounded down on the roof. Olivia was just two weeks old, and Spencer loved her so much.

"Hey you," JJ said, dropping onto the couch beside him. Spencer grinned, and kissed her cheek. Two weeks after giving birth, and JJ had already made it her goal to shed her pregnancy weight. So far, she was happy, and on track.

"She's so peaceful," Spencer said.

"Yeah…until she starts crying in the middle of the night because she's hungry," JJ pointed out. Spencer laughed.

"Can't help you there JJ," he said. JJ curled up next to him. Rain was streaming down the windows, and lightning flashed in the distance.

"Today's a perfect day to curl up with a mug of hot chocolate, and the person you love," JJ whispered, her face just centimetres from Spencer's. Spencer took her left hand in his own, admiring the engagement ring that had not left her finger since he proposed.

"I'm not changing my mind. I love you, and we have a beautiful daughter. What more could I ever want?" JJ said. Spencer sighed.

"That's starting to get creepy. It's like you can read my mind," he groaned. JJ laughed.

"It's a good attribute. If you start staying out late, when you come home, you won't be able to lie to me," she joked. Spencer grinned.

"I wouldn't dare lie to you," he said, running his hand through her silky blonde hair. JJ smiled.

"That's right," she teased. Spencer shook his head, but had a huge grin on his face. Olivia started crying, breaking them from their conversation. Spencer got up off the couch, and picked Olivia up, cradling her close to him.

"It's ok Livy, Daddy's here," he cooed softly. JJ smiled. As Spencer sat back down, he noticed JJ's smile.

"What?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You're so sweet with her. A great daddy," JJ complimented. Spencer smiled and kissed her softly. Olivia quietened down, and hooked her fingers around some of the fabric on Spencer's shirt. She gave it a gentle tug, as though to gain her father's attention. JJ laughed when she realised.

"Oh, she's so cute!" she laughed. Spencer grinned.

"Daddy's Little Girl," he said. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Just like her Mommy," she teased. Olivia started to cry again, this time not stopping when Spencer tried to calm her down.

"Does she need changing?" JJ asked. Spencer checked, and shook his head. JJ gently took Olivia from his arms, and positioned herself so she could feed her daughter. Spencer had a sudden urge to have coffee, so left for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked.

"Coffee," was his reply. JJ rolled her eyes, but had to smile.

xxx  
><em><strong>One Week Later<strong>_

Spencer exited the elevator, walking towards the bullpen doors. It was his first day back at work since Olivia was born.

"Reid!" a surprised voice called. He turned and found himself face to face with Emily.

"Hey!" she greeted, hugging him.

"Hey! How are you?" he replied.

"I'm good. First day back, huh?" Emily said.

"Yeah. I'm worried about how backed up my workload is going to be," Spencer admitted.

"Don't worry about that, Morgan and I were splitting your pile every day," Emily replied, waving it off.

"Seriously? Thanks," Spencer said. Emily pushed open the door, and lead him back to his desk.

"So how's JJ and Olivia?" Emily questioned.

"They're great. JJ couldn't be happier, and Olivia…she's just perfect," Spencer gushed. Emily grinned.

"Wait until she's a teenager," she teased. Spencer looked worried.

"That's what concerns me," he said. Emily burst out laughing, as did Morgan, who'd just walked in.

"Hey kid, welcome back," he greeted, clapping Spencer on the back.

"Thanks," Spencer said, looking worried yet again.

"Don't look so nervous Reid. I'm not going to tease you…too much," Morgan admitted. Emily laughed. Spencer just rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from JJ.

xxx  
><em><strong>The Following Day<strong>_

Spencer looked at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. _7:10_. JJ was usually up by then. Deciding to go and wake her up so he could go to work, he left the kitchen. On his way to the bedroom, he glanced out the window, and saw nothing but rain, and thick, dark clouds. Entering the room, he saw that JJ was still asleep.

"Jayje, you gotta get up," he said softly, shaking her shoulder gently. JJ groaned, and pulled the pillow over head, much like Spencer imagined a teenager would do when prompted to get up in the morning.

"Go away, Spence," JJ complained. Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed, and slowly pulled the pillow away from her face.

"You need to get up," he prompted.

"I don't feel well," JJ mumbled. Spencer had the odd feeling, for just the slightest second, that he was a father, and JJ was the daughter. It was definitely a strange feeling. JJ pushed herself up, but didn't have the energy to hold herself up straight, and slumped back against the pillows.

"You ok?" Spencer asked, taking in her pale skin, and flushed cheeks. She shook her head.

"I feel like crap," she explained. Spencer stood up.

"Go back to sleep," he told her.

"But, Livy…and you've got work," she protested, moving to get up. Spencer gently pushed her back into bed.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry, just get some rest," he repeated. JJ gave in, and burrowed back under the covers. Spencer went out into the kitchen, picked up his phone, and started typing out a message to Hotch.

_Hotch,_

_Can't come into work today. JJ's sick, I have to take care of Livy. I'm sorry, I'll catch up somehow._

_-Reid_

As soon as he'd pressed 'SEND', Olivia broke the silence with her cries. Spencer hurried down the hallway to her room, and lifted her out of the crib. Carrying her back into the kitchen, he set her down in the rocker, and opened the fridge.

"It's ok Livy, don't cry. You'll have your bottle in a minute," he cooed, pulling out one of the bottles that JJ had prepared for such situations. After warming it, and testing it, he helped Olivia to drink it. Within about 10 minutes, she was done, and was being burped.

"I love you Livy. You're going to be just as beautiful as your mommy when you grow up," he said softly, cradling Olivia in his arms as she stared up at him, her eyes shining brightly. A soft beep took his attention to his phone. Quickly checking it, he found Hotch's reply.

_No problem. Just make sure that JJ's ok, and that Olivia is being taken care of. Don't worry about work, I'll get Emily and Morgan to split your workload again. And don't protest…they don't mind._

_-Hotch_

Spencer put his phone back on the bench, moving into the front lounge with Olivia in his arms. As he sat there watching the rain run down the windows, Olivia burbled happily.

"You are one noisy baby, aren't you Livy?" Spencer said softly. Olivia stared up at him for a moment, and then proceeded to eat her fingers.

"Fingers don't taste good Livy…well, they must in your case, because eating them is all you do," Spencer told her, laughing a little. Olivia obviously didn't mind.

**A/N: I thought the ending was funny and sweet. I'm itching to write more where Olivia is a more independent baby, like where she starts 'babbling' as experts call it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!**

**That button, just down there, will take us to 100 easily, if every person who reads, reviews.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! 63, man, that's a lot, for me anyway. Olivia is now 2 months old, and JJ is leaving her for the first time. This chapter will be focusing on the work side of things, and separation anxiety. Here we go, Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: Same as last…I don't own CM…but Olivia is my creation!**

**Credit: I credit the author of **_**Life**_** (I'm sorry, I can't remember your penname!) for my inspiration for the babysitter's behaviour. I also apologise if it seems like I have copied you. Copying is never my intention, because I believe plagiarism to be a dirty practice.**

JJ smoothed her blazer down, and checked her make up one last time. It was her first day of going back to work. Spencer had left an hour earlier, as JJ's starting time was an hour and a half later than it previously had been, due to Olivia. Leaving the bathroom, she walked out into the lounge room, where the babysitter, Chelsea, sat with Olivia.

"Ok, the emergency phone numbers are on the fridge, as well as my mobile, and contact number at the BAU. Spencer's number is also there if you can't reach me. There's milk for Liv in the fridge, and anything else you need will either be in here, or in the nursery," JJ rattled off.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Chelsea reassured. Olivia sat happily on Chelsea's lap, sucking on her fingers. JJ went over to Chelsea and picked Olivia up, kissing her cheek.

"Mommy loves you," she whispered, hugging her daughter. Olivia just continued eating her hand.

"Work will be over before you know it, Ms Jareau, and you can come home and see her again," Chelsea said, standing up. She was nearly the same height as JJ. JJ handed Olivia back to Chelsea, and picked up her bag, making sure she had her phone with her.

"Have a nice day Chelsea," she said warmly, before heading for the door.

"You too, Ms Jareau," Chelsea replied. JJ smiled. Even though Chelsea was only a few years younger than JJ, and JJ urged her to call her Jennifer, Chelsea couldn't stop calling her _'Ms Jareau'_.

xxx

JJ stepped out of the elevator on the BAU floor. She was nearly at the bullpen door when someone practically knocked her off her feet.

"Jayje! You're back!" Garcia squealed. JJ laughed and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, Pen, I'm back," she laughed. Garcia stepped back.

"You look amazing!" she complimented. JJ blushed. She had shed the majority of her pregnancy weight, and weighed just 2 kilos more than she had before discovering Olivia was on the way.

"I've been going to the gym, that sort of stuff," she said quietly.

"Well, be proud, because you just look incredible!" Garcia said, dragging her into the bullpen. JJ followed her, grinning like a fool.

"JJ!" came Emily and Morgan's simultaneous exclamations. Emily ran over and hugged JJ tightly, while Morgan just stood there, Spencer next to him.

"Hey," JJ said, happy to see her friends again.

"You ok? You look…I don't know, you just look distracted," Emily replied, as Rossi and Hotch made their way over to the group.

"JJ! Welcome back," Hotch said, hugging her briefly.

"Thanks"

"Don't work too hard today, got that?" Hotch ordered. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"It's either that, or confirm my separation anxiety," she admitted. Emily smiled.

"It's hard leaving her, isn't it?" she asked. JJ nodded. Rossi took the lull in conversation as a chance to step forward and kiss JJ gently on the cheek.

"Welcome back, JJ. We've missed you," he told her. JJ blushed, and smiled.

"Don't be this happy for too long. I've got a nice stack of cases waiting for all of you," she announced. Everyone groaned. After a few more minutes, they began to filter away to their respective desks and offices. As JJ walked to her office, she was surprised by Spencer coming up behind her.

"Spence! Wear a bell!" she joked. Spencer laughed as they entered the office. JJ groaned at the sight of the case files that were stacked high behind her desk. Spencer quickly reached out, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Spence," she whispered. He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Strauss knows about us, but that doesn't give us an excuse to give up our professionalism," JJ pointed out.

"I guess," Spencer said, looking disappointed. JJ brushed his arm.

"But we can do whatever we like once we go home," she told him. His eyes brightened, with made her laugh. As she sat down at her desk, she let out a sigh.

"Olivia will be fine, Jayje," Spencer profiled.

"I know, I know…but it's just going to be hard for the first few weeks, leaving her. I mean, I've known Chelsea for a while, and I trust her, but Olivia is still so…new to us," JJ admitted.

"I know exactly what you mean. I worry night and day about both of you," Spencer said, resting his hand on top of hers.

"Well, don't. I carry a gun. I can protect myself. And as soon as Olivia's old enough, she can learn karate," JJ joked. Spencer laughed.

"We'll be home soon enough," he said, squeezing JJ's hand gently.

"I know"

xxx

JJ and Spencer entered the house to find Chelsea sitting on the couch, Olivia sleeping in her portable crib. _Bee Movie_ was playing, and Chelsea was transfixed.

"Hey Chels! How'd you go?" JJ asked. Chelsea turned, finally realising she was not alone.

"Great, Ms Jareau! She was no trouble at all," Chelsea reported. JJ grinned.

"You are very welcome to call me Jennifer, Chels," she explained. Chelsea smiled.

"Ok. I guess it's just out of habit, Ms Ja…I mean, Jennifer," she said, laughing as she finished. JJ and Spencer laughed with her. Spencer left to get a cup of coffee, while JJ and Chelsea sat down on the couch.

"_Bee Movie._ Seriously, Chels?" JJ grinned. Chelsea blushed.

"It's my favourite kid's movie, and while Olivia won't understand, it's got bright colours and clear wording," she argued.

"I see your point," JJ rested. Spencer returned with a glass of water for JJ, and settled himself next to her.

"If you don't mind, Jennifer, I think I'll be going home now,' Chelsea said standing up. JJ stood up as well.

"Thanks for everything Chels. You're an angel," JJ complimented, rummaging in her bag, and producing two twenties.

"Oh no, Jennifer, I can't take that," Chelsea declined.

"Yes you can. Trust me, you've earned it, and you won't be leaving until you take it," JJ insisted. The three of them burst out laughing as Chelsea took the notes from JJ's hand.

"Thanks again Chels," JJ said, as she walked Chelsea to the door.

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow," Chelsea replied, waving as she headed to her car. Once she was gone, JJ went back to where Spencer was sitting.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at the TV. It was playing the scene where Barry and Vanessa were flying the plane.

"Bee Movie," JJ replied, as if it was common knowledge.

"Bee Movie? I don't see how children can find this entertaining. What happens?" Spencer asked.

"Well…there's this bee, called Barry. He wants to be different to other bees, and when he leaves his hive, he breaks The Bee Law, and talks to a human, named Vanessa. Vanessa and Barry become very good friends, and when they go to a supermarket, Barry sees the honey, and becomes mad, saying that bees work hard to make honey, and humans are stealing it. He files a lawsuit against the makers of honey and wins. But then, because humans have to give back all the honey, the bees have to shut down the honey factory, and they don't have to leave their hive, meaning pollination stops. So, Barry and Vanessa steal some flowers from a pageant, and fly them back to New York. But, the pilots become indisposed, and Vanessa has to fly the plane, with Barry telling her what to do. The other bees eventually come to the rescue, lifting the plane from underneath, and landing it safely. Barry becomes a pollen jock, and they go onto pollinate the area, and everything goes back to good times. Barry becomes an attorney, as does his mosquito friend, and things are good," JJ explained. Spencer stared at her for a moment.

"That's absurd. It's also theoretically and physically impossible," he said. JJ burst out laughing.

"It's not meant to be realistic, Spence, it's a kid's movie. It's really good, by the way," she said.

"I'll take your word for it," Spencer said, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. JJ restarted the movie, and made sure Olivia was still fast asleep. They settled into each other, enjoying the feeling of family.

**A/N: Ok, the last ramble about Bee Movie was because I saw it for the first time a couple of days ago (don't laugh I know I'm 15, and I know it's a couple of years old) and it's officially my new favourite movie, aside from Air Force One. I used to think it was going to be bad, but it's actually really good.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please, please review!**

**Just click that lil' button down there to review. If you read, you must review! Please, I'm begging you! We are going to make it to 100 reviews! We, as a team!**

**Updates may not be frequent from now on, for a week or so, as I have to complete my Aviation assignment, on my chosen topic of Singapore Airlines.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is earlier than I anticipated. I'll tell you why: I don't catch the bus home on a Thursday afternoon; I go to math tutoring in the school science building. But today, I got there, and didn't have my book, so I went to the bus bay, but I'd missed the bus. So now, here I am, sitting in the library, waiting for my friend's mum, typing Chapter 17. Now, I'm fairly sure that it's 3 months after childbirth that 'X rated situations' are allowed again. That's what I've heard, that's what I'm going on. Enjoy! (Also, I know for a fact that JJ has another sibling other than the sister (Season 2, The Boogeyman, 'I have a niece who's 8'))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM! **

**Thanks: Thanks go to all of you who have given up your time to read my story, and I seriously appreciate it! You are honestly the best people I've ever made contact with over the Internet. Time to feed your addiction…**

Spencer kissed JJ so passionately she thought she was going to burst. As soon as they had returned from work, and Olivia was asleep, they had retreated to the bedroom. JJ's hair was messed, her shirt was untucked, and half unbuttoned, and her cheeks were flushed. Spencer looked pretty much the same. Running his hand up her back, Spencer had just hooked his fingers around the clasp on her bra, when Olivia began to cry.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" JJ whined, dropping her face to Spencer's chest. Spencer laughed.

"You're desperate," he teased.

"So desperate, you have no fucking idea," JJ complained as she left the room to take care of Olivia.

xxx

JJ woke to find Spencer's arms wrapped around her. She smiled, and shifted so she could see his face. He was awake.

"Morning," she whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"Morning, my love," he muttered, kissing the back of her neck when she turned away again. JJ smiled. They had been together for nearly a year, but she still couldn't believe how affectionate and caring he was with her. It was like a fairytale, where the girl meets her prince. Spencer laced his fingers with hers and coaxed her out of the bed.

JJ rested against the counter, while Spencer set the coffee machine.

"I can't wait until I can drink coffee again," she said softly. Spencer turned around, and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. JJ moved her face closer to his. Spencer pressed his lips to hers, working on her mouth. What was a kiss quickly turned into a passionate make out session against the bench.

JJ was just about to pull Spencer's boxers off when Olivia started to cry, signalling she needed changing. JJ groaned.

"I'm never going to get laid," she complained, burying her face in the crook of Spencer's neck. The remark made him laugh.

"You've got to admit, she's got perfect timing," he teased. JJ pulled away, and left to get Olivia. A knock on the door surprised Spencer. Moving through to the front door, he caught a glimpse of the time. _7:45._

"Wow," he muttered. Opening the door, he found himself looking at a man who was easily six foot, very muscular, and handsome, with light brown hair that was neatly cut off his face.

"Hello," Spencer said uncertainly.

"Hey. I know this is a bad time. I'm Matt, by the way," the man replied, extending his hand. Spencer shook it, even though he still had no idea who the man was. JJ came into the front room and put Olivia in her rocker, then glanced up at the front door.

"Oh my god, Matt!" she screamed, running and jumping into Matt's arms. Spencer grinned.

"Jenny, oh my god!" was all Matt could manage as JJ hugged him. As sweet as the moment was, Spencer still had no idea who the hell Matt was. JJ stood again, and held Spencer's hand.

"Spence, this is Matt…my older brother," she said, a sly smile creeping onto her face. Spencer stared at her.

"You never said you had a brother," he said. Matt laughed.

"She never tells anyone she has a brother, it's like she's ashamed of me," he joked. JJ scowled at him.

"And there's the 7 year old face coming back," Matt teased. JJ punched his shoulder, but it barely hurt Matt at all.

"Jenny, who might this be?" Matt gestured to Spencer. Such a saying usually would have made Spencer feel uncomfortable, but this was JJ's brother.

"Matt, this Spencer, my…fiancé," JJ explained. Matt smiled.

"I actually thought you might be," he said to Spencer. The three walked into the lounge room and sat down. Matt smiled again when he saw Olivia sitting in her rocker, a cute smile on her face.

"Wow, Jenny, popping out the offspring already?" he teased, making Spencer laugh, and JJ glare at both of them.

"Nah, Jen, she's gorgeous. She looks pretty much how I remember you at this age," Matt said sincerely, lifting Olivia up and holding her gently. JJ smiled.

"Uncle Matt. It has a nice ring to it. What do you think Olivia?" she said. Matt grinned, while Olivia just smiled.

"I'm _Uncle_ Matt now. Yeah!" he exclaimed. JJ laughed. Matt came and sat next to JJ, putting her in between Spencer and his self.

"God, it's been so long. I've missed you Jenny," he said.

"I've missed you too Matt," JJ replied, hugging Matt again.

"So, how old is Olivia?" Matt asked.

"14 weeks," JJ replied proudly. Spencer smiled and put his arm around JJ's waist.

"She's beautiful Jenny. Gonna be just like you," Matt said, smiling. Olivia burbled for a little bit, and then let out a loud yell, with a huge smile on her face. The three looked at each other, and then started laughing.

"She's as loud as you, Jenny," Matt teased. Olivia smiled, pleased with herself, then returned to eating her hand.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Matt asked, bouncing Olivia slightly on his knee.

"About seven, eight months," Spencer replied.

"Well, congratulations. You two make a cute couple. Hey, Jen, I better be invited to the wedding," Matt teased. JJ laughed.

"Of course you are, Matt! You're my brother!" she explained. Olivia started making one long sound as Matt bounced his knee. The movement distorted her voice.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah," Olivia burbled, making JJ, Spencer and Matt laugh.

"My god, Jenny, she's gorgeous," Matt complimented.

"She's definitely going to be a loud child when she's older," Spencer said. Matt grinned.

"Just pray she doesn't end up like Jen. Jen was so loud, and she made you laugh as a young one," he explained. JJ blushed.

"How so?"

"Let me give you an example. One day when Jen was four, Mom, our sister Shelby, and I were making cookies for a class project that Shelby had. God knows why she needed cookies. Anyway, Dad came in from the backyard and said that Jen was busy getting filthy. Mom just laughed it off. About ten minutes later, Jen starts screaming, so we all run out to see what's wrong. Jen's standing there with a handful of mud, and she's crying because apparently, apparently, a worm 'pooped' on her…," Matt explained. Spencer looked at JJ, who was laughing.

"And?" Spencer motioned for Matt to continue.

"So Mom picks her up, and we head back inside. Don't worry, she'd dropped the mud before we went inside. Before we came inside, Shelby had put a fresh plate of cookies on the table. As we walk in, Jen goes 'Ooh, cookies' and just grabs one off the table and crams it into her mouth, with the hand that she'd held the mud in. You should've heard Shelby scream. She was carrying on about how she wouldn't have enough now because Jen ate the cookie. It was absolutely hilarious, because the whole time, Jen's sitting on the couch in her PJ's, with a huge grin on her face," Matt finished. By now, JJ and Spencer were in hysterics, and Matt was finding it hard to keep his voice even.

"You talk so freely about Shelby," Spencer pointed out. Matt shrugged.

"I like to. It's good to talk about her that way, because it's remembering the good times, and it's apparently healthy for those close to her," he replied, realising that JJ had probably told Spencer about Shelby.

"Makes sense," Spencer replied. JJ went into the kitchen to prepare two mugs of coffee, while Olivia continued to babble and scream at random intervals, laughing in between.

xxx

After Matt left, JJ and Spencer sat on the couch together, just holding each other.

"JJ…what happened to your sister?" Spencer asked softly, stroking her arm. When she didn't reply, he kissed her forehead.

"If you don't want to talk about it-"

"I do. It might help me feel better," JJ cut in.

"You've never spoken about it?" Spencer asked incredulously. JJ shook her head.

xx

_JJ ran around the backyard, kicking a soccer ball in random directions, cheering for herself when she scored a goal. As the sun began to set, she picked up the ball and went inside._

"_Jennifer, take your shoes off!" her mother ordered._

"_Sorry Mom," JJ apologised, slipping her trainers off. Walking into the lounge room, she saw her father sitting on the couch._

"_How many goals today Jenny?" he asked, referring to her backyard game._

"_Seventeen," JJ reported proudly. _

"_That's my girl," her father said, hi-fiving her._

"_The opposition were useless. They stood around like plant pots!" JJ exclaimed, as though she was being serious. Her father laughed. JJ kissed her father's cheek, then went into the hallway and headed up the stairs. Putting the soccer ball next to her bed, she saw the necklace sitting on her bedside table. Just sitting there. Not doing anyone any harm. Picking it up gingerly, she held it in her cupped hand as she went across the landing to Shelby's room._

"_Shelb?" she called uncertainly as she knocked. No answer._

"_Shelby!" she called more forcefully, banging on the door. Sighing, she reached for the knob and tried it. Unlocked. Turning it, she pushed the door open. Stepping over the threshold, she looked up. In her ears, her scream rang. Dropping the necklace on the carpet, she turned and ran, but only made it as far the landing before Matt grabbed her. _

"_What is it Jen? Jenny? What's wrong?" he asked calmly. JJ was incoherent, tears streaming down her face. Matt looked into the doorway of Shelby's room._

"_Fuck!" he yelled, picking JJ up and carrying her down to the foot of the stairs, where his parents were standing._

"_Matt, what's going on!" his father demanded to know._

"_Shelby…hanging!" Matt stuttered. His mother screamed and fell to the floor as Mr Jareau bolted up the stairs._

xxx

"You found her?" Spencer whispered. JJ nodded.

"Oh, Jayje, I'm so sorry," he muttered, hugging her tightly.

"It's ok Spence. I actually feel better now that I've told someone," JJ admitted. Spencer kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too babe"

**A/N: The whole idea of 'Matt' just kind of happened. It wrote itself. And the story about a four year old JJ. I thought it was cute, anyways. So, Chapter 18, I haven't really thought about what should happen. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to PM me.**

**Review! I command you! Review SESAME!**

**Thanks guys, I honestly love you. **

**SQ215 xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm in the school library, typing up this chapter, or the first half of it anyway. I'm really unsure of where to take the story next, so this is going to be a bit fluffy, just a bit of nowhere, because I've hit a wall, but hopefully, it keeps you coming back for more. Enjoy, read, and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, but Olivia is mine!**

JJ rubbed Olivia's back as her daughter cried, trying to calm the little one down. Olivia had started teething, and had become a frequently upset little girl.

"Shh, it's ok baby girl, Mommy's here," JJ whispered, sitting Olivia in her rocker, and going to the kitchen to get a teething ring. As she headed back into the lounge room, her phone beeped.

_Jayje,_

_Missing you and Livy. Give her a kiss for me. Love you._

_Spence_

JJ smiled as she walked back through the archway, where Olivia was still crying on the lounge room floor.

"Here you go, Livy, don't cry," JJ cooed, picking the little girl up and offering her the teething ring. Olivia immediately began sucking on it. There was a soft knock on the door, dividing JJ's attention. Gently sitting Olivia against some couch cushions, JJ got up, went to the door, and looked through the peephole. Matt was standing on the other side.

"Hey!" JJ exclaimed, opening the door and hugging her brother.

"Hello again," Matt said. Olivia squealed at the sight of Matt. When JJ turned around, her little girl had a huge smile on her face.

"Can you come over more often?" JJ teased. Matt shrugged.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's teething, and her incessant crying is doing my head in," JJ groaned. Matt laughed.

"Don't forget, you cried incessantly, even when you were six. Mom always said she hoped you had a child who cried as much as you did," he teased. JJ grinned.

"Oh, whatever," she said. Matt sat down on the couch, next to Olivia, who gripped his thigh with her tiny little hand, a content grin on her face.

"Why, hello, little one," Matt said, picking the youngster up. Olivia whimpered, and reached for her dropped teething ring. JJ smiled, and passed it over.

"She likes you a lot, Matt," she stated, shuffling closer to her brother.

"Is that good?" Matt said, acting dumb.

"I think so…," JJ replied, playing along. Olivia pulled the teething ring out of her mouth, a string of drool following, which ended up all over Matt. JJ put her hand over her mouth to try and stop herself laughing.

"Oh, gross!" Matt exclaimed. JJ couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. Matt remained silent for a moment and then started laughing too. Even Olivia seemed to be grinning.

"She definitely likes you," JJ laughed.

"Great, but she didn't have to slobber on me," Matt retorted, grinning. JJ handed him some baby wipes, and took Olivia from his arms so he could clean up.

"So, you have gone back to work, right?" Matt asked, as he wiped his shirt.

"Yeah, but I get more days off now, and so does Spence"

"That's right, you're on the same team, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and our relationship is 'against protocol' but Hotch, our unit chief sorted it out," JJ said, making air quotations. Matt raised his eyebrows, then smiled.

"I'm really proud of you Jenny," he stated.

"You are? Why?" JJ asked, confused.

"Because, you…found Shelby, and you cut yourself off afterwards. Then I went away to college just as you were going into tenth grade, and I was worried sick about you, and how you were going to cope. But I found out that you got yourself a scholarship to Pittsburgh, worked hard, and got in the FBI. You're in a relationship with a really nice guy, and you have a beautiful little girl. I'm proud because you've learned how to move past what happened, but still remember her. You have an amazing life Jen, don't give it up," Matt admitted. JJ blushed.

"The stuff we see every day is hardly amazing," she muttered. Matt grinned.

"Yeah, but aside from that," he replied, putting his arm around her. Olivia began to babble randomly, staring around the room as she did, making JJ and Matt laugh. JJ turned to Matt.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Matt replied.

"Ok, let me get myself sorted out, then we'll go," JJ said, leaving the room. Olivia swung the teething ring around, whacking Matt's shirt.

"Livy, you've already covered me in drool once today," he told her, smiling. Olivia simply babbled as she had previously been doing.

xxx

JJ lay asleep on the couch, Olivia asleep on her stomach, when Spencer came home. When he noticed them on the couch, he smiled. He stood there for a moment, taking in the cute picture in front of him. Silently, he walked over, and gently lifted Olivia up. JJ didn't wake, but shifted in her sleep. Olivia had woken up, and lay against her dad's shoulder, rubbing her eyes. Spencer left the lounge room, and took Olivia into her room. He gently kiss her forehead, before laying her in her crib.

"I love you Olivia. You're the most beautiful gift your mommy ever gave me," he murmured. Olivia sighed a little. Smiling, Spencer went back into the lounge room. Carefully, and with surprising ease, he lifted JJ up, waking her.

"You're home," she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Did Livy wear you out?" he asked. JJ gave a sleepy nod as he carried her into the bedroom. Spencer laughed.

"How can a four month old wear you out?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she did a damn good job of it," JJ sighed. Spencer lay her on the bed, and pulled the covers up over her. Within minutes she was asleep again. Spencer changed into his pyjama pants, leaving his chest bare, and got in next to her. As he got comfortable, he felt JJ shift towards him, and put her arm over his waist. Grinning, he put his hand on top of hers. Her fingers laced with his, holding him close.

"Spence?" she murmured, surprising him. He'd thought she was asleep.

"Mm?"

"I'm glad I met you. You're amazing," JJ mumbled, obviously slipping back into Dreamland. Spencer laughed.

"You're half asleep"

"I'm serious. You're way better than any football stud," she replied, sounding slightly more awake.

"If you say so"

"I say so"

**A/N: Yes, yes, it's starting to get repetitive. I'm stumped for ideas! Anyways, have to go to school, so please read and review.**

**P.S. Don't drink cold tea. It's gross. Don't reheat it for more than 20 seconds, because it's gets too hot! I tried, I'm waiting for it to cool down.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To answer your question vampiremuggle, I was at home when I reheated the tea. Anyway, I realised I haven't hit a wall, because hottiecoolcat391980 reminded about the wedding. :S How on earth could I have forgotten that? Somebody tell me off. Now. Anyhow, please read, and review.**

Garcia slid one final pin into JJ's hair.

"You look amazing…have a look!" she pushed, when JJ stood still. Taking a deep breath, JJ turned, and gasped at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Wow," she breathed. Her blonde hair was beautifully styled, in wavy curls that fell past her shoulders, with the top layer pulled up on top of her head, curled and wrapped. Her dress was strapless and fitted around her torso. The bottom part flared out just a little, touching the floor.

"Oh. Wow! You look gorgeous Jayje!" Emily exclaimed as she came into the room.

"I look so…different," JJ said. There was a knock at the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Morgan's voice called, making the girls laugh.

"Yes," Garcia called back. Morgan opened the door and came into the room, stopping short when he saw JJ.

"You look beautiful JJ," he told her.

"You have no idea how strange it is to hear you say that," JJ remarked. Emily laughed.

"Touché, touché," Morgan agreed. A soft knock on the door made them all turn. Morgan reached over and opened it. JJ gasped when the people stepped inside.

"Mom, Dad!" she cried, going over to them and hugging them.

"You thought we'd miss your wedding, baby?" her mother said, tears welling in her eyes. JJ fanned her eyes hastily, making Morgan laugh.

"What? I can't let my make up run," she insisted, stepping forward and giving her father a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Jenny," Mr Jareau whispered.

"I know Daddy, I know," JJ whispered back.

xxx

Spencer tapped his foot nervously. Hotch turned around to face him.

"Reid, seriously," he said.

"Hotch, I'm nervous," Spencer admitted.

"You proposed, and she said yes. You love each other, and this is your special day," Hotch reassured him.

"Hotch giving advice?" Spencer teased.

"Not advice, just getting some sense into your head," Hotch corrected.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say," Spencer joked. At that moment, Morgan came back.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Spencer muttered, making his way out of the room.

xxx

Spencer stood at the altar, looking around. They had chosen an outdoor wedding, in a beautiful botanic garden. He watched for people he knew. Jessica and Jack, Mr and Mrs Jareau, Kevin, Elle, Gideon, Matt Jareau. Olivia was sitting on Elle's lap in the front row, playing surprisingly quietly with her stuffed bunny.

"You ok? You look like you're about to vomit," Morgan muttered.

"I'm fine," Spencer reassured him. As he looked over to the right, he saw the one person he loved as much as JJ and Olivia. His mother.

xxx

"Dr Spencer Reid. Do you take Jennifer Jareau to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest recited. They had already exchanged rings. Spencer's was a simple gold band, while JJ's was a gold ring, with a small diamond, and 'Yours Forever' carved around the band.

"I do," Spencer said, holding JJ's hand and gazing into her eyes.

"Jennifer Jareau. Do you take Dr Spencer Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," JJ said, her blue eyes shining.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest instructed. Spencer gently lifted the veil covering JJ's face, brushed her hair back, leaned down and kissed her. Everyone around them was clapping wildly. Spencer vaguely heard Morgan wolfwhistling as they broke apart. They looked out to their guests, smiling happily. Olivia chose that moment to burst into tears, making people laugh. JJ laughed as she stepped forward and picked Olivia up. People 'aww'ed all around them as JJ carried the little girl back up to the altar.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen," Emily whispered to Garcia, who laughed.

"Sweetcheeks, we all _knew _it was going to happen," Garcia whispered back. JJ held Olivia on her right hip as Spencer took her hand to walk back down the aisle.

"She's tired," Spencer murmured. JJ nodded, looking down at her little girl with a smile on her face. Olivia was already half asleep against her shoulder. As they reached the limo, Emily came up behind JJ and gently extracted the now sleeping girl from JJ's arms.

"Thanks," JJ whispered. Emily nodded and walked off, after giving them a whispered 'Congratulations'.

"After you, my love," Spencer said, holding open the door for her. JJ slid into the limo, Spencer following. As soon as the door was closed, the limo pulled away from the gardens, heading for the venue that Rossi had organised for the reception.

"I love you," JJ whispered, leaning in to kiss Spencer again.

"I love you too," Spencer replied, pressing his lips to hers.

xxx

The reception had been a wild party, where many of the men, including Hotch and Rossi, had gotten very drunk. In the early hours of the morning, JJ and Spencer made their way home. When they reached the front door, Spencer picked JJ up easily, and carried her over the threshold. JJ quickly removed her dress, as Spencer took off his tie. With surprising strength, JJ shoved Spencer back onto the bed, kissing him feverishly.

xxx

JJ woke in the morning to find herself entangled in Spencer's arms. For once, it was a bliss to not be woken by Olivia's cries. Olivia had stayed with Emily and Hotch for the night. Apparently, Jack had been thrilled to 'adopt a little sister'. Glancing down at her finger, she saw the brand new gold ring. She was Jennifer Jareau-Reid now, not just Jennifer Jareau. She was Spencer's _wife_. It certainly felt different, like she was far closer to him than before.

"Jaybird," Spencer hummed. JJ grinned and rolled over to face him.

"We did it, huh? Finally tied the knot," he said.

"Yeah…and it feels right. I know it was meant to be," JJ said softly, moving closer to him.

"It's just us for three weeks now. Just us," Spencer told her.

"Sounds good to me," JJ mumbled, burrowing her face in his neck.

**A/N: Next chapter will start right from this moment. The reason is because another thing happens, and I want it to start in a fresh chapter. So, hope you liked it, and please review!**

**Sitting in the library, waiting for my dad's interviews with my teachers to finish. Not good, not good.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok, so I explained the reason for this last chapter. Not much to say here, except that this note is being typed right after the last one, so nothing has changed as yet in my life, except that my dad is possibly going to be late for the first interview. One comment, I chose them to fly with Singapore Airlines, because Singapore Airlines is amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (for this and last): I don't own CM, but Matt and Olivia are mine.**

**Thanks: 15 more and we're in triple digits. Thanks for everything, from everyone! **

JJ pulled herself out of bed. Going into the bathroom, she stripped away her pyjamas and stepped into the shower, quickly being joined by Spencer.

"You ready to leave once you're dressed and had something to eat?" he asked, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah," JJ whispered, stretching up and kissing him deeply. Spencer pulled her waist closer to him, putting them directly under the stream of water.

"We're so bad," JJ whispered, making Spencer laugh.

"Why?"

"We keep making out in the shower. It's not exactly the most hygienic place to do it," JJ told him.

"Well, the kitchen bench wasn't really the most hygienic place to have sex, but you don't hear me complaining," Spencer replied. JJ laughed, and accidentally inhaled some water, which sent both of them into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, once she had stopped choking.

xxx

JJ stood hand in hand with Spencer in the check in line for their flight. They were taking two flights, and had already got the first one, from DC to LA, out of the way. The flight they were about to take was going to skip them forward 16 hours as they flew from LA to Singapore.

"You ok?" Spencer asked. JJ nodded.

"Just tired. I mean, it's now nearly 10 in the evening, and we've been waiting all day to check in for this flight," she replied.

"I know what you mean," Spencer admitted, squeezing her hand.

"Next!" the clerk called. JJ and Spencer picked up their bags. Had their international flight been closer in departure time to the arrival of their interstate flight, their bags would have been directly transferred. Instead, they had had to lug them around the airport while they waited for a chance to check in.

"Hi!" the clerk chirped brightly. She was obviously a worker for Singapore Airlines, judging by her uniform and her pretty Asian features.

"Hi," JJ replied, pulling her suitcase up to the conveyor.

"Looking forward to your flight?" the clerk asked. JJ realised her name was Mei-Ling.

"As much as you can when you're flying 17 hours non-stop," JJ joked. Mei-Ling smiled.

"Can I see your ticket and passport please?"

"Sure…here you go," JJ said, handing the documents over while Spencer put his bag next to hers.

"Ok...so you'll be boarding at 1:35 tomorrow morning, and the plane will depart the airport at about 2, depending on weather and other aircraft," Mei-Ling told them. JJ turned to see if Spencer had his passport, when Mei-Ling noticed her ring.

"Oh, that's a beautiful ring," she gushed. JJ smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"How long have you been married?"

"Actually, just over 24 hours"

"Congratulations! I'm guessing this is your honeymoon?" Mei-Ling said, as she checked Spencer's passport. JJ nodded.

"Well, enjoy your flight, and have a wonderful time in Singapore," Mei-Ling told them.

"We will," Spencer replied as they picked up their hand luggage. Walking away, JJ slipped her hand into Spencer's and pulled him up to the second floor. There, they sat at a café, and prepared to while time away.

xxx

JJ watched out the tiny window as they plane trundled towards the runway. Rain was hammering down on the aircraft, and streaming down the window, blurring the lights that surrounded the terminal.

"Want to know a bit about Singapore Airlines?" Spencer said quietly.

"Alright," JJ replied, intrigued.

"They started in 1947 as Malayan Airways, and later changed to Malaysia-Singapore Airlines. In 1972, they split and became an independent airline. Today, they have a fleet of 110 aircraft. In 2007, they were the launch customer of the colossal Airbus A380, after numerous delays. They fly to 63 destinations on all 6 inhabited continents. The aircraft we are flying in is an Airbus A340-600 series, the second longest plane in the world, second to the Boeing 747-8i, or Intercontinental," Spencer rattled off.

"Any accidents?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"Two. One was a hijacking, one was during a typhoon, and was due to unclear instructions from ATC," Spencer explained.

"Ok, that actually makes me feel better," JJ said, relaxing into her seat.

"Cabin crew to take off positions," said the captain's voice over the intercom system.

"Here we go," Spencer murmured, holding JJ's hand. JJ held it tightly. She was definitely the type of person one would call a nervous flyer. About 10 seconds later, JJ listened to the engines come to life, as the plane began to move very quickly down the runway. After a 20 second run, they lifted off, and began climbing into the sky.

xxx

JJ put her seat back as far as it could go, to attempt to get comfortable. It was nearing 5:30am LA time, just 3.5 hours after take off. The flight was expected to last 17 hours, meaning there was still 13.5 hours left to endure. The time in Singapore was 9:30pm that same day.

Spencer was asleep in the seat next to JJ, his hand still loosely holding hers. JJ pulled the blanket up to her chin, as the air-conditioning was quite cold. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

xxx  
><em><strong>An Hour Later<strong>_

JJ sat awake in her seat. She hadn't slept for long, and Spencer was now awake as well. The plane hit some rough turbulence. JJ swallowed, trying to keep her stomach settled. The plane soon settled back in the air, flying smoothly. JJ thanked her lucky stars she hadn't gotten sick.

"You alright? You look a little pale," Spencer said, brushing her hair off her face.

"If I remember correctly, I suffer from air sickness," JJ moaned. The plane decided to hit some more turbulence, only this was far rougher. The plane dropped quite suddenly, sending JJ groping for the air sickness bag. As she was sick, Spencer rubbed her back, and kept her hair out of the way. Straightening up, JJ rolled the bag up, and sealed it.

"I remembered correctly," she joked, leaning against Spencer's shoulder. One of the stewardesses brought over some water and a fresh bag. After drinking some of the water (and praying that her stubborn stomach would keep it there), JJ settled against Spencer's shoulder and closed her eyes, praying that the flight wouldn't last much longer.

**A/N: All the information about Singapore Airlines is from memory, honest! I've memorised the majority of information. If you want to check the validity of that info, search Singapore Airlines on Wikipedia.**

**About 144 guys on motorbikes just went flying past my house. They do it every few months, always on a Thursday night. There seemed to be thousands, but only 144. I counted. It was awesome!**

**Please read and review! Tata!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok, they took off at 2am LA time, which was 6pm Singapore time that same day. Skipping forward 16 hours on a 16 hour flight. How does that work? Let me figure it out…Ok, they land in Singapore at 10am the following day, Singapore Local Time. Let's go! (I've tried to incorporate how Singaporeans speak as much as possible. I'm writing Singaporean dialogue from personal experience. It's not a racial jab at anyone who is of Asian heritage, but simply reflecting their wonderful accent as best possible)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CM, but Matt and Olivia, and all storylines are mine. Credit to those inspirational FF authors out there who inspired me.**

The time skip had left JJ exhausted, but Spencer was coping, due to his insomnia. Stepping into the beautifully designed Terminal 2 of Changi International Airport, Singapore, JJ flopped on a bench. Spencer laughed.

"Come on, Jayje, a hotel bed is way more comfortable than an airport bench," Spencer coaxed. JJ sighed and took his out-stretched hand.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled. Spencer put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I know," he said softly.

xxx

Emily clipped one last Lego block into place.

"There you go," she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Emmy!" Jack exclaimed, hugging Emily. Hotch came into the room with nothing but boxers on.

"Come on Jack, time to go to bed," he nudged. Jack stood up.

"Goodnight Emmy," he said sweetly, hugging the brunette.

"Goodnight Jack. Sweet dreams," Emily whispered. Hotch smiled. Jack gave his father a kiss on the cheek, a hug, and then ran off to his bedroom.

"Teeth, Jack!" Hotch called.

"Yeah!" Jack called back. Hotch sat down on the couch, his chest at a perfect angle for Emily's viewing.

"Well, I think I could get used to this view," Emily said from the floor.

"Very funny," Hotch replied, handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you," Emily acknowledged, joining him on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure JJ and Reid would have landed by now, or they'll be on final approach," Hotch said. Emily looked over at the clock.

"They've been in Singapore for…34 minutes. They were due to land at 6:15 LA time, 9:15 DC time," she rattled off.

"They make a great couple," Hotch sighed.

"I think we make a great couple," Emily replied, setting her glass on the coffee table and leaning in to kiss Hotch.

xxx

JJ lay asleep against Spencer's shoulder. They were speeding down the freeway that ran parallel to the runway, in a taxi, en route to their hotel.

"Long flight?" the taxi driver asked cheerfully.

"From Los Angeles," Spencer replied.

"Wow, that one heck of a jump!" the driver laughed.

"You're telling me," Spencer said, grinning.

"She no used to time change?" the driver asked, gesturing to JJ.

"Obviously not," Spencer replied, putting his arm around JJ's shoulders, and watching out the window as a plane came into land.

xxx

After a long ride from the airport, Spencer had managed to wake JJ, and they had checked into the hotel.

"King sized bed. I can think of one use for that, and it doesn't involve sleeping," JJ whispered suggestively in Spencer's ear as they rode up to their floor. Spencer grinned.

"Of course you can," he teased. A _ding_ signalled they had arrived on Floor 16. They walked in silence towards their room, hands laced together tightly. Spencer slipped the card into the door to unlock it, and they went inside.

"Oh wow! This is nice," JJ exclaimed, walking towards the huge window that occupied the entire far wall. Looking out, she had a view of the city, and could see as far as Changi Beach, which was a good half hour from them.

"Nice view," Spencer said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. JJ relaxed into him.

"Even better when I'm sharing it with you," JJ said, turning around and kissing him deeply. She dragged him over to the king sized bed.

"Time to christen the bed," she explained to Spencer, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, laying her back on the bed as he kissed her passionately.

xxx

Matt and Alyssa sat on the couch, watching their two young sons interact with Olivia.

"I can't stop thinking how cute she is. She's so much like your sister," Alyssa said. Matt grinned.

"You actually have no idea how much they are alike. This is pretty much how I remember Jenny at this age," Matt explained. Alyssa smiled.

"Mommy!" Jacob cried. Alyssa reached over and picked up the four year old boy, sitting him in her lap.

"What is it Jakey?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," he laughed. Matt burst out laughing, as did Alyssa.

"Let's get you something to eat then," Alyssa said, leaving the room with the little boy. Olivia looked up at Matt, her big blue eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Oh, hey Livy, it's alright," Matt cooed, picking the little girl up. She whimpered for a minute, before the full blown tears started. Matt recognised the cry from when Jacob was younger.

"Is Livy hungry?" nine year old Alex asked. Matt laughed.

"Yes," he said, going into the kitchen, where Olivia's food was sitting on the bench.

"I heard Alex," Alyssa explained. Matt nodded, and put Olivia in the high chair. As soon as he had begun feeding her, she quietened down. Matt had given her about three spoonfuls, when she began banging on the tray.

"Yes, more is coming Livy," he laughed. He fed her another spoonful…only to have her spit it back out, all over his shirt. Olivia smiled, happy with herself. Laughing, Matt stood up and turned around.

"Like my new look Jake?" he asked. Jacob shrieked with laughter, Alyssa as well. Alex came in from the lounge room.

"Nice shirt Dad," he told Matt.

"Thank you," Matt replied, turning back to Olivia to finish feeding her.

**A/N: I know this one took a while, but trust me, it came as fast as possible. I've had homework, and work, and no chances to get on the computer. Oh, and my mum said she's willing to pay the extra couple of hundred I need for my laptop so I can have it before I go to Bali, as long as I pay her back! Which means…no more hoverers!**

**Learned something interesting while Google surfing yesterday. AJ Cook used to have such severe vision problems, she was declared legally blind. She suffered from a condition known as Severe Astigmatism. If you want to read the articles, I'll put the links in my profile.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, Enrique Inglesias's new song, Dirty Dancer, is inspiring me to do something a bit…hot, this chapter. **

**I'm actually going to say something here. It was put in the AN for Chapter 6, but for some reason, it never appeared when I uploaded the chapter. I didn't realise until yesterday. So: my cousin actually wrote the sex scene in Chapter 5. I emailed it to him, because he wanted to read it, he sends it back, I upload it, then realise he wrote an extra bit in. Cheeky bugger.  
>I tend to get a bit timid when writing sex scenes, worried about what others will think of me, but this chapter, things are going to get hot. I'm going to put my shyness aside, and write boldly. This chapter is going to be entirely romance, no scene breaks or anything, just full on love making! Don't like, stop here, and wait until Chapter 23 is up. LOL, gotta love my wording. Here we go!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, but Matt, Olivia, Alyssa, Alex, and Jake are all my own.**

JJ stood under the hot water, letting it try to wash away how tired she was. Their second day in Singapore had been great. They'd gone to the top of the Singapore Flyer, and because the weather hadn't been good, it had been unpopular that day. Therefore, every group got their own pod. At the top, JJ and Spencer had kissed, right when the photo was taken, making for a wonderful captured memory.

From there, they'd had lunch in Raffles City, a huge high rise shopping centre, and just walked around admiring everything, from the high rises, to the beautiful gardens that were sprinkled here and there.

"Hey," Spencer mumbled, coming in behind JJ, kissing her neck. JJ didn't reply, just breathed out heavily as he worked his way up towards her ear. Spencer gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. As he kissed along her neck and the edge of hew jaw, JJ fumbled for the tap, and turned off the water. Spinning around, she kissed him flush on the mouth, prolonging it. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and brushed it along his tongue, making him groan. They broke apart only when the need for air overcame their desire. Stepping out of the shower, Spencer grabbed a towel and wrapped it around JJ, rubbing her dry as he kissed her.

"We can't wet the bed now can we?" he whispered. JJ giggled. Spencer roughly towelled himself dry, then scooped JJ off her feet and carried her out of the bathroom. Letting her stand, he was overcome by her kisses on his neck. Moaning softly, he pressed his lips right to JJ's and began walking her back. When JJ's knees hit the edge of the bed, she fell back, pulling him down too.

Spencer ghosted his fingers over her skin. The touch made JJ shiver with pleasure. She let out a breathy moan. JJ pulled him back towards her, kissing him deeply and passionately. Spencer slipped his tongue into her mouth, gaining yet another moan from her. JJ surprised Spencer by pushing him over onto his back, and straddling him. Spencer took in everything he saw. While he'd seen it all before, it seemed that much more beautiful than before they got married.

"God, you're beautiful, Jennifer," he said softly. JJ ran her hands up his sides, and then sat back so she was between his legs. She took his member in her hand, and slowly ran her hand up and down, teasing him.

"Jennifer…," he moaned.

"You like that?" she whispered.

"Jennifer…please," he moaned. JJ pumped him faster, giving him the pleasure she knew he deserved. JJ decided to further his sensation, and ran her tongue around the shaft.

"Jennifer…Jennifer," he groaned. As she sensed he was about to come, she stopped.

"Jennifer," he whimpered. JJ crawled back up so she was resting right above him. Spencer flipped her onto her back, and began kissing and licking her collarbone. JJ exhaled heavily, which allowed him to continue. He gently licked down to her breasts. Brushing his tongue across her left nipple, he felt it harden as she groaned. He took it in his mouth, and sucked on it hungrily.

"Spence…," she groaned, pushing her fingers through his hair.

Turning his attention to the right breast, Spencer used his fingers to keep her left breast stimulated. Taking the nipple between his fingers, he gently rolled it, which made JJ moan. Moving further south, Spencer licked JJ's stomach, all the way down between her legs. Swiftly moving her legs apart, JJ allowed him into her secrets. Spencer buried his tongue deep inside her, making her gasp.

"Spence...," she moaned. Spencer replaced his tongue with his fingers. The sensation was so great, he had JJ writhing a little amongst the mess of bed-sheets they had already created.

"Spence…want you inside," JJ managed to say. Spencer reached over to the bedside table, fumbled in the drawer for a minute, and pulled out a condom. Quickly, he rolled it on, and positioned himself above JJ's opening.

"Spence," she whimpered. Spence gently slid into her, moaning at the contact. JJ wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper. Spencer began thrusting into her, and they quickly got up a rhythm.

"Spence…Spencer," JJ moaned with each thrust. A low growl emitted from Spencer's throat, which only turned JJ on. She felt her release coming.

"Jennifer…Jennifer," Spencer groaned, driving into her faster and faster.

"Spencer…Spence…Spence," JJ called, her voice getting slightly louder each time. With one thrust, Spencer pushed JJ over the edge. JJ let out a scream, which Spencer muffled by pressing his mouth over hers. Almost immediately after, Spencer came over as well, emptying himself as he did. He pulled out, and disposed of the condom, before collapsing next to JJ, breathing heavily.

"Wow," JJ muttered.

"Wow," Spencer agreed. JJ scooted closer to him, curling into his side. They lay like that for ages, not moving, not talking, just enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: Soooo…what do you think? My first lemon scene. Again guys, I'm sorry for the confusion about Chapter 5, but I could've sworn I explained it in the AN for Chapter 6. Anyways, that's hopefully cleared up now.**

**Next chapter, I'm actually thinking about putting a character in, who would basically be me, just to try and shake things up a little. I know I'm not fiction, but using my friend's descriptions of me, I'm hoping to give you a character who will make you laugh.**

**Please PM me about my idea of putting myself in, just to give me your opinion on whether you'd like me to do that or not. I don't mind if you say you don't, it's just one of those ideas floating around in my head.**

**Thanks for reading, please review! That little link down there, guys, it only takes 30 seconds!**

**All my insecurities about sex scenes are gone. Now that I've written one of my own (that hopefully challenges my cousins! That'll show the cheeky bugger not to mess with my stories!), I feel much better about them.**

**Your undying support is beautiful!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: We've hit 100! I'm really pleased with that number, as it is roughly 50 times the normal amount of reviews I get. Anyway, I'm so happy that I have all of you, who give up your time t read my rambles. This chapter is another part of the honeymoon. I'm also introducing a new character. This character is basically me. **

**Only two more chapters of the honeymoon, and this will focus on another pairing as well. Enjoy! (Please review!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…but JJ came over for dinner last night. (LOL)**

Spencer sat on the end of the pool lounge that JJ was sunning on. The first week in Singapore had encountered the usual Singapore weather; rain, clouds, and humidity. When the clouds parted and the sun shone, almost everyone in the hotel ran for the pool lounges.

A young girl ran up to the edge of the pool, slipped, and fell in, making a boy, who was about the same age, laugh.

"You failed," he teased, after she surfaced.

"I failed? What about earlier, when you fell off the bed?" the girl replied.

"Doesn't count"

"Oh, sure"

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"I don't want to drown, thank you"

"Sissy"

"Turd," the girl said, swimming off to the end of the pool. JJ grinned.

"Sounds like Matt and I when we were younger," she said to Spencer.

"You called him a turd?"

"On a number of occasions," JJ laughed. A woman who looked to be in her 40's came through the pool door and sat down. She had two young girls, and a man who JJ guessed to be her husband, with her. Behind them, a short woman, two young children, and a bald man, came into the area, and sat at the same table.

"Mom, Jade called me a turd!" the boy called, climbing out of the pool. He was tall, not as tall as the girl, who was obviously Jade, but still tall. He also looked fit, and muscular.

"Well, Cameron, you'll just have to deal with that," the shorter woman said simply.

"Remember on the plane?" Jade said, standing next to Cameron.

"Yes! You spilt orange juice in my lap! I swear it was deliberate!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I swear it wasn't," Jade replied coolly, walking off to join the large group at the table.

JJ sat up, and scooted across the chair so she was sitting with Spencer.

"Given up on sunning, have you?" he teased. JJ smiled.

"A lot of people would find these kids irritating," she said softly, so the group wouldn't hear. They were sitting only about 5 metres from JJ and Spencer.

"I don't. It's…I'm not sure, but it's entertaining, definitely," she finished. Spencer nodded in agreement. The four little kids went running into the pool, screaming with joy. A rustle in the bushes turned JJ and Spencer's attention elsewhere. Cameron stood at the end of their lounge, watching in the same direction, a huge grin on his face.

"Jump!" he called. Suddenly, Jade threw herself out of the planter, which was 2 metres from the pool, and 2 metres high. Landing with a loud splash, she stayed under the water for a moment, before surfacing, and swimming smoothly through the water to the edge of the pool.

"I can't believe you'll jump out of a planter that is 2 metres away from the edge of a pool, but you won't go down a waterslide," Cameron teased.

"I don't like waterslides!" Jade whined. Spencer stood up, and held his hand out to JJ. Taking it, she stood up, and they began to walk back to their room.

"That was definitely an entertaining experience," Spencer said softly. JJ laughed.

"Just think, Olivia will be like that someday," she joked. Spencer smiled.

"I miss Livy," he admitted.

"Me too, baby, me too," JJ replied, squeezing his hand as they stepped into the elevator.

xxx

Emily groaned as Hotch deepened the kiss. It was so intense, and Emily was fighting the urge to rip hers and Hotch's clothes off and do the deed on the couch. Pulling back, she settled against his chest, where he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You're amazing," he told her.

"You're better," she replied, smiling. They lay there in silence for a while, before Hotch's voice filled the air.

"Emily?"

"Mm?"

"How would you…would you like to move in with me?" he asked, very quickly. Emily turned so she was facing him.

"I'd love to, but…wouldn't that be confusing for Jack?" she replied.

"He loves you Emily, he'd be thrilled that you were living with us," Hotch brushed it off.

"Ok then. It's a yes," Emily accepted, laying back down.

xxx

After having dinner at an Indian restaurant, and making passionate love for a while, Spencer lay half asleep in a tangle of sheets. JJ was curled on her side, wide awake, her stomach threatening to betray her. Spencer rolled over and went to put his arms around JJ, just as she bolted off the bed for the bathroom. Her sudden movement woke Spencer up completely.

"Jayje?" he called. Following her into the bathroom, he knelt behind her and held her hair back as she was sick. When she had flushed the toilet, he went and fetched a bottle of water, and offered it to her. As Spencer sat on the floor next to JJ, she leaned against him, swallowing hard.

"Your stomach really doesn't like you," he said. JJ gave a weak laugh.

"Indian, seafood, and Korean are on my Don't Go Anywhere Near list," she replied. Spencer laughed, and stood up. He led her back to bed, and helped her back under the covers. Gently, he pressed his hand to her cheek and forehead in turn. She was warm and feverish. He kneeled down next to the bed, so he could see her face.

"Do you _feel_ any better?" he asked. JJ nodded.

"Get into bed, Spence," she said. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, the rise and fall of her chest the most comforting feeling he'd ever felt.

**A/N: Very short, yes, but I'm happy. Hope you liked it. I am about to head to Aviation, so I can steal mints off the guy I sit next to. LOL.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Yep, it took a while. I just got my new laptop. If everyone who reads this checks the reviews, I left a note there explaining why this took so long. So, I've finished all my work in Aviation, and I'm now typing this. (I am going to be skipping forward a bit more frequently, as I want Olivia to become more independent. I've also lost track of how old she is, but I think she's around 7-8 months)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, but any original characters that you are not familiar with are probably mine. I most likely pulled them from that world in my head.**

"Singapore 37 on final approach to runway 24L," the captain said into the intercom.

"Singapore 37 you are cleared to land," the air traffic controller replied.

xxx

JJ watched out the window as the landing lights illuminated the wing of the plane. It was raining, quite heavily, and she was worried. As usual.

"You ok Jay?" Spence asked gently, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah…I hate flying," she told him yet again. He smiled.

"You're worried about the plane slipping on the runway aren't you?" he asked. JJ nodded.

"It rarely happens. It only happens about once every 30 to 40 years," he reassured her. JJ gripped his hand, and looked back out the window. She could see the ground clearly, even in the darkness. Everything was rushing past quite fast. As they got closer, the speed brakes on the wing lifted slightly, preparing for the landing. With a loud screech and a thud, the tires contacted the runway. JJ watched as the speed brakes went fully up, exposing the mechanics of the wing. The loud roar of the reverse thrust filled her ears.

"One more hop, and we're home, my love," Spencer whispered.

"I can't wait to see Livy," JJ replied, nuzzling her face in his neck as the plane slowed down, and turned off the runway.

"I missed her so much," Spencer said.

"Me too"

xxx

JJ collapsed into their bed, home at last. It was past 4 in the morning, and she was exhausted. Time skips galore had left her absolutely beat.

"Matt's going to bring Livy back this afternoon. He just rang, because he knew we'd be home," Spencer said, crawling in next to JJ.

"What'd he say?" JJ mumbled, half asleep already.

"He said he hopes we've had a great time, Livy was an angel, get some sleep," Spencer rattled off. JJ laughed tiredly. Spencer enveloped her in his arms, which quickly soothed JJ to sleep.

xxx  
><em><strong>1 Month Later<strong>_

"Mama!" Olivia cried from her high chair. Spencer gasped, while JJ gaped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Did she just…?" Spencer asked. JJ nodded. Olivia reached for JJ, her little arms stretching as far as possible.

"Mama!" she squealed again. JJ laughed and picked her little girl up.

"What about dada?" she suggested. Olivia stuck her hand in her mouth and sucked on it for a second, before reaching for her father.

"Da!" she exclaimed. JJ and Spencer laughed.

"Close enough," Spencer said. JJ kissed his cheek. Olivia squirmed, reaching for Spencer, who took her from JJ's arms. Olivia cuddled into her father's neck, a cute little smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful girl," Spencer said softly, stroking Olivia's hair. Olivia yawned, obviously tired.

"That was a big yawn, wasn't it, baby," JJ cooed, rubbing Olivia's back. Olivia's eyes began to droop. JJ went into the kitchen to start dinner, while Spencer took Olivia to put her to bed. He gently lay Olivia in her crib, pulling a little blanket up to her chest. As he gently stroked her warm cheek, JJ came up behind him.

"You're such a good Daddy," she said. Spencer smiled.

"You're an even better Mommy," he whispered, turning around and catching her by surprise, kissing her on the mouth. His lips worked softly on hers as she put her arms up around her neck.

"I love you, and I promise I'll stand by you no matter what," Spencer told her in between kisses. JJ broke away, smiling,

"I know. I don't doubt for a second that you would," she replied, resting her face against her husband's chest.

xxx

"Spence!" JJ called. Spencer dropped the newspaper on the table and ran into the lounge room. JJ was grinning.

"What? What is it?" Spencer asked anxiously. JJ laughed.

"We're going to have to put everything out of Olivia's reach very soon," she explained, pointing downwards. Spencer looked down, and smiled at what he saw. Olivia was sliding herself along the floor on her belly, a very accomplished smile on her face. She slid herself all the way to her favourite toy. Then she simply lay on her front, sucking on the toy's ear.

"Well, now that our baby girl is mobile, we're going to be running around a fair bit," Spencer said, sidling up next to JJ and putting his arm around her waist. JJ leaned her head against Spencer's. Spencer looked down and saw that JJ's eyes were welling with tears.

"Babe? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. JJ wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Our baby's growing up so fast," she sniffed. Spencer smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, jostling her slightly. JJ sniffed a little, then laughed as Olivia threw the toy across the room, laughing.

"She's maniacal!" Spencer exclaimed. JJ burst out laughing. Olivia looked up at her mother, and whined a little. JJ bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Hey baby! Mommy and Daddy are very proud of you," she told her. Olivia blew a raspberry, then stuck her fist in her mouth, a habit JJ and Spencer were trying to get her out of. Spencer laughed, as JJ adjusted Olivia on her hip. JJ surprised Olivia by putting her face just centimetres from the little girl's. Olivia shrieked with laughter, leaning away from her mother, a beautiful smile lighting up her tiny face.

"She's so cute," Spencer said, kissing JJ's cheek. Olivia put her tiny hand on her father's jaw, smiling as he lifted her from JJ's arms, and held her high above his head. JJ sat down on the couch, watching her husband and daughter interact. It was one of the happiest sights she'd ever seen.

**A/N: Wow! That took **_**ages**_**! It didn't help that my mum took my laptop away from me for a week, and I only had the file saved on the laptop. Otherwise you would have had the chapter last week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please click that link, type a couple of sentences (or words if you're feeling tired. I don't blame you! ) . If anyone is getting bored with the repetition (I'm losing my creativity spark, I'm sensing a wall in the near future), please, please, please PM me your ideas. I'll always make sure you are recognised for your help!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Chapter upload rate slowing down. I know, but exams are coming up, and that wall is drawing ever closer. Hmmm...I have an idea! BTW, I don't actually know how well babies talk at certain ages, but I'm trying my best. Also, keep in mind that Livy has inherited Spencer's brains.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. And DerekMorgansGirlForver...you are awesome! Also, someone else suggested something that I'm going to use! Review #112 it was. I'd check your name, but at the moment, I'm not connected to the Internet, but please know that I really appreciate your suggestion!**

**Follow me on Twitter Courtie96, and I might be able to give you updates on how the chapters are coming along.**

_**2 Months On: Just before Olivia turns one.**_

Olivia sat on JJ and Spencer's bed, repeatedly bouncing her stuffed bunny on the bed quilt. She looked up as her mother came out of the bathroom, pale and tired looking.

"Mama!" she cried, reaching her short little arms out for JJ.

"Come to Mommy Livy," JJ coaxed, kneeling at the edge of the bed. Olivia unsteadily pulled herself onto her hands and knees, and began crawling slowly towards JJ. JJ smiled, and picked Olivia up.

"Olivia Lauren, you are such a cutie," she said, as Olivia rested her head on JJ's shoulder, her blonde curls falling across her eyes. JJ looked down at her daughter, just as Olivia let a big yawn overcome her.

"Wow, baby, you're tired aren't you?" JJ said to the ten month old girl. Olivia rubbed her eyes sleepily. JJ took it as a yes, and went into Olivia's room to lay the little girl down.

xxx

Spencer came home to find JJ on the couch with a heat pack on her stomach and a blanket over her as she slept. He had noticed that in the past few weeks, JJ had become increasingly tired, sick, and sometimes, extremely hormonal. Spencer gently brushed her hair off of her face, and kissed her forehead. She stirred as he straightened up.

"Spence?" she mumbled.

"I'm here," he replied, sitting next to her. JJ rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair as she sat up.

"You alright? You look unwell," Spencer said. JJ gave him a small smile.

"I'm not sick," she said. Spencer frowned.

"JJ...you've been vomiting for two days straight, not to mention occasionally over the past couple of weeks. How can you not be sick?" he said.

"Let's put it this way...," JJ started. Spencer motioned for her to continue.

"Olivia...Olivia's going to be a big sister," JJ said softly, watching Spencer as she spoke. His eyes lit up with joy almost instantaneously, as everything finally made sense.

"Oh my god, JJ! Why didn't you say something?" he said, pulling his wife into a hug. JJ laughed.

"I wanted to be sure," she replied. Spencer accepted this, kissing her cheek, and then her jaw. JJ sighed softly. Spencer swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, where they made passionate love until dawn.

xxx

"Spence!" JJ called from the front door as she came home from work. Spencer came into the hallway, Olivia on his hip.

"Woah! Since when do we have a dog?" he asked, referring to the fluffy white puppy that JJ was carrying. JJ walked towards Spencer, and smiled when Olivia reached out to try and pat the puppy.

"His name is Toby. He's a Maltese Poodle, or a Moodle. One of the guys in Counter Terrorism had to give him away because his son is allergic. He didn't charge me at all, Toby has been vaccinated, microchipped, clipped, and his nails have been filed," JJ rattled off. Spencer looked unsure. Olivia reached out further, trying to touch Toby's fluffy hair.

"JJ...dogs and I don't tend to mix," Spencer said, taking a step closer to JJ. Olivia managed to touch the dog, and recoiled her hand quickly when she did, an expression of shock and amusement on her face. JJ laughed.

"I know. Trust me, Toby loves everyone," she explained, putting Toby down, and taking Olivia from Spencer's arms. Toby ran around the living room frantically, sniffing everything, before running up to Spencer and jumping up at him. Spencer looked unsure of how to respond. Toby continued to jump on Spencer's leg, until Spencer knelt down and gave the dog a pat. Toby put his paws on Spencer's knee, so he could be higher up to get more attention.

"He likes you," JJ said. Olivia struggled against her mother's arms.

"Dada!" she cried out. JJ laughed. Spencer stood, taking Olivia from JJ, and held her in the air, high above his head. Olivia squealed with laughter as Spencer brought her down, and then held her up again. Toby ran mad laps around the lounge room, getting more and more excited as Olivia squealed. JJ was almost in hysterics at the mad scene that was unfolding in her lounge room. Spencer brought Olivia back down into his arms, holding her close. Toby bolted towards JJ, bounding up the step and jumping up at her legs.

"Hey you crazy fluffball," JJ said, picking Toby up. He licked her arm contentedly, making her giggle. Spencer walked over to her, turning the two pairs into a group hug.

"We really are turning into one of those crazy families. When Olivia is about 6, I can just see her tearing around after the dog, her little brother or sister running after her," he said softly. JJ grinned.

"I wonder what it means...because I can see it too"

xxx

Emily came back to the table, carrying two coffees and a hot chocolate on a tray.

"Here you go ladies," she said, mocking a waitress as she sat down. She gave Garcia her coffee, and JJ her hot chocolate.

"So, JJ, you have some big news?" Garcia asked excitedly. JJ nodded as she dropped marshmallows into her mug.

"Yeah...," she trailed off. Emily and Garcia watched her closely. JJ grinned.

"Ok, ok, just...stop watching me, it's kind of creepy," she told them. Emily smirked.

"Well?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling that hot lately. I found out last week that...Spence and I are having another baby," JJ explained. Garcia's eyes lit up, while Emily's jaw dropped.

"You guys must have a very hectic sex life," Emily hissed, making JJ laugh, and almost choke on her hot chocolate.

"Oh my god, Jayje! Congratulations!" Garcia exclaimed.

"So Livy's going to be a big sister already?" Emily asked. JJ nodded. Emily smiled.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping I don't get as sick as I was with Olivia," JJ complained. Emily laughed.

"So, on another note, how's Toby?" she asked.

"Oh, he's adorable! Olivia _loves_ him. She won't leave him alone," JJ told them.

"What was her initial reaction?" Garcia asked.

"She reached out to pat him, and when she managed to touch him, she pulled her arm away, with a look of amusement, and even shock on her face," JJ giggled. Emily burst out laughing, while Garcia chuckled as she stirred her coffee.

"What about Reid?" Garcia asked.

"He wasn't so sure at first, but now, he absolutely adores Toby. The same way he is with Livy," JJ explained. Both Garcia and Emily 'awwed' at the same time.

"You guys are a great family. I'm jealous," Emily said.

"Get _Aaron_ to propose," JJ teased as she stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Whatever," Emily said, waving it off. Garcia laughed as she watched Emily pull a series of faces at JJ as she walked off.

**A/N: Wowsers! I know, it took ages. Like I said, wall...oh, hold on. I have an idea. That's never a good thing in reality, because at school, my ideas get me detentions. So does my mouth. Anyway, here it's a good thing, but it's unexpected. You'll never guess it.**

**Please review! I know it took me ages, but I haven't left you!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Expect the unexpected! Not much to say! Here we go! Quick tidbit. JJ and Spence will have told the guys about the pregnancy between these chapters, so it hasn't been written.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Olivia and Matt.**

"Oh my god!" JJ cried out, sounding terrified. Spencer dropped his book on the table and ran towards the bathroom.

"Jayje? JJ!" he called out, knocking on the door. When the door opened, JJ had tears running down her face.

"Jay, baby, what's wrong?" Spencer asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Spence, the baby...I'm miscarrying," JJ sobbed. Spencer's stomach dropped. He pulled JJ into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. He tried to stay strong, but inevitably, the tears came.

xxx

JJ lay curled up against Spencer. She had cleaned up and taken a shower. Then, she and Spencer had lain on their bed, holding each other. She'd lost track of how long they'd been lying there. Spencer had let himself go, and had cried with her, which had showed JJ just how much he had wanted their second child. JJ heard a little jangle coming from the hallway. She watched as Toby jumped up on the bed, and curled up in her lap. She ran her hand through the dog's soft hair, feeling how warm his little body was.

"I'm sorry Spence," she said softly. Spencer tightened the arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

"It's not your fault, Jayje. These things happen," he choked. JJ let more tears go as she heard her husband's voice.

"We'll have to go to the hospital when my OB starts her shift," JJ told him. She felt him nod slightly. A feeling of guilt that she had not control over, swelled in her stomach. A lump formed in her throat. Giving up on trying to hold herself together, she collapsed against Spencer's chest, crying uncontrollably with the grief she'd attempted to hold in for hours.

xxx

Emily perched on the edge of Hotch's desk as he ended a phone call and put the files he had been working on to one side.

"Who was that?" she asked innocently. Hotch's expression was grim. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hotch called. Rossi entered, and joined Emily, who was now standing, in front of Hotch's desk.

"Neither JJ nor Reid have shown up today. Morgan and Emily have been swamped with files, because Reid isn't here to help out," he explained. Hotch nodded slowly.

"I know. I just got a call from Reid. Neither of them will be here for a few days, JJ maybe not for at least a week and half," he replied.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Reid asked me to tell the rest of you, but he also said you have to promise that you won't go spreading it around," Hotch said. Emily and Rossi both nodded.

"JJ suffered a miscarriage late last night, and Reid took her to hospital about an hour ago," Hotch told them, his expression remaining serious.

"Oh my god," Emily said softly, sinking into a chair.

"Jesus Christ, is she alright?" Rossi asked.

"She's really upset, and apparently, she's in a bit of a state. Reid reckons she was really shaken up last night," Hotch replied.

"How's Reid?" Emily asked.

"He seems ok, but I don't know...I know for a fact I wouldn't be as calm as he sounds," Hotch said.

"He's holding himself together for JJ," Emily pointed out.

xxx

JJ sat on the couch, Toby in her lap, and Olivia playing happily on the floor. Spencer came in with a mug of coffee in each hand. He handed one to her.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Spencer put his mug on the coffee table, where Olivia wouldn't reach it, and sat next to JJ, putting his arm around her.

"You've been awfully quiet ever since we got back from the hospital. Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. JJ looked at him and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine," she said. Spencer watched her closely for a minute.

"I'm worried about you," he said finally. JJ swallowed, trying to prevent the tears escaping.

"I was so happy...for Livy especially. And then...it was just ripped away from all of us," she said, a single lone tear falling. Spencer held her close.

"It's going to be ok. Our beautiful baby girl is going to pull us through this," he whispered.

"Mama!" Olivia called. JJ looked up, and gasped, making Spencer look as well. Olivia was reaching for the edge of the table, attempting to pull herself up. Spencer quickly grabbed his coffee, and moved it to the ledge across the room, which made JJ laugh for the first time since they'd lost the baby. Spencer crouched down on the step, his arms out, encouraging Olivia.

"Come on baby girl, go to Daddy," JJ said, now perched on the edge of the couch. Olivia used her tiny arms and legs, and pulled herself right up, so she was standing with the assistance of the coffee table.

"Come on Livy!" Spencer encouraged. JJ quickly grabbed her phone off of the coffee table, so she could film the moment, and because Olivia was reaching for it. She started recording as Olivia took a few wobbly steps, pulling herself along the edge of the coffee table. The little girl made it all the way to the corner of the table, and then looked around, not sure how to go the rest of the way, across to her father.

"Dada!" she called out. JJ smiled as Olivia took one unbalanced step forward, then another.

"Come on baby girl!" Spencer encouraged. Olivia began to fall forward, making JJ straighten up as she watched it unfold. It seemed to take Spencer half a second to get to Olivia. As he slid underneath her, cushioning her fall, JJ filmed the entire scene on her phone, giggling hysterically. Olivia squealed with laughter as she landed on her father's chest, gripping onto his shirt with her little fingers. Spencer grinned, and then burst out laughing, sitting up, and putting Olivia up on the couch. Olivia crawled across the couch to JJ, looking up at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Mama...," she trailed, babbling in her usual manner. JJ smiled, and lifted her daughter into her lap, as Spencer sat down next to her, brushing himself off.

"Smooth, Ace," JJ teased. Spencer grinned.

"You do know that you could've reached out and caught her?" JJ continued.

"I know. But, I figured, I'd move faster if I slid across the floor," Spencer explained.

"I'm not complaining. I caught the whole thing on camera," JJ replied, smiling. Olivia reached up to try and grab the phone, but JJ pulled it out of her reach.

"Sorry Livy, but it's not a toy," she explained. Putting the phone back on the table for the time being, JJ grabbed Olivia's stuffed bunny from the end of the couch. Olivia's eyes lit up as she took the toy from JJ's hand.

xxx  
><em><strong>2 Days Later<strong>_

Emily and Hotch walked up the path to JJ and Spencer's front door, Jack holding his father's hand tightly. Emily rang the doorbell. Judging by the noise inside, everyone else was already there. The door opened to reveal JJ, Olivia on her hip.

"Hey guys!" she said, hugging Emily and Hotch in turn, and hi fiving Jack.

"Hey. Please tell me we're not late," Emily said. JJ shook her head.

"No, Morgan and Garcia only got here about 10 minutes ago," she replied, allowing them inside. Emily walked alongside JJ into the main room, while Hotch went into the kitchen to put the meat he'd brought in the fridge, and to grab a beer from Spencer. Emily stopped JJ in the hallway, before they could make it into the room.

"I'm really sorry to hear about the baby," she said gently. JJ smiled slightly, and nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks," she replied softly. Emily looked at her friend, a look of concern crossing her face.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. JJ hesitated before answering.

"I'm actually ok, Em. Sure...it's pretty upsetting, but there was really nothing that could be done, and I've accepted that," she explained.

"How far along were you?" Emily asked quietly.

"6 weeks...I'm ok, really, Em. Spence and I have talked, and we're going to try again. We want Olivia to have a little brother or sister," JJ told her. Emily nodded, and hugged JJ again. Olivia giggled softly as Emily's hair brushed her cheek.

"We should go in there, they'll be wondering where we are," JJ said. Emily nodded, and followed her into the room.

xxx

Olivia watched the cake closely as everyone sang happy birthday. JJ was sitting at the table, Olivia in her lap, while Spencer filmed it on his camera. When everyone finished singing, JJ showed Olivia how to blow the candle out. Olivia blew as hard as she could, but not quite hard enough to blow the candle out, so JJ helped her out. Spencer got Morgan to keep filming, while he cut the cake. Olivia watched his hand as he put a piece in front of her.

"Dig in, baby girl," JJ told her. Olivia hesitated, before grabbing huge chunks of cake with her hands and taste testing. Everyone laughed as she ate it off her hands. JJ shook her head, a grin stuck on her face.

"Have fun cleaning your child, guys!" Morgan teased.

xxx

When Spencer came out of the bathroom, he saw JJ curled up under the covers. AS he climbed into bed, he realised she was asleep. Spencer thought of everything on his mind as he got comfortable under the covers.

_Is JJ ok?_

_Will we ever have another baby?_

_What would the baby have grown up to be?_

JJ stirred, and rolled over, her head resting against Spencer's chest. Spencer stroked her cheek gently. He shouldn't be thinking of the past, only mesmerising over what the future would hold.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! I think...Anyway, please let me know in your review if the miscarriage made you cry, because I was almost in tears as I read the part where they cried together. No joke.**

**Please read and review! I want to know what you think of my idea! And please, please, I'm stumped. No creativity flow happening. I URGE you to PM if you have **_**any **_**ideas whatsoever. I don't care if it's that JJ goes to Mars and gets impregnated by an alien, anything that might jumpstart my imagination, because at the moment, it's got a dead battery.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok, last chapter was very moving for me to write. I've been quite unsure of what to write next, but Pink Bead Girl and DerekMorgansGirlforever have given me some ideas. Pink Bead Girl, I might actually wait until Olivia is older, because you did spark some ideas flowing, but they all require her to be a fair bit older. So, I thank everyone who read the last chapter for taking the time to read and review. Much appreciated. And, yeah, I'm not sure if a 14 month old would understand as much as Olivia does in this chapter, but I'm going to worm out of it by saying she has inherited Spencer's mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but I own Olivia, and Matt.**

_**2 Months On**_

14 month old Olivia toddled around the lounge room, happily doing circles around the table. After her first steps, she had quickly taken to pulling herself up and walking all the time. She had quickly gotten better, and more balanced. Spencer and JJ spent a lot of time chasing after her to make sure she wasn't getting into anything she shouldn't. Also getting steadily better was her talking. She was able to talk in short sentences, even if they weren't grammatically correct.

JJ sat on the couch, trying to watch TV, but getting distracted by the humour of Olivia running around the table.

"Livy, baby, come sit with Mommy," she called, laughing. Olivia stopped, and swayed a little from slight dizziness.

"Mommy!" she said excitedly. She quickly walked over to the couch, and put her arms up to JJ. JJ lifted the little girl up onto the couch. However mobile Olivia was, she was still not quite tall, or strong enough to pull herself up onto the couch. Yet, she was able to climb on the coffee table with ease, something that had frightened the crap out of JJ when she first did it.

"Mommy, hungy," Olivia said.

"You're hungry?" JJ repeated, standing up and going into the kitchen. Spencer was standing at the counter, coffee in his hand, flicking through the paper.

"Anything interesting?" JJ asked as she pulled a box of crackers out of the cupboard.

"Not really," Spencer replied, pushing the paper aside. JJ sat Olivia between them on the counter, so one of them could grab her if she tried to escape. Ripping the cardboard away, JJ handed Olivia a cracker.

"Yummy!" Olivia squealed, taking the cracker. JJ took one for herself, then set the box down next to Spencer. Olivia was just about to put the cracker in her mouth, when Spencer took it from her hand. Olivia laughed as Spencer pretended to hide the cracker.

"Daddy!" she cried, reaching for his hand. Spencer produced it from where he'd been hiding it, and held it in front of her. Olivia grabbed at the cracker...and managed to crush it underneath her grip.

"Oh no," she said. JJ laughed, and gave her another one. Spencer wiped the cracker crumbs off his hand. Olivia crunched through the first cracker hungrily, and then held out her hands for another.

"What do you say, Livy?" Spencer asked. He'd been teaching Olivia to speak, and because of her genius little mind that she had picked up, she'd learnt with ease.

"Pease," she said. JJ smiled, and gave her another one.

"If she picks up stuff as fast you say she does, I'm going to have to watch my language," JJ said to Spencer.

"Oh, yes you are!" Spencer laughed.

xxx

JJ was woken from her dreams by someone coughing. At first, she'd assumed it was Spencer. But as she woke up fully, she realised it was Olivia. Grabbing her hoodie, she pulled it on over her tank top, and made her way down the hallway to Olivia's room. Olivia was coughing so hard, she'd woken herself up.

"Hey baby. You ok?" JJ said, reaching into the crib where Olivia lay. Olivia reached up for JJ, latching onto the hoodie as JJ picked her up. She coughed a little as JJ sat down in the little armchair in the corner of the room. In the hallway, JJ could hear Spencer coming to see if everything was ok. As he entered, he turned on the light.

"She ok?" he asked, yawning.

"She's got a cough," JJ told him. Olivia struggled to get out of JJ's arms, so JJ let her go. Olivia climbed down and sat on the floor, loosely holding her stuffed bunny. She coughed again, but this time, it got worse the more she coughed.

"Wow," Spencer mumbled. He sat with Olivia, slightly behind, patting her back a little to try and help her clear her airway of whatever was making her cough. When it finally seemed like it was over, Olivia chose that moment to cough so hard, she was sick on the carpet.

"Oh, baby girl," Spencer said. JJ lifted Olivia up and carried her into the bathroom, while Spencer went to get a cloth and bucket.

"We're taking her to the doctor tomorrow," JJ called from the bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer replied.

xxx

"You said that last night, she coughed so hard she was sick?" Dr Murray asked, as he listened to Olivia's heartbeat.

"Yes. At first she just coughed, but then she was literally sick," JJ explained. Spencer had been called in to work in an emergency, and JJ had had to bring Olivia to the doctor by herself.

"Olivia has a fever, and of course, that cough is nasty. She has whooping cough," Dr Murray said. He went back to his desk, and sat down. JJ picked Olivia up, and sat down across from him.

"Have you ever had whooping cough, or has anyone in your family had it?" Murray asked. JJ nodded.

"I had it once when I was 9," she replied.

"Then you'll know roughly how little Olivia feels right now"

"What are you going to give her for it?" JJ asked.

"I'll prescribe some Children's Tylenol for her fever, and some antibiotics to try and clear the infection from her lungs. That's really all whooping cough is, a minor infection of the lungs. I'd also strongly suggest that when you fill the prescription, you ask the pharmacist about cough syrup. It will help immensely," Murray told her. He handed her a prescription form, and stood up to show her to the door.

"If that cough isn't gone in under two weeks, or her fever hasn't gone down within a few days, bring Olivia back to see me, and I'll see if everything's ok," he said.

"Ok. Thank you, Doctor," JJ said, shaking his hand, while Olivia played with her hair.

"Not a problem. Feel better Olivia," he said, stroking the back of Olivia's hand. JJ smiled, as Olivia gave the doctor a little wave.

**A/N: Chapter 27 is finished! I hope you like it. Please read and review! I would have made it a section longer, but my stomach is getting quite mad at me, because it wants Crispix.**

**Like I said, please, please, please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok, I still haven't had my Crispix, because I typed this straight after finishing Chapter 27. This chapter should be sweet.**

*****_**have had Crispix now*  
>*I think I am going to change the names of the second and third children, from Compass: The Teenage Edition. They weren't set in stone, they were simply so the chapter could be written.<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, but I own Olivia and Matt.**

JJ was cleaning the lunch dishes, when someone knocked on the door. Putting the dishes aside, she dried her hands on the tea towel as she walked to the door.

"Jenny, I know you're in there!" Matt's voice called jokingly. JJ grinned, pulling the door open.

"Hey you," she said, hugging her brother.

"Yo little sis," Matt said, stepping inside. JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Did you learn that from Alex?" she teased, walking back into the kitchen. Matt grinned, following her.

"Nah, heard it in a gay bar," he joked. JJ almost dropped the dish she was holding.

"What?" she exclaimed, turning around.

"Kidding! Jeez...," Matt said hurriedly. JJ rolled her eyes and she leant against the counter, drying the dish in her hand. Short, raspy coughs were heard from the playroom, where Olivia had fallen asleep an hour before. Matt glanced at JJ.

"Please tell me that's your husband," he said. JJ shook her head.

"He's at work. It's Livy," she said, putting the dish down and going to the hallway, just as Olivia appeared in the arch.

"Mommy, toff," she said. JJ picked her up, and took her back to the kitchen.

"Yes Livy, you cough," she replied.

"Hey Livy," Matt said. Olivia smiled.

"Say hi to Uncle Matt, Livy," JJ told her.

"Unca Ma!" Olivia exclaimed. JJ laughed, while Matt shrugged.

"Close enough," he said. JJ sat Olivia on the bench top, and gave her some animal crackers, then turned back to the dishes.

"So, I hear you're knocked up again?" Matt asked, a grin plastered on his face. JJ froze for a second. Gently, she put the plate down on the edge of the sink. Turning around to Matt, she took a deep breath.

"I was," she stated. Matt looked confused.

"Was? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I...I had a miscarriage...about three weeks ago," JJ said softly.

"Oh, Jenny. I'm sorry to hear that...if I'd known, I wouldn't have brought it up," Matt replied. JJ shook her head.

"It's ok. Spence and I have talked about it, and we really want Olivia to have a little brother or sister. We're going to try again," she explained. Matt nodded.

"It's good that you're staying positive," he said, grabbing his sister's wrist and pulling her towards him. JJ was pulled into a hug, making her smile.

"Shit happens to everyone," Matt stated as JJ straightened up. She laughed, and hit his shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for!" he yelped.

"Livy's a parrot," JJ told him.

"Woops. Sorry," Matt apologised.

"Unca Ma!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yes Livy?" Matt asked. Olivia held out a half sucked animal cracker.

"Yummy!" she said, encouraging him. Matt took it from her, while JJ tried to stifle her laughter.

"Mmm, yum...half eaten animal cracker," Matt contemplated. JJ laughed as she took it from his hand and dumped it in the trash.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that," he joked. JJ finished the dishes, and began making coffee.

"So how's work?" she asked. Matt didn't answer.

"Matt"

"Well...I lost my job," he said bluntly. JJ's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"I was about the gay bar. I'm not now," Matt replied grimly. JJ looked completely shocked.

"Oh my god...have you looked into new positions?" she asked.

"I have actually. There's this job just outside of DC. It's practically perfect in every way. 9 to 5 hours, good pay, no travel," Matt recited.

"It ticks all the boxes," JJ finished, pouring Matt a cup of coffee, then one for herself.

"Pretty much," Matt agreed. The front door opened, and closed. JJ looked up as Spencer came out of the hallway.

"Hey baby," she greeted, walking over and kissing him.

"How was your day?" he asked. JJ shrugged.

"Average"

"Hey Spencer, how's it going?" Matt said, waving.

"Alright, actually," Spencer replied, walking over to the kitchen counter. Olivia looked up from where she was grinding crackers into the bench top.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly, waving her arms around madly. Spencer picked her up, and laughed at the mess on the counter.

"What on earth have you been doing?" he asked.

"Essy!" Olivia squealed.

"Yes, very messy. But it's ok, Olivia, no-one has to clean it up," JJ cut in, smiling all the same. Matt looked down at his watch, and then stood up.

"Well, I'd best be heading home now. Alyssa probably thinks I have a mistress, what with the amount of time I spend away from home," he said seriously. JJ grinned.

"Well, thanks for stopping by. It was nice to see you again. I don't see you often enough," she said, going to hug her brother. Matt shook Spencer's hand, as he always did, and the three, plus Olivia on Spencer's hip, walked to the front door.

"And Jenny...don't get yourself too worked up over what happened with your pregnancy. If it's meant to happen, it will," Matt added, just before he stepped outside.

"I won't. Don't worry," JJ said quietly, allowing him to kiss her cheek as he left. Spencer led her back inside.

"It'll happen, JJ," Spencer said gently.

"I know. I'm just...I have a lot on my mind," JJ admitted. Spencer put Olivia on her little beanbag, where she happily sat, playing with her stuffed bunny. Spencer sat down on the couch, slipping off his shoes. JJ curled up against his chest.

"What's got you so worried, beautiful?" Spencer asked, stroking her hair.

"That if I get pregnant again, the baby won't survive"

"That's crazy"

"No it isn't Spence. Every time you miscarry, the chance that it'll happen again increases"

"JJ, trust me on this. I love you, ok, and I can just tell that it will happen. Without a doubt"

"I love you too," JJ said, snuggling up against the curve of Spencer's neck. He stroked her cheek softly, feeling how warm and smooth her skin was.

"JJ...are you actually ok? Ever since you had the miscarriage, you've been different. More reserved...quieter," he asked after a long silence.

"There are a lot of tears still left to cry," JJ whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Spencer held her closer to him.

"Then you go ahead and cry them, beautiful. There's no shame in tears"

**A/N: Some very moving words in those last few sentences. I was getting a bit choked up! Anyway, I'm totally in love with Spencer's last bit of dialogue. It came from NOWHERE! And it fit perfectly! I swear, my mind is like a filing cabinet. I think of stuff, I store it away, I can use months, even years down the track!**

**Please read and review! I can't wait to hear your opinions!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So, after some tear jerking lines last chapter I hope to give this one a bit of a happier note. **

_***Note to brain: STOP WRITING DEPRESSING STUFF! YOU NEED TO BE HAPPY FOR THE LAST TWO EXAMS!***_

**Now that I have that out of my system...I have a headache.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, but Olivia and Matt are mine.**

**Dedication: I dedicate Chapter 29 to Pink Bead Girl, who goes out of her way to write lengthy reviews that have so many inspirational words in them. Many thanks to you, and please feel proud of yourself! You earned this dedication!**

Emily lay on her towel, alongside JJ, who was entertaining Olivia. The team had decided to take a fun day on their day off, and had traipsed out of their way to large water park on the outskirts of DC.

"This sun...feels amazing," Emily moaned. A shadow fell over her, and she sensed the lack of heat. Opening her eyes, she found Hotch standing over her, a grin on his face.

"Get out of the way," she whined. JJ laughed, until someone pressed their hands into her sides, making her jump.

"Spence!" she cried, as her husband sat down across from her.

"Daddy!" Olivia said excitedly. Pulling herself up, she toddled across to Spencer, and plopped herself in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You look so sexy in that bikini," Spencer said innocently, brushing Olivia's curls off her face. JJ smiled.

"Nice try, but I'll get you back for that later," she smirked. Emily sat up to allow Hotch to rub sunscreen across her shoulders.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Morgan took him on that slide he wanted to go on"

"Because you're too chicken, would that be right?" JJ threw in. Emily laughed, as Hotch frowned,

"Watch your mouth JJ, or you might find yourself getting a bit overworked in the weeks to come," he said, a grin creeping onto his face as he did. JJ stood up, closely followed by Olivia.

"You taking her on one of the slides?" Emily asked, laying back on her towel. JJ nodded, as Olivia slipped her tiny little hand into hers.

"But definitely one of the tamer ones. Pen said she'll look after Olivia a little later, so we can go on the bigger rides," she explained.

"Oh yeah, because Pen refuses to go anywhere near them," Emily laughed, pulling herself up. Spencer grabbed his camera, and set off with Emily, Hotch, and Garcia to wait at the bottom of the slide. They were directly across from the end of it, so had a clear view of who was coming out next.

JJ carried Olivia to the top of the stairs, as Olivia's little legs were simply not long enough to walk up herself. At the top, JJ found herself waiting behind Morgan and Jack.

"JJ!" Jack said, waving. Morgan turned around, grinning.

"Why, hello there," he said. JJ laughed.

"Hi Morgan. Nice to see you, since I haven't seen you in...2 hours," she replied, thinking for a moment. Olivia noticed the water flowing in the slides, and began to bounce excitedly in JJ's arms.

"Ta!" she said, pointing. Morgan grinned.

"Got yourself a fish, have you?" he teased. The lifeguard signalled that it was Morgan and Jack's turn. Morgan climbed into the start tub, and lifted Jack easily into his lap.

"Ready, buddy?" he asked. Jack nodded. Pushing off with his strong arms, Morgan flew down the slide, Jack yelling excitedly. JJ stepped a little closer to the slide. By now, Olivia was beside herself with excitement at going in the water. The lifeguard, who looked like she was no older than 16, smiled.

"She's cute," she said. JJ grinned.

"She's a bit over excited," she replied, switching Olivia to her other hip.

"How old is she?"

"15 months," JJ said. The girl smiled once more, and then looked up at the lights that told her when it was ok to let the next person go.

"Your turn," she told JJ. JJ sat down in the tub, sitting Olivia in her lap, and holding her tightly. As she pushed off, Olivia screamed, and then squealed with laughter as they rounded corners, and flew towards the bottom of the slide.

xx

Morgan and Jack climbed out the water, and joined the rest of the group at the edge of the pool.

"They're right behi-, " Morgan started, but was cut off by Emily.

"Is that Olivia?" she asked. Sure enough, little giggles could be heard. Within seconds, JJ and Olivia came flying out the end of the slide, dipping under the water briefly. Spencer snapped a couple of photos, and then allowed Garcia to flip through them.

"Nice shot Boy Genius," she said, showing him a good one of the two coming out of the slide with huge grins on their faces. JJ and Olivia climbed up the steps out of the pool, soaking wet, and grinning.

"More! More!" Olivia was shouting, making the others laugh.

"I take it she enjoyed that?" Spencer asked. JJ laughed.

"She screamed and giggled all the way down," she stated.

"I know. We heard," Emily replied, causing the whole group to laugh. Olivia squirmed to get down.

"Mommy, et go!" she demanded, which only made them laugh more. JJ let her down, but kept a tight grip on her hand in case she decided to make a break for freedom.

"Shall we eat some lunch?" Hotch suggested. The group agreed immediately, and made their way back to where they'd left all their stuff. Emily and Hotch started pulling food out of bags, while JJ found Olivia's frog towel. The towel was Olivia's favourite. It lay flat, but had a hole in the middle, and a hood that looked like a frog's head. Gently, JJ slipped the towel over Olivia's head.

"Aww, Jayje, where did you get that?" Garcia asked.

"Matt and Alyssa got it for her birthday," JJ said, smiling. Spencer got a paper plate out of their bag. It had balloons on it, and Olivia noticed.

"Boons!" she said, pointing to the plate. The group laughed at her excitement. Spencer got her a piece of bread, some salad, and a sausage that had been all cut up. As soon as the plate landed in front of her, Olivia dug right in.

xxx

It was late afternoon when they all finally stopped going on the slides. Jack and Hotch disappeared before they group could even ask where they were going. JJ flopped onto her towel, lying on her back. The rest of them crashed around her. Olivia, however, fell across JJ's stomach, surprising JJ. Emily grinned.

"You must be pretty comfortable," she joked. JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm practically her portable crash lounge," she replied. Emily cracked up.

"She's not kidding either," Spencer threw in. Hotch returned at that moment, Jack by his side. Both were carrying ice creams in cardboard trays.

"Ice creams up!" Jack called, bringing them all to attention. They started handing them out. Hotch went over to JJ first.

"There's one for Olivia, if you're brave enough," he said, a smirk playing on his face.

"I accept your challenge," JJ replied, taking two from the tray. Olivia perked up when she saw JJ offering her the ice cream. She looked at it for a minute, before wrapping her hand around the bottom of the cone.

"First ice cream. This is going to be interesting...and disastrous," JJ stated. They watched as Olivia stuck her tongue out tentatively. When it touched the cold ice cream, she looked shocked, and looked to her mother for confirmation. JJ laughed, as she showed Olivia how to eat it. Olivia took a little lick from the edge, and then smiled.

"Yummy," she said, making them all laugh.

Within 5 minutes, Olivia's ice cream was _everywhere_. After she'd finished, Garcia snapped a few photos, as did Spencer, while JJ hunted for the baby wipes.

"Ok, Livy, come here," she said. Olivia toddled over, looking very proud of her self. The ice cream was all over her face, her hands, and somehow, had managed to get into her hair. JJ gently took Olivia's hands in hers, and wiped them thoroughly.

"Ticky!" Olivia said proudly, pointing to her face. JJ raised her eyebrows, moving the wipes to Olivia's face. As JJ wiped her little girl's face, Olivia stuck her tongue out, trying to eat the wipes, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"Livy, no, don't eat them!" JJ protested, trying to suppress her laughter, but giving up eventually.

xxx

JJ glanced over her shoulder, looking into the backseat, as Spencer drove them home. Olivia was fast asleep in her car seat, worn out from the day's activities. JJ turned back to the front, resting her cheek against the window. Spencer reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"Today was a good day, Jen. Olivia had a great time," he said softly. JJ smiled, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I know...Spence, I think-"

"We should try again?" Spencer cut in, mirroring JJ's thoughts. JJ nodded slowly.

"I'm ready to do so. I really want Olivia to have a little brother or sister," she explained.

"So do I, beautiful"

xxx

JJ lay breathless, entangled in the sheets, coming down from the high she and Spencer had shared. She rolled onto her side, smiling when she caught Spencer's eye.

"I hope this will all work out eventually," she mumbled. Spencer slipped his hand under her cheek, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"It will, my love," he reassured her. JJ's lips quirked in a tiny smile, as her eyes fluttered closed to dream beautiful dreams.

**A/N: Whew! Done! I'm babysitting at the moment, and the mother has just come home from calisthenics training with the youngest, who has giggled since she walked through the door. Gorgeous child. Please read and review! I liked this chapter, it was filled with some giggles as I typed!**

**Like I said, read and review please!**

**Many thanks to Pink Bead Girl, who has allowed me to feel proud of my imagination and my story, and has helped me to move forward.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Not much to say here, except...LAST EXAM TODAY! Which means wayyy less study, and more free time to type chapters! Don't worry, bout a thing, because every little thing is gonna be alright!**

*****_**exam is done! I'm freeeeeeee!**_

**BTW, I have two little sisters, so a lot of the 'firsts' (including the ice cream) were memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or any of it's characters.**

**Songs Mentioned: You're Having My Baby – Glee Cast  
>Smile (Charlie Chaplin version) – Glee Cast<strong>

_**3 Months On**_

JJ and Spencer were not having much luck. After the miscarriage episode, their luck had gone downhill. Firstly, they hadn't managed to conceive again since, which had left JJ feeling miserable and hopeless the majority of the time. Secondly, winter was upon them as fast as summer had ended...meaning Olivia was suffering from colds, and at that point in time, gastro.

Olivia lay in her crib, crying. She had a very high fever, which had made her a very miserable little girl.

"Mommy!" she managed to say as she cried. JJ came in not long after.

"Hey Livy, it's alright," she said gently, picking Olivia up. She kissed Olivia's forehead, and felt how warm her skin was.

"You're burning up, aren't you baby girl?" she said. Olivia's cries quieted down to whimpers as she lay her head against JJ's shoulder. JJ carried her out into the main room, where she found Spencer doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"She ok?" he asked.

"She's got a temperature," JJ said, searching for the Children's Tylenol in the cupboard above the fridge. Finding it, she sat Olivia on the bench, while she measured some out.

"Ok Livy, drink this," JJ told her, holding out the medicine cup. Olivia took it, and put it up to her mouth. Swallowing it, she crinkled her nose.

"Yucky," she said. JJ and Spencer laughed, as Olivia handed the cup back to JJ. JJ lifted Olivia off the bench, and let her stand. Turning around, she found herself enveloped in Spencer's arms. Relaxing, she leant against his figure.

"I love you, JJ. Don't ever forget that," he said quietly.

"I love you too," JJ replied, kissing his lips softly. Olivia broke the moment by bursting into tears. Spencer kissed JJ's forehead, and moved past her to kneel in front of Olivia.

"What's wrong, Livy?" he asked.

"Sicky," she cried. She had adopted the word over the past month, while she had been sick on and off. JJ joined Spencer in front of Olivia.

"Where baby? In your tummy?" she asked. Olivia nodded. JJ got up again to find the Tylenol again, to see if there was a possibility of giving Olivia more. Spencer had literally just gotten up to follow her, when Olivia threw up on the floor.

"JJ," he said. JJ turned around.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," she moaned. Spencer picked Olivia up, and held her in his arms, while JJ quickly cleaned up the mess. As she put away the bucket and cloth, she felt a little nauseous. Blaming it on the fact that she had just cleaned up Olivia's mess, she ignored it.

xxx

Spencer held JJ's hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He gently rubbed small circles on her back, to reassure her. After a few dry heaves, she stood up, and flushed. She rinsed her mouth, and gave her teeth a once over with her toothbrush.

"You ok?" Spencer asked, concerned. JJ turned to him, her face pale, and shook her head. Spencer guided her back into the bedroom, where she climbed up and lay across the top of the bedspread.

"I'll be fine...I just need to sleep it off, I guess," she mumbled.

"Get some rest, ok?" Spencer told her. JJ nodded, settling into the pillows. Spencer gave her a small smile, and left the room to give her peace.

xxx  
><em><strong>1 Week Later<strong>_

Spencer sat on the lounge, Olivia playing with his shirt. She was a lot better than she had been, and had plenty more energy. A cry of joy snapped Spencer back into reality, and even made Olivia pause from picking at a loose thread on Spencer's shirt.

"JJ? Everything ok?" he called, to no reply. About a minute later, JJ came into the lounge room, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"It's finally happened!" JJ replied excitedly. Spencer looked confused for a second, but then the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" he asked, standing up and holding Olivia on his hip. JJ nodded, still smiling. Spencer gasped and pulled her into a hug.

"That's amazing, JJ!" he gushed, holding her close. As he pulled away, he found JJ in tears.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked, suddenly worried. _'Something's wrong,'_ was the first thing to flash through his mind.

"Nothing...it just took so long for this to happen...I'm so glad it finally did," she said, wiping her eyes. Olivia reached out for JJ, squirming against Spencer's arms. JJ took Olivia into her arms, brushing the golden curls off of Olivia's face.

"Mommy, no cry," Olivia scolded, making her parents laugh. Spencer walked over to the stereo, and plugged in JJ's iPhone, choosing the playlist they'd created together.

"I think this calls for a little family celebration," he explained. JJ smiled. Olivia perked up a little at hearing the music, and wriggled to get down. The first song to play was _You're Having My Baby_, by the Glee cast.

"Spence," JJ said, laughing at the irony as she let Olivia down. As the chorus started, Spencer took JJ's hand with one, and put the other on her waist. They danced around the living room in time to the music. JJ laughed as Spencer spun her around. He loved the sound of her laugh. It brightened every dark part of his mind. Olivia squealed and clapped as JJ spun back to her husband, which made the two of them laugh.

As the song finished, and the next one started (_Smile (Charlie Chaplin version) _by Glee), Olivia began to dance around as well, pretending she was a ballerina. JJ and Spencer pulled away from each other to watch. Olivia did a wobbly little _pirouette`_, falling onto the carpet. JJ quickly knelt down beside her.

"Silly Livy," she teased, upon seeing that Olivia was perfectly fine. Olivia giggled, and pulled herself up again. JJ took the little girl's hand, and spun her around, dancing with her. Spencer grabbed his camera, and began recording the moment. Olivia tried to let JJ spin around, but because of the fact that she was just above JJ's knee, it didn't work. JJ scooped Olivia up, making her daughter squeal, and laugh. Olivia surprised JJ then by kissing her cheek.

"I wuv you," she said softly, nestling her face in JJ's neck. JJ smiled, tears in her eyes, rubbing Olivia's back.

xxx

JJ lay on her back in bed, smiling as Spencer ran his hand over her stomach. She was trying to keep out all the worries that were overwhelming her, but eventually, the wall came crashing down, and they came flooding in.

"Spence," she said softly.

"Don't even go there, JJ. I know what you're thinking," he replied, taking her hand.

"But what if it happens? It's not that unlikely," JJ said, a single tear escaping her eye. Spencer brushed it away with the tip of his finger.

"It won't, my love. You've only had one miscarriage throughout your entire life," he said, trying to reassure her. JJ burst into tears as he said this.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, concerned. JJ looked up at him.

"I've...I've had two"

**A/N: Ok, that honestly just came to me as I wrote the bit where Spencer said she's only had one. Next chapter will be very thrilling (I hope). How's that for a cliffhanger?**

**Sorry if it's not up to my usual standard. I've been struggling lately. This new idea will allow me to explore new ideas, and new areas of d and d (dialogues and description).**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ok, last chapter ended a bit dramatically. Let's dive right in!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM!**

"You what?" Spencer asked, staring at JJ in disbelief. JJ got off the bed, and crossed the room, trying to keep the waterworks at bay.

"I've had two miscarriages, Spence!" she cried, turning around to face him.

"Don't call me Spence right now! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Spencer yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Spencer Reid!"

"Why wasn't I told!"

"I was going to tell you! And then, the day before I was planning on telling you, I miscarried!"

"And why didn't you say anything when that happened!"

"I was terrified! I knew what was going on, but don't you think I was scared? I was going to tell you, but you were so happy with our life, I couldn't go fucking it up for you, could I?"

"We're supposed to tell each other about these kinds of things! One of the reasons we got married was because we trusted each other!" Spencer yelled in frustration.

"You think I don't trust you?" JJ yelled back. Spencer was, by now, standing at the opposite end of the room.

"I might actually be starting to believe that!" he said.

"Well, let me tell you something Spencer Reid! I've trusted you for as long I've known you! And if you think I don't trust you, then it's possibly because you don't trust me!" JJ yelled, picking up a photo frame and ditching it at the floor.

"When did the miscarriage happen?"

"What?"

"When did the miscarriage happen?" Spencer repeated, trying to calm himself down, but failing spectacularly.

"I...when Olivia was 4 months old," JJ said, the calmest words she'd spoken.

"And you didn't tell me?" Spencer cried out. JJ could feel anger rising inside her. Tears could come later.

"No! I didn't tell you! And if that ruins our life together, then so be it!"

"It could, because if you couldn't tell me that, what else are you hiding, an affair!" Spencer accused. JJ looked shocked, but then utterly furious. Storming across the room, she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such a thing!" she screamed.

"Why wouldn't you tell me JJ! I'm honestly thinking the baby wasn't mine!"

"I didn't tell you, because like I said, you were so happy! I wasn't about to rip that apart!"

"You think I would've been any less happy with you!"

"I was trying to protect you! I didn't want you to feel the hurt that I was experiencing, you were on Cloud 9 with Olivia, and our wedding, and I didn't want to ruin it for you! Don't you think that counts for something!"

"I don't need protecting, JJ! I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my emotions!"

"Like you are now?" JJ yelled, walking out of the room and slamming the door. Spencer stood in the corner, fuming silently, before he began pacing the length of the room.

xxx

JJ gently pulled straightened the blanket over Olivia, pulling it back up to the little girl's shoulders. She brushed Olivia's curls off her face.

"I love you, baby girl," she whispered, tears escaping and falling down her cheeks. Softly, she left the room, and pulled the door shut so it was resting on the frame. Numb, yet upset, she made her way into the lounge room, where Toby was curled up on the end of the couch. Collapsing onto the opposite end, she took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. Toby uncurled himself, shook himself out, and then trotted across the cushions to JJ's lap. JJ ran her hand through the puppy's fur, trying to ignore everything in her mind.

"You don't have to worry about anything, do you Toby?' she mumbled. Toby yawned a big yawn, then lay down to sleep across JJ's legs.

xxx

Spencer walked across the room to where JJ had smashed the photo frame. Gently extracting the photo from the glass, he turned it over. The picture was of the two of them on their wedding day. JJ was glowing, and couldn't take her eyes off of Spencer. Spencer had been exactly the same.

"I'm an idiot," he mumbled. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he kept the photo in his hand, and thought of all those sweet moments he and JJ had shared. The comforting moments, the intimate ones, the sweet words, the kisses. Everything came flooding back like an avalanche down a steep mountain. And they had both thrown away all their happiness. They were both at fault. She hadn't told him about her miscarriage. He had...oh, the things he'd accused her of. What had gone wrong?

xxx

JJ looked over at the clock. _1:23._ She had tried curling up on the couch. But she couldn't sleep. Giving up on it all together, she got up and went into the study. Picking up a piece of paper and a pen, she returned to the lounge room. As she sat back down, Toby curled back in against her thigh. Grabbing the little tray table, she turned on the lamp, positioned her pen at the top of the paper and began to write.

xxx

When Spencer woke up from the little sleep he'd had, he noticed that things were missing. JJ's keys, her phone, and her go bag. Cursing himself for not staying awake to stop her leaving, he went into the main room. Toby was lying in the middle of the floor, chewing on a sock he had obviously nicked from the laundry. Spencer moved towards the kitchen, and stopped short at what he saw. On the clean counter top, he found a folded piece of paper, and a single red rose. Picking them up, he sat down at the dining table, unfolded the paper, and began to read.

_Spence,_

_There are a lot of ways to say sorry to someone. You can face them, and apologise in the bravest way possible. You can express it creatively, such as in a card, or even a song. Or you can write a letter, and let your hand say all those things that your mouth just won't seem to say. I chose the third option, as there are a lot of things I need to say, and I don't think I have the courage to say them to your face, especially not after last night. Let me start from the beginning._

_I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. Everyone else on the team just assumed you were the genius who was going to solve every case and never have a girlfriend. But, within just a couple of weeks, I began to see that underneath your beautifully geeky exterior, was a wonderful man, who I was glad I took the time to get to know. You became a very close friend, who I knew I'd be able to trust with my life if I was ever put into that sort of situation._

_Then came that day, just over two years ago, when Will walked out on me. I couldn't tell anyone, because I wanted you all to focus on your job, not me. But from the moment I walked through the door, you noticed something was wrong. I was touched that you, out of all of you profilers, took the time to actually notice something was wrong. And while I denied it, said I was fine, I really appreciated your concern._

_Six months later, you asked me out. I was elated. I said yes, and the following day, we went to lunch. The lunch didn't last very long, as I started crying, explaining what had happened with Will. We left the cafe, and went across to a park, where we each, in turn, confessed our love for each other. Our relationship grew, and within two weeks, we'd made passionate love on no less than two occasions. After that two weeks passed, I also discovered I was pregnant with Olivia. From there, our life grew, and inside, I felt happier. Every part of me was brightly lit, no dark memories lurking._

_When I miscarried the first time, I was actually planning on telling you I was pregnant again the following day; your birthday. But that plan was ruined. The miscarriage happened late into the night, and you were so happy the following day, playing with Olivia, that it broke my heart to even think of telling you that I had been pregnant and had lost the baby. I loved you too much to hurt you that much. _

_The only reason I ever actually told you was because I realised that it wasn't fair. You deserved the right to know. Yes, I should have realised that earlier, but my love for you clouded my judgement. You were so oblivious to the fact that I'd had two miscarriages; I just had to tell you the truth. _

_I'll understand if you want to distance yourself for a while. You deserve every right to. I was wrong, and I accept that. The things you said to me hurt, but they were only words. I'll live. Besides, that was anger talking, not the Spencer I've come to know and love. I'm more worried about you. I knew how much you wanted that baby that I lost. It must kill you to know the truth, and that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you in the first place._

_I'm at Matt's. Olivia is with me, don't worry about her. I'll come home the second you ask me to, or you can come and get us. It's up to you. Just remember one thing between now and then._

_I love you, baby. I only had your best interests at heart. I want to be with you forever, so please don't let this tear us apart._

"_Yours Forever"_

_Love,  
>JJ<em>

Spencer let the paper float down to the table. She had been right. It _was_ killing him inside. And he now understood why JJ hadn't told him initially. Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower, so he could go to Matt's.

xxx

Olivia tugged on JJ's sleeve.

"Mommy, play!" she demanded.

"Not right now, baby," JJ replied gently, pressing a kiss to Olivia's forehead. Matt looked at his sister, a concerned look on his face. Olivia stuck her lower lip out, and then poked her tongue out, a smile beginning to take hold. JJ quickly swiped her hand downwards over Olivia's tongue, making Olivia laugh. This was continued about 20 times, until Olivia got bored, and ran off to play with Jake and Alex.

"Jenny, you'll sort this out. I know you will," Matt said, squeezing his sister's hand. Alyssa came to the table, carrying two mugs of coffee, and set them down in front of Matt and JJ.

"Thanks," JJ said, wrapping her hands around the warmth of the mug. Alyssa went into the kitchen, and came back with her own mug, sitting down at the end of the table.

"How can you be so sure?" JJ asked Matt.

"Because you two really love each other. Love truly exists in your relationship, and because of that, you will sort this out," he replied. A knock at the door stopped them. Alyssa got up to answer it. About three minutes later, she returned, none other than Spencer behind her. JJ's expression didn't change, partly because she didn't know what to feel or say, and partly because she was just plain exhausted, and was concentrating on staying awake.

"Something tells me we need to talk," Spencer said gently. JJ nodded, standing up.

"We'll watch Olivia for you," matt said, not an offer, but a statement. JJ hugged her brother tightly.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered in his ear. Matt gave her a light squeeze, before JJ made her way out the door, Spencer behind her.

**A/N: This beats whatever chapter it was before, at being the longest! Ok, this one was difficult. The letter, my god, that was hard, to make it sound...now I can't find a word for how I wanted it to sound. And the fight. My god, I actually have to take them OOC to do that. I know it's kinda unrealistic, but everyone's personality gets unrealistic in a fight. I know mine does.**

**Please, please, please, please, read and review! It ain't that hard!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Yes, that fight was definitely OOC. But, it fit into the storyline, and I'm happy with it (as in, how it was written, not that it happened). Let's hear what they have to say to each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ and Spencer sat across from each other at the table, not sure what to say. It was Spencer who broke the silence.

"I read your letter," he stated quietly. JJ remained silent, so Spencer continued.

"It made me realise that you had your reasons not to tell me. I respect that," he said. JJ looked at him.

"But you're right," she said softly.

"What?"

"I should have told you," she continued.

"If you were scared, you know that I would've been there for you," Spencer told her gently. JJ nodded.

"I know," she said, staring at her hands.

"JJ...what I accused you of...it was wrong, and it was untruthful, and I feel like an absolute ass," Spencer said, watching JJ closely as guilt ate away at his insides.

"What made you think I was having an affair?" JJ asked almost straightaway, lifting her face to look him in the eye.

"It seemed logical in my head. But that was the only time it ever crossed my mind. Because you'd hid the miscarriage, I wondered if the baby was actually mine. But I know that you would never do that. I've _never,_ even for a second, thought that you were having an affair. So, even to myself, I can't understand why I said it last night," Spencer explained. JJ nodded slowly.

"It's ok, Spence," she said. Spencer breathed a sigh a relief. At least she was calling him Spence again. That was a good sign.

"We love each other too much to throw this away," he said. JJ sniffed a little, and that's when Spencer realised she was crying.

"Last night, we were angry. You were upset, and as I understand, mad that I hadn't told you. I am _extremely_ hormonal. When we're mad, we say things we don't really mean, and those things can be untruthful, yet hurtful. I let slip a couple of little words that I really wish I hadn't said, even if they weren't directly aimed at you. I wish what happened last night hadn't happened, but in a way, I think that once we get past this...it'll make us stronger," she explained, tears running down her cheeks, as she sat forward, and reached across the table. Gently, she placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm pretty sure I've said it at least 10 times, but I am _truly_ sorry for not telling you. You have always deserved a right to know, and I'm wishing I had told you initially...this wouldn't have happened," she apologised. Spencer placed his other hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry for those things I accused you of. I know you would never do that, and I do trust you JJ. I'm really sorry for getting mad, when I should have just accepted the reasons you explained for not telling me. And...I'm glad you told me, even if it has resulted in this," he said. JJ's face was tear stained by now.

"I love you too much to be mad at you, Spence," JJ sniffed. Spencer stood up, and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Pulling her into an embrace, he relaxed at the feeling of her body against his. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked up into his eyes.

"When I'm with you, and Olivia, those are the happiest moments in my life. I'll always love you, no matter what happens," she told him. Spencer smiled.

"You and Olivia _are_ my life. I'll punish my mind later for accusing you of adultery, because I still can't believe I said that. I love you so much JJ, more than I can even comprehend," Spencer whispered, pressing a hesitant kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, and I love you," JJ replied, stretching up to kiss him.

"I love you too," Spencer said, leaning into the kiss. As they softly kissed each other, JJ felt all the anger from the previous night seeping away, and love for her husband returning to her heart. Spencer felt the same, all the horrible things he'd said, pushed aside to be forgotten. JJ liked the feeling of their bodies pressed together. It was the one thing she'd missed most while spending the night on the couch.

"Make up sex seems like a pretty good idea right now," JJ whispered. Spencer agreed by scooping her off her feet, surprising her, and carrying her into the bedroom.

xxx

Olivia toddled towards Matt, laughing as he scooped her up off the floor, growling like a bear.

"Matt's going to eat you!" he said, tickling her tummy. Olivia giggled and writhed in his arms. Alyssa smiled.

"She's so much like JJ...do you think your sister and Spencer are ok?" she asked. Matt nodded.

"I'd say that by now, they've sorted everything out. There probably wasn't much to say to each other anyway. JJ explained herself in the letter, and those two can explain so much to each other without words," Matt told her. Alyssa nodded, and lifted Olivia from Matt's arms to take her for a bath.

xxx

They lay together afterwards, Spencer gently caressing JJ's stomach, while JJ softly ran her hands up and down Spencer's arms, feeling the goose bumps rise at her touch.

"I couldn't live without you," Spencer whispered. JJ smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"We're absolute idiots for fighting. If we had just thought things through a little more, we'd have avoided that," she said, playing with his hair. Spence pulled her closer to him, tangling their legs together.

"But it's made us stronger. We know now that we can't live without each other," he replied, kissing her cheek softly. JJ smiled, and ran her hand down his cheek.

"I think you're right," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

xxx

JJ knocked on Matt's front door, her other hand tightly intertwined with Spencer's. Matt opened it almost immediately, Olivia on his hip.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried excitedly. As soon as Matt had opened the door, Olivia reached out for JJ.

"Hey Livy. Were you good for Uncle Matt?" JJ asked, lifting Olivia into her arms.

"Unca Ma grrr!" Olivia explained, even demonstrating her bear claws, making Matt, Spencer and JJ laugh.

"Everything ok now, guys?" Matt asked. JJ glanced at Spencer, smiling.

"Definitely. We feel like idiots. There was no...legitimate reason to fight, I guess," she replied. Matt smiled.

"I'm glad you got it sorted," he said, leading them into the kitchen, where Alyssa, Jake and Alex were making cupcakes.

"Cake!" Olivia yelled, pointing. Everyone stopped and stared at her, but then burst out laughing.

"You are a strange little girl Olivia Lauren," Spencer said, taking her from JJ. Olivia squeezed Spencer's cheeks together, giving him a fish face. Her laughter filled the room, as Spencer pulled all sorts of strange faces at her.

"Mmm," Alex said, tasting the chocolate batter. Alyssa whacked his hand away.

"Don't eat it now," she laughed. Jake grinned, chocolate on his teeth.

"Oh, you're both hopeless," Alyssa said, giving up.

"Cake?" Olivia asked, putting her hands out to the side and shrugging.

"We can make a cake at home, Livy," JJ promised. Matt grinned.

"We gave her a little piece of chocolate cake last night," he admitted. JJ grinned.

"Did she go hypo?" she asked. Matt burst out laughing.

"No, but it was everywhere. And I swear the piece was barely 1 centimetre thick," he replied. Olivia watched as Jake and Alex stirred the batter for their cupcakes, and then cried out her new favourite word.

"Cake!"

**A/N: So, Little Livy has a new fetish for cake. I'm not too confident about this chapter, I'm not sure if the way things were sorted out was realistic, or if it was over too quickly. Review or PM your opinion. Anyway, this fight will still hide in their minds, but now I can get on with the happy stuff.**

**Please, please, please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Back to the sugar coated toddler goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**Life Update: It's absolutely pissing down with rain here in Perth, Western Australia. No joke, the backyard is about 5cm underwater. **_**Very**_** OOC for Perth...**

**Life Update from last night: Fence blew down in the storm. :/ But Daddy is fixing it now! (lol, Daddy)**

Olivia sat on the floor next to Toby, cuddling the dog close to her. Toby licked her face, making her giggle. Spencer was sitting on the couch, doing a crossword. JJ had gone shopping with Emily, Garcia, and Alyssa.

"Ewww!" she squealed, giggling. Spencer laughed, as Olivia tried to scrub the dog slobber from her cheek. Standing up, she walked over to Spencer, and tried to climb up on the couch.

"Daddy? Elp?" she asked. Spencer grinned, and lifted her up, then grabbed the wipes to clean her cheek. Almost immediately, Toby decided to join them, and jumped up, settling himself across Olivia's legs, making her laugh.

"Can you say Toby, Livy?" Spencer asked. Olivia looked at him, then at Toby.

"To-bee," Spencer pronounced slowly.

"Bee!" Olivia squealed, giggling. Spencer laughed.

"Bee!" she said again, pointing at Toby.

"Toby," Spencer said. Olivia looked confused.

"Bee?" she asked. Spencer laughed, and gently extracted her from under the dog, to sit her in his lap. A little growl sounded from her stomach, making Olivia gasp.

"What's that, Livy?" Spencer asked, smiling at her shock.

"I eat!" Olivia giggled. Spencer laughed, and carried her into the kitchen. Looking in the cupboard, he found Spaghetti-O's. Olivia's eyes widened when she saw them.

"Yummy!" she cried. Spencer smiled, and sat her in her high chair. She was starting to get a bit big for it, and was a little less messy when eating, so JJ and Spencer were considering a booster chair.

Spencer heated half the can in the microwave, and put it in Olivia's favourite bowl, which had Hannah Montana on it. After making sure it wasn't too hot, Spencer put it in front of her, just as JJ walked through the door.

"Hey. You have fun?" Spencer greeted, kissing her. JJ nodded.

"Alyssa was hilarious. She and Garcia kept picking up the craziest things, Emily and I were almost in tears," she said. Olivia slurped some of the Spaghetti-O's, making JJ turn around.

"Hi Mommy," she giggled. JJ laughed.

"Did she learn any new words today?" JJ asked Spencer. He grinned.

"She got half of Toby," he replied.

"Bee!" Olivia put in. JJ grinned.

"That half?" she asked. Spencer nodded.

"Mommy!" Olivia exclaimed. JJ went and sat next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Tummy, grrr! I eat!" she explained. JJ had to laugh.

"Well, you feed your tummy, ok? And when you're done, Mommy has a present for you," she replied. Olivia nodded excitedly, and continued to eat her Spaghetti-O's. Getting up, JJ went over to Spencer, and wrapped her arms around him. Spencer softly kissed her, pulling her close.

"I wonder how we'll explain to Olivia that she's getting a little brother or sister," JJ whispered.

"She'll get it. She's smart"

"Then we have to deal with the jealousy after the baby's born," JJ groaned. Spencer laughed.

"Just pray she isn't like that," he replied. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"It happened both times in my family. Shelby was jealous when Matt was born, and then both of them conspired against me when I came along," she explained. Spencer laughed.

"Poor JJ," he teased. JJ grinned.

"Yes, poor me," she laughed. Olivia surprised them by burping loudly, and bursting into a fit of giggles. Both JJ and Spencer started laughing, turning to face her.

"Olivia Lauren, what do you say?" JJ asked, laughing at the same time.

"Scusey," Olivia giggled. Spencer picked up her finished bowl, and put it in the sink. JJ lifted Olivia out of the chair, and wiped her face, both of them still laughing. The three went back into the lounge room, where Toby was lying sprawled on the couch, fast asleep.

"Bee sleepy," Olivia said seriously.

"Yes, he is," JJ replied. Gently, she sat Olivia on the couch, and left the room. Spencer sat beside her, and rubbed Toby's belly. Olivia reached over, and rubbed Toby's belly too, hesitantly at first, but then more confidently. JJ came back, hiding something behind her. Olivia looked up.

"Mommy, hide?" she asked. JJ smiled, and revealed a brand new teddy bear, which was nearly as big as Olivia, considering the little girl had obviously not inherited Spencer's height.

"Me?" Olivia asked. JJ nodded, and handed her the bear. Olivia looked it over, and then hugged it close.

"Tank oo, Mommy!" she said. JJ smiled, and joined them on the couch.

xxx

Stormy weather closed in towards the afternoon. JJ prepared hot chocolate and popcorn, and a little bowl of gummy bears for Olivia, and then put Toy Story 2 on. Black clouds covered the sky, making having the lights on necessary. Olivia curled up by herself on the end of the couch, with her blanket and teddy bear. JJ was wrapped in Spencer's arms at the opposite end.

Halfway into the movie, the power went out, scaring Olivia.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out. JJ quickly leapt up to grab her, while Spencer grabbed his phone, to use it as a light source. Olivia started to cry as thunder boomed outside, and lightning flashed, temporarily illuminating the room.

"It's ok baby, Mommy's right here," JJ soothed, holding her little girl in her arms. Spencer stood up, and happened to stand the end of a plug. Biting his tongue to prevent himself from swearing, he yelped in pain.

"You ok, Spence?" JJ asked. She could only see his silhouette.

"Yeah...I'm going to go find a torch," he said, limping out of the lounge room. JJ crossed the room, and looked out of the curtains. Their neighbours were standing on their front porches, yelling across the street to each other, trying to be heard over the thunderous pounding of the rain, and the crash of thunder. Olivia, who was still in tears, had her face buried in JJ's shoulder. Letting the curtain fall, JJ heard Spencer swear as he walked into something. Laughing, she carefully went across the lounge room and stood in the archway.

"Mommy," Olivia sobbed.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Scary," Olivia explained. JJ gently rubbed Olivia's back, trying to calm her down. Suddenly, the torch flicked on, revealing Spencer standing right in front of JJ, making her scream and jump, which frightened the living daylights out of Olivia. Spencer laughed.

"Spence!" JJ scolded, whacking his shoulder, but unable to fight the smile appearing on her face. Olivia looked up, tears streaking her face.

"Found it," Spencer reported.

"Daddy naughty!" Olivia exclaimed. JJ and Spencer laughed.

"Yes, Daddy's very naughty. He scared Mommy," JJ replied. Olivia scowled.

"No scare Mommy, Daddy! Bad!" she told Spencer, which only made her parents laugh harder. JJ sat back down on the couch. Olivia wriggled out of her arms, and crawled along the couch a little way, only to discover that Toby was there. Toby yelped as Olivia accidentally pulled his tail down, and shot off the couch, which scared both JJ and Spencer. Olivia screamed, not sure what had just happened.

"When did he get there?" JJ asked. Spencer shrugged, then remembered that JJ couldn't see him.

"Don't know," he said. Olivia quickly climbed back into the safety of JJ's lap, and then decided that it was safer between her parents. Slipping between them, she dragged her new bear, and her blanket with her.

"It's ok, Livy. The lights will be on soon," Spencer told her.

"No scary," she said, shaking her head as she tucked into JJ's side.

"No, not scary," JJ said, taking Olivia's tiny hand in her own. A couple of minutes later, Toby had decided that 'danger' was gone, and jumped into Spencer's lap, startling him.

"Wow, we're all very jumpy," Spencer said. JJ laughed.

"It might have something to do with the fact that we can't see two feet in front of our faces!"

**A/N: So many Olivia moments in this chapter made me laugh as I typed (especially the burp). The power out, as I was typing it, my sister was reading over my shoulder. She just about wet herself when they started being freaked out by things, and especially when Olivia told Spencer off for scaring JJ.**

**Please read and review! This is a very light hearted chapter. A laughter scale. OMG, a laughter scale. Rate funniness on 1-10. Please?**

**SQ215 xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Last chapter, Olivia was being a silly little girl, making us all laugh. In between the end of that chapter, and writing this, I managed to dislocate my thumb, and apparently, grinded the top of the thumb joint. It hurts like hell, and it's all strapped up. Not to worry, it won't stop me typing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**Life Update: Yeah, my thumb hurts dude. I'll live.**

**Help! I need a boy's name. I was thinking Nathaniel or something. I've decided on the third child's, but that won't be revealed until the third baby is born.**

**Story Timeline: Olivia is 17 months old, and JJ is 2 months pregnant.**

JJ knocked gently on Hotch's door, hoping she wasn't disturbing him.

"Come in," he called. JJ stepped inside, and walked up to his desk.

"JJ, what can I do for you?" Hotch asked, setting his pen down, and leaning back in his chair. JJ grinned.

"I'm going to need maternity leave in a few months, and I thought I'd let you know now," she said. Hotch looked surprised, but then smiled, a rarity.

"Olivia's going to be a big sister, is she?"

"Yes"

"Well, congratulations. I'll get that sorted out for you...and I hope everything goes well," Hotch added. JJ nodded.

"Thanks," she said, as she left the office.

xxx

JJ let herself in, and found Olivia sitting on the lounge room floor, amidst her bear, Toby, and some toys.

"Livy," JJ said. Olivia looked up.

"Mommy home!" she cried. Standing up, she went to run to JJ, but tripped on one of her toys. JJ leapt forward, catching Olivia just before she hit the floor.

"Oops," Olivia said. JJ laughed, and swung her up onto her hip.

"Don't scare Mommy like that, ok?" she told Olivia as she carried her into the main room, where she put her bag on the table.

"Where's Daddy?" JJ asked. Olivia gasped.

"Daddy gone!" she said. JJ grinned.

"I don't think he's gone, Livy. Is he hiding?" JJ said, playing along. Olivia nodded.

"He hide, I scary," she said, making JJ laugh. JJ walked into the bedroom, and put Olivia down.

"Is he under the bed, Livy?" she said. Olivia ran to the bed, and looked underneath.

"No," she reported. JJ watched as Olivia ran to the laundry hamper, and looked in. Turning around, she saw Spencer standing at the other end of the hallway. Putting her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet, she watched him slip into Olivia's room, before turning back to Olivia.

"Have you found Daddy?" she asked. Olivia shook her head. Offering the little girl her hand, JJ led Olivia into her room.

"Is he in here?" she said, smiling. Spencer was hiding in the cupboard. Olivia checked under her bed (which JJ and Spencer had bought, but put guard rails on), and then went over to the cupboard. Reaching up, she pulled open the door...

"Rahhh!" Spencer yelled as she opened the door. Olivia screamed, and then laughed. JJ was laughing from her position in the doorway.

"Find you!" Olivia yelled as Spencer picked her up.

"Yes you did," he said, kissing her cheek. JJ smiled, and led the two into the main room. Olivia wriggled to get down. When Spencer let her go, she ran off into the lounge room, returning with a piece of paper in her hand.

"For you, Mommy," she said, giving it to JJ. Spencer grinned.

"Thanks baby girl. What is it?" JJ asked, keeping it face down.

"Look!" Olivia demanded. JJ laughed, and flipped the paper over. It was basically a colour explosion onto the paper. Spencer had written '_For Mommy_' at the top, and then Olivia had set to work with the crayons.

"It's beautiful, Livy. I love it!" JJ said, hugging Olivia. Olivia giggled.

"Shall we stick it to the fridge?" JJ asked. Olivia nodded, and pulled JJ into the kitchen.

"Here!" she said, slapping her hand as high as she could reach. JJ got a magnet and stuck it where Olivia wanted.

xxx

Spencer rubbed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight tiredness. He'd been hanging around the emergency room for 40 minutes, and had already had two cups of coffee. He thought about what had brought him here.

_Olivia ran through the living room excitedly, chasing Toby._

"_Olivia! Don't run, you are going to hurt yourself!" JJ called. 17 month old Olivia didn't listen. JJ decided enough was enough, but before she could even get off the couch to grab Olivia, Olivia stumbled, and fell forward. Landing heavily on her arms, she started to cry._

"_Olivia, what did I tell you?" JJ said, going over to her daughter. Spencer came in._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_She was running, and she fell," JJ explained, reaching down to pick Olivia up. As soon as she had moved Olivia just slightly, Olivia's cries went to screams. JJ realised something was wrong. And looking down at Olivia's right arm, she found out why._

"_Oh my god, tonight of all nights"_

Spencer had sat with Olivia and JJ while they waited for the doctor who was going to set Olivia's arm back in place, but JJ had convinced him to go outside and take a break, have a coffee.

Spencer walked back down the hallway, and into the room Olivia was in.

"Hey," he said, kissing JJ's cheek as he sat down. Olivia was still awake, despite the fact it was nearly 9:00pm, and lay on the bed, whimpering in pain. Spencer decided to try and distract her from the pain in her arm.

"Livy, look at Daddy," he said. Pulling a piece of folded paper out of his pocket, he unfolded it, and stabbed his pen through the middle. Olivia watched as he pulled the pen through the paper, and showed to her the perfectly intact piece when he was done. Olivia gasped, a watery smile appearing on her face.

"No broken!" she said. JJ laughed.

"Not ripped," she corrected. A little knock at the doorframe captured their attention.

"I believe I'm here to see Olivia Jareau-Reid, who...tripped and broke her arm," the doctor said. He was tall, about the same height as Spencer, around his mid thirties, and of African-American descent. JJ stood up and shook the doctor's hand, as did Spencer.

"Dr Jack Nique," he said, introducing himself. Walking over to the bed, he smiled at Olivia.

"Now this must be Olivia," he said. JJ nodded. Nique looked up at JJ and Spencer.

"Exactly what happened?" he asked.

"She was chasing the puppy. I told her to stop, and just as I was about to get up and grab her, she tripped and fell, landing on her arms," JJ explained.

"Did you hear an audible crack?"

"No"

"Ok, so she must have been crying in an unusual way?"

"Actually, at first, she was crying as though she'd simply fallen. I went to pick her up, and as soon as I had started to move her, she started to scream"

"Ok. How old is Olivia?"

"Nearly 18 months"

"Alright. The X-rays are just coming down the hall now, so I'll be able to tell you the damage in just a second," Nique said, moving to the door. Sure enough, a nurse handed him a large envelope, out of which he pulled four X-ray sheets. Switching on the light box, he put the first one up.

"Ok, here is where the break is. It's a clean break, meaning it'll heal properly, but it's no hairline fracture," he explained. JJ went and sat back next to Olivia, holding her left hand. Spencer stood near Nique, watching the light box.

"It will require a cast, which I regret to say. Most young children can simply have their arm immobilised and strapped, but that's only with the common fracture," Nique said. JJ sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to go and get the nurse to help me, and I'll ask one of the attendings to give Olivia some more painkillers," Nique said, leaving the room. Olivia started to cry again.

"Mommy, hurt," she said. JJ hugged her as gently as possible.

"It's ok baby girl, the doctor will make it better"

xxx

JJ woke up quite late the following morning. Walking out into the kitchen, she only found Spencer.

"Morning," Spencer greeted, walking over and pulling her into an embrace.

"Is Livy still sleeping?" she asked. Spencer shook his head.

"She woke up just after I did, because her arm was obviously hurting. I gave her some of her painkillers, and she's been lying on the sofa for the past half hour, happily watching Ice Age, with Toby," he replied. JJ went over to the archway, and looked around the corner. Sure enough, Olivia was lying on the couch, Toby at her feet, with her blanket pulled over her. Her bright pink cast made her arm impossible to tuck underneath her, the way she liked to do, so it was sprawled out to her side. Ice Age was about half an hour in, or so JJ figured, so they probably had about an hour before Olivia started to notice the pain again.

Someone knocked at the door. Olivia's attention remained on the TV. Normally, she would be looking at the door immediately, waiting for someone to open it. JJ walked to the front door, and opened it to find Emily and Hotch on the doorstep.

"Hey guys, come in," she said, stepping aside.

"You only just get up?" Emily asked.

"Actually, yes," JJ replied. The two walked inside. Hotch went through to find Spencer, while Emily looked at Olivia.

"She's so cute," she said, not noticing the cast.

"Check out her arm," JJ told her, coming up beside Emily. Emily looked, and gasped.

"What happened? Oh my god, Garcia's going to flip at the fact that your 18 month old is in a cast!" she said. JJ laughed.

"She was chasing Toby around this room. I told her to stop, but of course, she didn't listen. As I was getting up to physically grab her and stop her, she tripped over here, and smashed her hands into the floor," she explained. Emily winced.

"Ouch," she said. JJ nodded.

"Hopefully, it's taught her a lesson," she said. Olivia looked up, and saw her mother standing there with Emily.

"Mommy," she said, reaching up with her left hand. Her right hand was too heavy. JJ walked over and picked up, surprised at how heavy the cast actually was.

"Morning baby," she said. Olivia shied away, and hid her face in JJ's neck. Emily smiled.

"I think the painkillers make her grumpy," JJ explained, leading Emily into the kitchen, where Hotch and Spencer were.

"Oh lordy, is Olivia training to be a crash test dummy?" Hotch joked. JJ laughed.

"Nope. Dog chaser"

**A/N: Okeeeyyy Dokey! Chapter 34, done! We are 1 chapter closer to 100! Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Please, please, please, please read and review!**

**Life Update: Thumb is much better now, thanks to Nurofen.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So, Olivia broke her arm by being an excitable little 18 month old. And JJ is three months pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**I know I seem to skip through it fairly fast (my apologies) but otherwise, there would just be a lot of useless ramble that just wastes time and energy (and motivation). And I know I'm skipping through this second pregnancy quite fast, but there's a lot of exciting stuff lying ahead after the birth of Baby Number 2 (maybe I should slow down, I haven't got a name yet!)**

**Life Update: I'm sooooooooooooooo tired! Like, exhausted! Just finished a 4 hour closing shift at my job, and it's now 11:30pm. Now, I'm starting with an unexpected opening.**

**Life Update: My sister's little friend is a pain in the ass! She asked me what I was doing, I said "typing my story, and listening to music". She replies "That's boring". And, she puts down the fact that I like planes by calling me weird and stuff. Oh, and this kid is 10!**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Strauss says we can manage without a media liaison," Hotch said gently. JJ's stomach dropped.

"So I'm out of a job?" she asked, sinking into a chair.

"I'm really sorry, JJ," Hotch replied. JJ's eyes got awfully bright.

"It's ok...really, I'll just...I'll just go," she said, getting up. As soon as the door had shut behind her, the tears began to fall. She ran from the top of the stairs, through the bullpen, to try and avoid anyone noticing she was crying. Morgan and Emily watched in awe, as Spencer went after JJ. Morgan walked calmly up to Hotch's office, Emily behind him. They walked in without even knocking.

"What can I do for you?" Hotch asked dryly.

"Want to explain why JJ's just ran through the bullpen in tears?" Morgan asked, sitting down opposite Hotch. Hotch sighed, and sat forward.

"Strauss has decided that the BAU is costing too much money to keep going. The only way to keep us in a job was to cut one team member. Apparently, we can manage without a media liaison," he explained. Emily sat down next to Morgan.

"Oh, I hate that woman," she said. Morgan frowned.

"Do you not know by now that you don't go upsetting woman when they're pregnant!" he said. Emily laughed.

"It wasn't my decision. It was Strauss' decision, I was the messenger," Hotch replied.

"Does she not even care that we treat each other like family? That we are a family?" he asked, his voice rising. Hotch shook his head.

"Apparently not," he said. Morgan turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving Emily and Hotch on their own.

"You are going to fight for her, aren't you?" Emily asked.

"I already did"

xxx

JJ and Spencer stood in the middle of JJ's office, Spencer holding JJ close to him as she cried silent tears.

"I don't want to leave. You guys are all family," she sniffed. Spencer pulled away, but kept his arm around JJ's shoulders.

"You'll still get to see them," he said gently.

"But it will get to the point where I'll only see the rest of the team every couple of months," she replied.

"There are upsides to this," he told her. JJ looked at him, confused.

"Like what?"

"You'll get to spend far more time with Livy," Spencer explained. JJ nodded.

"But Spence, it's not just that...I love my job, despite all the horrible things we see," she said. Spencer led her to her chair, and then sat on the edge of her desk.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone will fight for you," he said. JJ took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes. A weak grin crossed her face.

"You better, or you might lose a privilege at home," she teased, making Spencer laugh.

xxx

JJ was woken up at _3:45_ the following morning to Olivia's cries. Spencer was sleeping like a log. JJ kicked him as she got up.

"What?" he asked groggily, rolling over.

"Don't worry, I got it," JJ sighed. Walking down the hallway, she went into Olivia's room and found her sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" she said, climbing onto the end of the bed, and gently pulling Olivia into her lap.

"Hurt," Olivia said, holding out her bright pink arm. JJ slipped off of the bed, and held Olivia on her hip.

"Do you want some medicine to make it better?" she asked. Olivia nodded, attempting to rub her eyes with her right hand. JJ went into the kitchen, and found the painkillers that the doctor had prescribed for Olivia three weeks ago. Measuring some out, she gave it to Olivia, who had gotten used to the taste by now. Olivia quickly swallowed, making a face.

"Good girl, that'll make it feel better soon," JJ said, putting the cup in the sink, and the medicine back at the top of the cupboard. Toby came trotting through to see what they were doing at 4 in the morning.

"Bee!" Olivia exclaimed, the pain in her arm forgotten.

"Want to say good morning to Toby?" JJ asked. Olivia just wriggled to get out of her arms. JJ let her down, and watched as she went straight to Toby, rubbing his back. JJ laughed quietly when Toby fell on the floor and rolled over to get his belly rubbed. Olivia giggled, rubbing his belly for him.

"Come on Livy, back to bed now," JJ said, holding out her hand for Olivia. Olivia stood up and took JJ's hand.

"Say goodbye to Toby," JJ said.

"Bye bye Bee," Olivia said, waving as successfully as she could with her right hand.

xxx

JJ collapsed against the bathroom wall, having emptied her stomach for the fifth time since Olivia had gone back to sleep. Spencer came in to see if she was ok.

"You alright?" he asked. JJ shook her head, refusing to open her mouth in case she was sick again. Spencer sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders, and holding her close.

"I can't wait to actually have this child," JJ mumbled. Spencer laughed.

"But you're barely even showing yet!" he exclaimed. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Trust me, it's not exactly fun to be pregnant," she replied. Spencer grinned, and stood up, holding out his hand for JJ. Taking it, she stood up, and flushed the toilet. After she had rinsed her mouth, Spencer led her back to bed.

xxx  
><em><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>_

JJ sat on the chair that was next to the bench, Olivia in her lap. Dr Nique came through the door.

"Ahh, Mrs Jareau. Nice to see you again," he said, shaking JJ's hand.

"How has Olivia been?"

"She's been fine. She doesn't like her cast though," JJ explained. Nique laughed.

"Well, it's coming off today, so she can consider herself lucky," he replied. Olivia looked from her mother to Nique repeatedly, completely confused as to what was happening.

"Ok, this will, I can guarantee you, scare Olivia, so you might want to hold her tightly, and keep her facing you, ok?" Nique suggested, as he gently lifted Olivia's arm up onto the bench. JJ nodded, and held Olivia close to her. Nique positioned the little saw against Olivia's cast, and turned it on. Being particularly loud, the saw did scare Olivia, who started to cry in a very distressed way. JJ hugged Olivia tightly, rubbing her back as Nique moved the saw up from Olivia's wrist in a slow line. The saw was extremely loud, which made Olivia scream as she cried. JJ buried Olivia's face against her shoulder. Nique gave her an apologetic look. He stopped the saw just before the end of the cast, and put it down.

"Hey Olivia, watch this," he said, trying to get Olivia's attention. Olivia, still a little frightened, turned her head. Nique tapped the end of cast with a little hammer. There was a little crack, and the two sides split.

"Broken!" Olivia exclaimed, making both JJ and Nique laugh. Nique gently slipped Olivia's arm out of the cast, and threw the cast in the bin. Olivia flexed her fingers, grinning like a fool.

"Her arm should be fine. It might be a little stiff at first, considering it's been immobilised for around a month, but with constant use, she'll be fine in just a couple of weeks," Nique explained. JJ smiled, and stood up, holding Olivia on her hip.

"Thank you, for everything," she said, shaking his hand once again.

"No problem. Take care," he said, waving as they left.

xxx  
><em><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>_

Emily and Hotch stood at the front door of JJ and Spencer's house, Hotch holding Jack's hand. Spencer opened the door.

"We're here!" Emily said, grinning. Spencer let them inside.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Great," Hotch replied. A nearly two year old Olivia came running through the lounge room, followed by her cousin Jake. They were chasing Toby, who was barking ecstatically.

"Yeah, I know, it's a madhouse," Spencer said. Jack looked pointedly at Hotch.

"Go on then," Hotch said. Jack joined in the fun, chasing Jake and Olivia. Emily and Hotch followed Spencer into the main room, where JJ, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Matt, Alyssa, and Alex were.

"Hey guys," Morgan said, handing Hotch a beer. Emily went straight over to where JJ, Garcia, and Alyssa were.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" she said, hugging JJ, and sitting down.

"Well, Garcia heard rumours floating around, concerning you, and we wanted to know if they were true," JJ said, a smirk playing on her face.

"What rumours?"

"Are you knocked up?" JJ asked straightaway. Emily paled.

"Wow, Jayje, subtle! Mean anything?" Garcia scolded, making Alyssa laugh.

"Are you?" JJ asked. Emily hesitated, before nodding slightly. JJ and Garcia both screamed and hugged her, surprising the guys. Alyssa just sat there laughing. Hotch groaned, as the guys turned to him for an explanation. But they didn't have to wait for one.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" 5 year old Jack announced proudly.

"Oh my god, Em, this is great!" JJ exclaimed.

"Yay, we can be pregnant together!" Emily replied sarcastically, making JJ scowl and everyone else laugh. Olivia came into the room, holding Toby.

"No, Livy! Put the dog down!" Spencer exclaimed. JJ turned, and saw tiny little Olivia holding Toby, who was the same size as her.

"Olivia! Put him down!" JJ said. Olivia's lower lip went out as she put the dog on the floor.

"Sowy," she said. Toby bolted to the opposite side of the room, hiding under Morgan's chair.

"Madhouse, hey?" Emily asked.

"You have no idea...oh, Emily, I'm so happy for you!" JJ said, hugging Emily again. Emily laughed.

"We're excited. Jack, especially," she explained.

"Well, what you said is true. When Hotch and Spence don't want to listen, we can complain to each other," JJ replied. Emily grinned.

"Sounds like a plan"

**A/N: Very long and jumpy. I know, I know. But I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Haha, my little 3 year old babysitting charge just learned a new word. Not an age appropriate one either. So, it inspired me, as did Whatif-only's chapter 99.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. But, feel free to tell me I do.**

**Life Update: Gah! English essay due tomorrow! Haven't started! Time to get inventive...**

JJ was drying a plate, when it slipped out of her hands and smashed on the tiles. Olivia jumped a little as it hit the floor. She was scribbling with crayons, sitting on the kitchen counter

"Shit," JJ cursed, bending down to pick up the pieces.

"Broken," Olivia pointed out. JJ grinned.

"Yes, Livy, it's broken," she replied.

"Shit," Olivia repeated. JJ almost dropped the pieces of broken plate she was holding.

"Olivia!" she said, standing up and dumping the broken china in the bin. Olivia looked at her innocently.

"Shit," Olivia said again. JJ groaned. Then she had a brainwave.

"Livy, where's Toby?" she asked. Olivia glanced around, and looked back at her mother, shocked.

"Gone!" she said. JJ laughed.

"Call him," she said. Olivia looked confused, so JJ demonstrated.

"Toby," she said quietly, so as not to actually call the dog.

"Tebee!" Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs. A little jangle from the front room made her smile.

"Tebee!" she yelled again. Toby came skidding through the archway, crashing into the edge of the lounge.

"Tebee!" Olivia said excitedly, 'shit' forgotten. JJ lifted Olivia off of the bench, heaving a sigh of relief. Olivia ran over to Toby, rubbing his belly as he sprawled out over the floor. JJ's phone rang from where it was sitting on the counter. Checking the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hey Spence"

"Hi. How's your day going?"

"Not bad, except Olivia just mimicked something I said"

"Let me guess, knowing your mouth, it wasn't age appropriate?" Spencer asked. JJ laughed.

"No, it wasn't"

"Is she still saying it?"

"No, Toby saved the day. All is forgotten"

"That's good"

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry home when you finish...I need you"

"Don't worry, I'll be home so fast you won't even blink"

"Ok, you might be able to _read_ that fast, but please don't drive that fast...you'll kill yourself"

"That might be true"

"It is true, you've got that whole Mr I Can't Die attitude going on...but don't worry, I think it's sexy"

"I know, I'm very irresistible"

"Whatever"

"Jayje, I got to go, but I'll see you when I get home, ok?"

"Alright. I love you"

"I love you too. Give Livy a kiss for me"

"I will. See you tonight"

"Bye," Spencer said, hanging up. JJ put her phone down on the bench, and laughed at what she saw when she turned around. Toby was lying on the floor, belly up, and Olivia was using his belly as a pillow.

"Tebee fuffy!" Olivia said. JJ went to help Olivia up, when she felt a little kick.

"Hey, I know you're in there," she said, smiling. Olivia stood up.

"Mommy?" she asked, confused. JJ held out her hand, leading Olivia into the lounge room. Sitting down on the couch, she felt the kick again.

"Livy, give Mommy your hand," she said. Olivia held out her tiny little hand. JJ held Olivia's hand against her swollen belly, waiting for another kick. Within a few minutes, the baby kicked again. Olivia squealed and giggled, making JJ laugh.

"Kicky!" she exclaimed. Then she looked up to her mother for an explanation.

"Mommy?" she asked. JJ smiled. She wasn't entirely sure if Olivia would understand. In fact, she was almost one hundred percent certain that it wouldn't sink in at all.

"Well, Olivia...Mommy is having a baby," JJ said gently. Olivia frowned.

"Baby?" she asked. JJ nodded. Olivia grinned, and placed her hands on JJ's belly, laughing when the baby kicked. JJ smiled. At least she kind of, maybe, just half understood what was going on.

xxx

Spencer opened the door, and stepped inside. As he shut the door behind him, JJ surprised by grabbing him and kissing him deeply. Spencer cast his bag and jacket aside, and pulled JJ closer to him. They made out passionately in the hallway for a few minutes, before Spencer lifted JJ off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. As soon as he had put her down, JJ pushed him onto the bed, and began taking his clothes off, kissing him as she did.

"Mm...what's this in favour of?" he mumbled.

"Do I need a reason to make love to my incredibly sexy husband?" JJ whispered. Spencer smiled.

"No reason at all," he replied, kissing her neck. JJ set to work on completely stripping away his clothes, intending to love him until he could not possibly be loved anymore.

xxx

Emily watched as Jack and Hotch raced each other on Jack's PlayStation.

"I'm going to beat you!" Jack yelled.

"Not if I can help it!" Hotch exclaimed. Emily laughed, mainly because the team would find it hilarious to see Hotch like this.

"Oh yeah!" Jack yelled, dropping the controller as he got up and danced around the living room.

"I let you win," Hotch said defensively.

"Sure Daddy, you let me win," Jack said sarcastically. Hotch jumped up and ran for Jack, swinging the boy up over his shoulder. Jack screamed with laughter as Hotch then dropped him on the couch, beside Emily.

"You guys are nuts," Emily laughed. Hotch stretched over Jack and kissed her cheek.

"Then you are the perfect addition to our family," he said. Jack giggled. Emily stuck her tongue out at Hotch as he sat back down, making the three of them start laughing.

"Emily?" Jack said.

"Yeah?"

"I...I love you...and the baby," Jack told her. Emily's eyes welled with tears as she hugged the little boy.

"I love you too Jack," she whispered. Hotch smiled.

"And now Daddy's joining in!" he exclaimed, grabbing the two and pulling them into a hug, making them laugh.

"I'm feeling the love Aaron," Emily said. Jack giggled.

"I'm feeling it too," Hotch said, kissing her forehead.

xxx  
><em><strong>The Following Day<strong>_

JJ was sitting in the main room when someone knocked on the door.

"I get it!" Olivia yelled. JJ bolted off the couch.

"Olivia, wait for Mommy!" she called.

"Otay!" Olivia yelled back. JJ caught her at the front door, and picked her up. Olivia reached out and pulled the door open. Standing on the doorstep were JJ's parents.

"Hi Jenny," her mother said, a tone of excitement in her voice.

"Mom, Dad! I haven't seen you since my wedding!" JJ exclaimed, hugging both of her parents in turn, and then inviting them inside.

"We realised it had been a while, and decided we should come and see you," Mr Jareau explained. JJ took them through to the main room, where they all sat down on the couch. Olivia wriggled out of JJ's arms, and went to the drawings she had left on the coffee table.

"And this has to be Olivia," Mrs Jareau said. JJ smiled and nodded.

"She was only 5 months old the last time you saw her," she replied.

"She must be, what...nearly 2 now?" Mr Jareau asked.

"She'll turn two in July"

"So, how have you been Jenny?" Mrs Jareau asked. A smile spread across JJ's face.

"Well...Spence and I are expecting our second child in just a few months," she said. Mrs Jareau's eyes lit up.

"Oh Jenny! That's great! I'm very happy for you," she said, getting up and hugging JJ. JJ grinned at her dad over her mother's shoulder, making him laugh. Mrs Jareau sat back down, still smiling.

"Jenny...your mother and I are extremely proud of you. I'm sure that so many people have said this to you, but you pulled yourself past what happened. And look at you now! You're in a job that you obviously like, you have a beautiful daughter, and a husband who loves you very much. We are, truly, very proud of you. And your brother," Mr Jareau said. JJ's eyes brightened.

"Oh honey, don't cry!" Mrs Jareau gushed. JJ laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just the hormones," she said, wiping her eyes hastily.

"Mommy!" Olivia exclaimed, reaching up for JJ. JJ picked her up, and sat her in her lap.

"What's wrong Livy?" she asked. Olivia glanced over at her grandparents, and then hid her face against JJ's chest. Mr and Mrs Jareau laughed.

"Olivia, it's alright. I'm your grandma," Mrs Jareau said, gently touching the back of Olivia's hand. Olivia sat up straight and looked her grandmother right in the eye.

"Ganna?" she asked. Mr Jareau laughed.

"Yes," Mrs Jareau replied. Mr Jareau came around and sat on the edge of the coffee table, in front of Olivia. JJ smiled. She knew what he was going to do.

"Olivia, watch this," he said gently. Reaching behind her ear, he brought his hand back in front of her, and opened his fingers, revealing a small handful of gummy bears. Olivia squealed and laughed, which only made everyone in the room laugh as well.

"For you Olivia," Mr Jareau said.

"What do you say, Livy?" JJ coaxed.

"Ta," Olivia said, taking the lollies. More confidently, she wriggled off JJ's lap, clutching tightly to her prize, and toddled over to her grandparents. Mr Jareau lifted her up onto the couch, sitting her on his knee, the same way Matt always did.

"God, it really has been a long time since we saw you," Mrs Jareau said. JJ got up the courage to say to her parents what she been thinking for a long time.

"I've missed you so much," she said softly, tears running down her cheeks. Mrs Jareau also began to cry. Both of them stood up and hugged each other tightly, tears running down their faces. Olivia looked bewildered at the excess emotion.

"Mommy sad?" she asked. JJ pulled away from her mother.

"No baby, I'm happy," she explained. Olivia looked even more confused.

"You sad!" she tried to explain. Everyone started to laugh.

"Ok, Olivia, Mommy's sad"

"No sad, be happy!" Olivia demanded, making her grandparents laugh harder. A jingle and the pitter patter of paws on tile turned their attention.

"Tebee!" Olivia exclaimed, scooting off the couch, and over to Toby.

"You have a dog too?" Mrs Jareau asked. JJ laughed.

"I know, it's a madhouse. I can't imagine what it'll be like with two kids under the age of five," she pondered. Olivia giggled, and rubbed Toby's belly.

"She loves that dog," Mr Jareau said.

"You honestly, have no idea"

**A/N: Man, that took FOR-EVA! What with an essay that I left until the night before it was due (I ended up handing it in three days late), and dancing, and the weather here has been just shocking. We've had power outs, right when my laptop needs to charge, so that hasn't helped. Weather is not improving, but the power outs are now down to only one every four to five days, where as before, it was once daily. I love this weather though, so I'm actually not complaining!**

**Please, please, please, please, please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Ok, so I've just realised that with the timeline, we skipped Christmas. Damn! I think the baby is due in July-ish. I think JJ, at this point in time, is about 7 months pregnant. I have no idea. I promise next time I will try to keep track. I'm actually really excited about the second baby, so that could be why I've lost track so easily.**

**Life Update: It has rained for six days straight. I now have quite a bad cold, because my uniform got soaked through on Thursday (THREE LAYERS!), and I had to wear it for a further four hours afterwards, because the school wouldn't even give me a dry jumper or something to wear. **

**Life Update: It's stopped raining, but it's FREEZING! 1 degree Celsius!**

Spencer came home and found JJ sitting on the couch, playing a game on her iPhone, Olivia watching from where she was sitting next to her.

"I'm home," he said, grinning. JJ waved, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Ok, what game is it?" Spencer asked.

"Tiny Tower," JJ replied, still not looking away. Spencer frowned.

"What on earth is Tiny Tower?"

"You have to build this tower, and keep people happy by putting them in jobs," JJ explained.

"JJ, are you serious?" Spencer teased. JJ finally looked up at him.

"Deadly," she replied. Olivia giggled. Spencer sat down on JJ's other side, looking at the game over her shoulder.

"How can that be fun?" he asked. JJ grinned.

"It just is, ok?" she said, sounding like a fifteen year old.

"Mommy?" Olivia piped up.

"Yeah?"

"My turn?"

"Alright. Here you go," JJ said, handing Olivia the phone. Olivia started to play the game, while JJ turned to Spencer.

"I missed you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I was gone for nine hours JJ," he replied.

"I know, but still," JJ protested, kissing him deeply.

"Ew!" Olivia squealed. JJ and Spencer both looked at her.

"Yucky!" Olivia exclaimed. JJ laughed.

"Come here, you little ratbag," she said, pulling Olivia up by her side. Olivia reached over and put her hand on JJ's belly, just as the baby kicked.

"No kicky!" she scolded, making her parents laugh.

xxx

Hotch barged into Strauss' office, closing the door behind him.

"Aaron!" Strauss exclaimed, shocked.

"Erin, we all want Agent Jareau back on the team," Hotch said flatly, standing in front of her desk.

"I can't allow that, the unit costs-"

"I don't care what it costs to keep us running! We work much better, and would be more worth running, if we had Agent Jareau back!" Hotch said angrily.

"Aaron, face it. Your team stays as it is," Strauss said calmly.

"No. No, we don't. What you did when you cut her job was break up a family. _We_ are a family, Erin, does that not matter to you?"

"Well...in a way it does"

"And you should've seen Agent Jareau when I told her that she was out of a job. She ran out of here in tears. What does that show you?"

"She liked her job, so what?"

"She was dedicated to her job. She did everything exactly how it was needed, and put in 110 percent, always"

"Fine! I will invite Agent Jareau back into the team-"

"After she has her baby"

"What? When did that happen?"

"About seven months ago," Hotch said, fighting back a grin.

"Well then, after she has her baby, I will be...more than happy, to let her back on the team," Strauss said, forcing a smile as she spoke.

"Glad you saw my way," Hotch said simply, leaving the room.

xxx  
><em><strong>1 Month Later<strong>_

JJ sat cross legged on the bed in front of Spencer, while he massaged her shoulders and back. Olivia was sitting on the floor with Toby sprawled across her legs.

"Starting to feel better?" Spencer asked, laying a gentle kiss on the back of JJ's neck.

"Much better," JJ sighed. Spencer lay back against the pillows. JJ lay against his chest. Both of their hands were resting on her stomach.

"I can't believe how fast this has all gone. It feels like just yesterday when I found out I was pregnant with Livy. And it's been nearly two years since we got married," JJ said. Spencer smiled.

"I know," he replied. JJ started to laugh.

"I also can't believe that Livy's little brother or sister is due the week before her birthday," she stated. Spencer laughed as well.

"How well did that work out?" he joked. JJ gently stroked the back of his hand, still chuckling a little.

"Too well"

**A/N: Very short chapter, I know, but I'm running out of ideas. Next chapter, JJ will be nine months pregnant, and I'm trying to think up new Livy storylines. Everyone should listen to Hymn To The Sea by James Horner. It's kind of sad, and a bit dreamy. It reminds me of flying above clouds during the day.**

**Please, please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the chapter! I know this pregnancy wasn't touched on very much, but I promise the baby will be doted on, and next time, I'll try not to get side tracked.**

**When you finish reading, check out my profile! I put a link to a photo on there! That photo is AJ Cook aged four (I think I said three on my profile, my mistake!), holding her baby brother. It's absolutely gorgeous!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM!**

Olivia looked up from the floor as JJ winced.

"Mommy kay?" she asked sweetly. JJ smiled, and nodded.

"Mommy's fine, Livy," she replied. She rubbed her belly absent mindedly as Spencer came in.

"Even I heard that," he stated, referring to JJ's wincing. JJ grinned.

"I know you did," she replied.

"Time to go?" Spencer asked. JJ thought for a minute, then shook her head.

"Give it 20 minutes. Find someone to watch Livy. Then we'll go," she said, getting up off the couch slowly.

"Go where?" Olivia asked. Spencer grinned.

"The hospital," he told her, holding out his hand. Olivia gasped.

"Sick!" she exclaimed. JJ laughed from the hallway, as did Spencer.

"No, Mommy's having a baby, Livy," he tried to explain.

"Bubby?" Olivia asked, using the name she had been referring to the baby as.

"Yes, bubby," Spencer replied, swinging Olivia up onto his hip.

xxx

Emily groaned as she climbed up onto the bed, and curled up next to Hotch. At six months pregnant, the morning sickness was wiping her out. Hotch leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Not long, and then you will finally be able to keep all your food where it belongs," he teased. Emily whacked him lightly on the shoulder, a grin creeping across her face.

"I know. I can't wait. Jack can't either," she replied. Hotch laughed.

"Well, he's going to have to. So are you," he said, kissing her forehead again.

xxx  
><em><strong>14 Hours Later<strong>_

JJ screamed as she pushed, gritting her teeth as she willed it to be the last. She felt the baby slip from her, and collapsed back against the bed. Spencer brushed her hair away from her sweaty face, and kissed her forehead as the baby's cries filled the room.

"You're amazing," he murmured. JJ smiled weakly, exhausted from the birth.

"It's a boy!" the doctor called. Spencer smiled, and looked at JJ, who squeezed his hand gently. The doctor waved Spencer over, and allowed him to cut the cord. A nurse took the baby boy away to get him cleaned up, as Spencer went back to JJ.

"What are we going to call him?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand as he knelt down to be eye level with her. JJ sighed, and brought her hand up over his.

"I was thinking Nathaniel William, after your dad," she suggested. Spencer thought it over.

"I like it. But, I was also thinking, Nathaniel William Peter," he threw in. JJ grinned.

"It sounds great, but he now sounds like a royal," she joked. Spencer laughed.

"In my eyes, all of you are royals," he said sweetly, kissing her cheek. JJ smiled.

"You are too good to me," she told him. Spencer shrugged.

"Maybe. But you deserve every second of it," he reasoned. The doctor returned with their son.

"What are you going to call him?" he asked.

"Nathaniel William Peter Jareau-Reid," JJ rattled off, causing some very strange looks from the doctor, before everyone in the room laughed.

"When teaching him his name, maybe just stick to the first name," the doctor suggested, causing JJ and Spencer to laugh. The nurse came over, and gently placed a bundle of blue in JJ's arms. JJ smiled as Nathaniel quietened down, and opened his eyes slightly. Spencer gently traced the contours of Nathaniel's face with the tip of his finger.

"He looks just like you, baby," JJ whispered. Spencer smiled, willing tears not to fall.

xxx

JJ smiled as her father carried Olivia into the room.

"Mommy!" she said excitedly. Mr Jareau let her down on the edge of the bed. Olivia quickly crawled over to JJ, slowing down when she saw the bundle of blue in JJ's arms.

"Bubby?" she asked, pointing to Nathaniel. Spencer smiled, as the rest of the team 'awwed'. Hotch put his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her closer, watching as Olivia acquainted herself with her baby brother.

"Hey JJ," Rossi said. JJ looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I can remember walking in to your room two years ago, and it was this little one you were holding," Rossi said, pointing to Olivia, who turned, and gave him a toothy grin, which made everyone laugh.

"Livy...do you want to hold him?" JJ asked gently. Olivia nodded.

"I be careful Mommy," she reassured her mother. JJ gently placed Nathaniel into Olivia's arms, with Spencer right beside Olivia to make sure she held onto him. Garcia took a few photos of the growing Jareau-Reid clan.

"He wittle!" Olivia said, shocked. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, but he'll get bigger," JJ explained. Olivia hugged Nathaniel close to her, Spencer supporting him as well.

xxx  
><em><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>_

JJ sat on the couch, playing with Olivia, when Nathaniel started crying. Getting up, she started to leave, when Olivia tugged on her shirt.

"Stay!" she demanded. JJ gently worked Olivia's hand free.

"Nathaniel's hungry. Mommy has to feed him," she explained.

"Daddy do it," Olivia said flatly. JJ sighed. The jealousy was beginning to show.

"Daddy can't do it...Daddy's not here," JJ said, simply walking out of the room. Olivia followed her.

"You play with me!" she yelled. JJ wheeled around, and knelt down in front of Olivia.

"Inside voice, Olivia! Mommy has to look after Nathaniel, or he'll get sick," she explained, getting up again, and going into Nathaniel's room. Picking up the baby boy, she carried him into the lounge room, where she sat comfortably, so she could nurse him. Olivia stood in front of JJ, a determined frown on her face.

"You play with me!" she said again, her little voice sounding angry. JJ attended to Nathaniel, deciding not to pay any attention to Olivia until Nathaniel was sleeping.

JJ readjusted her top, and held Nathaniel in her arms. Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

"Why won't you play with me!" she yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks. JJ took a deep breath, willing herself not to totally lose it.

"Mommy!"

"Olivia, stop it right now!" JJ exclaimed. Getting up, she went into Nathaniel's room, and lay the half asleep baby boy in his crib, before returning to the lounge room, where Olivia sat, in tears.

"You play now!" she exclaimed. JJ shook her head.

"No, Olivia. Mommy had to look after Nathaniel, and you didn't listen," she said, sitting on the couch.

"But you play now!" Olivia yelled, a frown crossing her pretty little face. Picking up her teddy, she threw it at JJ.

"Olivia, stop! You're being very naughty today!" JJ said angrily. Taking Olivia's hand, she took her to her room.

"You are to stay in here until Mommy says you can come out," she explained, letting go of Olivia's hand.

"But Mommy-"

"Olivia, the longer you cry, or yell, the longer you stay in here," JJ explained. Olivia stuck her lower lip out as more tears fell.

"I'm sorry Mommy," she begged. JJ shook her head, and pulled the door so it was resting on the frame. Olivia threw herself on the floor and yelled out for about 10 minutes, until she realised JJ wasn't paying any attention.

Spencer came in and found JJ curled up on the couch, her eyes damp.

"Jay, what's wrong?" he asked gently, setting his bag down, and going over to the couch.

"Olivia is doing my head in. About half an hour ago, I was feeding Nathaniel, and she was yelling, trying to get me to play with her. After Nathaniel went to sleep, she lost her temper completely and threw her teddy at me. So I took her to her room and told her to stay there until I said she could come out. She cried and screamed for about 10 minutes, but then she quietened down," JJ explained. Spencer brushed the tears away from her cheek, and helped her to sit up.

"Listen," he said. They sat there in silence for a minute.

"Mommy?" a little voice called. JJ got up off the couch, and walked slowly to Olivia's room.

"Mommy?"

"Here, Livy," JJ said, pushing the door open. Olivia's eyes were red from crying, and she had the hiccups.

"Mommy, I sorry!" she sobbed, throwing herself around JJ's knees. JJ bent down and pulled Olivia into a hug. Spencer stood in the hallway, smiling.

"Mommy, I bad! I vewy bad!" Olivia sobbed into JJ's shoulder. JJ had to smile.

"No, Livy. You weren't bad, you just need to know that Mommy has to look after Nathaniel as well," she said gently. Olivia straightened up. Her nose was running, and her eyes were red and swollen.

"I love you, Olivia," JJ whispered, pulling her little girl into another hug. Olivia started giggling and hiccupping, which made her parents laugh.

"What is it baby girl?" JJ asked. Olivia pointed to JJ's shoulder. JJ looked down at her shoulder, and saw that Olivia had managed to wipe her nose on JJ's shirt.

"Yucky!" Olivia giggled. Spencer laughed, as JJ straightened up, picking Olivia up as well.

"The joys that come with being a parent," she said. Spencer grinned.

"Absolutely"

**A/N: With Olivia being sent to her room, my mum did that to me all the time. I was a very attention demanding child. Anyway, that last little scene brought tears of happiness to my eyes. I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: This chapter is going in a different direction. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer lay on his back on the couch, Nathaniel asleep on his chest, the same way Olivia and JJ had laid so many months ago. He smiled as Nathaniel's little hand curled tightly around his finger. JJ had taken Olivia out for the afternoon, as Olivia had been feeling a little left out since Nathaniel had arrived. They were going to go to the toy shop, and also the ice cream shop, as well as the park, and Hotch's.

"Well, aren't you a peaceful little one, hey Nathaniel?" Spencer said, running his hand gently over Nathaniel's smooth hair.

xxx

Olivia giggled, and bounced her legs happily in her car seat, while they sat at the intersection. JJ looked in the rear view mirror, and saw Olivia sticking her tongue out.

"You cheeky ratbag," JJ laughed. Olivia squealed with laughter, her tongue staying way out of her mouth. JJ laughed and shook her head as she pulled into the intersection to turn. There was a split second of silence, before the squeal of brakes filled her ears. The crunch of metal on metal was sickening. Olivia started to scream, and then everything began to fade away.

xxx

Spencer lay Nathaniel in his crib, turning back to face Matt, who had shown up 20 minutes before.

"He's tiny!" Matt exclaimed. Spencer laughed, as the phone rang. Moving through to the lounge room, he picked it up.

"Hello. Spencer speaking," he greeted. Matt watched as a look of disbelief, and horror crossed Spencer's face.

"Spencer, mate, what is it?" he asked, shaking Spencer's shoulder.

"Ah...th-thank you," Spencer stuttered, hanging up. His hands were shaking so hard, the phone slipped from his grip. Matt caught it before it could hit the tiles, and placed it on the bench.

"Spencer!" he exclaimed, shaking his brother-in-law. Spencer looked up at him, his face pale.

"J-JJ and Li-Livy have b-been in an acci-accident," he stammered. Matt's stomach dropped.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. Spencer finally seemed to come back into reality, and starting running around.

"Spencer, what the-?"

"I have to go to the hospital. Now," Spencer cut in.

"Well, I'm coming with you! Jenny's my sister, I gotta see that she's ok!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing his jacket.

"Nathaniel," Spencer said suddenly.

"Shit," Matt said. Spencer grabbed his mobile, and quickly dialled Garcia's number, not bothering to turn off loudspeaker..

"All knowing tech goddess with an impeccable eye for fashion at your service," Garcia greeted. Matt had to suppress laughter.

"Garcia, it's Reid. I need your help," Spencer said.

"Hey Junior G-Man, what's up?"

"Can you please come and watch Nathaniel for a couple of hours?"

"Sure I can, as long he does not require feeding"

"There are bottles in the fridge"

"Well, I'll be there soon, but what's going on? Where's the funny bunny Livy?" Garcia asked. Spencer felt weak at hearing Olivia's nickname.

"I'll explain later, just hurry"

"G-Man, I'm already in my car driving. See you in 10," Garcia explained, before hanging up.

xxx

By the time Garcia had arrived, Spencer was in a right flap. As soon as she had stepped inside, he was out the door. Matt gave her an apologetic look, which was returned by a 'Don't worry about it' expression, before he flew out the door after Spencer.

Driving to the hospital, Spencer fought to keep tears at bay. Matt glanced to the right, watching Spencer closely.

"She's going to be fine. They're both going to be fine," he said determinedly. Spencer looked at him, long and hard.

"I can't lose them," he said, his voice choking up. Matt squeezed Spencer's shoulder, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"They're both going to be fine"

xxx

The emergency room was absolute chaos. People were everywhere. There was a kid vomiting violently into a basin, a man covered in blood, a man who had, strangely enough, got a pair of tweezers stuck in his ear, a toddler with a baby carrot up his nose, and a teenage girl who seemed to have a broken ankle. Not to mention the streams of people who were pushing their way in and out of the room, and down the hallways. Matt pulled Spencer through to the desk.

"Hi. We're looking for Jennifer and Olivia Jareau-Reid?" he asked hurriedly. The receptionist glanced down at a piece of paper.

"They're not here yet. As far as I know, Olivia is already in the ambulance on the way here, but Jennifer is still trapped inside the car. The paramedics are doing everything they can," the receptionist said. Spencer backed away slightly, taking deep breaths. Matt thanked the receptionist, and turned around. Grabbing Spencer, he led him to a space where they would be out of the way.

"Spencer, you need to remain calm. When Livy gets here, you should go with her," he told him. Spencer shook his head.

"But JJ-"

"Spencer, I'll wait for JJ. Think about it, Olivia's two years old. By the sounds of it, she's just been in a bad car accident. She's going to be scared. She's going to want her parents with her. It'll be better for Livy in the long run if you go with her. I'll make sure Jenny is ok, don't you worry," Matt reasoned. Spencer hesitated, and nodded slowly.

"Ok"

"Spencer, if you keep a clear head, and stay calm, you'll be able to be there for Livy and JJ. It'll make them more relaxed if you're calm as well"

"Right," Spencer said, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes for a few seconds. Opening them, he shook Matt's hand.

"Let's do this," he said. Matt clapped Spencer's shoulder. Moving back towards the entrance, they stayed out of the way, but waited on edge for their loved ones to appear.

About 10 minutes later, the doors burst open, and a gurney was pushed through, holding Olivia, who was distressed, and screaming. Matt nodded to Spencer, who latched himself to the side of the gurney.

"Who are you?" the medic yelled over the chaos of the ER.

"Her father!" Spencer yelled back.

"Ok, what have we got?" a doctor asked as he ran alongside the gurney.

"Three car collision in the middle of an intersection. This little one's only two. She's been crying like this all the way, which is good, because it means she's fully conscious. Internal bleeding, rib fractures, possible lung puncture, her breathing is off. We're worried she may have suffered a head injury, but we couldn't determine anything. All in all, she was fairly lucky. You'll believe me when you see the accident photos!" the medic rattled off.

"BP?" the doctor asked.

"120 over 60," the medic said.

"Ok, that could be a concern," the doctor said. They pushed open the doors to Trauma 1, and wheeled Olivia inside. A female nurse came and held Spencer back.

"Sir, you'll have to wait out here," she said.

"B-but, she's only two"

"I know Sir, but you will have to wait out here," the nurse said. Spencer nodded slightly, and watched as the nurse walked back into Trauma 1. Watching through the scuffed safety glass on the door, Spencer could only stand there as his two year old daughter screamed for her parents.

xxx  
><em><strong>5 Minutes Later<strong>_

"Ma'am, is Jennifer Jareau-Reid on the way yet?" Matt asked. The receptionist glanced at her new piece of paper.

"I don't know," the receptionist replied exasperatedly. A male nurse walked past. The receptionist grabbed his sleeve.

"Any word on that car accident?" she asked. The nurse nodded.

"Apparently, it's no easy job. They're worried about losing the ones they haven't got out yet," he said, before walking off to attend to a patient. Matt stared at the receptionist in disbelief.

"No, sh-she has to be ok!"

xxx

"Steven! Come here!" Jason yelled. Steven ran back to the ambulance, where minor injuries were being treated on scene, and turned around to survey the scene. One car had been hit by a four wheel drive, scraped across the intersection, until it slammed into the front of a two seater. People who had witnessed the accident were out of their cars, and were having statements taken. Police were walking around, taking photos, and taping off other areas to prevent bystanders getting any closer. Broken glass, twisted metal, and rubber littered the intersection. More horrifying were the pools of blood.

"It's the biggest fucking accident I've ever seen," Steven said to Jason.

"You're a trainee. This is nothing," Jason replied. They grabbed more oxygen, and equipment, before running over to where Cameron was attending to one of the victims.

"We'll take over from here," Jason said. Cameron looked up.

"Where the fuck is the ambulance?" he asked. Steven shrugged.

"They're on their way. There's been an ambulance shortage...some semi rolled over four cars on the highway. They had to scramble a couple from southern DC," Jason explained. Cameron stood up, and ran over to where another victim was being attended to. Jason knelt down beside the open door of the car, and held the oxygen mask to the occupants face.

"Ok, Miss, can you tell me your name?" he asked. Steven checked the car for dangers. It was the fourth time it had been done since the accident, but new hazards could present at any time.

"Je-Jennifer," JJ struggled to say. Blood ran down the right side of her face, and she was fairly certain it was also pooling in her mouth.

"Ok, Jennifer, I need you to stay awake for me," Jason said. Steven gasped at what he saw from the front of the car.

"Uh, Jason? We need to get her out. Like, now!" he yelled. Quickly, he moved around to the side, and held the oxygen mask to JJ's face, while Jason took a look. Looking under what was left of the front of the car, he saw the petrol spilling from the underside of the car, and the spark wires that were threatening to light the fuel.

"Shit! Cameron!" he yelled across the intersection, as the sound of sirens filled the air. Cameron ran across the intersection, bringing one of the firemen with him. Taking a look under the car, the fireman confirmed that they needed to move fast. Two ambulances pulled up to a stop near the edge of the tape, and more medics spilled onto the scene. People moved closer to watch as the new drama unfolded.

"Ok, Jennifer, we need to move you quickly. We'll be as careful as possible, but bear with me ok?" Jason said gently, squeezing JJ's hand. JJ didn't reply.

"Jennifer? Jennifer!" he said frantically. JJ's eyes closed slowly. Blood pooled in her throat, restricting her breathing.

"Shit, we gotta move!" Jason yelled. A fireman quickly arrived at the side of the car. Turning on the Jaws of Life, he cut away the twisted metal that was preventing the medics from getting JJ safely out of the car. Medics from the newly arrived ambulances ran over with a backboard and gurney. With a loud crack, the barrier of metal fell away from the car. The fireman nodded to the medics, and quickly backed off to attend elsewhere. Jason and Steven carefully got leverage under JJ.

"Ok, on three, we move her out. One...two...three!" Jason counted. The two lifted JJ out, and lay her flat on the ground, in the tiny space left between the cars. The other medics, without a beat, rolled her onto a backboard, and lifted her up onto the gurney. After strapping her down, and making sure the neck brace was secured tightly, they checked the oxygen.

"Go! Move!" the firemen yelled in unison. As the group ran JJ to the ambulance, Steven glanced around. Other casualties were being rushed away from the cars, which made him realise how serious the situation really was.

"We'll take her from here," Jason said. He and Steven quickly moved JJ to the now vacated ambulance, and lifted her inside.

"Sibley Memorial Hospital!" Jason called. Steven nodded, and quickly pulled the ambulance away from the accident. As they drove off, a small explosion was heard. Looking back, Jason could see that only a small fire had broken out. Small enough to keep under control. But right now, his priority was keeping JJ alive.

**A/N: And, this one takes the punch for longest chapter (I think). Anyways, I used to want to be a doctor, so if I do say so myself, I know what I'm talking about. And I did some research too. Not so sure about Livy's blood pressure, but it sounded like something from 'ER', so I went with it.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Chapter 40! Ten more, and we're halfway there! I can't believe how far the story has come! I'll save my speech for Chapter 50.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Matt was about to hassle the receptionist for the eighth time, when the doors burst open. A gurney was rushed through the doors.

"Trauma 2's open!" the receptionist yelled. The medics nodded. Matt looked at the occupant of the gurney. Although they were covered in blood, and bruises, he knew straightaway that it was JJ. He ran alongside the medics as they rushed down the hall.

"Before you ask, I'm her brother!" he yelled over the chaos. The medics nodded, as a doctor joined the group.

"Ok, she was in that collision about an hour ago. Head injury, we haven't determined exactly what, there is a severe injury to the throat and lungs, as her throat keeps pooling with blood. Broken ribs are a definite, severe internal bleeding, fractured ankle and tibia on the left. Shattered shoulder. BP 150 over 80. Resps are low," Jason rattled off. As they wheeled JJ into Trauma 2, a nurse prevented Matt from going in as well.

"But, I gotta make sure she's ok!" he protested.

"Sir, she's being well taken care of," the nurse said gently, guiding him to a seat.

xxx

JJ was half conscious, and was vaguely aware that she was lying on a very hard table. There were people calling out to each other, and she could taste blood. Her head felt like she was floating. Without warning, her throat clogged with blood, and it became impossible to breathe. As she fought to breathe, she was only vaguely aware of someone grabbing her jaw, and holding her tongue down with a metal depressor.

'Oh shit, they're sticking something down my throat,' she thought. Being absolutely correct, she gagged as a thick tube was forced past her tonsils and into her throat, making her almost pass out from the horrible feeling.

xxx  
><em><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>_

Spencer sat at Olivia's bedside while the little girl slept. Brushing her golden curls out of her face, he saw for the first time, the bruises and scratches that covered Olivia's little face. Her head injury had been cleared as a simple bruise to the right temple. After checking that there were no nurses or doctors around, he flipped his phone open. He had three messages, and 33 missed calls from Garcia. Quickly, he dialled her number.

"G-Man! I've been trying get a hold of you! I found out about that accident! Are my girls ok?" she answered on the first ring.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, Livy's ok for now, Matt's with JJ and I haven't seen her at all," Spencer rattled off.

"Well, don't you worry about Nathaniel. Emily, Hotch and Jack came over, they're going to stay the night, so you two can stay with JJ and Livy. Hang in strong there Reid, we're all praying for them," Garcia said gently. Spencer thanked her, and hung up. Walking back over to the bed, he sat down, and gently took Olivia's tiny hand in his own. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead gently, before stepping outside the room, just in time to see Matt coming down the hallway.

"Matt! How is she?" Spencer asked, dreading what might come next.

"Not good. She's stable, but critical. Her spleen tore in the accident, which caused major blood loss. They've taken her into surgery to repair her spleen, and plate her ankle and leg, and do god knows what to her shoulder," Matt explained. Upon seeing Spencer's crestfallen expression, he changed track.

"But I'm hopeful...Jenny, she's a real fighter. She's not going to give up, I promise you that," he said hurriedly. Spencer gave him a small smile.

"Mommy?...Daddy?" a little tear choked voice called out. Spencer and Matt went into Olivia's room, to see her lying in her bed, awake, and crying.

"Hey Livy, it's alright," Spencer said, brushing Olivia's tears away.

"Daddy, I scared!" Olivia sobbed. Spencer held Olivia's hand, trying to keep her calm. The paediatrician walked in, and smiled at seeing Olivia awake.

"Hey there Olivia," he said, waving. Olivia shied away towards Spencer. The doctor laughed. Matt grinned.

"If you want, you can pick her up. It might comfort her a little more," the doctor suggested. Spencer nodded, and gently extracted Olivia from the blankets. Keeping her wrapped in the blanket from the top to stop her shivering, Spencer held her in his lap. Olivia immediately seemed a lot calmer, and clutched tightly to Spencer's shirt. Matt smiled.

"Daddy," Olivia whispered. Spencer hugged her close.

"It's ok, Livy. I'm right here," he whispered back. The doctor smiled, and left the room to give them some time. Spencer felt how smooth Olivia's curls were against his chin.

"Daddy loves you baby girl," he whispered. Olivia giggled a little, whimpering as her ribs stung her.

"I wuv you too Daddy," she replied, burying her face in his chest.

xxx  
><em><strong>6 Hours Later<strong>_

Matt led Spencer upstairs to the ICU.

"In there," he said softly, pointing to a door near them. Spencer nodded and walked towards it. Matt went back downstairs to stay with Olivia. Spencer gently pushed the door open, and stepped inside. JJ lay there peacefully, looking much better than she had to have looked when she came in. Her face was bruised, scratched, and contained a few stitched cuts. Her leg was casted, and her shoulder was strapped. But the thing that scared Spencer the most was the fact that she had a thick tube down her throat to help her breathe.

"Oh Jaybird," he muttered, pulling a chair up beside her. Sitting down, he took her hand in his, and prayed that she would wake up.

xxx  
><em><strong>2 Days Later<strong>_

Matt had gone home, and returned, bringing the news that Nathaniel was fine, and that he was doing fine on formula. Spencer had gone home, showered, returned with fresh clothes, and a few stuffed toys for Olivia, who was still in hospital care until her ribs healed.

Spencer was keeping his usual vigil beside JJ's bed, when he felt the slightest movement in her hand. He looked up, and watched as her eyes, after a short period of time, slowly fluttered open, to reveal that brilliant blue that he had missed over the past three days. Matt had been standing at the door, and quickly rushed off to get the doctor. JJ gripped Spencer's hand tightly, which told him how scared she was.

Matt returned with the doctor in tow.

"Ok, Jennifer, I'm going to turn off the ventilator, and if you can breathe on your own, we'll take the tube out, ok?" the doctor explained. JJ nodded slightly, her neck still a little stiff from the overall impact of the crash. Flicking the switch, the doctor waited for the ventilator to shut down. Spencer rubbed gentle circles on the back of JJ's hand. They waited as JJ took a hesitant, yet relatively normal breath. She breathed in and out gently a few more times.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back," the doctor said. Matt moved closer to the edge of the bed as the doctor went down the hallway to the nurse's station.

"Hey Jenny," he whispered. JJ gripped his hand with her other. Matt looked down at her as tears welled in his eyes.

"Shelby would be so proud of you. She told you never to give up," he said, his voice choking up. JJ's eyes welled with tears as well. The doctor returned with a nurse.

"Ok, you," he started, pointing to Spencer, "will want to have that basin ready under her chin"

"Why?"

"The gag reflex is pretty strong when we pull these out," the doctor said seriously. The nurse helped JJ to sit up. The doctor gripped her jaw firmly, but not so tightly it hurt.

"Ok, on three, I want you to breathe out as hard as you can, ok?" he instructed, gripping the tube with his other hand. Spencer positioned the basin.

"One...two...three!" the doctor exclaimed, yanking the tube out. JJ choked as it vacated her airway. Spencer placed his hand squarely between her shoulder blades, and held the basin for her as she coughed up a whole lot of fluids, while Matt poured out a cup of water. JJ coughed a few more times, bringing up nothing more than the blood that had managed to avoid being drained from her throat, and then collapsed back against the bed. Matt helped her to drink some of the water.

"Thanks," she said, her voice soft and raspy. Spencer brushed her hair out of her eyes, and kissed her cheek softly. Matt came around and knelt down beside Spencer.

"Want me to get Livy?" he asked, barely audible. Spencer nodded, and then grabbed Matt's wrist.

"You do know they're moving her?" he asked. Matt nodded, and left the room.

While Matt was collecting Livy, JJ was moved downstairs to a private room, not far from Olivia's. After JJ was settled, the doctors and nurses left. JJ turned to Spencer.

"Did you stay with me the whole time I was unconscious?" she asked.

"98 percent of the time. I had to shower, I was getting ripe," he replied. JJ smiled, and leaned closer to him. Spencer kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you," JJ whispered.

"I love you too...and you have no idea how glad I am that I didn't lose you two," Spencer admitted. JJ smiled, and pressed her forehead to Spencer's. They sat like that for what felt like eternity.

About 10 minutes later, Matt returned, carrying Olivia on his hip. JJ started crying when she saw Olivia. Olivia also started crying.

"Mommy!" she said excitedly, tears of happiness, pain and sadness flooding her tiny little eyes. Matt let her down on the end of JJ's bed.

"Livy, be careful, ok? Mommy's hurt," Spencer told her. Olivia nodded, before JJ scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy loves you," she whispered, tears of joy running down her face.

**A/N: Would you look at that? The first chapter set in entirely one place! Apart from 22, of course! I hope you liked it. I hope the drama wasn't over too quickly. I can find ways to extend it, if you wish. Your Wish Is My Command!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Ok, I am attempting this chapter fuelled on nothing but Maltesers, chips, liquorice, red cordial, NO SLEEP, at 2:35am. In the time space of 25 minutes. Let's see how that works out.**

****I tried to save this as Chapter 40, not remembering, or just forgetting because I'm soo tired, that Chapter 40 has been written and uploaded...**

*****Didn't work out. I crashed about halfway down the page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer was about to enter JJ's room, when the doctor stopped him.

"Dr Reid, I should warn you that Jennifer slipped into a coma in the early hours of this morning," he said gently. Spencer's heart fell.

"Why-what happened?" he asked. The doctor guided him to a chair, and then pulled one up in front of him.

"Last night, she was struggling to breathe. There is still blood pooling into her throat, and we haven't been able to determine where the injury is. We put her back on a ventilator, and she seemed ok for a while. After that, we looked at the CT scans from yesterday afternoon. It seems that there are two small haemorrhages that have formed on her brain. To try and prevent any serious damage, we induced her into a state of unconsciousness. About two hours after that, she slipped into a coma," the doctor explained. Spencer couldn't speak. He felt as if his whole world was crashing down.

xxx

Matt hung up the phone, and turned to Alyssa.

"Matt? What's wrong?" she asked. Matt tried to keep his voice calm, and willed himself not to cry.

"Jen...she's in a coma," he said. As he uttered the last word, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell as Alyssa wrapped her arms around him. The two boys came in from the lounge room.

"Boys? Dad needs a hug," Alyssa said. The boys ran up and threw their arms around their dad as high as they could reach.

"I can't lose her too," Matt whispered in Alyssa's ear.

"I know. You won't," Alyssa reassured him.

xxx

Strauss entered Hotch's office, and sat down across from him.

"Agent Jareau is welcome to return to work at your discretion," she told him. Hotch sighed and put his pen down.

"Agent Jareau is in a coma in the hospital, Erin," he said flatly. Strauss stared at him.

"What happened?"

"Agent Jareau and her two year old, Olivia, were in a bad car accident about five days ago. At first, she seemed ok, but her injuries progressively got worse. She was induced into unconsciousness last night, and slipped into a coma early this morning"

"...Oh my god. I can't imagine how Agent Reid must be feeling," Strauss muttered.

"He's hanging in there," Hotch said. Strauss stood up.

"Let me know of any news," she told Hotch. Hotch nodded, and watched as she left the room.

xxx

"Daddy," Olivia sobbed as she toddled into the lounge room. Nathaniel was asleep in his rocker next to Spencer on the couch.

"What is it Livy?" Spencer asked, lifting her into his lap gently.

"Hurty!" Olivia cried, clutching her chest tightly. Spencer gently prised her arms away from her body.

"It'll hurt less if you don't touch it," he said. Olivia buried her face in Spencer's shirt, and sobbed her little heart out. Spencer felt helpless that his little girl was in a lot of pain, and he wasn't able to get rid of it. Lifting her up gently, he carried her into the kitchen, Toby following them excitedly. Reaching up above the fridge, he pulled down the prescription painkillers that the doctor had prescribed for Olivia's fractured ribs.

xxx  
><em><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>_

JJ was swimming through a massive ocean. She realised that she was much younger. Maybe ten or eleven. The ocean was filled with people...and memories? She could see the moment that Olivia slipped from her body and entered the world, the intimate moments she'd shared with Spencer, Nathaniel's birth, her wedding, the honeymoon...but just in front of her, she could see the one person she'd missed dearly.

Shelby. She looked exactly as she had before she died. She smiled, and came closer. Her smile lit up the whole ocean.

"Jenny," Shelby said gently, pulling her into a hug. Suddenly, they weren't in the ocean anymore. They were in the house that JJ had grown up in. It looked exactly as JJ remembered it. But they were the only ones there. Turning to face her sister, JJ broke down.

"Shelby...I've missed you so much," she admitted. Shelby pulled her into another embrace, and brushed her tears away.

"I know," she whispered. As Shelby pulled away, they walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"I'm proud of you Jenny. You've got two beautiful kids, and if I do say so myself, a damn sexy husband," Shelby told her. JJ giggled. Then a serious expression crossed her face.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Take my own life?" Shelby replied. JJ nodded.

"Well, there were a lot of things going on that I couldn't handle. I know, it was selfish, and I could've gotten help. But it felt like the only way out. I'm sure you'd understand," Shelby said gently. JJ nodded slowly. Without warning, she threw her arms around Shelby, and held tight.

"Jenny. You have a choice here. You can choose to stay here. Or you can choose to return to your family, to the real world," Shelby said gently.

"I don't want to leave you," JJ said. Shelby put her arm around JJ's shoulders.

"I know...but I'll still be here waiting for you. You should return to that sexy husband of yours. How do you think he would cope as a single parent of two?"

"He's a great father...but even that's a lot for him to handle"

"Go and live that wonderful life you have ahead of you. I'll be here...always waiting for you and Matt"

JJ hugged Shelby one last time, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too little sis," Shelby replied, her voice choking up. JJ stepped away from Shelby, just as everything became engulfed in a bright light. She felt like she was drowning. Her lungs were filled with water. She couldn't breathe.

xxx

JJ coughed violently as the doctor removed the ventilation tube from her throat. Everyone waited with baited breath for JJ to wake up. The nurses gently rolled JJ onto her side, while the doctor held a basin under her mouth. Garcia and Emily looked away as JJ was sick.

"She's awake!" the doctor confirmed. Emily and Garcia hugged each other tightly, then joined the rest of the team in hugging or shaking hands with Spencer. Matt was standing in the doorway, tears of happiness running down his face. Spencer walked over to the end of JJ's bed as the nurses got her comfortable again. Leaning on the end board, he smiled.

"I knew you'd come around," he said. JJ gave him a tired smile. Spencer moved around and sat next to JJ's bed.

"Reid...we'll be heading off now. JJ, we're glad you decided to rejoin us," Rossi said, as the team exited. JJ grinned. Shortly after, they were alone in the room.

"I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up...but somewhere, deep down, a part of me knew you wouldn't leave," Spencer admitted, his eyes getting bright. JJ gripped his hand.

"I'd need your permission to leave," she said. Spencer smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks"

"Woah...how's Livy?"

"She's ok. In a little pain every now and then, but she's a strong kid," Spencer informed her. JJ curled up closer to the edge of the bed, intertwining her fingers with Spencer's.

"I love you...so much. I can't imagine my life without you," JJ whispered.

"I love you too. You changed my life, and for the better," Spencer replied. He leant down and kissed her softly, the first romantic contact they'd had since that dramatic day three weeks earlier.

**A/N: Finis! Wow! That literally took all day. Like I said, typing at 2 in the morning didn't work out! Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please check out the picture of three year old AJ on my profile!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 42! I know it's been a short while, but I promise you won't have to wait as long for 43! And I will try not to break that promise.**

**Life Update: I'm cold. Oh, and I've managed another injury. Only, this was more serious than my thumb. I was outside on the trampoline (at 8pm), and here in Perth, it's winter. So the air was moist, meaning the surface of the trampoline mat was wet. I jumped up too high, and as I landed, my left foot skidded across the mat, painfully spraining my ankle as it slammed into the safety pad. I also pulled a couple of muscles in my lower leg. So, now I have to walk like an idiot while it heals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ sat perched on the edge of her bed, dressed in her track pants (as they were the only pants that would fit over her cast), a tank top, and a hoodie, with her hair loose, while Spencer zipped up her bag.

"You ready to go?" he asked, turning around. JJ nodded. Spencer walked over and sat beside her, kissing her gently.

"I'm so glad to be going home," JJ murmured, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Livy can't wait to see you again," Spencer replied. JJ giggled.

"What?" Spencer asked. JJ pointed to her cast.

"This bugger means you won't be getting any for at least 6 weeks," she teased. Spencer pretended to be sad, and then stood up to help JJ onto her feet. While JJ got comfortable on her crutches, Spencer picked up her bag, and his jacket.

"Let's go," he said. JJ made her way to the door, Spencer right beside her.

"Who's with Livy and Nathaniel?" JJ asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"Emily-" Spencer replied calmly. JJ looked at him in awe.

"Emily! Emily is nearly eight months pregnant!" she exclaimed. Spencer laughed.

"And I was about to say Jack and Hotch," he finished.

"Oh," JJ said, smiling as she blushed. They went into the elevator, and were the only ones in it as it left the floor. JJ rested against the wall, her crutches in her hands. Spencer looked down at the cast.

"Looks like Livy might have a new canvas," he joked. JJ scowled.

"Not happening," she replied. Spencer laughed.

"Hang on, new canvas?" JJ asked suddenly. Spencer's grin faded.

"She's, uh, taken a liking to...the walls," he stuttered. JJ pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"That child will be the death of me," she complained, but couldn't resist grinning at the same time.

"Don't worry though, Matt had this cleaner that removes _anything_ from walls. Apparently, Alex was a very artistic toddler as well," Spencer explained. JJ nodded as the door to the elevator opened. They made their way out to the car, where Spencer helped JJ into the front seat.

xxx

Spencer held the door open for JJ as she swung expertly over the threshold.

"Anyone would think you'd had crutches before," Spencer said. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Spence? I used to play soccer," she pointed out.

"Right," Spencer replied. At the sound of JJ's voice, Olivia came tearing into the hallway, closely followed by a very excited Toby, who barked ecstatically at seeing JJ.

"Mommy!" she yelled excitedly, running up and wrapping herself around JJ's good leg.

"Hey, baby girl! I missed you!" JJ replied. Spencer bent down and picked Olivia up so she could give JJ a hug and a kiss. Emily, Hotch and Jack entered the hall, Emily cradling Nathaniel.

"I missed you lots!" Olivia proclaimed, wrapping her arms around JJ's neck. JJ shifted her weight so she could return the hug.

"Nafanel miss you too," Olivia told her mother.

"Did he?" JJ asked, playing along. Olivia nodded. The group walked through to the main room, where JJ sat on the sofa so she could hold Nathaniel. Emily placed the alert baby in his mother's arms. Toby jumped up on the couch, and sat patiently at the side, panting.

"Oh, hey there, baby boy. I missed you so much," JJ cooed, holding Nathaniel close to her. Nathaniel curled his little fingers up, and stuck his tiny fist in his toothless mouth. Olivia climbed up next to her mother, allowing Toby to climb into her lap.

"See Mommy? He miss you!" she told JJ, making the others laugh. Hotch grabbed his jacket, and took Jack's hand.

"Well, we'd better be heading off. Got an ultrasound in an hour," he said, looking adoringly at Emily, who walked over and slipped her hand into his other.

"Ok. Thanks for watching these two," Spencer replied.

"Not a problem. JJ, it's good to see you out of the hospital, and it'll be even better to see you on two legs again," Hotch told JJ. JJ laughed, and waved as the three left. Spencer sat down on the other side of Olivia, who happened to have noticed JJ's cast.

"You broken, Mommy?" she asked. JJ caught Spencer's eye, and giggled a little at Olivia's question.

"My leg is broken," she explained. Olivia gasped.

"Broken! Get it fixed?" she asked, shocked, which made her parent's laugh.

"It's getting better, don't worry," JJ said, cuddling her two year old. Nathaniel sucked happily on his hand, completely oblivious to what was going on. Toby lay there, contentedly licking Olivia's knee, making her giggle.

xxx

Nathaniel had gone completely from breast milk to formula, as it was too hard for JJ to get up during the night to feed him. The first time she had tried, she had almost managed to break her other leg just getting out of bed. The second and last time she tried, after putting Nathaniel back in his crib, she had tripped over Toby in hers and Spencer's bedroom, falling heavily onto the bed, scaring Spencer out of his dreams.

Lying awake in bed one night, JJ thought of her life since she told Spencer she loved him.

'_That day in the cafe, where we later told each other we loved each other'_

'_Two weeks later, when we made love for the first time. Spence lost his virginity that night'_

'_When I found out I was pregnant, after only a few weeks of seeing Spence'_

'_When Spence proposed in that beautiful park'_

'_The day Olivia was born. That was a very special day for both of us'_

'_When Matt came to see me, after 15 years apart'_

'_When we got married, and I saw my parents again after a very long stint apart'_

'_Our honeymoon in Singapore'_

'_When I found out I was pregnant again, and brining Toby home'_

'_The miscarriage'_

'_When I found out I was pregnant again, and told Spence the truth about the miscarriage'_

'_The fight, and the makeup sex that followed'_

'_Livy breaking her arm'_

'_Mom and Dad coming to see us for the first time since the wedding'_

'_The car accident and the drama that apparently followed'_

Rolling as best she could onto her side, JJ looked at the clock. _3:47._

'Damn. This insomnia needs to stop,' she thought.

xxx

"Hotch, Emily, and Rossi. I demand you tell us where you are taking us this instant!" JJ exclaimed from the backseat. Rossi chuckled.

"You'll like it," he insisted.

"Emily, are you sure Morgan can handle Jack, Livy, and Nathaniel?"

"He'll be fine for a couple of hours. I told him to call Garcia if any of them get out of control"

"Oh yeah, because Nathaniel's going to start swinging from the ceiling fan," JJ joked, getting laughs from everyone. She watched as they pulled into an outdoors performing area. Spencer helped her out of the car once they had found a space, and stayed by her side as they made their way to their seats. Emily leaned over to JJ.

"Ok, one of the acts is this teenage girl from Western Australia who is going to be performing _Hymn To The Sea_ from _Titanic_," she whispered. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"What part?"

"You'll see exactly what she's doing when they start playing"

xxx

"And, please give a warm welcome to Jade, who is from Perth, Western Australia, and is going to be performing _Hymn To The Sea_, from the hit drama, _Titanic_!" the host yelled into the crowd. JJ's jaw dropped as the girl walked on stage.

"That girl stayed in the same hotel as us when we were in Singapore!" she whispered to Emily.

"Serious!" Emily replied. JJ nodded. The music started. Jade stood there, as the vocal performer did her part.

"If she's not doing anything, what is she doing?" JJ asked. Emily smirked.

"You'll see, trust me," she said hastily. Jade moved to the back of the stage as the vocal performer got to the end of the phrase, and picked up something. As she returned to the front of the stage, it became clear that she would play the bagpipes piece.

"Oh my god. They're supposed to be really hard," JJ said under her breath. Emily nodded.

"She's Scottish. Well, her mother's side is. She's really dedicated to her heritage. That's her grandparents over there," she replied, pointing out an older couple sitting in front.

"How do you know all of this?" JJ hissed.

"Ask Rossi. He told me," Emily replied. They watched intently as Jade lifted the bagpipes to her mouth and began to play perfectly.

xxx

As the show came to a close, the group stood up, and waited for some of the crowds to subside before moving. As JJ got balanced on her crutches, she heard Emily inhale sharply. Shifting her weight, she looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

"I heard that," she teased.

"No, no you didn't, because I'm not due for another four weeks," Emily hissed, so Hotch wouldn't hear.

"Obviously, the baby didn't get the memo," JJ laughed. Emily grinned, rubbing her belly.

"Emily, if you don't tell Hotch before we get back, I'll tell him," JJ joked. Emily frowned.

"I'm going to tell him. Just give it a minute, to make sure I'm not imagining it," she said. JJ laughed.

"Emily, if you're imagining it, then so am I. I don't think that's possible," she replied. The group began to make their way out to the car.

As Emily was climbing into the car, she winced again, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. JJ was sat in the middle of the backseat, between Spencer and Rossi. Just to annoy the older man, every two minutes or so, she would shift her cast slightly, and knock his leg. After about ten minutes, Rossi realised it was not accidental, and started tickling JJ. Hotch looked in the rear-view mirror, as Spencer joined in, and laughed at what he could see.

"Ah! Rossi...stop...I'm begging you!" JJ cried out, whacking Rossi's hand away.

"Holy shit," Emily gasped. Everyone froze.

"What!" Hotch exclaimed.

"My water just broke," Emily replied. Hotch's face remained calm, while JJ grinned.

"It seems like the BAU babies have tendency to break water in the car," she said.

"Why?" Emily asked, grimacing as a contraction hit. Hotch made a detour, so they could get to the hospital.

"Because that's where I was when my water broke with Livy," JJ explained.

"I remember that," Spencer said. JJ laughed.

"You practically shat yourself," she teased, which made everyone, even Emily, laugh.

xxx  
><em><strong>19 Hours Later<strong>_

Spencer carried Nathaniel, and Olivia walked obediently beside JJ as they walked down the hall to Emily's room. Walking in, they found Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Jack, and Emily sitting on the bed, holding a little bundle of pink in her arms.

"Hey. Congratulations," JJ said, as they joined the group. Emily and Hotch smiled.

"Meet Keeley Elizabeth Hotchner," Emily announced. JJ sighed.

"She's beautiful," she said.

"She's my sister!" Jack said excitedly. Olivia looked at JJ.

"Bubby?" she asked, pointing to Keeley. Garcia 'aww'ed.

"Yeah, that's Emily's bubby," JJ replied, shifting on her crutches.

"Emmy bubby," Olivia said, finally having straightened things out. JJ shifted on her crutches, trying to get comfortable. Rossi noticed, and moved aside, offering her a chair. JJ took it and sat down.

"Looks like the BAU family is just going to get bigger," Morgan said.

"I'll agree with that!" Garcia replied, winking at Morgan, making everyone wolf whistle.

**A/N: Woah, that took ages. I LOVE the name Keeley. I've had Emily and Hotch's baby's name sorted out for ages. **

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So, Keeley Hotchner has made her appearance. JJ is on crutches, but seems to be coping. This chapter **_**might**_** surprise you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. I own rights to Olivia, Nathaniel, Matt, Alyssa, Jake, Alex, Keeley, and Jade.**

Spencer lay back on the couch, JJ lying against his chest, with her leg propped up on a cushion. Olivia was playing with Toby, and Nathaniel was asleep in JJ's arms. At 8 weeks, he was a cute little boy, and got plenty of attention from his parents, and his big sister.

Olivia screamed with laughter as Toby jumped up and licked her face.

"Tebee! Tebee!" she giggled. Spencer grinned as Olivia managed to get the upper hand, rolling Toby onto his back, and rubbing his belly.

"Aren't you glad I brought Toby home?" JJ asked. Spencer smiled.

"Definitely. Livy loves him...and he's good entertainment," he replied. JJ laughed.

"Yeah, like the time he ran into the glass door," she told Spencer. Olivia got up off the floor, and went over to where her parents were.

"I hold?" she asked, pointing to Nathaniel. JJ shook her head.

"He's sleeping, baby girl. When he wakes up, ok?" she replied. Olivia pouted, but nodded.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't the three of us make a cake?" Spencer suggested. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Cake!" she yelled.

"Shhh!" JJ and Spencer said hastily. Olivia clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oopsy," she giggled. JJ grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea," she agreed.

xxx

With Nathaniel asleep in his swinging rocker (which was high enough that Toby couldn't reach), Olivia, JJ, and Spencer moved to the kitchen. The kitchen was only separated from the main room by the bench, so Nathaniel was still in clear view. JJ leant against the counter, her crutches around the other side, out of the way, while Spencer and Olivia pulled out all the ingredients, Olivia singing her own song all the while, making JJ laugh.

"Cakey, cakey, cakey," she sang. Spencer shook his head, smiling all the same. Then Olivia noticed the chocolate bar in Spencer's hand.

"Chokat!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're making a chocolate cake," Spencer told her.

"Chokat and cake?" Olivia asked incredulously. Moving over to the bench, she reached up to JJ. Spencer preheated the oven, and then joined them at the counter.

"Up," she said. JJ carefully bent down, and lifted her up, sitting on the bench.

"Ok, Livy. We need to sift the flour," Spencer said, looking at the cookbook. Olivia frowned.

"Sif fower?" she asked. Spencer put the flour in the sieve, and showed her what to do. Olivia began sifting it softly, but then shook it more vigorously, causing a puff of flour to go all over JJ.

"Oopsy. Sowy Mommy," she giggled. JJ looked at her, her face half covered in flour. Olivia sneezed very suddenly, but luckily, away from the possible cake. A cloud of flour came from her nose, making JJ and Spencer laugh hysterically. Olivia sneezed again, giggling at the same time.

"How did you get it up your nose, baby girl?" JJ laughed, wiping Olivia's face with a tissue.

"I don know," Olivia said, shrugging in her cute little way. Spencer finished sifting the flour, and JJ added the other dry ingredients, with Olivia spilling something wherever possible.

"Ok, Livy, we need two eggs now," Spencer said.

"I get careful, Daddy," Olivia reassured her father.

"Ok," Spencer said, sounding a little worried. He figured though, she'd already made enough mess, what would it matter if a couple of eggs joined?

As Olivia reached for the egg carton, she slipped slightly, knocking into the open bag of flour. The flour tipped off the edge of the bench...and landed on Toby, who had come to sniff around. JJ tried to suppress her laughter as she saw the little white puppy even whiter than before. Toby sneezed, making Olivia giggle. Spencer grinned.

"I could see that happening," he said. Toby turned and started to run off, leaving white prints and clouds with every step.

"Toby! Come here!" JJ laughed. Toby ignored her, and went into the hallway.

"One of us will have a very floury pillow tonight," Spencer said seriously, referring to the fact that Toby could always be found on either JJ's or Spencer's pillow. JJ grinned.

"I hope it's yours," she teased.

Olivia grabbed hold of the eggs, and carefully placed them in Spencer's hand.

"I cwack?" she asked. Spencer gently tapped the egg on the edge of the bowl, and handed it to Olivia. Olivia gently slipped her fingers into the tiny puncture, and pulled the shell apart. Tiny pieces of shell, as well as the actual egg, showered into the bowl. Olivia bit her lip, and looked into the bowl.

"Cwunchy," she observed. Her parents laughed. Using her fingernails, JJ gently fished out the pieces of broken shell, and then added the second egg.

xxx

10 minutes later, with the cake in the oven, and the kitchen cleaned up, JJ made her way into the bedroom to find Toby so she could wash the flour off, while Spencer and Olivia went to choose a movie to put on. Entering the bedroom, she found Toby sprawled across her pillow.

"You had to, didn't you?" she asked, not caring if he couldn't answer. She could swear Toby was grinning at her. Patting her thigh, she went into the bathroom. Toby followed obediently, and jumped into the bathtub as soon as he was in the bathroom.

"Good boy," JJ praised, turning on the warm water as she sat on the edge of the tub. Toby immediately started lapping up the water swirling around the drain.

"I will never understand you, Toby," she grinned. Rinsing through his fur, she washed out all the flour, and turned the water off again. As she grabbed a towel, Toby shook himself off, spraying her with water. JJ gasped, allowing a smile to form. Reaching forward, she rubbed most of the water that was left out of his fur, and then made her way back out to the lounge room, the cleaned up pup at her heels.

"What movie?" she asked.

"Tangled," Spencer said, turning around with Nathaniel in his arms. Olivia clapped her hands with joy.

xxx

About halfway into the movie, someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," JJ said, pulling herself up. Making her way to the door, she looked over at Spencer. Olivia was asleep on his chest, Toby was asleep on his feet, and Nathaniel was asleep in his swinging rocker next to the couch. As she opened the door, her heart skipped a beat.

"Will!"

**A/N: How's that for an ending? I thought of it while I was at work. While I put the movies away on the shelves, I daydream about what my lie ahead in Compass.**

**Life Update: I'm lying on my bedroom floor, the heater's on, but I'm shivering quite violently! I think I'm sick! And I'm on school holidays! This sucks!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Last chapter ended with a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Will!" JJ exclaimed, shocked. Spencer was suddenly more alert. He gently extracted himself from underneath two sleeping forms, and joined JJ at the door.

"Hi there, JJ," Will said, his Southern accent thicker than JJ could remember.

"What the hell are you doing here!" JJ hissed, shifting on her crutches.

"I see you've allowed your little boyfriend to move in," Will replied, completely ignoring her question. JJ almost wanted to laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said flatly. Spencer fought to keep the smile off his face.

"Oh yeah? Then why is he here?" Will asked.

"Because he's my husband," JJ said, waving her ring in Will's face. A look of anger flashed across Will's face.

"But you're mine!" he exclaimed.

'Oh shit, he's getting mad,' JJ thought.

"No, I'm not yours, Will. _You_ walked out on me. Over 3 years ago, might I add! So why are you here?" she replied angrily. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her temper.

"I'm here, because I want you to take me back. I love you JJ. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left," Will said. JJ shifted again, leaning on her right foot. Olivia suddenly appeared between JJ and Spencer. Will noticed her.

"You were pregnant when I left?" he asked, excited. JJ decided to break it to him gently.

"Will...Olivia's only just turned two," she said.

"And?"

"You left over 3 years ago"

Will's face fell, and was replaced by anger.

"I can't believe you would take him over me. I can't believe you would talk to him, let alone have sex with him!" he yelled. Spencer's hands went over Olivia's ears instantaneously. JJ lost it. Reaching out, she grabbed Will's collar, and yanked him so he was closer to her face.

"I'm with Spence because I love him. And guess what? He loves me too! That's something I never ever felt from you! You were cold, and demanding, and a downright asshole! That's why I never once, even considered having sex with you! If you can't live with the fact that I've moved on, then maybe you should have thought about that before you were such a jerk, and walked out without even talking to me! So listen here, you dickhead. Get off our property, before I call the cops! And I won't just call the cops. I'll call Morgan and Hotch! And they'll kick your ass if they see you, so GET LOST!" she yelled. Spencer's hands were clamped tightly over Olivia's ears. Olivia giggled, and put her tiny hands over her father's. Will gulped, and freed his shirt from JJ's grip.

"I'll just...I'll just go. Uh...congratulations, I guess," he stammered, stepping back.

"We don't need your congratulations, asshole," JJ told him. Moving back, she slammed the door in his face, and watched to make sure he left. Once he had, she turned and started for the bedroom.

"Jay-"

"Spence, I really don't feel like talking right now," JJ said, going into the bedroom and shutting the door. Olivia looked up at Spencer.

"Who that man?" she asked. Spencer knelt down.

"That man was Mommy's old boyfriend," he explained.

"He make Mommy go RAH!" she imitated, with bear claws and a growl. Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, he makes Mommy mad," he said, picking Olivia up.

"Mommy sad?" Olivia asked. Spencer shook his head.

"She just needs some time to herself right now, ok baby girl?" Spencer said. Olivia nodded, then gasped.

"Cake!" she remembered, her hands going over her mouth. Spencer smiled and went to the kitchen. Sitting Olivia on the bench, he turned off the oven, just as Nathaniel started to cry. Going into the lounge room, Spencer picked up Nathaniel, and brought him back into the kitchen. Cradling him in his arm, he heated up a bottle for him.

"Cake?" Olivia asked.

"Just a minute, Livy. I have to feed Nathaniel, and then we can get the cake, ok?" Spencer replied as Nathaniel sucked hungrily on the bottle. Olivia nodded.

Once Nathaniel was finished, Spencer burped him, and within minutes, the baby boy was asleep yet again. Spencer quickly went and put him in his crib, and then returned to the kitchen, where Olivia was waiting patiently. Spencer got the cake out of the oven, and sat it on the cooling rack on the kitchen bench. Olivia was practically drooling.

"I have some?" she asked.

"We have to let it cool down first"

xxx

After the cake was cooled, Spencer and Olivia iced it, and cut a piece off. Since the piece was perfect in size and shape, they set it aside on a plate. Cutting another piece, they halved it, and ate it quickly. Olivia managed to get the crumbs everywhere.

"How about we give this piece to Mommy?" Spencer whispered, pointing to the piece they'd cut first. Olivia nodded excitedly, wiping her face with her arm. Spencer quickly got the can of whipped cream from the fridge, and squirted some out onto the edge of the plate. Olivia started waving her arms around excitedly, so Spencer let her off the bench, and stood behind her while she hunted around in the fridge. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Turning around, she pulled out the glace` cherries. Spencer grinned.

"You are very clever, Olivia," he praised, picking a cherry out and setting next to the cream. Olivia giggled, and put the cherries back in the fridge. Spencer got a little dessert spoon from the drawer, and handed the plate to Olivia.

"Carefully," he instructed.

"No wowwy, I be careful!" Olivia whispered, walking slowly towards the bedroom.

"Mommy!" she called out, as Spencer opened the door. JJ was sitting on her side of the bed, ripping up some old photos she'd come across of her and Will. Looking up, she smiled as she saw Olivia coming around to the side of the bed.

"Cake for you!" Olivia said excitedly, handing her the plate. JJ smiled, tears touching her eyes as she took the plate.

"Thanks baby girl. It looks yummy!" she exclaimed. Olivia giggled.

"In my tummy!" she said, rubbing her belly. Spencer and JJ laughed. Olivia turned to Spencer.

"Daddy, uppy?" she asked. Spencer lifted her up over JJ's legs, onto the bed, then walked around to the other side so he could climb on.

"You no RAH!" Olivia asked. JJ almost choked on the piece of cake she was eating as she started to laugh.

"No, Mommy's not mad anymore. Because you and Daddy make me happy!" she said, putting her arm around Olivia and pulling her closer. Olivia dipped her finger in the cream, and stuck her finger in her mouth, giggling hysterically.

"Oh no, Olivia stole my cream!" JJ said, pretending to be shocked. Spencer reached across and tickled Olivia, making the little girl squeal with laughter. When he finally stopped, Olivia cuddled into JJ's side, her little eyes damp with tears of laughter. Spencer scooted across, and joined in their little group hug.

"I love both of you, so much," JJ said, her voice sounding choked up. Spencer put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't cry, my love," he said gently. Olivia looked up at JJ, worried.

"Why sad?" she asked. JJ set the plate down on the bedside table, and leaned into Spencer, tears running down her face. Olivia stood up in front of JJ, and then wrapped her arms around JJ's neck.

"It's just...seeing Will again made me _so mad_. It makes me that much more grateful to have you," JJ explained, lifting her face and resting it on Olivia's shoulder.

"Don't cry over him. He's not worth it. You've always deserved better than him, and you know it," Spencer reassured. JJ sniffed, and nodded.

"You're right. He's not even worth the energy," she said, straightening up. Olivia let go of her mother, and fell backwards into the covers, laughing.

"You're a maniac," JJ teased, tickling Olivia's feet. Olivia squealed with laughter again, this time attracting Toby, who jumped up onto the bed, and walked right on top of Olivia, who giggled, and pushed Toby over so she could rub his belly. JJ leaned in to Spencer.

"I can see her getting extremely upset if something ever happened to Toby," she whispered. Spencer nodded.

'But hey, he's InvinciDog! He practically knocked himself out on a glass door, he can survive anything!" Spencer exclaimed. JJ started to laugh.

"That's one of the many reasons I love you," she replied. Leaning closer, she gently pressed her lips to Spencer's, and kissed him lightly.

**A/N: Okey dokey, how did you like that little twist? I liked it when JJ lost it in Will's face. And I'm thinking that when Olivia's older, the dog is at her beck and call, but won't be as obedient for anyone else. What do you reckon? PM, or simply review with ideas about that, or anything you'd like to see in the future.**

**Please read and review, and feel free to put in brainstorms on anything you might like me to include. Whether it's that they adopt a Taiwanese monkey who takes a liking to Spencer, or Nathaniel becomes Superbaby (I'm joking, keep way off the Science fiction stuff! Keep it realistic and relatively normal!)**

**Life Update: Still shivering violently. DOVE Promises Chocolates are helping.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Ok, I just realised that my story has a lot of repetitive stuff in the home. If you guys have noticed, or are bothered by it, please let me know. I try to do different things every couple of chapters. **

**Life Update: It's 9:21am. I'm home alone until after 6pm. BOOYAH! Oh, and remember me telling you about slipping on the trampoline? I fell off the other night, and fractured my left wrist. No more night time jumps for me. Don't worry, I can still type, and it means I have more time to type!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

_**4 Weeks Later**_

JJ lay on the exam table, propped on her elbows, while the doctor used the buzz saw to take off her cast. Spencer was standing next to her, and Garcia was outside with Olivia and Nathaniel. With a loud crack, the cast split in two. The doctor turned off the buzz saw.

"Ok. You'll have to stay on the crutches for at least two more weeks, as your leg definitely won't be strong enough to hold you up yet. You haven't used the muscles for 9 weeks, meaning they shrink," he told her. JJ nodded.

"Also, what I would suggest is when you go home, take the bandage off, and wash your leg. Limbs in casts tend to get a bit ripe," the doctor said, a grin creeping onto his face. JJ laughed.

"That's my top priority," she replied. The doctor wrapped her leg and ankle firmly in a bandage, and handed her the crutches.

"Make sure you see your physiotherapist, otherwise you'll be on one foot for much longer," he instructed. JJ shook his hand, and then the two made their way out to Garcia.

"Jayje, I thought your leg was healed?" Garcia said in surprise upon seeing JJ on crutches.

"It is. But the muscles in my leg are now weak, because I haven't used them for over two months. I have to see the physio, and keep the crutches for at least two more weeks," JJ replied.

xxx

JJ sat on Emily's couch, watching as Emily held nearly two month old Keeley.

"She's so cute," JJ remarked, moving closer to Emily so she could see the baby girl's face. Keeley was awake in Emily's arms, her dark eyes wide open. Jack came running in, and climbed up on the couch next to JJ.

"She's my sister," he told JJ proudly. Emily grinned.

"I know, buddy. Are you nice to her?" JJ replied, ruffling his hair.

"Yes! I help Emily!" Jack replied, flashing his toothy grin, before running off to find Hotch.

"I see he finally learned how to say your name properly," JJ said. Emily nodded, smiling.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked. JJ obliged, and gently took Keeley from Emily's arms. Looking down at the baby girl brought back flashes from when Olivia was a baby.

xxx

_Spencer stood in the lounge room archway, watching JJ talking to Olivia. She looked so happy to finally have a child._

"_Spence," JJ said, breaking him from his gaze. Smiling, he walked over and sat down next to her, looking at his baby daughter. _

"_Look. She's smiling," JJ said softly, placing Olivia in his arms._

"_Hey Olivia. Have you been talking to Mommy? Mommy talks a lot doesn't she?" he said, laughing. JJ whacked his shoulder, but was smiling all the same._

xxx

"She's beautiful, Em. Really," JJ praised. Keeley began to cry, so JJ handed her back to Emily. The two women got up, and made their way outside, where Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, and Spencer were. Olivia was playing in the sand with Jack, and Nathaniel was in...Morgan's arms.

"You should get one of your own," JJ called out as she manoeuvred her crutches through the door. Morgan looked up.

"Maybe. Right now, I've got Clooney. He's all I need," he replied. JJ grinned.

"Because you need Clooney for protection, don't you?" she teased. Everyone laughed as Morgan went red.

"Derek, don't even deny it. The colour of your face has just confirmed my thoughts," JJ continued.

"You are so much like one of those really annoying teenage girls that never lets up," Morgan shot back. JJ put her hand over her heart, a look of mock shock on her face.

"Ouch, that hurt," she joked.

xxx  
><em><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>_

Spencer pushed JJ down on the bed, kissing her passionately. JJ had just had her final appointment with the doctor that day, and was told that her leg was in good shape.

_Come here baby and be my baby  
>And be my baby oh oh oh<em>

"Spence...," JJ moaned as he trailed his hands up her sides.__

_Come here baby put your hands on my body  
>Hands on my body oh oh oh<em>

JJ grabbed Spencer's hand, and placed it just above her hip bone. Spencer gently massaged the area, knowing it made JJ feel good.__

_Right there keep it right there  
>I love when you put it right there oh oh oh<em>

"Spence...," JJ sighed.

"Shh...don't speak," Spencer said softly, dropping a kiss to her lips.

xxx

JJ and Spencer lay on a blanket in the backyard, looking up at the stars. Olivia and Nathaniel were asleep inside. JJ had the baby monitor in case either of them woke.

"This is so romantic," JJ whispered, rolling onto her side and kissing Spencer gently.

"Only for you," Spencer replied, rolling JJ onto her back and kissing her deeply. Breaking apart for air, they lay back on the blanket, holding each other.

xxx

They lay there for ages, Spencer pointing out the constellations in the sky, JJ listening to him talk about them.

"And that bright star over there, the brightest one is-"

"Can I tell you something?" JJ cut in.

"Of course," Spencer replied. JJ took a deep breath, and looked up towards the sky.

"After Shelby died...I started praying every night that she would come back. One night, I looked out of my window, and I saw this star...it was the brightest one in the sky. I began praying to that star every night. Until I grew old enough to understand that nothing can bring back the deceased. After that, I believed the star was Shelby...watching over me...over all of us," she explained softly. Spencer looked down at her, and saw silent tears running down her cheeks. Gently, he brushed them away with his thumb.

"And I believe that she saved us. She pulled me from death, and I believe that she is the reason that Olivia is still with us," JJ finished.

"You can't keep dwelling on this, Jay. You're alive, and so is Olivia. Just forget the past," Spencer said gently, holding JJ close to him.

"I know," JJ said softly. But she wasn't so sure.

**A/N: Ok, **_**that**_** took forever! Anyways, next chapter will get **_**very**_** interesting.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Ok, like I said last chapter, this will get very interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer walked in the front door, expecting Olivia to run up and hug his knees. But he was greeted by silence. The scrape of dishes drew him into the kitchen. JJ was cleaning the last of the dishes that were still in the sink.

"Hey. Where's Livy?" Spencer asked. JJ turned around, greeting him with a small smile.

"Liv and Nathaniel are with my parents tonight," she replied. Spencer frowned.

"I thought your parents lived in East Alleghany?" he asked.

"They're here for the week. They wanted to see their grandkids," JJ explained, putting the last dish away in the cupboard. Leaning against the counter, she fell silent.

"JJ, are you alright?" Spencer asked gently, moving up beside her. JJ took a deep breath, and hesitated, before shaking her head slowly. Spencer went to put his arm around her, but she pulled away. When she looked up, Spencer saw that her eyes were filled with tears.

"JJ, please. Tell me what's wrong," he coaxed. JJ let the tears fall, but she could also feel anger bubbling inside her.

"I can't stop thinking about how close we came to losing Olivia! How close _I_ came to dying! And it just makes me sick that neither us, nor the other people who were injured, have never seen or heard from the dickhead that nearly killed us all!" JJ yelled through her tears. Throwing the tea towel on the floor, she leant against the counter once more.

"JJ, you've been through a lot recently-"

"Not just recently! As much as I loved my sister, I can't stop telling myself that she was selfish to kill herself! And as much as I hate to say it, she was! I haven't stop thinking about her for eighteen years! Eighteen years!" JJ sobbed angrily. Spencer wanted to put his arms around her, to comfort her, but he was scared of what she would do if he touched her and she didn't want to be touched. JJ collapsed against the fridge door, crying hysterically. Mustering all her energy, she pulled away, dragging her hands down the face of the door. Paper, magnets, and business cards went showering to the floor.

"You might think I'm crazy, but when I was in that coma, I spoke to her! She told me it was the only way out for her! She lied! There's always another way! Always!" JJ cried, swinging her arm as she spun around to face Spencer. Spencer reached forward to grab her, but she yanked her wrist away. Reaching out, JJ swiped her hand across the counter, knocking a few glasses to the ground. Spencer jumped back as they shattered into jagged pieces.

"I just feel so angry...all the time! And it's because of these people! No matter where I go, someone is always going to be around who will fuck it all up in the future!" JJ yelled. Spencer stepped forward, feeling the glass crunch under his feet.

"JJ, you need to calm-"

"I can't! I can't just let go of this! I can't...I can't do this anymore," JJ sobbed, getting quieter as she spoke. Throwing herself against the opposite wall, she sank to the floor, tears cascading down her cheeks. Putting her arms up over her knees, she dropped her face down to her arms, hiding her face. Her body shook with angry sobs that she must have been holding in for a long time. Spencer carefully stepped through the destruction, and slid down beside JJ. Not sure if she wanted to be held, he gently, and slowly, placed his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. When she didn't resist, he put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. JJ lifted her face from her arms and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, and then rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

xxx

After sitting on the kitchen floor for nearly an hour, Spencer realised JJ had actually fallen asleep. Carefully, he lifted her off the floor and started to carry her to the bedroom. As he did, he realised that JJ was quite lighter than he remembered. She had lost weight in hospital, because she wasn't eating properly, even after the breathing tubes were taken out.

Spencer realised as he laid her on the bed that JJ had lost the weight due to anxiety. She had worried constantly about driving again, about Olivia, about nearly everything, for a short while at least. It was all that emotion she'd been holding in. It had been wreaking havoc on her, both physically and mentally.

Pressing a kiss to JJ's forehead, Spencer left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Numbly, he made his way to the kitchen to clean up the paper and broken glass. Bending down to sort out the paper that could be trashed, and paper that was needed, he saw an area of colour amongst bank statements and bills that had yet to be filed. Swiping the documents out of the way, he found Olivia's drawing. Standing up, he held it in his hand. It was the drawing Olivia had given JJ, just hours before the little girl broke her arm. Setting it aside on the counter, he continued to clean up, thinking about how perfectly timed JJ's breakdown had been. If Olivia had seen her mother like that...

xxx

Spencer sat on the couch in the lounge room, staring absently at the TV. He had it on CNN News, but he wasn't absorbing anything they were saying. In his hand was Olivia's drawing. The couch sank a little more, bringing his attention to the fact that JJ had sat down beside him. Spencer wasn't sure what to say to her. Thankfully, JJ broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry," she said softly. Spencer turned to face her, and took her hand.

"Don't be. We all have emotions, feelings," he replied. JJ smiled weakly.

"Everything I said...98 percent of it was true. The other 2 percent was anger talking," she explained.

"You said you feel angry all the time. Was that true?" Spencer asked.

"Mostly. I don't feel angry all the time, but a lot of the time...sometimes I know why, sometimes I don't," JJ replied.

"It sounds to me like you're having a hard time putting all these horrible things behind you," Spencer said gently, putting his arm around her. JJ nodded, a few tears slipping out and running down her cheeks.

"I think about them all the time. And I don't want to. I want to be completely happy. Not always worried about what might happen, or angry about what has," she sniffed.

"I'm not saying you have to...but maybe seeing a counsellor would help you to move past everything, to understand where your feelings are coming from, and put them behind you as well," Spencer suggested. JJ stayed silent for a few moments.

"Maybe...I'll think about it," she said quietly. Spencer pulled her closer, and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm really proud of you. Despite everything that's ever happened, you've never given up. It's one of the thousands of things I love about you," he murmured in her ear.

"I just don't know if I can really deal with all this..._crap_ any longer," JJ said. Spencer had to smile. JJ would always find a way to lighten the tone, even if she didn't realise. Spencer decided to use the drawing. Holding it in front of her, he thought of what to say.

"This is why you have done it all for so long. For Livy, for Nathaniel, for these bitter sweet moments, that to some, mean absolutely nothing, but to us, mean the world," he whispered. JJ cuddled into his side, looking at the drawing, memorising every millimetre of it.

"She's going to be an artist," she remarked quietly. Spencer laughed, as did JJ, even though her laughter was far more subdued. They sat there for a little while, until JJ sat up straight.

"What time is it?" she asked. Spencer looked at his watch.

"Just gone seven thirty," he told her. JJ pulled herself up off the couch.

"I'm going to go back to bed," she said. Spencer nodded.

"I'll come in a little later, ok?" he replied. JJ smiled a little and made her way back to the bedroom.

xxx

As soon as Spencer was sure JJ was asleep, he picked up his phone and went out onto the front porch. Flipping open the cell, he dialled Hotch's number. As it was answered, Spencer could hear someone laughing, the TV blaring, and Jack yelling about something.

"Hello, Hotchner's phone," Emily's voice giggled.

"Emily? Are you drunk?" Spencer asked. Emily laughed.

"No! No, Jack's been feeding me sugar all afternoon," she explained. Spencer grinned.

"Can you get Hotch?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Just hold it for a sec, kay?" Emily replied. Spencer waited as there was a bit of rustling, a thud, and Emily laughing manically, before Hotch finally spoke.

"Reid?"

"Hi Hotch. I was just wondering if I can get tomorrow off?"

"Well, normally I'd say no, but you sound as though it's serious. What's wrong?"

"Well...ever since the accident, JJ's been having a really hard time putting everything behind her, and I didn't realise. I got home this afternoon, and I guess she'd had enough of bottling it all up. She snapped, and completely flipped out. I just want to make sure she's ok"

"Of course. Maybe when Emily gets off her sugar high, she and Keeley could come and see you guys tomorrow"

"That'd be great. Thanks Hotch"

"No problem. Tell JJ I say hi, and I guess I'll see you on Thursday"

"Ok. See you"

"Bye"

Spencer hung up, knowing who he had to ask a favour of next. Dialling the number, he pressed the phone back to his ear.

"Hello, Jareau residence. Peter speaking"

"Mr Jareau, it's Spencer"

"Spencer! Calling to check on your little monkeys?"

"No...wait, are they misbehaving?"

"Of course not! Olivia's just a bundle of energy is all, and Nathaniel...well, he's awake, but he slept most of the afternoon"

"I was actually calling to ask if you wouldn't mind watching them tomorrow night as well?"

"That's no problem at all, Spencer. We haven't seen Olivia in a while, and we haven't seen Nathaniel at all. Can I ask why, though?"

"Well...you remember the accident Jenny was in just after Nathaniel was born?"

"Yes, I do"

"Well, she's having a hard time coping with the emotional trauma of what happened...especially with what apparently happened while she was in a coma-"

"She spoke to Shelby"

"How did you know?"

"She called us at 1 in the morning the day after she woke up to tell us what had happened. She didn't leave that out"

"Well, it's taken a toll on her. Today, I got home, and she seemed upset. I asked her if she was ok, and within a few minutes...she'd completely flipped out"

"Oh my god...how is she now?"

"She's calmed down, but she's still upset"

"Well, we can watch Olivia and Nathaniel for as long as you need. Don't hesitate to ask for anything. If you want one of us to come down and talk to Jenny, we'll be more than happy too"

"Thanks Mr Jareau. I appreciate it"

"Not a problem...and Spencer? I'm sure I told you this at your wedding...but please call me Peter"

"Got it. Thanks again"

"We'll see you on Thursday?"

"Most likely"

"Ok, see you then Spencer"

"Bye"

Spencer stood on the front porch for a few minutes, looking up at the clear sky, trying to clear his head. Stepping back inside, he headed for the bedroom, where he changed into his bed shirt and pants. Sliding in next to JJ, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, and smiled when JJ rolled over to face him, half asleep.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked sleepily.

"Morgan. His dog ate a, uh, plant, and he wanted to know if it could make the dog sick," Spencer said randomly. He didn't want JJ to know that he'd told Hotch and her parents about her flip out. JJ, being half asleep, didn't even pick up that he was lying.

"Mmkay," she mumbled. Spencer scooted over a little so he could lie against JJ's perfect form. He gently stroked the golden locks of her hair, until he fell asleep.

**A/N: Holy cow, I typed that in an hour! I really need to stop eating sugar. Actually no, I need to eat more, because I type faster! Anyways, next chapter will continue from the following morning.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: The following morning...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ woke up early to find weak sunlight spilling into the bedroom. Turning her head, she discovered Spencer was still fast asleep. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was just after six. It was slightly strange that Spencer wasn't already creeping around the house, but then again, they had both had a pretty chaotic afternoon.

After a few minutes of lying there, JJ pulled herself out of bed, and changed into her running clothes. Scribbling a quick note for Spencer, she grabbed her iPod off her bedside table, and quietly made her way through the house to the front door. When she reached the bottom of the driveway, JJ put her earphones in, turned her music on, and broke into a fast jog, feeling the cool morning air rush over her skin.

xxx

JJ didn't slow down until she reached the river. Stopping for a breath, she rested her hands on her knees, feeling how shaky she was from running so far. Standing up straight, she walked a little further until she came to a bench, where she put her foot up to tighten the laces on her sneakers. After doing so, she turned and observed the few people that were walking along the river. A young man who was probably in college, a couple walking their dog, a teenage girl walking at a steady pace, and a woman who was probably just a little older than JJ. JJ walked slowly along the river, watching the water lap calmly against the banks, trying to clear her head.

xxx

Spencer sat up in the early morning sunshine. The first thing he noticed was that JJ was gone. He was about to panic when he saw a piece of paper on his bedside table. Picking it up, he scanned it quickly.

_Spence,_

_I've gone for a run. Need to clear my head._

_Love you,  
>Jay<em>

As Spencer put the note back on the bedside table, he heard the pitter patter of feet on floorboards. Looking up, he watched as Toby came running into the room, and jumped up on the bed.

"Hey Toby," Spencer said absently, rubbing the dog's back. Getting out of bed, he clicked his fingers as he left the room. Toby followed, hoping he was going to get food.

xxx

Spencer was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee, and reading the newspaper, when JJ returned. He looked up as she came into the room, sweaty, and worn out.

"Good run?" he asked. JJ nodded, taking deep breaths to try and get her breath back.

"But now...I need to shower...I stink," she said breathlessly, turning towards the bathroom. Spencer chuckled and went back to the paper.

xxx

JJ had the shower turned to near scalding. As the hot water washed away a good morning's exercise, she thought about how good the run had been to clear her mind. It had helped her to think clearer, and to at least try to understand her feelings.

Turning the water off, JJ wrapped herself in a towel and stepped onto the bathmat. Looking down at her arms, she could see faint marks where she had been injured in the accident. Sighing, she left the bathroom to go and get dressed.

xxx

Spencer looked up to see JJ coming back into the room, freshly showered, in her sweatpants, tank top, and ugg boots.

"Smell fresher now?" he joked. JJ pretended to sniff herself.

"Like roses," she replied. Spencer laughed, and stepped aside, revealing the breakfast he'd prepared for her while she was in the shower. Toast, coffee, and eggs.

"Spence, you really didn't have to," JJ said.

"No, I wanted to," Spencer replied. JJ put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not a problem. Now, you have to eat it," Spencer replied. JJ sat down at the table, and began to eat. She hadn't realised before, but the run had left her starving.

xxx

Once JJ had finished eating, Spencer cleared the dishes off the table. While he washed them, JJ sat on top of the counter, tracing the faint scars on her arms absently. Spencer gently wrapped his hands around hers, making her look up.

"Jay...have you thought at all about the idea of a counsellor?" he asked gently, helping her down. They walked hand in hand to the lounge room, and sat down on the couch before she answered.

"I thought about it while I was out this morning...it seems like a good idea," she said softly. Spencer squeezed her hand gently.

"You'll be glad you did...trust me," he told her. JJ nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," she replied.

xxx

Spencer finally left the study. He had been in there all afternoon, after JJ had insisted she didn't need a supervisor. Going into the lounge room, he found JJ on the couch in tears. Looking up, he found the reason.

"Never let go, Rose! You hear me? Never let go," the man on the screen was saying to a red headed woman. They looked to be absolutely freezing. The man was floating in water, and the woman was lying across a door of some sort. Sitting down next to JJ, he was curious as to what was going on.

"What is this?" he asked quietly.

"Titanic," JJ replied woefully, handing him the box. Spencer looked at it, and took in the bow of the famous _Titanic_, and the same man and woman on the screen, above the names _Leonardo Di Caprio_ and _Kate Winslet_.

"The ship has just sunk and they're freezing in the Atlantic Ocean," JJ explained, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Why do you watch it if it makes you cry?" Spencer asked, grinning. JJ had to laugh.

"It's a really good movie!" she insisted.

"What time did you put it on?"

"Just after you finally went away"

"It goes for 3 and a half hours?" Spencer asked incredulously. JJ nodded, and then motioned for him to be quiet.

Spencer sat with her for the rest of the movie, even though he had no idea what was going on. When it finished, he was surprised by JJ kissing him passionately.

"Bedroom," Spencer managed to say.

"I can't wait that long," JJ replied, working on removing Spencer's shirt. Spencer grinned inwardly as he kissed her again.

xxx  
><em><strong>The Following Day<strong>_

JJ opened the door to let her parents inside, and was almost knocked over by Olivia throwing herself at her mother's legs.

"Mommy!" she yelled excitedly. JJ laughed and bent down to pick her up. Closing the door behind her parents, she followed them through to the main room.

"Did you have fun at Nana's?" JJ asked. Olivia nodded.

"Make...appa danny?" she replied, confused. Mrs Jareau smiled.

"Apple danish," she explained. JJ laughed.

"Was it yummy?" she asked Olivia.

"Yes!" Olivia replied, giggling. JJ let her down, and immediately, she wrapped herself around Spencer's knees.

"Hello, little one," Spencer laughed, swinging her up onto his hip. JJ took Nathaniel from her father's arms, cuddling him close to her.

"Daddy, I no little! I big girl!" Olivia insisted, making everyone laugh. Mr Jareau came over to JJ, and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm ok," JJ replied.

"That's good. I worry about you, mostly because I know you have a hard time putting things behind you"

"I'm going to see a counsellor...so I can move past everything"

"Well, I'm proud of you, no matter what happens"

"Thanks Dad"

**A/N: There you go, Chapter 47! I'm coming to a wall again, I need to break it down and get new ideas flowing!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I'm having a Harry Potter Blu-Ray marathon, on a rainy day, with a hot water bottle to soothe my aching stomach. Ahh, life is good...until I return to school that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Do you know what it is that makes you worry, or what makes you feel so angry?"

"Sometimes. The one thing that makes me really mad is that after the accident, after my daughter and I were nearly killed, neither us, nor the other people who were injured, saw or heard from the driver that caused the crash"

"That's understandable. You want an apology"

"My two year old is lucky to be alive. I was in a coma for two weeks. Of course I want an apology"

"There's something else that upsets you, isn't there?"

"...My sister committed suicide when I was eleven. I was too young to completely understand, but when I finally got a grasp on the full story, I was angry with her. There's always another way out. Always"

"Have you ever been able to...forgive her, for leaving you?"

"What?"

"I think, that if you found some way to forgive your sister for leaving you and your family, those hostile feelings you have would disappear"

JJ sat back in the chair, running what the counsellor had just said through her mind.

"But...how?" she asked.

"Well, it depends on a lot of things. How close you were, what she liked," the counsellor started "but trust me...you'll figure it out"

xxx

Hotch walked through the living room, 5 week old Keeley in his arms. Emily smiled.

"You look good with a baby girl," she said. Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Super Daddy," he commented. Emily laughed, as 6 year old Jack came racing through the room.

"Yeah, Emily! He's Super Daddy!" he insisted. Emily laughed.

"I rest my case," Hotch said, placing Keeley in her little rocker, where Jack immediately began to entertain her. Hotch sat down beside Emily, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"I love you," he said softly. Emily looked up at him, and kissed him.

"I love you too," she replied as she pulled away.

xxx

JJ rolled over and looked at the clock. It read just after 2 in the morning. Closing her eyes, she attempted to get back to sleep.

Just a few long minutes later, someone tugged on her left hand.

"Mommy," Olivia's voice whispered. JJ opened her eyes, and turned her head to find Olivia standing at the edge of the bed.

"What is it baby?" she asked, sitting up.

"Wet," Olivia stated. JJ was confused for a moment, but then it clicked.

"You wet the bed?" she asked. Olivia nodded. JJ stood up, and took Olivia's hand, leading her back down the hall to her room. Switching the light on, she saw the tangled bed sheets, and a wet patch in the middle.

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" Olivia said, bursting into tears. JJ knelt down in front of her and pulled the little girl into a hug.

"It's ok baby. Everyone has accidents," she said, comforting Olivia. Pulling away, JJ stood up and took Olivia's hand again. Leading her into the bathroom, she turned the shower on, and peeled away Olivia's damp pyjamas. After putting Olivia under the stream of warm water, she went back into the bedroom and stripped away the soaked sheets. With ease, JJ flipped the mattress over, and remade the bed. Getting some clean pyjamas for Olivia, she went back into the bathroom.

Olivia was standing under the water, yawning and rubbing her eyes. JJ turned off the water, and helped Olivia out onto the bath mat.

"Just stay awake a little longer, ok Livy?" she coaxed, drying Olivia and helping her into her clean pyjamas. By the time Olivia was fully dressed, she had fallen asleep against JJ's shoulder. JJ picked Olivia up, hung up the towel, and took her back into her bedroom, where she gently laid Olivia in her newly made bed. JJ tucked Olivia in, and kissed her forehead before going back to bed.

xxx

"So, I was thinking," JJ started, bouncing onto the bed beside Spencer "we should go on a family vacation"

"You think so?"

"I think so? I know so," JJ joked. Spencer smiled and put his arm around her, kissing the delicate spot just below her ear. JJ sighed a little, but then remembered what she had been talking about.

"Somewhere relaxing. Somewhere that isn't full of people shopping and partying," she suggested.

"Somewhere quiet?" Spencer added.

"Exactly," JJ confirmed. Resting her head on Spencer's shoulder, she flipped through the brochure she had in her hand.

"When?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Not for a little while, I guess. We could start organising it now, but we don't have to go for a while. When Nathaniel's nearly a year old," JJ explained.

"Sounds good to me," Spencer said, kissing her again.

"You know what, let's not talk about this now," JJ said, grinning. Casting the brochure aside, she wrapped her arms around Spencer's arms and kissed him deeply.

xxx

Garcia and JJ walked through the shopping centre, coffee in hand.

"It must be great to have coffee again," Garcia said. JJ nodded.

"After the accident, I couldn't get up to feed Nathaniel, so we had to put him on formula. Technically, I could've started drinking it then. Don't ask why, but I just stopped drinking it for a while. Now, when I have it, it's like the best thing I've ever tasted," she replied, grinning. Garcia laughed.

"Coffee is a divine blessing," she said. JJ grinned and shook her head.

"You are just one of a kind, Pen, you truly are," she said. Garcia smiled.

"So, Jayje, are we going back into Tuesday's argument over whether you have a life?" she teased.

"No, no we're not. Besides, I have a life! I have two gorgeous kids, a husband who is just amazing. He does things to me-"

"Don't need to hear it," Garcia cut in. JJ grinned.

"Sorry," she said, not meaning it.

"Go on," Garcia instructed.

"I don't think my life could get any better," JJ reasoned.

"Jayje, when was the last time you and Reid had a night to yourselves?" Garcia asked. JJ thought for a minute.

"Um...I actually don't think I can remember," she admitted. Without warning, Garcia grabbed JJ's hand and dragged her into the nearest shop. JJ groaned when she realised it was a dress shop...and there was a perpetually horny looking man standing at the counter.

"Hey sweet cheeks," he said, winking at JJ. Garcia suppressed her laughter upon seeing JJ's face. JJ leaned into Garcia, and whispered in her ear.

"Follow my lead"

"You free tonight?" the clerk continued. JJ fought not to laugh as she stepped up to the counter, making sure to keep her wedding ring hidden.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, pretending to be extremely surprised.

"We don't have to go out, honey. We can just go back to my place...and have a little fun," he said, winking suggestively.

"You don't even know my name," JJ said dryly. Garcia was struggling not to laugh, and disappeared into the racks of dresses.

"I can learn it," the clerk said eagerly, obviously believing he was getting a chance to get in JJ's pants.

"Well," JJ started, casually tucking her hair behind her ear with her left hand "I don't think my husband would approve of that much"

The clerk's face literally fell.

"Oh, I...I'm really sorry. That was downright rude of me," he said, finally sounding smart. JJ nodded.

"Yes. It was," she said simply, walking away. Bumping into Garcia in the racks, they broke into fits of quiet laughter.

"Jayje, he was taking your clothes off with his eyes!" Garcia hissed. JJ laughed quietly, but stopped when she noticed Garcia was rifling through the rack of dresses in JJ's size.

"Penelope Garcia, what are you doing?"

"You and Reid are having a night to yourselves whether you like it or not. Morgan and I will watch the offspring, and you will have a night of adult fun, that has nothing to do with entertaining a two year old and a 4 month old," Garcia said, pulling a short black dress off the rack. JJ saw no point in arguing.

"Fine...but the dress will not be black, you understand?"

xxx

Spencer turned off the TV, and grabbed his wallet, slipping it into his pocket. Putting his watch on, he turned around as JJ came out of the bedroom in a silky dark blue dress.

"Wow," Spencer breathed. JJ smiled, holding her cream clutch purse in her hand. The dress she and Garcia had chosen was a deep Caribbean blue, and strapless. The fact that it was made of soft silky satin made the colour even more amazing. With the dress, JJ was wearing silver strappy heels that showed off the pedicure she'd gotten that afternoon. Her hair was wavy and shiny, and sat perfectly around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful," Spencer said, stepping forward and taking her hand.

"Shall we go?" JJ asked. Spencer nodded, and led her through to the front door. Setting the alarm, he held the door open for JJ, and closed it behind him once they were out.

xxx

JJ wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck as he put his arms around her waist, holding her as close as she could possibly get.

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you<br>I feel you  
>That is how I know you'll, go on<em>

They swayed gently in time to the music. The entire room was dark, the only light being provided by some candles that sat on tables, and the light near the 'DJ'. Amongst the other couples on the floor, old and young, JJ and Spencer were in a world of their own, never breaking eye contact.__

_Far cross the distance, and spaces between us  
>You have come to show you'll go on<em>

JJ mentally made a note to thank Garcia for forcing them to have a night off from being parents. The time she was spending with Spencer was really helping her to forget everything going on in her life, past and present. But it was also having the unprecedented effect of making her want to rip his clothes off.__

_Near  
>Far<br>Wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on...<br>Once  
>More<br>You open the door  
>And you hear in my heart and my heart will go on and on...<em>

Spencer held JJ against him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. No words were needed to express their love to each other. It was in their gestures, their touch.

_Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone  
>Love was when I loved you<br>One true time I held you  
>In my life, we'll always go on<em>

_Near  
>Far<br>Wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on...<br>Once  
>More<br>You open the door  
>And you hear in my heart and my heart will go on and on...<em>

Lifting her head from his shoulder, JJ looked Spencer straight in the eye, and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

_You're here!  
>There's nothing I fear!<br>And I know that my heart will go on!  
>We'll stay forever this way!<br>You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on..._

**A/N: The song has a lot of meaning if you actually read the lyrics. It's basically meant to represent how they feel for each other.**

**Anyways, I know I promised this a couple of days ago, but I thought I was going to finish that shopping bit on Sunday. But I had no inspiration. It was only tonight, as I was coming home from dancing, while watching rain stream down the window, that I had the idea for the horny shopkeeper. Don't even ask...**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Ok, so last chapter there was 'My Heart Will Go On'. I just wanted a song that could be danced to slowly. It was only after I published the chapter that I realised how appropriate the song really was! **

**This chapter will be longer than the rest (hopefully), and focuses a lot on JJ's memories of her childhood.**

***whole house smells of bleach and paint. We're going to try and buy my friend's house, because it's about twice the size of ours, so we need to get ours ready to sell. YAY!**

******_**writing this chapter made me feel constantly depressed. But that could also be because my friend, who moved to Boston, came back for a holiday, and went back to Boston this morning. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ and Matt walked side by side to the cemetery. It was the weekend of Shelby's birthday, and the two had flown to Pennsylvania to spend some family time with their parents, and visit Shelby's grave.

The morning was cool, with a light breeze raising goose bumps on exposed skin, lifting JJ's hair from her shoulders. As they approached the cemetery gate, JJ remembered something that had happened when she was little.

xxx

_Thunder cracked and boomed through the night sky. Lighting flashed through the window, lighting up the entire room. 6 year old JJ curled up under the blankets, hiding her face from the lightning. Her blankets were tight around her ears, trying to block out the thunder. Rain hammered the windows like bullets. A particularly loud crack of thunder made her jump. Quietly, JJ pushed her covers away, and slid out of bed, her teddy bear clutched tightly under her arm. Her feet padding on the carpet, she walked out into the hall and over to Shelby's room. JJ reached out and pushed the door open._

"_Shelby?" she called quietly, her voice wavering. After a moment of silence, she continued over to Shelby's bedside, her long blonde hair sashaying behind her. Reaching up, JJ shook Shelby's shoulder._

"_Shelby," she whispered. Shelby groaned and rolled over._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I'm scared," JJ said. Shelby looked over at her clock._

"_Jen, it's one in the morning!" she hissed._

"_Please, Shelby?" JJ begged, tears welling in her eyes._

"_Fine," Shelby grumbled, pushing the covers away. JJ climbed up into the bed, and pulled the covers tightly over her. After a few minutes, Shelby put her arm around JJ, and hugged her close to her, protecting her from the storm. Finally, JJ could sleep._

xxx

The two approached the headstone, still walking in sync. As they got closer, JJ could make out the inscription she had signed to it at the funeral. The headstone had been specially designed so that when it came to the funeral, Matt and JJ could write messages to their sister that would last forever.

"It's been a long time since I came here," JJ said softly. Matt silently slipped his hand into JJ's as they came to a stop in front of Shelby's grave. Two bunches of flowers lay there, having been placed by their parents the day before. They stood there for a minute, holding the white lilies, Shelby's favourites. JJ stepped forward, breaking her grip on Matt's hand. Kneeling down, she placed the lily against the headstone, and then turned to look at the message she had written almost 20 years ago.

_Shelby,_

_I love you too. I'll always keep your necklace safe. I'll see you in Heaven. Thank you for keeping me safe for all these years._

_Love Jenny_

A few tears escaped and ran down JJ's face as she gently ran her hand over the worn down words. Matt gently placed the lily he was holding next to JJ's, and put his arm around his sister's shoulder. Standing up again, the two stood silently at the foot of the grave, JJ crying softly, Matt keeping his composure.

"I love you, Shelby," JJ whispered through her tears.

"I love you," Matt said, following suit. Casting a final glance over the headstone, they turned and made their way out of the cemetery.

xxx

After dinner, and a hot shower, JJ sat against the pillows in her old room. Because the house was so big, after JJ moved to DC, her parents hadn't seen any reason to turn their rooms into anything else. The old soccer posters, the medals and trophies, the posters of Leonardo Di Caprio, remained where they had originally been tacked up. JJ smiled as she remembered her love for the hunky Di Caprio.

Across the hall, JJ could hear Matt snoring loudly. Shaking her head and grinning, she slid under the covers. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

xxx

_JJ lay curled on her side on her bed. It was late, and she should've been sleeping, but she couldn't. Not with what had happened the day before. Downstairs, she could hear her parents speaking in hushed tones, her mother crying, her father comforting her. Matt was tossing and turning across the hall, causing his bed to creak in a manner that normally would've been annoying. JJ closed her eyes softly, hoping she could at least get a few hours sleep._

_The rope around her neck...her lifeless form...her pale skin...blue lips...purple bruising..._

_JJ bolted awake, throwing herself out of bed. Sprinting down the hall to the bathroom, she collapsed in front of the toilet, vomiting violently. As she dry heaved, tears ran down her face. Pulling herself off the floor, JJ flushed the toilet, and moved over to the sink to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth._

_Still crying, JJ quietly exited the bathroom, but she didn't return to her own room. Instead, she gently pushed Matt's bedroom door open, and walked over to the side of his bed. Matt was lying awake, looking up at the ceiling._

"_Jen? You alright?" he asked, worried. Turning on his bedside lamp, he took in JJ's pale, tear streaked face. Without another word, he pulled the covers back, and allowed JJ to climb in beside him. As soon as she was under the covers, Matt put a comforting arm around her, and brushed her hair off her face._

"_Were you sick?" he asked quietly. JJ nodded, tears streaming from her eyes._

"_It's alright. Everything's going to be fine," Matt reassured, even though he was struggling not to cry as well._

_JJ didn't sleep at all that night. In fact, a lot of weeks following went by a similar routine. _

xxx

JJ made her way down the stairs, closely followed by Matt. They entered the kitchen, and found their mother cooking furiously, while their father sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Ah, Michelle, they've finally pulled themselves out of bed," Mr Jareau laughed, looking over the top of the paper. Mrs Jareau looked up from her cooking, and smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning. What time is it?" JJ replied, walking over to help her mother.

"Just gone 8. Your father is only teasing because he was up at _5:30_!" she said, scowling at her husband. JJ laughed.

"Hey, I needed coffee. And I couldn't sleep, you were snoring too loudly," Mr Jareau replied defensively.

"Oh!" Mrs Jareau huffed. Matt sat at the table, grinning like a fool.

"Actually, that could've been Matt," JJ explained, shooting her brother a look. Her parents laughed.

"That would be right," Mr Jareau sighed, turning back to the newspaper. JJ grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, and began making coffee for Matt and herself.

xxx

_JJ was awakened by bright sunlight spilling through the window. Rolling over, she discovered that Shelby was already up, and had gone downstairs. Grabbing her teddy, she slipped out of the bed, and walked to the landing, where she proceeded to jump the stairs two at a time._

"_Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Mr Jareau exclaimed as JJ entered the kitchen. Shelby was sitting at the table with two pieces of toast on her plate. Matt was sitting next to their father, eating cereal. Their mother was making coffee. JJ climbed up on the seat opposite Matt. Reaching over to her right, she swiped a piece of toast from Shelby's plate, and took a bite._

"_Hey! Jen!" Shelby exclaimed, hitting JJ's shoulder. Matt laughed at Shelby, which earned him a death stare._

"_Ow! Mommy! Shelby hit me!" JJ whined._

"_Shelby, leave your sister alone," Mrs Jareau said, not looking up from pouring the milk._

"_She's so annoying! First, she crawls into my bed at one in the morning whining that she's scared of the thunder, and then she steals my breakfast!" Shelby complained. JJ giggled, which only made Matt laugh harder._

"_Jen, next time you're scared, you can crawl into my bed. You don't have to share with the witch," Matt said. _

"_Ew, no, your room smells funny," JJ replied. Mr and Mrs Jareau laughed, and Shelby raised her eyebrows._

"_I have to agree with her," she said. Matt stuck his tongue out at Shelby. Shelby retaliated by doing exactly the same thing. JJ finished the first piece of toast, and reached over to grab the second, but was stopped by Shelby whacking her hand away._

"_No you don't, you little ratbag," she scolded, but grinning anyway._

xxx

JJ gently pushed the door to Shelby's room open. It was exactly how she remembered, just tidier. The bed was neatly made, the purple doona cover pulled neatly up to the pillows. The posters, faded and worn, remained in their old spot on the wall. Slowly, she walked across the room, looking around. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw all the old photos of Shelby and her friends. Despite the fact that JJ and Shelby had fought at least twice daily, there were photos of the two tacked to the pin up board above Shelby's desk. Shelby teaching JJ how to do cartwheels, swimming in the pool, climbing the tree in the backyard, playing soccer, and tobogganing down the stairs. JJ smiled as she remembered how much trouble they had gotten in for doing that.

"You two fought a lot, but she did have a soft spot for you," Mr Jareau's voice said. JJ turned around and found her father leaning against the doorframe.

"I know," JJ said softly, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the end. Mr Jareau crossed the room, and sat down next to her.

"Jenny...do you still have those nightmares? The ones that started after...after you found her?" he asked. JJ nodded slowly.

"Sometimes. Not as often, though. Ever since I started seeing Spence, they got less frequent," she explained. Mr Jareau put his arm around JJ, and gave her a squeeze.

"I miss her so much," JJ whispered, fighting back tears.

"I know. So do I," Mr Jareau replied.

xxx

_JJ walked slowly through the school hallway, her arms folded across her chest, head down. All around her, people were whispering and staring._

"_Her sister hung herself," one girl hissed to her friend. The other girl gasped quietly. Tears stung JJ's eyes. Even though it had been three months since Shelby committed suicide, the nerves were still raw. Her heart was still healing._

"_You remember that chick, Shelby? The one who killed herself? That's her sister," an older boy told his friend. _

"_That family was always messed up," the other boy replied quietly. Upon hearing that, JJ changed course, and went into the bathroom as quickly as possible. Locking herself in a stall, she threw her backpack on the floor, and sank to the floor. Unable to control the tears, she cried until there were no tears left._

xxx

JJ stared out the window of the plane, watching as clouds drifted past below them. It was nearing 7pm in DC, and they were only an hour out.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the stewardess asked, breaking JJ from her daydream.

"No thank you, I'm fine," JJ said politely. The stewardess smiled, and went to the next row back. JJ turned back to the window, watching as they made a steep right turn. She wasn't as hesitant about flying commercially anymore, even though she was on her own this time. Matt was staying in Pennsylvania for another week. JJ had to go home, so that Spencer could go back to work.

xxx

JJ exited the Arrivals lounge, and walked out into the main terminal area. Looking around for Spencer, she was slightly shocked when a little figure threw themself at her. Looking down, she found Olivia grinning up at her.

"Hey baby girl! I missed you," JJ said, smiling. Bending down, she picked Olivia up, holding her on her hip with one hand, her suitcase handle in the other.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Over dere!" Olivia said, pointing. JJ looked, and sure enough, Spencer was walking towards them, carrying a very fidgety little Nathaniel.

"Hey baby," JJ said, putting Olivia down and hugging Spencer. She bent down and kissed Nathaniel's forehead, smiling when he reached out to touch her face.

"How was Pennsylvania?" Spencer asked, taking her suitcase as they walked out to the car park.

"It was...it was good, but it brought back a lot of memories," JJ admitted.

"Good or bad memories?"

"Let's put it this way. A lot of them made me cry," JJ explained. Olivia bounced along in front of her parents, giggling and singing.

"Hollywood superstar in the making," Spencer said. JJ laughed, and nodded. They reached the car, and lifted JJ's bags into the back. After strapping Olivia and Nathaniel into their seats, they stood outside the car for a moment. JJ stretched up and kissed Spencer deeply.

"It's good to be home," she whispered.

**A/N: I've had two Mother energy drinks, and I'm all jittery. I'm practically acting like a jackhammer. Anyway, I feel very mixed. Jittery and excited from the drinks, but depressed and sad because of writing this chapter, and the fact that my friend has gone back to Boston. Boston is sooooo far away!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**

**P.S. Chapter 50 will go out with a bit of a bang. A good one, don't panic!**


	50. Set Apart This Dream

**A/N: Time to celebrate! Chapter 50, here we go! (I know it's not very long, but I didn't need much to portray my little surprise)**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Chi, an awesome friend who lives so far away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**Credits: The song that JJ 'writes' in this chapter is in fact, completely written by Flyleaf. All rights belong to the band. I borrowed the lyrics because they fit perfectly for JJ, and you'll see why when you read. Mind you, I was fairly proud of how I decoded the song to fit for JJ.  
><strong>_**Set Apart This Dream – Flyleaf **_

_**1 Month Later**_

JJ wrote the final words down onto the paper and looked up to see Spencer standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, a gorgeous smile on his face.

"I had no idea you could play guitar," he said, gesturing to the guitar JJ had lying next to her.

"Spence, you might have been my husband for two years, but there are a lot of things you don't know about me," JJ smirked.

"Can I hear it?" Spencer asked, moving across the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"Can I hear what you wrote?" Spencer repeated.

"Spence, it's not finished, it's probably really bad-"

"Jay, if it's from you, it'll be beautiful," Spencer said softly. JJ smiled, and picked up the guitar.

"Ok. There's a bit of a story behind it, and you know most of it, but I'll explain anyway. Basically, it's me singing to myself when I was younger, warning me to hold onto my innocence, to stay in that frame of mind. The chorus is fairly straight forward. To hold onto that dream, that innocence, for my future self. The second chorus is speaking to me at 11, after Shelby died. Telling me basically that things are hard, it'll get better, to go off somewhere happy," she explained. Spencer nodded, and motioned for her to start. Olivia came wandering in and climbed up, followed by her pal, Toby. Nathaniel happily sucked his fingers from where he sat in his rocker next to JJ. JJ began strumming away at the guitar. Spencer listened in awe as his wife played perfectly.

_Close your eyes, little girl.  
>You're a princess now<br>You own this world  
>Twirling in, your twirly dress<br>You're the loveliest,  
>Far above the rest<em>

_You build your castles in the sky  
>Stars reflecting off your eyes<br>And angels sing on silver clouds  
>And no-one cries, screams or shouts<em>

_Oh, set apart this dream  
>Oh, set apart this dream for me<br>Set apart this dream...for me_

_Close your eyes, pretty girl  
>'Cause it's easier,<br>When you brace yourself  
>Set your thoughts<br>On a world far off  
>Where we only cry, from joy<em>

_Oh, set apart this dream  
>Oh, set apart this dream for me<br>Set apart this dream...for me_

_Oh, lovely and beautiful  
>Precious and priceless<br>You're so much more than you know  
>Heart of the purest gold<br>Pure, clean, and white snow  
>Clothed in such splendour<br>Oh what a beauty for me_

_(Set apart this dream)  
>(Set apart this dream)<em>

_Oh, set apart this dream  
>Oh, set apart this dream for me<br>Set apart this dream, for me..._

JJ finished off the song, and put the guitar down. Olivia clapped enthusiastically, making JJ and Spencer laugh.

"Not finished?" Spencer questioned, turning to JJ.

"Well, yeah, I-"

"It's perfect," Spencer cut in. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked.

"Definitely," Spencer assured her. Olivia and Toby jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room, Olivia giggling and yelling Toby's name. JJ lifted Nathaniel out of his rocker and held him in her left arm. Spencer immediately started playing Peek-A-Boo with the little boy.

"Boo!" he exclaimed. Nathaniel squealed and laughed, hiding his face against JJ's shoulder. When he was sure it was safe, he looked up, only to repeat the cycle. JJ smiled as she watched her husband and son interact.

Pretty soon, Nathaniel was falling asleep against JJ's shoulder. Getting up to put him to bed, she was stopped by Spencer.

"I'll take him," he said, prising the baby boy's fingers from their grip on JJ's shirt. JJ allowed Spencer to lift Nathaniel out of her arms. Going back to the bed, she sorted and piled the loose sheets of paper together, putting them on her bedside table. The guitar was put against the wall of the bedroom. Spencer came back into the room, surprising JJ when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she said softly.

"I love you, you know that?" Spencer replied, kissing her. JJ smiled, reaching over to the door and locking it. Spencer lay JJ back on the bed, kissing her more passionately.

"Set apart this dream for me," JJ giggled, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck.

xxx

JJ dropped onto the couch beside Spencer, cuddling into his side.

"Where have you been?" he asked, putting his arm around his wife.

"Entertaining Livy. I must have tired her out. She crashed about ten minutes ago. She's in bed now, and Toby is sleeping on her feet," JJ replied. Spencer laughed.

"That dog is her best friend," he said. JJ smiled.

"Hey Spence," she said, after a moment of silence.

"Mm?"

"I actually came in here to tell you something," JJ said softly.

"And what would that be?" Spencer asked, turning to look at her.

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. 'That's not very exciting, they've got two kids'. Oh, that's where you're wrong. Not revealing details, but this will be veeery exciting. Just Go With It, and trust me, ok?**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: So, Chapter 50 wasn't as grand as I had first hoped. I apologise if I got you all hyped up for nothing. Oh, BTW, all of those who write Emily/Hotch pairings, I hate you. You sucked me in big time. I was going to go with an Emily/Morgan pairing. **_**That**_** went out the window!**

**Anyways, with the news that, yes, JJ is extremely fertile (DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92), but remember, at this point, she is only in her late twenties, touching on early thirties. And, some of you might like, some might dislike where this pregnancy goes. But I'm not revealing anything...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer rolled over, and put his arm around JJ's waist. She'd had a fairly rough night. As well as having morning sickness, she had also had a stomach flu, which Olivia had somehow managed to get as well. After being violently sick for a few hours around midnight, JJ had crawled back into bed, while Spencer took care of Olivia.

"Spence," JJ mumbled, her voice slightly raspy after the night she had had.

"Hey...how do you feel?" Spencer replied, propping himself up on his elbow, and gently stroking JJ's hair with his free hand. JJ rolled over to face him.

"A little better. How's Livy?" she said softly.

"She's asleep, but she was crying and telling me she felt really sick before she went back to bed," Spencer told her. JJ sighed.

"She probably got it from me. Poor baby," she mumbled. Spencer kicked the covers away, and got out of bed.

"You getting up?" he asked, turning around. JJ didn't reply, just kicked the covers away as well, and stood up. Walking around to Spencer, she slipped her hand into his, and allowed him to lead her down the hall to Olivia's room. They stepped through the door, Spencer reaching for the lamp. JJ saw the bucket Spencer had put at the side of the bed, and stepped around it, sitting on the edge of the bed. Olivia looked pale, but her cheeks were flushed due to the fever. JJ gently brushed Olivia's hair off of her face, which also managed to wake Olivia up.

"Daddy," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Spencer knelt down at the side of the bed, so he was eye level with Olivia.

"Hey sweetie. Is your tummy better?" he asked. JJ gently rubbed Olivia's back, noticing how warm she was.

"No," Olivia stated. Spencer and JJ smiled at her defiance. Standing up, Spencer reached down and lifted Olivia up onto his hip. JJ got off the bed, and led them out into the lounge room. Spencer put Olivia down on the couch, and then went to get Nathaniel, who had started crying. JJ sat down on the couch, and immediately became Olivia's pillow, as Olivia lay on JJ's legs.

"Mommy?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" JJ replied, stroking Olivia's hair.

"Mommy sick too?" Olivia asked.

"Uh huh. Is Livy sick?" JJ asked, smiling.

"No, siyyey!" Olivia said, giggling.

"Are you sure?" JJ continued.

"Yes!" Olivia finished defiantly, as Spencer returned with Nathaniel. Toby was also at Spencer's heels, his collar jingling softly as he trotted into the room. Olivia sat up, and flopped against the cushion on the other end of the couch.

"Tebee!" she called. Toby jumped up, settling himself in her lap. Just as Spencer sat down, JJ felt a wave of nausea, and leapt of the couch, sprinting to the bathroom. She got there just in time. Spencer sat Nathaniel against the cushions in the middle of their bed, before going into the bathroom to make sure JJ was ok. He walked in and found her sitting against the wall, head in hands.

"You alright?"

"I'll be better when this flu passes," JJ mumbled. Spencer held out his hand, and pulled her off the floor.

"Hey baby, when are you going to tell people you're pregnant again?" he asked as he led his wife back out to the lounge room.

"I don't know...not yet. This one can be our little secret for quite some time. I'll tell them when I start to show," JJ replied, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"That'll be ages from now," Spencer replied.

"No it won't, trust me. If this morning sickness plus stomach flu keeps up, I'm going to lose twice the amount of weight that I already have lost, and I'll show a month earlier," JJ explained.

"Wow. You really are an expert," Spencer laughed as he sat on the couch and pulled JJ into his lap.

"No. Just picked up my husband's genius trait," JJ replied softly, kissing his cheek.

xxx

JJ walked through the glass doors to the bullpen. The team were finally all back, all together again. As she walked over to Emily, Morgan, and Spencer, something shiny caught her eye. Getting closer, she realised it was coming from Emily, and gasped as she walked up beside her.

"Oh my god, Emily!" she said excitedly. Emily laughed, and held out her hand so JJ could see the engagement ring. Morgan leant over to Spencer.

"Have you noticed your wife is like a magpie? Attracted to shiny objects," he teased. Spencer laughed, and hit his friend with a file.

"Oh, wow! Em, I'm so happy for you!" JJ exclaimed. Emily got up, and the two women hugged each other, laughing. Morgan raised his eyebrows, and Spencer shook his head, grinning. JJ grabbed Emily's hand, and dragged her off to her office. Morgan laughed.

"Alright, Reid, pay up," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" Spencer asked. Morgan laughed.

"Your bet was that JJ wouldn't drag Emily away to gossip about her engagement. Shows how well you know your wife," he teased. Scowling, Spencer grudgingly handed over $50.

xxx

"So, how did he propose?" JJ asked excitedly.

"Jack and Keeley stayed at Garcia's for the night. Aaron made dinner himself," Emily started. JJ nodded, a satisfied look on her face.

"We ate by candlelight, we danced around the living room, and then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him," Emily finished.

"And I don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that you said yes!" JJ replied excitedly. Emily nodded, grinning like a fool.

"You guys are going to make an awesome married couple,"

xxx

"No cases!" Morgan said happily. JJ laughed as he threw a bundle of blank and scrap papers in the air. Suddenly, she was overcome by a wave of nausea. Setting the file she was carrying down, she ran off towards the bathroom. Emily looked concernedly at Spencer.

"Is she alright?"

"She had the stomach flu last week. Probably hasn't gotten over it fully yet. I'll go see if she's ok," Spencer replied, getting up, although he knew exactly why JJ was sick.

xxx

JJ made it to the bathroom just in time. Holding her hair back, she threw up violently in the sink, as she couldn't make it to the stall. Hearing the door open, she groaned inwardly. She hadn't locked it.

"Woah! Are you ok?" someone asked. JJ realised it was Melissa Deary, the agent who worked closely with Anderson.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just the stomach flu," she said, straightening up as she rinsed out the sink.

"You should probably go home," Melissa suggested, as she dug around in her pocket for change for the tampon dispenser.

"Damn, no change," Melissa muttered, searching her pockets again. JJ quickly felt her inside pocket, and found some change.

"Here," she said, offering it to Melissa.

"Thanks," Melissa said gratefully. JJ slipped into one of the stalls, and locked the door. As she sat down on the toilet, she panicked. There was blood. Blood where there was not supposed to be blood. She was definitely pregnant. She'd had her OB appointment last week for Christ's sake.

Straightening up her clothes, JJ flushed, and walked back to the sink. She was suddenly pale, with panic. Exiting the bathroom, she walked quickly down the hall, and almost ran into Spencer.

"Spence! You scared me," she gasped. Spencer pulled her back around the corner, where they were still in the hallway, but had a little more privacy.

"Are you ok?" he asked. JJ swallowed, wiling herself not to cry, and keeping the panic at bay.

"Spence...I was kind of crampy this morning," she told him.

"Yes?"

"I was cramping, and now, I'm bleeding," she said softly, so only he would hear. Spencer's expression fell.

"Oh god. You don't think...?" he questioned. JJ couldn't hold it any longer. A few tears slipped out.

"No, no, I can't have it happen again," she said, wiping her eyes. Spencer pulled her into a comforting embrace, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Jay, I'm going to take you to the hospital, ok?"

"What about the others?"

"They think you have stomach flu. I'll tell them I'm taking you home. Go get your bag," Spencer said calmly.

xxx

"Everything is fine," Dr Lockard said, moving the transducer over a little way.

"You're sure?" JJ asked.

"I'm sure. The bleeding was just a little bit of post implantation bleeding. Nothing to worry about, I assure you. It should stop within the next 24 hours. If it doesn't, you'll need to come back. But I can tell you now, I'm sure it will," Dr Lockard said comfortingly, removing the transducer and wiping her stomach with a soft towel. JJ looked at Spencer and smiled.

"First time parents?" Lockard asked.

"Third time," JJ corrected. Lockard grinned.

"You must be great parents. Having a third is definitely brave," she said. JJ laughed.

"We're prepared," she said.

"Trust me on this guys, I've got four. You'll never be prepared. You just need to take what gets thrown at you and improvise," Lockard advised.

"Only way to do it," JJ said, looking up at Spencer lovingly as she sat up.

**A/N: Wow, that took ages. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. No, I was not having another tragedy. See you guys in 52.**

**Please read my new story 'Be Still My Heart'. It's an ER/CM crossover, focusing on Lucy Knight and JJ. It's quite thrilling and dramatic, so please read!**

**Please read and review! Reviews make JJ's baby have angel wings!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: A little scare last chapter, but it's all ok! Let's go away with Chapter 52!**

**Whatif-ifonly: You have no idea where I'm going with this, do you? Trust me, you'll be **_**very**_** surprised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

JJ rifled through one of the bags of shopping, trying to find the green apples. In the bottom of the bag, her hand brushed up against what felt like an apple. Pulling it out of the bag, she looked up, and laughed at what she saw. Spencer was walking into the lounge room, Nathaniel fidgeting in his arms, and Olivia wrapped around his leg, so she was completely off the floor, and Toby trotting behind him, his teeth hooked onto the hem of Spencer's pants.

"Livy, what are you doing?" JJ laughed. Olivia giggled. Spencer stopped, and looked down at his ride along.

"Mommy, I tied!" Olivia explained.

"You're tired? So you got Daddy to carry you?" JJ asked. Olivia nodded, giggling. JJ had to laugh at her daughter's reasoning. Walking over, she prised Olivia's arms from around Spencer's leg, and lifted her up.

"Toby! No!" she scolded. Toby let go of Spencer's pants, and sat down, flashing his puppy eyes at JJ. Her heart melted.

"You are just too cute, Tobester," she said, bending down and ruffling his head. Toby was satisfied, and trotted off to find something to chew.

xxx

"Mommy," Olivia whined softly.

"What is it baby?" JJ asked, pushing her daughter's hair away from her eyes.

"I sick," Olivia told her.

"You don't feel well?" JJ asked, a little concerned. Olivia shook her head, her thin blonde hair bouncing around. JJ bent down and pressed her lips to Olivia's forehead, seeing how warm her temperature was.

"You're a little warm, baby girl. Want some medicine?" she asked.

"Yucky"

"I know, but it'll make you feel better," JJ explained. As she stood up to get the Tylenol, Olivia fell backwards, her eyes closing as she began shaking violently. JJ turned around out of habit, and yelled out.

"Spence!" she screamed, moving quickly over to Olivia. Nathaniel put his head up from his blanket to see what the commotion was. Toby came running as well, skidding across the floorboards and slamming into the coffee table. JJ held Olivia's head still, so she wouldn't hit it against the armrest of the couch, tears streaming down her face. Spencer came sprinting into the room.

"JJ, wh...jesus, what happened!" he yelled.

"I don't know, Spence, call 911! Hurry!" JJ sobbed, cradling Olivia's head in her hands. Nathaniel began to cry in a very distressed way, which only made JJ more frantic.

"I know baby boy, I know, it's alright," she cried desperately. Spencer ran back into the room, the phone at his ear, and lifted Nathaniel off the floor, silently trying to soothe him while he waited for the operator to connect the call.

"911, where are you calling from?" the 911 operator answered. Spencer hastily gave her the address.

"What service do you require?"

"Medical, please hurry!"

"Ok, sir, you need to remain calm. What seems to be the problem?"

"My two year old daughter's having a seizure," Spencer said, his voice rising helplessly. JJ was almost in hysterics by now.

"Alright, you need to hold her head firmly, so that she doesn't induce a head trauma"

"My wife is already doing that"

"Another important thing that needs to be done is that you need to put something between her teeth, to prevent her from biting her tongue," the operator explained. Spencer searched frantically around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the thick plastic drumstick from Olivia and Nathaniel's toy drums. Picking it up, he tossed it to JJ, who read his mind, and put it between Olivia's teeth.

"Ok, sir, how bad is the seizure? On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being quite mild," the operator asked.

"About a 7 or an 8," Spencer managed to say. In his mind, all he could think was that he had to stay calm if he was going to help Olivia.

"That's pretty violent for a two year old. The ambulance should be nearly there, they've been dispatched from a local station," the operator told him.

"Yes-I...I can hear the sirens," Spencer replied. Sure enough, they were getting louder with every passing minute.

"Sir, keep me on the phone until the paramedics arrive"

xxx

By the time the paramedics pulled up, Olivia had been seizing non-stop for nearly 10 minutes. Spencer thanked the operator as he let the men inside, and hung up, dropping the phone on the couch. Toby leapt out of the way, diving behind his beanbag to hide from the strangers.

"How long has she been seizing?" the first medic asked.

"Nearly ten minutes," Spencer relayed.

"Ok, Miss, we need you to step away. It's alright, we're here to help," the second medic coaxed gently. Spencer took JJ's hand and pulled her away, reluctantly on her part, from Olivia. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

_Five minutes later..._

Spencer watched as the medics wheeled Olivia out on a gurney, an oxygen mask on her tiny face, an IV drip in her arm. JJ went with her, clutching the little girl's hand tightly, making sure she knew she was there. Spencer grabbed his phone, wallet, keys, and Nathaniel's jacket, and carried the baby boy out to the car. Quickly, he buckled Nathaniel into his car seat, got into the driver's seat, and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

xxx

JJ and Spencer stood in the trauma room, looking at their little girl. She had been given medication to stop the seizure, and was now stable, but still unconscious. Dr Kipney came over to them, holding a clipboard.

"Does Olivia have a history of seizures or epilepsy?" she asked gently. JJ shook her head, her arms folded across her chest, unable to tear her eyes away from her two year old. Spencer put his arm around her, holding her tightly.

"Did she have an accident in the past 24 hours that may have contributed to this?" Kipney asked.

"The only thing that was unusual was that she had a high fever!" JJ exclaimed in frustration.

"Mrs Jareau, it's alright. I'm only trying to help," Kipney replied.

"I-I'm sorry, I just...I need some air," JJ muttered, before turning and leaving the room, heading for the entrance into the ambulance bay.

"I'm really sorry about this, I'll be right back," Spencer said hastily.

"It's ok, Dr Reid. I'll be right here with Olivia when you get back," Kipney said gently. Spencer nodded, and turned to follow JJ's path.

xxx

Spencer found JJ sitting on the step outside, across from the ER entrance. Walking over to her, he saw no tears, just a sullen expression.

"Jen, baby, what's wrong, apart from the obvious?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm worried sick about Livy, and I just feel extremely miserable. Where's Nathaniel?" she replied.

"Chelsea came down while you were with Livy. She's on the Paediatric floor, entertaining him in the playroom. Surely you can't blame the majority of your attitude on hormones?" Spencer teased gently. JJ cracked a tiny smile.

"Trust me, I can. Wait until I get into a full blown rage," she shot back. Spencer smiled, and stood up, holding out his hand for JJ. She allowed him to pull her up, and lead her back inside.

"Call me ignorant, but how far along are you?" Spencer asked as they walked across the bay. JJ whacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"12 weeks," she replied. Spencer nodded contentedly. They remained in silence until they got back to the trauma room. Dr Kipney was checking the IV bag, while another doctor was checking Olivia's eyes and lungs.

"Ah, you're back. Dr Luka, this is Jennifer Jareau-Reid and Dr Spencer Reid, Olivia's parents," Kipney said, introducing them to the new doctor.

"Medicine?" Luka asked as he shook Spencer's hand.

"PhD's," Spencer replied.

"Of course...ok, we got consent from you earlier for a spinal tap, which we conducted. It has ruled out meningitis, which is very lucky," Luka explained. JJ and Spencer nodded. Luka bent down, and was about to double check Olivia's pupils when he froze.

"What the-?" he muttered, turning off his torch. Gently, he brushed Olivia's hair away from her forehead, and closely inspected her hairline.

"What is it?" Kipney and JJ asked in unison.

"Jason, can you go get the Symptoms journal from the lounge?" Luka said to the nurse. Jason nodded, and ran down the hallway to the doctor's lounge. Within minutes, he was back, holding a journal that was so big, with writing so small, even Spencer would take a while to read it. Luka grabbed it, and flipped through it frantically, stopping in the M section.

"Oh my god," he muttered, checking Olivia's hairline again.

"What is it?" JJ repeated.

"Olivia has measles," Luka said frantically. The nurses instantly ran for the cabinets, searching for the appropriate medications.

"Has Olivia had her vaccinations?" Kipney asked hastily. JJ thought for a moment, before groaning.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"What?" everyone in the room cried out, making her jump.

"She's supposed to get the booster shot tomorrow morning!" JJ exclaimed.

"Jason, call the PICU isolation unit, we're bringing up a two year old with measles! Mrs Jareau, do you have other children? Because if you do, they will have been exposed to the virus, and they will need to be checked," Luka explained, as Kipney put an isolation mask on Olivia. JJ felt tears well in her eyes.

"We have a seven month old boy...and I'm pregnant," she choked. Luka led the two to an exam room while Kipney and Jason took Olivia upstairs.

"I need to check your son, and you need to be checked out as well. Are your vaccinations up to date?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," JJ said softly.

"Mrs Jareau, if your baby has been exposed to the virus, there could be some complications," Luka explained. JJ felt like she was going to cry, and within a few minutes, the tears had broken through.

"I'll-I'll find out," she stammered.

**A/N: Ok, I had to cut it there, or we would have had a 3,000 word chapter easily. I hope you liked it!**

**I've lost my voice! **

**Please leave lengthy reviews where possible! Reviews make my voice come back!**

**Please review my new story 'Be Still My Heart', an ER/CM crossover. I said it last chapter, but I would like more than one reader. **

**SQ215 xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Last chapter, Olivia had measles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

After Nathaniel was luckily cleared as ok, JJ checked her medical records with her doctor using the phone at the admit desk. Walking quickly back down the hall, she re-entered the room where Dr Luka, Spencer, Nathaniel, and Chelsea were waiting.

"They should be up to date," she said. Luka nodded.

"Well, just to be safe, I'm going to give you a mild booster shot," he said, holding a needle. JJ nodded, and sat down on the end of the bed so Luka could administer the shot.

xxx

Emily turned the corner near the waiting area, and almost knocked JJ over.

"Jayje!" she gasped.

"Emily, you scared me!" JJ exclaimed.

"JJ, I heard Livy was brought here in an ambulance? Something about a seizure?"

"How did you know?"

"I called Chelsea, to see if she could babysit Keeley next week," Emily explained. JJ sighed, and nodded.

"She's got measles, Em," she replied.

"You're joking! Isn't that contagious?"

"Highly. Jack and Keeley should be ok though, Olivia hasn't seen them for three weeks," JJ replied as she led Emily upstairs to the Paediatric ICU.

xxx

JJ was given a mask before she could enter the room where Olivia was. Walking in, she saw that Olivia had woken up, and was lying there looking scared. JJ pulled the chair up beside Olivia's bed, and sat down, taking Olivia's hand.

"Hey Livy. You feeling better?" she asked, her voice muffled because of the mask.

"Mommy yook siyyey!" Olivia replied, giggling a little. JJ laughed.

"You scared Daddy and I, baby girl," she said softly. Olivia put her hand on JJ's bracelet, the one she'd been given for her 16th birthday. JJ smiled, and brushed Olivia's curls back with her other hand. The doctor entered the room, also donning a mask.

"How is she handling this?" he asked, walking over to the bed with Olivia's charts in his hand.

"As well as a two year old can," JJ muttered, loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"Well, then...," the doctor trailed off.

"Is she going to be ok?" JJ asked.

"Olivia should be fine. She's responding well to the medication, and we'll move her out of this room once she clears the contagious stage," the doctor replied. JJ nodded, and stood up, squeezing Olivia's hand.

"I'll be back in a little while, ok baby girl?"

"Where you go?"

"I'm going to find Daddy and Emily"

"Emmy!"

"Yes, Emily," JJ laughed. A nurse entered, also wearing a mask.

"Would you like me to stay with her?" she asked.

"If that's ok," JJ replied. The nurse waved it off, and sat down beside Olivia, handing her a few stuffed toys that had been cleaned. JJ exited the room, removing the mask and putting it into the bin for dirty masks and scrubs.

xxx

Jack sat on the couch, holding Keeley in his lap. Keeley was happily sucking on her rattle, while Jack was watching TV. Emily was sprawled across the floor, which made Hotch laugh.

"Emily, I'm sure it's meant to be the other way around. Jack should be sprawled across the floor, and you should be holding Keeley," he teased.

"No Daddy! I wanted to hold Keeley!" Jack explained.

"Ok, ok, I believe you," Hotch defended. Getting off the armchair, he joined Emily on the floor, tickling her a little. Emily screamed, and rolled out of his reach. Jack pulled his attention from the TV to see what his father and stepmother were doing. Keeley suddenly threw her rattle out of her hand. It bounced off of Hotch's head.

"Ah! Keeley!" he said, looking up at his two young kids. Jack was giggling, and Keeley had a very pleased look on her face.

"You little rascals," he said. Jack laughed, and then reached over, placing Keeley in her rocker just like Emily had showed him. Once she was securely strapped, he threw himself off the couch and onto Hotch.

"Argh," Hotch groaned as the boy's weight landed on him. Emily grinned.

"Crash mat," she teased. Hotch tickled Jack, making him squeal as he laughed.

"Baby bearer," he shot back.

"Oh, it's so on!" Emily exclaimed, joining Jack in pinning Hotch to the floor.

xxx  
><em><strong>1 Month Later<strong>_

JJ held one hand on her four month pregnant bump as she stirred the pasta on the stove. Nathaniel was asleep in his swing chair, Toby was asleep on the couch, and Spencer and Olivia were nowhere to be seen. As JJ turned away from the stove, Olivia appeared in front of her.

"Can I have yoyyipop?" she asked.

"Not now, Livy. We're having dinner soon," JJ said as she reached for the tomato paste to add to the sauce.

"But I want one!" Olivia whined. JJ could sense a tantrum in the near future.

"Well, Olivia, that's too bad. You can wait until after dinner," she said. Olivia burst into tears.

"I want a yoyyipop!" she yelled. Spencer came into the room, and found a very frustrated JJ, and a very upset Olivia.

"Olivia, stop it! I said no, ok? If you stop carrying on, you might be able to have one later," JJ scolded. Olivia kept crying, and within a few minutes, had woken up and upset Nathaniel.

"See, Olivia? Now you've made your brother sad," JJ said, walking over and picking up Nathaniel. Spencer went over and took Olivia's hand, leading her down the hallway and into her room. When he came back, he found that JJ had amazingly gotten Nathaniel to calm down, and was now leaning against the counter.

"She's turning into a handful," he said.

"It makes me scared to see her through her teenage years," JJ replied. Spencer laughed, walking over and putting his arm around JJ.

"Just think, in a few months, we'll have three to deal with," he said.

"Yeah, I think I can wait," JJ replied.

"Children were put on this Earth to drive their parents mental," Spencer explained. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Children were put on this Earth because their parents had sex and didn't use a condom, after seeing each other for two weeks," she said, a grin spreading across her face. Spencer had to laugh.

"Well, yes, that too"

xxx

JJ shivered as the cold gel was smoothed across her belly. Carrie moved the transducer across JJ's stomach, looking at the monitor.

"Everything seems fine. Now, JJ, would you like to find out the sex?" she asked.

"We didn't with Nathaniel, but if you want to this time, I'm happy to," Spencer said softly.

"Alright...we'll find out," JJ concluded. Carrie repositioned the transducer.

"Ok...it looks like another girl," she said. JJ smiled, not quite sure what to say.

"You're going to have fun when they're all teenagers," Carrie said as she wiped the gel off of JJ's skin.

"We're looking forward to it," JJ said sarcastically.

"It's not as bad as everyone says. Trust me, I've got two teenagers. They're fine," she reassured.

xxx

"I have the perfect name," JJ said.

"What is it?" Spencer asked. JJ leaned over and whispered it in his ear.

"It's perfect," Spencer told her. JJ smiled.

"I knew you'd like it"

**A/N: No amount of begging will get that name out of me. I know I didn't reveal Nathaniel's name until he was born, but that was accidental. You guys were supposed to know before he came along. This name was always meant to be a surprise. And it's unique, so you'll love it!**

**Two surprises to look forward to!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Two surprises!**

**Blackangel150: Sorry, but this name is staying a surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

_**1 Month Later**_

Spencer walked through the door, careful to shut it quietly. He had been on a case for 6 days, and was just returning home, in the dead of the night. Taking off his shoes, he left them at the front door with Olivia's gumboots, and tiptoed through the house to the bedroom. Silently, he changed out of his clothes into his sweatpants, and slid into bed. He was glad when JJ stayed asleep, as he was hoping to surprise her in the morning.

xxx

JJ opened her eyes and was almost blinded by bright sunlight flooding into the room. She lay there for a few minutes, adjusting to the light, and actually waking up. She rolled over, and was surprised to find Spencer lying there, wide awake.

"You're home!" she said excitedly, kissing him. Spencer laughed, and put his arms around her.

"Indeed I am," he replied, bringing one hand back to her belly.

"Hey there little one. Were you well behaved while I was gone?" he said softly. JJ smiled. Spencer always talked to the baby like she was already in the world.

"She always chose the middle of the night to kick me and wake me up," JJ reported.

"Baby girl, there'll be no more of that," he scolded gently. JJ laughed, and pushed herself up. Spencer lay back on the pillows, his arms resting behind his head, with a smirk on his face.

"You're trying to get some, aren't you?" JJ said, rolling her eyes.

"Damn, you read me like a book," Spencer sighed, pulling himself out of bed. JJ grinned, and followed him out to the kitchen.

"No children for at least an hour," JJ said, checking the time.

"Kept them up did you?" Spencer teased.

"Olivia had a fever, so she'll sleep in, for once in her life. And Nathaniel's just a sloth in general," JJ replied, sitting on the stool at the counter. Spencer laughed at JJ's explanation as he grabbed the bread from the freezer.

xxx

JJ was woken in the middle of the night yet again. But for once, it wasn't because of the baby. It took her a moment to realise what had woken her. Olivia was crying, and calling out for JJ at the same time. JJ kicked Spencer, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Spence," she mumbled.

"What?" Spencer groaned.

"Go see if Livy's ok," JJ replied. When Spencer didn't reply, she nudged him, and was greeted by a snore.

"Fine. Your pregnant wife will go check on her," she complained as she pulled herself out of bed. Throwing her pillow at Spencer as she walked towards the door, she cursed under her breath. Olivia came running out of her room, crying as JJ bent down to pick her up.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked, kissing Olivia's forehead.

"Scawy!" Olivia cried, hiding her face in JJ's shoulder.

"What's scary?" JJ asked, walking back into Olivia's room. Olivia screamed and kept her face hidden.

"Livy, it's alright. Nothing can hurt you," JJ soothed, rubbing Olivia's back.

"Unner bed," Olivia sobbed. JJ smiled a little.

"Is there a monster?" she asked.

"Unnerneaf," Olivia explained. JJ knelt down, noticing when Olivia clutched her shirt tightly, and lifted the edge of Olivia's blankets.

"Look Livy. Nothing there," she pointed out. Olivia gave a tentative peek before raising her face fully. Sniffing, she pointed to the cupboard.

"Inere," she said. JJ stood up, walking over to the closet. As she opened the door, Olivia hid her face again.

"Livy," JJ prodded. Olivia looked up, and saw nothing but clothes.

"Back to bed?" JJ asked, carrying her back over to the bed. Leaning over to put Olivia back into bed, she was met by resistance. Olivia would not release her hold from around JJ's neck.

"Livy, you need to go back to sleep," JJ said, standing up again.

"Wif you," Olivia said.

"You have your bed, baby girl. Daddy and I have our bed," JJ explained, attempting again to put Olivia back into her bed.

"No!" Olivia exclaimed, refusing to release her hold. Sighing, JJ carried Olivia back into the master bedroom. Spencer had JJ's pillow half covering his face. JJ grabbed it and put it back where she had it, then dropped Olivia onto the mattress. Sliding back into bed, she pulled the covers over Olivia and herself.

xxx

Spencer woke up in the morning to little giggles coming from behind him. Rolling over, he pretended to be surprised to find Olivia lying in between JJ and himself.

"What are you doing here?" he said in mock shock. Olivia giggled, and planted a sloppy kiss on her dad's cheek.

"I hide fom monter," she explained.

"Ahhh...did they find you?" Spencer asked, rolling onto his back, pulling Olivia up so she was lying on his chest.

"No, Mommy hided me," Olivia replied. JJ sighed, and rolled towards them, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Spencer said. JJ gave him the finger, which made him laugh. Thankfully, Olivia hadn't been watching.

"Don't sunshine me. I kicked you, I asked you to sort out this little ratbag, and you went back to sleep. Even after I threw my pillow at you," JJ grumbled. Spencer put on his puppy face.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Damn right you are," JJ shot, pulling herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Mommy mad?" Olivia whispered to Spencer.

"No, it's something called hormones. Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?" Spencer replied. Olivia opened her mouth to reply, when her stomach growled, so loudly, Spencer could feel it. Olivia squealed with laughter, so hard she fell off of her dad. Spencer was laughing as well, watching his lunatic of a daughter.

"I think your tummy has made itself known. Let's get some food," he suggested as he sat up. Swinging Olivia up, he put her on his shoulders to carry her out of the room.

"Duck!" he called out, stopping down so he wouldn't take Olivia's head off with the doorframe.

"Kack kack!" Olivia replied, laughing. Spencer laughed as he carried her to the kitchen bench, where he sat her while he hunted for food.

"Fosted Fakes!" Olivia said. Spencer pulled down the box of Frosted Flakes, and poured some out for her.

"What do you say, Olivia?" Spencer coaxed.

"Pease?"

"Other one"

"Fank you," Olivia tried again. Spencer nodded.

_10 Minutes Later..._

JJ came out of the bathroom, hair wet and tangled, with a much happier expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about last night," Spencer grovelled.

"I know, it's ok. I was just slightly annoyed because Missy here kept poking me when I was trying to go back to sleep," JJ replied, shooting Olivia a look. Olivia tried to hide behind her spoon, making her parents laugh.

"I sowy!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright, but tonight, you sleep in your bed, ok?" JJ reasoned.

"Yes Mommy," Olivia said obediently. JJ looked past Olivia, and saw Toby sitting on the coffee table.

"Toby! Get down!" she scolded. Toby jumped off and sprinted away to hide somewhere.

"Bloody dog's a mountain goat"

**A/N: Ok, that was a little repetitive, and similar to an old chapter. Anyway, next chapter, I'll try to be different. **

**That name will stay locked away until I reveal it.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: I swear to God, I'm not evil! Just trust me, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

_**1 Month Later**_

JJ hung up Olivia's coat in her closet, and closed the door. Olivia ran into the room, and flung herself onto the bed, jumping up and down on mattress.

"Olivia! Get down!" JJ scolded.

"But Mommy, it fun!" Olivia protested.

"Get down," JJ repeated. Olivia jumped off the bed, and grabbed JJ's hand.

"You come play, Mommy?" she asked.

"For a little while, ok?" JJ replied, allowing the almost three year old to tug her out of the bedroom. As they passed through the main room, JJ felt a dull ache in her back. She freed her hand from Olivia's and stood still for a moment.

"What wong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, Liv. I just need to get something, why don't you go get your toys?" JJ suggested. Olivia ran into the front room without another word. JJ went over to the kitchen cupboard, and reached up for the heat pack.

After heating it up, JJ went through to the living room. As she did, the ache disappeared, and was replaced by a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Not now, not now," JJ muttered under her breath. Joining Olivia on the couch, she entertained her daughter for a while. Nausea overcame her, and JJ began to feel sick.

"Livy, I just need to get a drink, ok?" JJ said. Olivia nodded, and then looked up from her doll.

"Juice?" she asked. JJ nodded, brushing Olivia's hair back.

"I'll get some," she said. Getting up, she went back into the kitchen. Leaning heavily against the counter, she waited for the pain to subside. After a few minutes, she realised it was getting worse, and knew that something was very wrong.

"Mommy!" Olivia yelled out.

"Just a minute, Livy!" JJ replied, her voice strangled. Something twisted inside her, making her dive for the sink, and violently throw up.

After rinsing out the sink, JJ made her way as quickly as possible to the bathroom. Once she got there, she went to use the toilet. As she did, her stomach churned at what she saw. Blood.

"Something's wrong," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Aborting the bathroom, she went straight for the phone. Her hands shaking violently, she dialled Spencer's number.

xxx

"Pretty boy, where's my coffee?" Morgan teased. Emily threw a roll of sticky tape at him, only to have it thrown back moments later.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Get it yourself," Spencer smirked. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he recognised his home number.

"JJ?" he answered. On the other end, he could hear JJ crying.

"Spence...something's very wrong!" she sobbed hysterically.

"What? What's going on?" Spencer asked, standing up. Emily was watching him anxiously, while Morgan was talking to another agent.

"I don't know! I thought it was just a premature contraction...but it never went away, it got worse! And I'm bleeding!" JJ cried. Spencer's hand slowly went up to his mouth in shock. Before he could say another word, he heard a muffled thump.

"JJ?" he said. He was met by silence.

"JJ!" he called out frantically. By now, Morgan's attention was on him, and Rossi had come out of his office.

"Reid, what's going on?" Morgan asked. Without replying, Spencer grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator.

"Reid!" Morgan called out.

"Morgan, go with him! Emily, tell Hotch what's going on," Rossi instructed. The two obliged, Emily sprinting up the stairs to her fiancés office, Morgan running after Spencer.

xxx

"...but it never went away, it got worse! And I'm bleeding!" JJ sobbed into the phone. She was clutching the edge of the bench tightly with her free hand. Before she could hear Spencer's reply, she felt her legs give out. As she fell towards the floor, her vision went black. With a thud, she hit the tiles, not moving, not making a sound.

"JJ?" Spencer's voice called out from the phone, which had fallen about a metre from JJ's outstretched hand.

"JJ!" Spencer called out again. A few moments passed, and Spencer hung up.

"Mommy?" Olivia called out. Standing up, she skipped into the main room, where she saw JJ lying on the floor.

"Mommy, no syeep," she said, shaking JJ's shoulder.

"Mommy, get up!" she called out.

xxx

Spencer raced up the driveway, Morgan in tow. As he got to the front door, he realised he'd left his house keys at work.

"Shit," he cursed. Racking his brain, he froze at what he could hear. Olivia crying.

"Livy! Livy, it's Daddy!" he called, knocking on the door. Olivia's sobs quietened down.

"Daddy?" she yelled.

"Yeah, Livy, it's me!" Spencer called back. Peeking through the front window, he found Olivia looking at him.

"Baby girl, can you open the door?" he asked. Olivia nodded, tears still running down her face. Morgan grabbed Spencer's shoulder.

"I can kick it in," he offered.

"Two reasons why you won't. One, you'll scare the shit out of Livy and Nate. Two, JJ will kick your ass," Spencer replied. A small click was heard. Spencer reached for the door handle, and opened the door.

"Livy, where's Mommy?" he said, kneeling down to eye level with Olivia, who was still in tears.

"In dere! She was syeeping, no wake up!" Olivia sobbed. Spencer stood up, and sprinted through to the kitchen, while Morgan scooped Olivia up and tried to calm her down. Nathaniel was lying calmly on his blanket, sucking on his plastic telephone.

"JJ! JJ-oh god!" Spencer yelled as he saw JJ lying lifeless on the tiles. Thinking quickly, he checked for a pulse.

"Reid, I-holy shit!" Morgan exclaimed as he entered the room.

"You said bad word!" Olivia scolded.

"She's still got a pulse, but I don't think she's breathing!" Spencer called out.

"I called 911 while you were driving like a maniac. They should be almost here," Morgan explained, setting Olivia back down on the floor. Sure enough, in the distance, ambulance sirens could be heard.

"How far away are they!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Reid, calm down. Make sure her airway's clear," Morgan instructed. Spencer carefully went to check JJ's airway...and panicked when she threw up blood. Olivia screamed and began to cry again. Morgan picked her up, and took her back into the lounge room, just as the paramedics arrived.

"Through there," Morgan said, letting them in, and pointing into the main room.

"Mommy!" Olivia cried.

"Sh, it's alright Livy, your Mommy's going to be fine," Morgan soothed, rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

xxx

"Dr Reid, how far along is Jennifer in her pregnancy?" the doctor asked. Spencer had to think fast.

"25 weeks," he replied.

"You say she said she was bleeding, and felt a constant pain?" she asked. Spencer nodded.

"Just tell me what's wrong with her!" he said, losing his patience.

"Dr Reid, we're calling down an OBGYN to run another test, but we have been able to confirm that something has gone seriously wrong with the placenta and umbilical cord. Your baby needs to come out within the next couple of hours, or we run a very high risk of losing both Jennifer and the baby," the doctor explained. Spencer collapsed into the chair, his face dropping into his hands. Morgan put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. Chelsea had come to the hospital and had taken Olivia and Nathaniel home.

"Wha-what happened?" Spencer stammered.

"The umbilical cord partly severed from the placenta, simply because the connection was weak to begin with. That was the pain she felt. Eventually, it was left hanging by only a few threads of muscle, and Jennifer began bleeding internally, quite heavily too. After a while, the outside of the placenta also began to bleed. That's when it would've started to show externally. Jennifer eventually collapsed because the internal bleeding had caused a massive blood loss. We have her on a transfusion now, but until we can get her into the OR, all the blood we put into her is just to going to continue bleeding out," the doctor explained. Morgan was speechless. He'd always thought pregnancy was quite simple.

"Reid, she has to be fine. She's too tough to let go," he said. After a few moments silence, he realised Spencer was crying silently.

"Reid?"

"I can't lose them. I love JJ and the baby far too much," Spencer choked.

"Dr Reid, we're going to do everything we can. I'll be back shortly," the doctor replied, before heading back to the trauma room.

**A/N: How's that for a surprise? I know, I know, don't yell at me, I'm not evil! Like I said, just trust me, ok?**

**Please read and review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Let's see where this takes us...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

The operating room was in a state of organised chaos, simply because there were five surgeons, an OB nurse, and an anaesthesiologist. JJ had woken up just before going into the OR, and was about to be put back to sleep. Spencer was sitting on a stool next to the top end of the gurney.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said, kissing JJ's forehead. But he wasn't very sure himself.

"Spence...we can't lose her. Not after everything we've been through in the past two years," JJ replied, her voice choking up, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"I know. It's alright," Spencer said softly. A few minutes later, JJ drifted off into a deep sleep, and the surgeons proceeded. Spencer kept his eyes on JJ's face, not wanting to watch as the surgeons cut her smooth, beautiful skin, to save Olivia and Nathaniel's little sister. He heard them call out the names of various instruments, occasionally heard the barely audible sound of the scalpel cutting through muscle. Gently, he wiped away the tears that were still leaking from JJ's eyes, and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Scalpel," the surgeon asked. Spencer tried to block out the sound of JJ's uterus being sliced open to save the baby. He watched her face. She had a troubled, yet peaceful expression, which made Spencer want to protect her from any further heartbreak.

"Ok, lift her out gently," the surgeon called. Spencer forced himself to look. As he turned his head, his daughter was lifted from the confines of JJ's womb, tiny, and blue.

"She's been without oxygen. Get the infant hyperventilate bag!" the OB nurse instructed. One of the less achieved surgeons, who was acting as a nurse, ran over and grabbed an oxygen mask from the infant crib they had set up earlier. The surgeon clipped the umbilical cord, separating JJ and the baby. Carefully, he worked at closing off the bleeding. Before he could successfully close the bleeding vessels, JJ's heartbeat completely crashed.

"She's in V-fib! Hook up four units of O-neg! Electric scalpel!" the surgeon called. Spencer prayed that JJ was going to come out of the room alive.

"Dr Reid," the OB nurse called. Spencer tore himself away from JJ. As he did, the doctors managed to get a heart rhythm back, flooding Spencer with relief. The OB nurse (whose name tag read Charlotte), gently placed the newborn baby girl in her father's arms. Spencer had to let his nerdy, yet completely gorgeous smile overtake the sombre expression he had held just moments before. Charlotte held the oxygen mask above the baby's face, helping her to breathe.

"Have you decided on a name?" Charlotte asked.

"Not yet," Spencer lied. He knew that JJ wanted to be there when the little girl was legally named.

xxx

When JJ woke up, the first thing she was aware of was that she could no longer feel the baby girl inside her.

"Spence?" she croaked, her voice groggy from a long period of rest.

"Jay...oh thank god, you're ok," Spencer replied, taking her cold hand in his.

"Where is she?" JJ asked. Spencer decided it was best not to stall.

"She's in the Neonatal ICU," he said. JJ fell silent, tears welling in her eyes.

"She's not going to make it, is she? I was only 25 weeks along, Spence, what-"

"JJ, the technology in medicine these days means that the number of premature newborn deaths is quite low. She has a good chance of survival," Spencer cut in. When JJ didn't reply, he pressed a tentative, yet gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It'll be alright," he murmured against her skin. The door opened slowly, and Charlotte, the nurse from the OR, stepped inside.

"Jennifer, you're up," she stated. JJ nodded, swiping her hair away from her face. Charlotte walked over and raised the bed a little way, so that JJ could sit up comfortably. Pulling up a chair, she sat down beside the bed so that she could talk with both JJ and Spencer.

"I have good news, and I have bad news. I'm guessing you want to hear the bad news first," she said. JJ and Spencer nodded simultaneously.

"Ok. The bad news is that your little girl was obviously very premature. At 25 weeks, the lungs and heart aren't fully developed. Besides the brain, they are vital life organs. She's on a ventilator, which will breathe for her until her lungs are developed. If she was still in your womb, Jennifer, the lungs would develop over the next three to four weeks. Because of what has happened, it will take longer for her, but it's not that big a problem, it happens with every premature baby. Her heart however, is a different story. As she grows older, her heart will always cause problems. There are developmental delays, particularly with the ventricles and the aorta. Basically, because her heart wasn't fully developed when she came out, she will always suffer from congenital heart disease, and various defects, as well as respiratory problems relating to her lung's development over time," Charlotte explained. JJ let out a sob, and dropped her face to her hands.

"What's the good news?" Spencer asked.

"The heart defects can be corrected through surgery. The heart disease, however, will usually require a transplant. Before your little girl reaches 6 months of age, the cardiac specialists will operate, and correct developmental defects, and she will also be placed on a transplant list. But there is likelihood that she won't need a transplant. It's just a precaution," Charlotte replied.

"That's good," JJ muttered.

"It is," Spencer said, putting his arm around her.

"Now, I have one more thing that needs to be sorted out," Charlotte said. JJ looked up.

"That is?" she asked.

"Her name," Charlotte pointed out. Spencer looked at JJ, who smiled a little.

"You have one picked out?"

"We do," Spencer said. Charlotte got out her pen and clipboard, and got ready to write it down.

"JJ," Spencer coaxed. JJ smiled as she spoke.

"Kirby. Kirby Summer Jareau-Reid"

xxx  
><em><strong>2 Days Later<strong>_

When Spencer returned from the cafeteria, he found Charlotte in the room, but no JJ.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Go up the elevator, to the fourth floor. Turn left, turn right," Charlotte said, a grin playing in her eyes. Spencer gave her a thumbs up, and left the room, heading back to the elevator.

Arriving on the fourth floor, Spencer took the left, and the right, and found himself in a hallway that led to the NICU nursery window...where JJ was standing in her tracksuit, no doubt just watching Kirby, and taking in her tiny features. He quietly walked up behind her, and snaked his arm around her waist.

"You ok?" he asked quietly. JJ leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's all a waiting game from this point onwards," she said softly.

"Kirby is our blessing in disguise," Spencer replied.

"How so?" JJ asked.

"We've been through a lot in the past couple of years. Good and bad. Livy, the wedding, Singapore, the miscarriages, the fight, Nathaniel, the accident, and Will. I think Kirby is a message, saying that even when things look bad, you can defy them, and find the better. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel," Spencer whispered softly in her ear. JJ silently agreed, before looking up and kissing him briefly.

"She might be sick, she might be a little under developed...but Kirby is perfect. Just like her brother and sister," she told Spencer.

"I couldn't agree more," Spencer replied. Together, they stood there, watching their newborn daughter closely. Hooked up to a ventilator and various other machines, she looked tinier than she really was. Nonetheless, she was still perfect.

**A/N: There you go, you have the name now too! BTW, one of my friends is called Kirby, and she's amazing! So the name is one of my favourites!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Kirby Summer Jareau-Reid has come into the world, creating more than a little bit of drama.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

**Haha, I love how in Whatif-ifonly's story, it passes evenly, yet I have gone through a year in about 15 chapters.**

**Story Timeline: (more to remind myself than anything) Olivia is turning two in three months, Nathaniel is one in two months (remember they were born around the same time), and Kirby is four weeks old.**

"Kirby is strong enough to come off the ventilator today," Charlotte said as she led Spencer and JJ to the NICU. JJ gripped Spencer's hand tightly.

"When can she come home?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but not for a few more weeks. I do believe however, that you can hold her today, Jennifer," Charlotte replied. JJ smiled softly as Charlotte pushed open the door to the NICU. Leading the couple over to the crib in the middle, she stepped to one side to allow them closer to where their baby girl was lying.

"She's already off the ventilator, and she's doing much better. Would you like to hold her?" the doctor asked. JJ nodded, and watched as Charlotte stepped forward, gently lifting Kirby from the crib. Turning, she gently placed the tiny, blanket wrapped girl in JJ's arms.

"Take as much time as you like," Charlotte said softly, before moving away to check on one of the other babies. The doctor stayed nearby, at the next crib over.

Spencer watched over JJ's shoulder as Kirby managed to push her little hand through the confines of the blanket.

"Hey there, Kirby," JJ said softly, smiling down at the little girl. Kirby pushed her other hand out, waving them about to try and grab onto something.

"You are so beautiful," JJ whispered. Turning her head, she looked at Spencer, a look of pure happiness on both of their faces. JJ gently lifted Kirby into Spencer's arms, tracing the tip of her finger along Kirby's cheek after she had let go.

"She's amazing," Spencer said in awe. JJ nodded in agreement, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. Charlotte came back over, smiling at the picture they made.

xxx

JJ looked up from her laptop as Emily walked in holding Keeley, followed my Matt, Alex, Hotch, and Jack.

"The nurse will go ape if she sees you all in here," she said flatly. Emily grinned.

"If we hear her coming, we're shoving Aaron in the shower," she replied. JJ and Matt laughed, while Hotch glared at Emily.

"Anyway, how are you?" Emily asked, sitting down. Keeley fidgeted in her lap, a cute smile on her face.

"I'm fine. In a little pain every now and then, but apparently that's expected," JJ replied.

"And Kirby?"

"She's breathing on her own, and she's having heart surgery in two weeks time. She should be able to go home two weeks after that"

"When do you get to go home, Jen? You've been here for a month," Matt cut in.

"That's because after Kirby was born, I started bleeding internally again. Otherwise I would've been home 10 days ago. But I get to go home in just a few days," JJ replied. The door opened, and Charlotte came in, gently pushing a portable crib from the NICU.

"Here she is," she said, lifting Kirby out, and placing her in JJ's arms. Emily lifted Keeley up to her hip, and moved around to see Kirby properly.

"She's beautiful, JJ," she said. Matt and Hotch came up on the other side, taking in how tiny Kirby was.

"She's pretty small," Matt said. JJ grinned.

"She was born at 25 weeks, Matt," she replied.

"Touche`"

xxx  
><em><strong>Four Weeks Later<strong>_

An almost three year old Olivia danced in circles around the lounge room, singing random words to her own tune, making Spencer laugh. Nathaniel was sitting up on the couch, leaning on a cushion, between his mother and father. Kirby was sleeping in JJ's arms, her tiny heart beating strongly for the time being, her chest rising and falling regularly. The surgery to fix some of the most prominent defects in her heart had been successful. Nathaniel started pointing at Spencer and babbling under his breath. JJ turned to Spencer, a confused look on her face.

"What's he saying?" she asked. Spencer shrugged.

"Da!" Nathaniel said excitedly, pointing at Spencer.

"Is that me?" Spencer asked, picking Nathaniel up.

"Da! Da! Da!" Nathaniel chanted. JJ smiled, watching her husband interact with his young son.

"Mommy, yook at me!" Olivia yelled. JJ turned her attention to the little girl, just in time to see her stop spinning, and stumble on top of Toby due to her dizziness.

"Oopsy," Olivia giggled. JJ laughed as Toby shot out from underneath Olivia, causing her to hit the rug with a muffled thump. Olivia giggled even more as she stood up, and walked over to JJ, climbing up on the couch. She snuggled into JJ's side, looking down at her little sister, who really was little.

"Can you say Kirby, Livy?" JJ asked.

"Keby?" Olivia said, unsure. JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Close enough for a first go," she said. Spencer grinned. Nathaniel let out a big yawn, and dropped his head onto Spencer's shoulder very suddenly.

"You might want to put him to bed," JJ suggested. Spencer looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"I might want to," he said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Keby sick?"

JJ and Spencer had explained to Olivia that Kirby was not as healthy as Olivia was. Olivia had managed to grasp the more basic explanations.

"Yeah, she is, just a little," JJ replied. Olivia gently touched Kirby's cheek, careful not to hurt her.

"She pitty," she said. JJ smiled, and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Just like you," she said, making Olivia giggle and blow her a kiss.

xxx

Spencer woke up the following morning, and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was just past 5 in the morning. Quietly, he pulled himself out of the bed, and tugged on his jumper.

Treading through the house, he couldn't find JJ anywhere. He was about to give up when noticed that the back sliding door was slightly open. Pushing it further, he stepped out into the cool morning air, and found JJ sitting on the steps that went from the porch to the grass.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, sitting down beside her. JJ turned to look at him, brushing her hair off of her face.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, looking back out at the garden, where Olivia and Nathaniel's cubby was.

"Care to explain why?" Spencer said gently. JJ sighed softly, barely audible. A few moments later, she let out a small sob, which Spencer noticed.

"I wake up every morning and the same thing happens. There's a split second, where it seems as though everything is fine, that Kirby isn't sick, that Shelby's still alive. And then reality hits me like a bloody wrecking ball, and suddenly, I'm thrown back into everything that goes on. It's not that I'm not happy, I am. I have three beautiful kids, a sexy husband to die for, and a great job, however bad the hours. It's just, I go to sleep every night, wondering if Kirby will still be alive in the morning. Will I still have you, Liv, and Nathaniel? Will I still have everything I've come to know...I go to sleep afraid to wake up, in case nothing's there, " JJ sniffed, burying her face against Spencer's shoulder as she willed herself not to completely let go of her tears. Spencer stroked her hair and held her close, reassuring her.

"You will still have all of this, every day. Livy, Nathaniel, and I aren't going anywhere. You heard what the doctors said about Kirby. She has a good chance of not needing further treatment. You don't have to lie in bed at night, losing sleep because you're afraid of what you'll find when you wake up. Each day will hold challenges, and new discoveries, but they're nothing to be afraid of. If you're afraid to face each day, you'll descend into an irreversible state. I, for one, will not let that happen. You're a strong, beautiful woman, Jen, who has had bad things happen to her. But they've helped to define you. They've made you into the woman I know and love," he said comfortingly. JJ looked up at him, her eyes damp and bright.

"Do I tell you enough times a day that I love you?" she whispered.

"I don't know, do you?" Spencer replied just as softly, kissing her deeply.

xxx

JJ smiled as Olivia ran excitedly along the back wall of the video store.

"Mommy, we pick dis one?" she asked, waving about a random movie. JJ walked over, and lifted her up.

"Mommy's seen that one," she said truthfully.

"Ok, diffent one," Olivia replied, giving JJ the movie. JJ put it back on the shelf, and walked around to the family section.

"How about one from here?" she asked. Olivia reached out and grabbed '_Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'._

"Tebee!" she said excitedly, pointing to the Chihuahua. JJ laughed.

"Not quite. That's a different dog," she explained.

"We get it?" Olivia asked.

"If you want," JJ replied. Olivia nodded and hugged the movie to her chest. JJ walked back towards the main section, and chose a movie for her and Spencer to watch later. Olivia wriggled to get down, and pulled JJ to the counter.

"Just those two?" the girl at the counter asked.

"Yes, thanks," JJ replied, handing the movies to her.

"Mommy!" Olivia said excitedly.

"What?" JJ asked, looking down to Olivia.

"We get kittles?" Olivia asked, holding up a packet of Sour Skittles. The girl smiled as she unlocked the movies.

"Ok, but do you want sour ones?" JJ asked. Olivia put the sour ones back, and pulled the normal ones off the hook.

"Dese ones?" she asked. JJ nodded, and held her hand out. Olivia handed her the Skittles, and then bounced around excitedly.

"Your last name?" the girl asked.

"Jareau, J-A-R-E-A-U," JJ replied.

"Under Jennifer?"

"That's the one"

"Mommy-!"

"Olivia, we have Skittles, no more, ok?" JJ sighed, fighting back a grin. Olivia pouted, and then reached up for JJ to pick her up. JJ lifted her up, and then turned back to the girl.

"She's cute," the girl said. JJ smiled.

"She is, but she's very excitable," she explained. The girl laughed.

"Trust me, all little kids are. I have a little sister about her age, she's exactly the same," she replied. JJ laughed.

"Well, I have two younger ones as well. So we'll see how that goes," she said. The girl nodded, laughing, and then told JJ the total cost.

xxx

JJ was curled into Spencer's side, the popcorn bowl sitting half on her lap, half on Spencer's. Olivia, sitting next to Spencer, had the bowl of Skittles in her lap. Kirby and Nathaniel were asleep in their rooms. Toby came running into the room, and upon seeing the dogs on the screen, bolted over to the TV, and stood in front of it, his tail wagging. After a few moments, he barked.

"Toby!" JJ laughed. Spencer and Olivia were also laughing at the dog's antics. Toby barked repeatedly. JJ reached over and swiped a Skittle from Olivia's bowl, and threw it at Toby.

"Toby, you silly dog!" she exclaimed. When the Skittle hit the floorboards, Toby started sniffing around for it, eager to find whatever had just been thrown at him. Giving up, he turned back to the TV and barked yet again.

"This is more entertaining than the movie," Spencer said. JJ nodded her agreement. A large dog appeared on the screen, in a close up shot. Toby yelped and hid behind his beanbag, which only made the three on the couch laugh harder.

"Siyyey Tebee!" Olivia giggled. JJ laughed, shaking her head, and settled back against Spencer to watch the rest of the movie.

**A/N: So, I liked this chapter. It was cute, focused a little more on Olivia (which I haven't done as much these days), and showed some cute moments between the family.**

**Please read and review! I have a great idea for next chapter, something fairly humorous, but you won't see it if I don't get reviews! (lol, blackmail)**

**SQ215 xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Hardy hardy ha ha ha! BTW, changed my mind about it being humorous. It's going to be a little mix of neutral, with some funny highlights, and maybe some sad undertones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Whatif-ifonly, who has been an awesome fellow author. WI-IO has always been willing to let me run ideas for Compass past. And 'The Road Not Taken' is just fabulous!**

JJ fingered the glass on the photo of her and her three children. She was back at work, and was suffering serious separation anxiety. She hated leaving Kirby. She hated leaving all of them. But especially Kirby. And even though there were many possible reasons, JJ just couldn't figure out why. Maybe because Kirby was sick. Maybe because she was so small. Maybe because she was just so young.

"Knock knock," Emily called from the other side of the door.

"Come in," JJ called back. Emily opened the door and stepped inside, walking over to the chair in front of JJ's desk and sitting down.

"Everyone's worried about you," she said.

"Why? I'm fine," JJ replied, putting her pen down.

"I think it's because of that scare when Kirby was born. Or just because you're not very talkative," Emily shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been that quiet," JJ protested.

"JJ, you've said three words to Reid since you got here. And he's your husband," Emily said flatly. JJ sighed, and dropped her head to her hands.

"I'm just...I can't stop thinking about Kirby," she admitted.

"That's understandable," Emily replied.

"But I feel so guilty for worrying about her, because I know Chelsea is more than capable. Heck, Barack Obama would let Chelsea babysit his kids, she's that good. But I just...can't stop worrying that something's going to happen to Kirby," JJ explained.

"Why shouldn't you worry? Kirby has heart problems. Any mother of a sick child has a natural need to worry. But I can tell you, Jayje, that leaving her for a few hours while you're at work isn't going to mean something happens to her. The doctors said all was ok for the time being. Trust them," Emily said reassuringly, placing her hand on top of JJ's.

"Emily...I feel so depressed...and I don't know why. Well, actually, a lot of the time I do. But I have good days, and I have bad days," JJ confided.

"Have you spoken to Reid about it?"

"Indirectly. I've never actually told him what I just said to you, but I have told him the reasons as to _why_ I feel so down"

"And why is that?"

"I have trouble letting go of things that have happened in the past. Something happened in my family when I was 11, and it still haunts me. The accident, and now all of this. I've spoken to a counsellor, and that takes some of the emotion away, but it's still there"

"JJ, are you still seeing this counsellor?"

"No. I haven't seen him for a couple of months"

"The key to getting rid of feelings like this is constant counselling, and simple things, such as family, and work-"

"Work really doesn't help get rid of depressing feelings"

"That's true...but you get the idea. Repetition, and motivation. You will get past this. We all want that bright sunny JJ back. You're there sometimes, but other times, you're not," Emily said gently.

"I'm trying," JJ muttered.

"I know you are"

xxx

"I have this sudden urge to go skinny dipping"

JJ choked on her soda, and started laughing so hard, that pretty soon, the soda was coming out of her nose. Grabbing some tissues, she cleaned up and calmed down a little.

"You what? That doesn't sound like the Spencer Reid we're all used to," she said.

"Well, you made me a more confident person. And now...I can't explain why, but I have this urge to strip my clothes off and go running into a lake or something," Spencer replied, grinning. JJ laughed again, not really able to believe what Spencer was saying.

"Spencer Reid, you never cease to amaze me," she said, walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck, gazing up at his beautiful brown eyes.

"I am amazing. Full stop," Spencer replied. JJ giggled quietly, shaking her head.

"It's the middle of the night. I hate to disappoint, but you're not going out to find a lake to skinny dip," she said. Spencer pouted.

"Oh well. The grass in the backyard is tall enough to count as field grass...I could go and frolic nude in the backyard," he said seriously. JJ buried her face in his chest, her body shaking with uncontainable laughter. Spencer grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Spence, are you sure you're not drunk, or high?" she choked.

"No. No, I'm perfectly sober," Spencer replied. JJ calmed down, and began tracing the tips of her fingers over the contours of Spencer's chest, the contours of muscles that she had memorised.

"You know...there is...something else we could do, that involves no clothes whatsoever," she suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Spencer whispered, gently pressing his lips to hers in a heated, passionate kiss. JJ took Spencer's hand, and brought it up onto her breast. As Spencer gently caressed her, she sighed with pleasure.

"I want you to touch me with those talented fingers of yours," she mumbled.

"Your wish is my command," Spencer replied, kissing her again. They somehow made their way to the couch in the front lounge room, where Spencer lay JJ back, unzipping her hoodie. JJ stopped him momentarily, looking him straight in the eye.

"If you get me pregnant again, I might have to castrate you," she threatened. Spencer gulped.

"Duly noted," he replied, before returning his attention to ravishing JJ's lips and skin with kisses.

xxx

"I think we should all go camping together!" Hotch declared. Emily and JJ both stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. Rossi was giving him a _'You've gone completely bonkers_' look. Morgan's eyebrows were higher than any eyebrows should be. Spencer and Garcia's jaws had both dropped slightly.

"Hotch, I hope you don't mind me asking...but have you gone insane? Who are you, and what have you done with Aaron Hotchner?" JJ asked.

"What happened to _'I'm all serious and business like'_?" Rossi chipped in.

"You're mental," Emily, Morgan, Garcia, and Spencer all said unanimously.

"JJ, I'm right here, and I'm not insane. Rossi, that's for work, and work only...most of the time. And the rest of you, I'm perfectly fine," Hotch replied.

"I hate to break it too you honey, but you sounded gay. You were all like _Let's go camping together!_" Emily said, using a high pitched voice. The others laughed.

"That's great, Em," Hotch said dryly.

"So, camping? Why? Why? And, oh...why?" JJ said sarcastically.

"Because we're a surrogate slash adopted family of each other. Why not do some more stuff together, like family?" Hotch explained.

"I'm still concerned for your mental health," JJ said wittily.

"Whatever. But we're going camping," Hotch replied.

"It sounds like it could be fun," Emily said.

"Might as well give it a go," Morgan sighed.

**A/N: I know Hotch is a bit OOC, but I tried to counterbalance it with reactions and explanations, and remember, being with Emily may have changed him a little too.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: So, Hotch had a crazy Dad moment, and took everyone camping. I'll focus a little on the camping, and then back to reality. And it will mostly be hilarious!**

**I know this chapter seems very OOC, and it is, it very much is. But this is the world of FanFiction! And the camping isn't completely out of the realm of possibility.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

JJ, Emily, and Garcia sat under the sunshade, sodas in their hands (and in JJ's case, a baby on her lap), watching the guys wrestle each tent around until it was standing.

"You lazy asses, get over here and help!" Morgan complained.

"But we're weak little ladies. We don't know how to put up a tent...oh, and you're lucky you got us out here in the first place," JJ replied.

"Hotch, I still think you had a crazy moment. This is so unlike you! We're in the middle of nowhere, with five young kids, camping. I honestly thought you would be the guy to go camp in a camp ground," Emily called out.

"I went camping loads as a kid. I wanted to do it again," Hotch explained simply. Emily sighed, sipping her lemonade, and watching as Keeley rubbed dirt all over herself.

"Oh, fun," she moaned, facepalming. JJ and Garcia laughed. The guys came over, rubbing their filthy hands on their pants.

"Done," Rossi said, a little breathlessly.

"I actually feel like we're a family now. Only families do stupid stuff like camp in the middle of nowhere," Emily remarked.

"Shut your pie holes, all of you," Morgan teased. JJ gave him the finger, while Garcia and Emily threw ice cubes at him.

"Hit me baby, one more time," he sang, spreading his arms wide.

xxx

JJ kissed Spencer deeply, wishing they were in the comfy king bed back in their bedroom in DC, rather than an airbed in a tent in the middle of nowhere.

"I really just want to jump you right now," she said softly.

"JJ, keep it clean!" Emily yelled from her tent, on the other side of the campground.

"We could have quiet sex," JJ whispered, or so she thought.

"JJ!" Morgan yelled. Spencer started to laugh, which only made JJ laugh too.

"JJ, if we were to have quiet sex, we'd still have to go find a field, at least a mile away, so they wouldn't hear us," he replied.

"Please do go find a field, so the rest of us can get some sleep," Emily grumbled.

"Oh, will all of you just shut up!" Rossi yelled. Everyone burst out laughing, luckily not waking the children. JJ ran her fingertips along Spencer's jaw.

"You know Spence, there's a vast variety of fields out here. You go and frolic nude if you wanted," she teased, remembering his urges not that long ago.

"I just heard 'Spence', 'frolic', 'field', and 'nude' in the same sentence. Where the hell are my earplugs!" Morgan groaned.

xxx

JJ woke up the next morning, finding the tent brightly lit, and the space next to her on the airbed empty. Looking through the flap to the front room, she found it empty as well. Pulling on her sweater, she fought her way through the tent flap, and stepped outside.

"Morning sunshine," Morgan called, standing at the barbecue with Rossi, who looked tired and annoyed. Emily came around from the other side of the shade tent, also in pyjamas. JJ scratched her fingers a few times through her hair, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Urgh. We've been here less than twenty four hours, and I already feel gross. There is sand in my hair!" she protested. Morgan grinned.

"Payback for everything you two lovebirds put us through last night," he shot back.

"Hotch, if you ever feel the need to go camping again, feel free to not invite me!" JJ yelled. Hotch's head appeared from the tent.

"Whatever you say, JJ," he replied.

xxx

As soon as the front door was unlocked, JJ literally ran for the bedroom. Throwing her bag on the bed, she went into the bathroom, and stripped away her dirty clothes, turning on the shower.

A few minutes later, she was joined by Spencer.

"Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping. They're all exhausted, and Kirby just sleeps most of the time anyway"

"I'm actually starting to feel clean," JJ moaned, grabbing her shower gel from the rack. Spencer held out his hands. JJ squirted some into his hands, then put the bottle away, and turned around. Spencer lathered the gel between his hands, and then massaged it across JJ's shoulders.

"That feels good," JJ sighed, leaning into him. Spencer gently rinsed the gel off of her skin, and then surprised her as she turned around by kissing her. JJ relaxed, wrapping her legs around him as he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall.

_Ten minutes later..._

JJ rested her head breathlessly against Spencer's shoulder as he reached over to turn off the water. He guided her out of the shower, and found himself being kissed yet again.

When they couldn't even make it out of the bathroom, they made love on the counter. Exiting the bathroom, Spencer took JJ over the edge again against the wall. When JJ went to find something to eat, they made love on the kitchen bench, and then found themselves on the living room couch, then on the rug. They somehow made it back to the bedroom, where they finished their passionate bout by going over the edge once more.

JJ panted breathlessly, feeling Spencer's arms around her.

"Being in a tent for four days is so not good for your sex life," she mumbled.

"Hear, hear"

**A/N: Short, yes, I know. But I had to end it there. I'm not very comfortable with the OOCness of the camping, but it made me laugh, so I kept it. Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews make Hotch regain his sanity!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Thanks to Whatif-ifonly, I have some fantastic ideas to keep you guys satisfied.**

***I've forgotten how old Jack is supposed to be in my story, so let's just go with seven?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer laughed as now three year old Olivia tore into her Christmas presents, excited to be getting 'pwesent fom Sana Corz'. JJ was filming it with the video camera, smiling as 8 month old Kirby looked up at her parents, unsure what to do.

"Mama," she said uncertainly. Spencer held out his hand for JJ, implying she give him the camera. She handed it over, and sat down beside Kirby.

"Like this sweetie. You just have to rip it open," she explained, ripping back the paper. Kirby squealed in delight, grabbing the paper and tearing it back with her little baby hands. Nathaniel giggled as Olivia showered Christmas confetti all over her family.

"Livy, are you going to clean that up?" Spencer teased. Olivia giggled, giving her dad a shy smile.

"No, Daddy. Mommy cean it," she replied. Spencer laughed as JJ gave her first daughter a funny look.

"So Mommy's the maid now?" she reasoned. Olivia nodded, picking up more confetti and showering it over JJ. Kirby squealed as paper snow fell around her, one piece landing on her nose. Nathaniel tottered over to the couch, bouncing on his legs as he waited for his father to pick him up.

"What do you want?" Spencer growled, smiling. Nathaniel laughed, hiding his eyes under his fingers. Spencer swung Nathaniel up into his lap, blowing a raspberry on the boy's tummy as he did. Nathaniel squealed, writhing in Spencer's grip. A bout of laughter from Kirby made them turn. Spencer's heart swelled as he saw Kirby clutching tightly to the teddy he'd picked for her. Olivia was dancing around in the tutu JJ had bought, waving a fairy wand. Spencer was amazed at how quickly the last six months had gone. It felt like yesterday when he had rushed home to find JJ out cold, the day their third daughter, their miracle, was born.

_JJ got out of the car, looking at the preschool with admiration. It was neatly kept, with a playground, a sandpit, and toys packed away neatly outside the building._

"_Ah, JJ?" Spencer said. JJ turned._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your gun's still on your hip," Spencer pointed out. JJ looked down and immediately slapped her hand to her forehead._

"_Balls!" she exclaimed. Spencer couldn't help laughing._

"_Leave it in the car," he suggested._

"_And have some raving lunatic break in, steal it, and go Jason Clarke Battle on the preschool? No thanks, I'll take my chances with it in the holster," JJ replied sarcastically. Spencer shook his head, and walked around to her side, taking her hand in his. They walked slowly up to the entrance._

"_You should've left it in the gun safe," Spencer said._

"_I know that, Captain Obvious," JJ replied, stretching up and kissing Spencer before they walked inside._

_Entering the preschool, they were just as impressed with the inside as they were with the outside. It was neat, tidy, and the small reception desk looked organised, a small factor that made JJ feel ashamed of her office._

"_Mr and Mrs Reid?" someone asked. They turned to their left and found a woman standing before them. She looked to be in her mid thirties, and was appropriately dressed. Her name tag read 'Samantha Cooley'._

"_Yes. I'm Spencer, and this is my wife Jennifer," Spencer said, stepping forward and shaking Samantha's hand. So far, she didn't seem to have noticed JJ's gun._

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs Cooley, but you can call me Samantha. I'm one of the teachers, and I also coordinate the youngsters we take in," Samantha replied. As she stepped back, however, she looked down and noticed the weapon hanging from JJ's hip. JJ followed her line of sight, and looked up, giving her an apologetic look._

"_A gun?" Samantha asked, raising her eyebrows, obviously concerned._

"_We work for the FBI. I forgot to put it in the gun safe at home before we came. I'm really sorry," JJ explained. Samantha waved it off._

"_It's alright," she said, beckoning for them to follow her to her office. Walking in, she motioned for them to sit, and moved around behind her desk, opening Olivia's application._

"_So, Olivia will turn four in July?" she confirmed. JJ and Spencer nodded._

"_And, she has a high IQ and intellect level..._

"Merry Christmas!" Jack yelled excitedly, running through the front door carrying a bag of presents. JJ laughed and jumped aside to avoid getting in the way of his sprint. Emily and Garcia came in next, carrying bags of food and more gifts ("Pen!" was JJ's remark), then Morgan and Rossi carrying jackets and gloves ("Yes, we're the packhorses," they groaned), and finally, Hotch, holding little 14 month old Keeley's hand as she toddled through the door, all bundled up in her little pink puffy jacket. Spencer took the damp jackets and gloves from Morgan, and put them in laundry to dry off. JJ smiled, scooping Keeley off the floor and kissing her cheek. Hotch grinned.

"You women are just magnets for small children," he teased.

"Oh, psh," JJ scoffed. Keeley wriggled around, signalling she wanted her jacket off. JJ prised it away from her, and added it to the pile in the laundry.

"Ah, JJ, I see you've already abducted our youngest," Emily teased as JJ came back into the room. A knock at the door brought JJ straight back out to the front door. On the doorstep stood Matt, Alyssa, Alex, Jake, Mr Jareau, and Mrs Jareau.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed, opening the door. Everyone piled inside, shaking snow off their jackets. A scream and a crash made them freeze.

"Olivia!" Spencer cried out. JJ had to laugh.

"I sorry Daddy!" Olivia yelled back. JJ led everyone through to the main room.

"Everyone remembers Matt and Alyssa?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Keeley wriggled to get down, so JJ let her down, and watched as she toddled over to Emily. People fanned out everywhere, putting food in fridges, toys in the corner, sorting though presents, or just making sure they had everything they could possibly need. JJ knelt down in front of Jake, and beckoned for Jack to come over.

"Jack, this is my nephew, Jake. He's seven as well. Jake, this is Jack, my boss' son," she said, introducing the two boys.

"Hi!" Jack said excitedly. JJ smiled, watching as the two boys became instant friends. Spencer came over and kissed her briefly.

"Surrounded by our crazy family, what could possibly be better?" he asked. A sly smile crossed JJ's face.

"Getting your clothes off," she replied. Spencer burst out laughing.

"Now Jen, keep it clean. It's Christmas," he said.

"_Kirby's doing really well. She's shown excellent improvement, and her heart is working just fine," Dr Kovat said._

"_That could change though, couldn't it?"_

"_There's always a risk that her heart will give out. That'll never go away, unless she was to have invasive open heart surgery or a transplant. But you really wouldn't want to even consider that until she was older. Let me assure you that for now, the risk is small. Kirby is strong and healthy considering her conditions," Kovat replied._

"_Ok. Thank you, for everything," JJ said, standing up and shaking his hand._

"_Not a problem. And we'll see Kirby again in 6 weeks for another check up?"_

"_Of course. See you then," JJ said, waving as she left the room._

"Karaoke!" Garcia yelled.

"No way!" JJ replied. All the kids were squashed on the couch, Kirby, Keeley, Nathaniel, Olivia, Jack, Jake, and then Alex. Everyone else was crashed out on beanbags, rugs, or on the floor.

"Emily vs...JJ," Garcia teased.

"Pen, no, please!" JJ protested.

"We want to hear you sing. It goes like this. Emily will sing a song first, then you sing a different one. Then it compares how well you did and picks a winner. The winner vs someone else," Garcia explained, handing Emily a microphone.

"If there weren't children in earshot, I'd really let myself go, Pen," Emily threatened. Garcia chuckled, moving back to sit beside Morgan.

"Let's go Bruno," Emily said, choosing a song, then turning and pulling Hotch up beside her. Whooping, wolf whistling, and cheering erupted all around the room.

"Emily-"

"Sing with me!"

_It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can go  
>No-one will know<br>Oh, come on, girl  
>Who cares if we're trash, got a pocket full of cash, we can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on girl<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready!<em>

_Cuz it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_I'll go get a ring  
>Let the choir bells sing, like oohhh<br>So what you wanna do?  
>Let's just run girl<em>

By now, everyone else was singing along, in particular Morgan and Garcia, who were singing it to each other.

_If we wake up, and we wanna break up, that's cool  
>No, I won't blame you<br>It was fun, girl!_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready!<em>

_Cuz it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Just say I do  
>Tell me right now baby<br>Tell me right now baby  
>Just say I do<br>Tell me right now baby  
>Tell me right now baby<em>

_Cuz it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Hotch said in a deeper than normal voice, bowing for them. Emily laughed and kissed him deeply, getting more cheering and wolf whistles.

"Guys, there's kids here, break it off!" JJ yelled over the deafening noise. They eventually broke away, moving to sit back down.

"Jayje's turn," Garcia smirked. JJ swiped the microphone from Emily, and chose her song.

_Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, hear me sing<br>Open up the door, is it less, is it more?  
>When you tell to beware, are you here, are you there?<br>Is it something I should know, easy come, easy go_

_Nodding your head  
>Not hearing what I said<br>I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate  
>I try to talk to you, but you never even knew<br>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it!  
>You're attention deficit!<br>Never listen, never listen!  
>I'm so sick of it!<br>So I throw another bit  
>Never listen, never listen<br>I scream your name!  
>It always stays the same!<br>I scream and shout!  
>So what I'm gonna do now, is<br>Freak the freak out!_

_Whoa  
>Whoa<br>Whoa  
>Whoa<em>

_Patience running thin, running thin, come again  
>Tell me what I get, opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real, if it breaks, does it heal?  
>Open your ear, why'd you think, that I'm here?<em>

_Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
>Something else has got me, gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do, cuz I can't get through to you  
>So what's it gonna be?<br>Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it!  
>You're attention deficit!<br>Never listen, never listen!  
>I'm so sick of it!<br>So I throw another bit  
>Never listen, never listen<br>I scream your name!  
>It always stays the same!<br>I scream and shout!  
>So what I'm gonna do now, is<br>Freak the freak out!_

_Whoa  
>Whoa<br>Whoa  
>Whoa<em>

_Whoa  
>Whoa<br>Whoa  
>Whoa<em>

_Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<em>

_I scream your name!  
>It always stays the same!<br>I scream and shout!  
>So what I'm gonna do now, is<br>Freak the freak out!_

_Whoa  
>Whoa<br>Whoa  
>Whoa<em>

_Whoa  
>Whoa<br>Whoa  
>Whoa<em>

_I scream your name!  
>But you never listen!<br>No, you never listen!  
>But you never listen...<em>

"That was awesome!" Garcia squealed, hugging JJ tightly. Cheers erupted yet again. JJ laughed when she saw Olivia with her hands over her ears.

"_My mom's really sick," Spencer said as he walked into the kitchen. JJ turned, and upon seeing his crestfallen face, walked over and wrapped her arms around him._

"_She's tough isn't she? She can fight it," she said uncertainly. Spencer shook his head._

"_I mean, really, really sick. She's in hospital," he said, fighting back tears. JJ held him tighter, kissing his cheek._

"_If you need to go to Vegas, then go. I'll be fine with the kids," she whispered. _

"_JJ-"_

"_Garcia would come over in a heartbeat if I had any trouble. You need to be with your mom, babe," JJ insisted._

"_Ok"_

Hundreds of presents, a Christmas pudding, and about five beers later, the young kids lay asleep in a blizzard of wrapping paper in the front lounge room, while Alex joined the adults in the main room. Emily lay tiredly in Hotch's arms, watching as Spencer and JJ cuddled on the couch.

"They should have gotten together the day they met each other," she whispered. Hotch looked up and saw what she was talking about. JJ was half asleep in Spencer's arms, with him gently stroking her hair. Hotch was positive that Will had never cared about JJ as much as Spencer did. He was glad that they had stopped denying they liked each other, and gotten together. Ever since they started dating, they had not only been much, much happier, but their work ethic had by far improved as well.

"Aaron?" Emily said softly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking," he replied.

"About what?"

"JJ and Reid. They're really good together, and they have three very cute kids," Hotch said. Emily smiled.

"That they do"

**A/N: WOWSERS! That actually took forever...I don't think it did, but it felt like it! I made this chapter really long to make up for the fact that 50 wasn't very extravagant, and I haven't updated in a while. Whatif-ifonly, this was a bit of a passage of time, I hope I made you happy! **

**Please, please, please, read and review! I'd like 260 reviews by Monday! Well, a girl can dream right?**

**SQ215 xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: I'm exciiiiiitted for Season 7! But I won't get to see it until November!**

**Happy birthday to me, I'm officially 15 now! I have been for the last 3 and half hours. Anyway, I've got this massive surprise being organised for me on Sunday. Mum's got me thinking I'm going bungee jumping...I'm TERRIFIED of throwing myself off of anything. She actually said something like a riddle.**

**ME: I AM NOT going bungee jumping! Ok!  
>MUM: Chill out, we promised we wouldn't tell you? Have we? No.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Ok, I feel like bar hopping!" Garcia yelled, grabbing JJ and Emily's hands.

"No, no! Garcia, the last time I went bar hopping, I was 24, I got horribly drunk, threw up on my best friend, and had a two day hangover!" JJ protested, trying to get out of Garcia's firm grip.

"I won't let that happen. Although, Jayje, if you throw up on me, I'll disown you as a friend," Garcia replied, pulling them away from the restaurant they'd eaten in and towards the nearest bar.

xxx

"Give me another one!" JJ yelled at Emily, who was buying more drinks. Garcia downed a shot of something mild, as she was the designated driver. Emily came back, carrying two Bloody Marys and a lemonade for Garcia, upon request.

"Jayje, maybe you should slow down-"

"I could go on all night"

"Do you really want to throw up on one of us? You've already guaranteed a hangover"

"Psh. Nothing I can't handle"

xxx

Garcia knocked on JJ's front door, half holding JJ up as she did. The door opened almost immediately, and Spencer came out.

"What-is she drunk?" he said, confused, as he noticed his wife.

"Uh...very," Garcia said nervously. Spencer held out his hand for JJ, noticing as she stumbled slightly.

"What'd you do, pour a keg down her throat?" he asked.

"No. Once she'd had one drink, she was unstoppable," Garcia replied. JJ surprised both Spencer and Garcia by kissing Spencer full on the mouth, very deeply. When she finally pulled away, Garcia was giggling, and Spencer was very flustered.

"Well...I'll see you on Monday, Garcia. And...thanks for bringing her home in one piece," he said. Garcia nodded, and headed back to her car. Spencer closed and locked the front door, and as he turned around, was almost knocked over by JJ.

"Woah, careful," he said, grabbing her so she wouldn't fall on her face.

"You're so s-sexy with no sh-shirt on," JJ giggled.

"Great. So you throw yourself at me?" Spencer asked, knowing that the rest of his night until she fell asleep was going to be very interesting.

"I fell!" JJ protested.

"Ok, I believe you!" Spencer said, throwing his hands up.

"I was...was thinking of y-you," JJ said, dropping her voice, and trailing her fingers across his shoulders.

"I'm not having sex with you Jayje. Not tonight. You're drunk, I'm tired, let's go to bed," Spencer said, grabbing her hand.

"Party pooper," JJ pouted. Spencer led her through to the master bedroom, letting go of her hand just before she bolted for the bathroom. Turning around slowly, he heard the sound of her throwing up violently. Walking to the door and resting on the doorframe, he saw that her comedic mood was gone, and had been replaced by one of sheer regret.

"Time for bed," he coaxed gently, holding out his hand. JJ flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth, allowing Spencer to half carry her to bed.

xxx  
><em><strong>The Following Morning<strong>_

Maybe the visit to the bar hadn't been the best idea. Scratch that, the girls night in general hadn't been the world's smartest idea either. At least, that's what JJ was thinking as she tried to ignore the pounding headache she had contracted. She had had a horrible night after Garcia had brought her home. Her head had been spinning, as well as pounding, she'd thrown up all night, and her mouth and throat felt like sandpaper. At some point, she'd had the strange feeling that she was floating.

Keeping an eye on Olivia and Nathaniel, JJ sat on the couch, begging her stomach to keep everything down, and praying her hangover went away soon. Spencer was hard at work in the study, and JJ didn't want to interrupt him. It was her own stupid fault she felt like shit anyway.

"Mommy," Olivia whined.

"What?" JJ groaned, avoiding looking into the light to the thumping in the back of her head wouldn't get any worse.

"I hungry," Olivia complained. JJ didn't reply, just sat forward, resting her head in her hands.

"Mommy!" Olivia persisted.

"Hold on Olivia!" JJ yelled, angrier than she had intended to sound. A momentary look of shock crossed Olivia's face, before she burst into tears.

'Smooth JJ. You just made your three year old cry,' JJ scolded herself. Olivia slid off the couch, tears pouring down her face.

"Livy, sweetie, it's alright. Mommy didn't mean to yell at you," JJ said gently, reaching for Olivia's hand. Olivia turned around.

"You...no mad?" Olivia sobbed. JJ shook her head and pulled Olivia towards her. She gently lifted Olivia into her lap, holding her close and rubbing her back to calm her down. As she pressed a gentle kiss to Olivia's forehead, a growl from Olivia's stomach made her grin. Olivia sniffled, giggling.

"I think you're very hungry," JJ said, standing up and moving Olivia to her hip. Keeping her gaze lowered to avoid the light, she walked into the kitchen and sat Olivia on the bench, before turning and opening the cupboard. The first thing she saw was a can of Spaghetti-O's.

"Do you want Spaghetti-O's baby girl?" she asked, turning back to Olivia with the can in her hand. Olivia nodded excitedly. As JJ was putting the spaghetti in the microwave, Nathaniel toddled through, putting his little arms up for JJ to lift him.

"Hey baby boy," JJ said, smiling and lifting him up, putting him in his highchair beside Olivia. Her head pounded painfully, making her feel more nauseous than she already did. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned and took the spaghetti out of the microwave.

"Mommy!" Olivia yelled. JJ winced as her head throbbed.

"Livy, please, inside voice. Mommy has a headache," she said gently.

"Oh. Sowy," Olivia replied sweetly. JJ made sure the spaghetti wasn't too hot, before passing it to Olivia.

"Mama," Nathaniel said. JJ walked around the bench, and lifted him out of the chair, smiling when he snuggled against her neck. Momentarily, she glanced up, and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through her skull as she looked into the light. Closing her eyes and looking back towards the floor, she grimaced and waited for the pain to pass.

xxx

Spencer finished the last of the stack of paperwork, just in time for Kirby to wake up and start crying. Getting up, he left the study, and went down the hallway to Kirby's room.

"Kirby, it's alright. Daddy's here," he cooed softly as he lifted the little girl out of her cot. Kirby instantly stopped fussing, recognising her Daddy. Spencer carried her out to the lounge room, suddenly realising how quiet it was. As he walked through the archway, he realised why. Nathaniel was asleep, curled up against the cushion on the armchair in the corner. Olivia was sacked out across the rug, using a sleeping Toby as a pillow. JJ was asleep on the couch, looking utterly exhausted, pale and slightly unwell. Spencer sat Kirby in her little playpen that had once been Olivia's, and quietly moved over to the couch. Reaching down, he lifted JJ up, trying not to wake her.

"No...go away," she mumbled, resting her head against his shoulder as he walked towards their bedroom.

"It's just me, Jen," Spencer murmured, kissing her forehead.

"m' tired," JJ replied, sort of awake by then.

"I know. But you've learnt a lesson, haven't you?" Spencer teased, grinning as he entered the bedroom.

"m' never looking...at alcohol again," JJ said tiredly. Spencer nodded, smiling as he lowered her onto her side of the bed. By the time he'd let go of her, she was pretty much asleep again. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Spencer pulled the blankets up to her chest, and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

xxx

Sitting on the couch while his children were sacked out on the floor, Spencer wondered how his life had ever gotten to be so good. He'd spent the majority of his childhood being bullied by the older kids, and had graduated from university wondering if he would ever get married. Then he was offered a position in the BAU by none other than Jason Gideon, who had been like much of a father figure to Spencer.

When Spencer had first met JJ, his heart had practically pounded out of his chest. She was nothing but sweet to him, and was drop dead gorgeous as well. Spencer had pretty much convinced himself he didn't have a chance with JJ. Now here he was, seven years later, married to her, with three beautiful children, who he wouldn't give up for anything in the world.

And he knew that they probably wouldn't know their paternal grandmother. His mother was still extremely unwell, and hadn't shown any sign of improvement. Kirby definitely wouldn't ever know her, Nathaniel probably wouldn't, and Olivia would have a few vague memories of her grandmother.

Whatever happened in the near future, Spencer vowed that his family would remain the happy five (or six, plus Toby) they were now.

**A/N: This one I thought was quite entertaining. Those first bits of JJ's hangover, up until she took Olivia into the kitchen, have actually been typed since about...June? Ever since I knew that Olivia was going to be their first child's name, really. So before that even.**

**Well, it's the end of my birthday. Can't wait for Sunday!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Typed this directly after finishing 61, so nothing new in my life. Oh, except for one thing. Once Compass is finished, I would like to write another romance between JJ and Spencer, something like this, but with different storylines and stuff. Would anyone read it? Or would it be too repetitive? Because I do have other projects planned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ came into the lounge room, two cups of coffee in hand. Their three exhausted children were all asleep in their respective bedrooms. Sitting down beside Spencer, she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip. They sat in silence for a few minutes before JJ spoke.

"It's so quiet," she contemplated.

"Blissfully quiet," Spencer murmured.

"You know, growing up, my house was never quiet, unless everyone was asleep," JJ said, grinning. Spencer laughed.

"Was that your fault?" he teased.

"Actually, yes, a lot of the time. Shelby and I used to fight all the time," JJ laughed.

"As in, calling each other names?" Spencer asked. JJ shook her head, another smile spreading across her face.

"As in pulling hair, biting, kicking, scratching, hitting, you name it, we did it," she explained. Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. You certainly loved each other," he joked. JJ laughed.

"We grew out of it..._she _grew out of it when she was about 13. I, of course, still took a daily swipe at her if she annoyed me," she told him. Spencer grinned.

"Sounds like you," he teased.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What was your childhood like?"

"Well...less eventful than yours, slightly more lonely, and not as fun"

"You must have had some good times"

"I remember one particular thing. One time, when I was five, and Mom was having a good day, she read all of my favourite books to me, and told me about all the lectures she had ever given"

"That must have been quite a few!"

"Well, yes, but she remembered all of them"

"I told you, you could find some good memories. You just had to dig deeper," JJ said lovingly, cuddling into Spencer's side.

"What was your dream job?" Spencer asked, changing the topic of conversation. JJ looked up at him, amused.

"It changed a lot. The first one I can remember was wanting to be a fairy princess. Then I snapped into reality, and also became a bit of a tomboy. When I was seven, I was always wearing Matt's t-shirts and my shorts, and I was convinced I would become a fire-fighter," she explained. Spencer burst out laughing. The thought of JJ as a fire-fighter was, well...amusing to say the least.

"You're serious?"

"Oh, that's not all. I wanted to be a construction worker, an astronaut, and a receptionist as well. Don't even ask about the receptionist thing. As I got into high school, I wizened up a bit, and then realised I wasn't doing anything if I couldn't get into college. So I fought for a scholarship, won it, then had absolutely no idea in hell what to do with it"

"And you eventually chose the Academy"

"That I did. Then I got into the BAU, met you, got swept up by Will, used, and dumped, saw you in a different light...and the rest is history"

"You'll laugh if I tell you what I wanted to be"

"I promise I...I'll try not to," JJ said cheekily. Spencer grinned.

"Ok. Well, when I was younger, I wanted to be a tractor driver. I have no idea why," he told her. JJ giggled.

"I can't see you driving a tractor," she said.

"Neither can I," Spencer replied. JJ laughed. Once they'd calmed down a little, they sat in comfortable silence, until JJ lifted her head to look at him.

"I like this," she said softly.

"What?"

"This. Just talking. Just me and you"

"It feels good"

"That it does. But I feel like I didn't know you before. I like knowing more about you"

"I like knowing more about you too," Spencer replied softly, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I always dreamed of marrying a big hotshot football player. You are so much better than any of my dreams," JJ whispered, smiling.

"Big hotshot football player?" Spencer asked, laughing. JJ grinned.

"I was a football fan...correction, I still am. I started liking the Redskins when I was 13. I became convinced I would marry their lead player. Then reality hit me like a ton of bricks and I really had to sort out my priorities," JJ giggled.

"You still need to sort out your priorities," Spencer joked. JJ's jaw dropped, but she was laughing as she whacked his upper arm lightly.

"Thanks for that, Mr Genius," she replied. Spencer grinned, moving his hand to her now exposed stomach as he began to tickle her. JJ gasped, and desperately tried to scramble away, laughing hysterically. Spencer pinned her down to the couch, laughing as well, tickling her mercilessly.

"Spence...please!" JJ gasped, trying to counter attack. She briefly dug her slender fingers under her ribcage, but she was struggling a fair bit as she writhing to try and get away from Spencer.

"I had no idea you were so ticklish," Spencer teased.

"Yes...you...did," JJ gasped, finally getting a good grip on his shoulders and pushing him away. By now, she had tears streaming down her face.

"You're like a child!" Spencer exclaimed.

"You're mean!" JJ shot back, sticking her lower lip out. Spencer roared with laughter at her witty reply. JJ laughed a little, shaking her head. At that moment, Olivia dragged herself into the room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, her face flushed slightly, teddy under her arm.

"Hey sweetheart," Spencer said gently, lifting her up into his lap. Olivia said nothing, just curled up against her daddy's chest.

"I think someone's a little grumpy after her nap," JJ stated, before getting up to attend to Nathaniel, who had started crying.

"Hey buddy! If you keep crying, you'll wake up Kirby, and then she'll be sad too," JJ exclaimed as she walked into Nathaniel's room. As she lifted him up, he continued to cry, but quietened down a little bit.

xxx

"Ack!" Keeley exclaimed, throwing her plush dice at Jack's head. Jack giggled, rubbing his head, before gently tossing it back. Hotch laughed.

"She's got a good arm, hey buddy?" he asked his son. Jack nodded, sliding off the couch to sit on the floor with his half sister. Emily came back into the room, holding a plate with a sandwich for Jack's lunch.

"Mama!" Keeley said excitedly, throwing her arms up for Emily.

"Hey cutiepie," Emily gushed, handing the plate to Jack, picking up her daughter and walking over to sit beside Hotch.

"Can you say Daddy, sweetheart?" she coaxed. Keeley smiled her gummy smile, before reaching for Hotch.

"Ada!" she exclaimed. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I think she means 'Dada'," she said. Hotch grinned, and looked at his daughter in his lap.

"What are you trying to say, sweetie?" he asked. Emily smiled as she watched her fiancé and daughter interact. The team wouldn't believe how different Hotch was at home to at work. For one thing, he was serious and business like at work, but at home, he was just a typical American dad who loved his kids, and loved family time.

xxx

"No!" Olivia exclaimed defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest, and frowning.

"Olivia," JJ said warningly. She'd been fighting with the three year old for about five minutes, trying to get her to brush her teeth. Kneeling down at eye level with Olivia, JJ was starting to wonder if she'd ever win.

"No, I no do it Mommy!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Olivia, you need to brush your teeth, or they're going to turn black and fall out," JJ lied. She remembered her own mother pulling that lie when she and Shelby refused to brush their teeth.

"NO!" Olivia yelled. Spencer appeared in the doorway, Nathaniel on his hip.

"Olivia, stop giving your mother a hard time," he scolded, stepping into the bathroom.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs with her hands over her ears, waking up Kirby. Spencer left to calm her down. JJ grabbed Olivia's wrists and pulled them away from her ears.

"Olivia Lauren Jareau-Reid, listen to me! You need to brush your teeth before you go to bed! I'm very angry now, because you will not listen to me! If you don't do it, I will!" JJ exclaimed, staring her three year old straight in the eye.

"I hate you!" Olivia screamed. JJ felt anger and sadness swell inside her.

"Right then!" JJ exclaimed, standing up and lifting Olivia onto the counter. Dampening the toothbrush, she put some of the toothpaste on it. Olivia clamped her mouth shut tightly.

"Olivia, you are playing a very dangerous game here," JJ muttered as she slipped her fingers between Olivia's lips and prised her mouth open. Putting the toothbrush in before Olivia could react, she scrubbed away at Olivia's back teeth.

"Ahh!" Olivia yelled, trying to push JJ away with her little arms. Swinging around wildly, her little clamped fist came in contact with JJ's cheek quite hard, just as Spencer walked into the room.

"Olivia!" he scolded. Olivia yanked the toothbrush out of her mouth, as JJ stepped back.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked, her bad attitude gone. JJ said nothing, just walked out of the room.

"Olivia, you're in a lot of trouble. Brush your teeth, now," Spencer instructed. Olivia obeyed immediately, completing what JJ had started. Once she was done, Spencer took her to bed, simply kissing her forehead, before going into the master bedroom. Walking in, he found JJ sitting on the end of the bed with red, damp eyes.

"It can't have hurt that much," he said gently, trying to lighten the mood as he sat beside her, putting his arm around her.

"Nothing hurts more than having your three year old stare you in the eye and say she hates you," JJ replied, on the verge of tears.

"Wait, what?" Spencer asked. It was news to him.

"Olivia told me she hates me," JJ explained.

"She's three, JJ. She doesn't understand the full meaning of hate. You tried to get her to do something she really didn't want to do, and it made her angry. By morning, she'll have forgotten all about it," Spencer comforted.

"Yeah...but I won't have," JJ sniffed.

"It'll be alright"

xxx

JJ was woken early in the morning by someone shaking her wrist. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with Olivia, who looked like she had cried herself to sleep the night before.

"Mommy, I sorry. You sad?" she sniffed. JJ pushed herself up, squinting at the unfriendly brightness, her hair falling in her face.

"Olivia, you made Mommy very mad last night. And sad"

"I make you sad?"

"Yes. You said some very nasty things, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mommy"

"What else did you do that wasn't very nice?" JJ coaxed, trying to get daughter to understand that what she did was wrong.

"I go bang, and you cry...you cry?" Olivia pouted, swinging her arm around in demonstration. JJ had to suppress a small giggle at Olivia's description.

"Yeah, you made Mommy cry," she replied. Olivia climbed up on the bed, and threw her arms around JJ's neck.

"I vewy sorry, Mommy. I no make you sad no more," she apologised. JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around the small body attached to her neck.

"It's ok. As long as you don't do it again, you understand?" she said. Olivia nodded.

"Good...now, do you want some breakfast?"

**A/N: I am an expert in defying Thy Brushing of Thy Teeth. I used to do it daily. Anyways, did you like it? I liked this chapter!**

**Birthday surprise tomorrow! I'll tell you what it is in the AN for either 63, or 64.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: At this stage, Kirby is 10 months old. Nathaniel's a year and a half. Olivia's three and a half.**

**Disclaimer: So, I went down to the grocery store, and a monkey was manning the counter. I picked out my favourite ice cream, and went to the counter. The cheeky little bugger stole my credit card while I was hunting for change, and then danced through the window going 'Oo oo oo, ah ah ah!'. I went to chase after it...oh, who am I kidding. I'm stalling. I don't own Criminal Minds. *sad face***

JJ was awoken by Spencer ever so gently trailing his fingertips up her thigh. Turning her head to face him, she smiled warmly.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up," he said softly, lightly tracing the tips of his fingers over her toned thighs again. JJ shivered ever so slightly at the touch. Shifting towards him, she cupped his face with her hands as best as she could in bed, and kissed him briefly.

"Don't leave me hanging, beautiful," Spencer stated, licking his lips. JJ pressed her lips to his again, tasting him on the tip of her tongue. She wanted more. She didn't want to stop. The sex with her husband (saying it, _her husband_, still was a little unbelievable, even after 3 and a half years) was nothing short of amazing. If it wasn't, she'd be wondering why they had three kids already.

Pulling away from him, she took deep breaths, trying to catch some air.

"I think we have...about an hour until Olivia wakes up," Spencer said, glancing at his clock.

"We're good to go," JJ replied, moving so she was straddling him. Spencer could see the lust in her eyes, the need. Leaning down, with her hands flat against his chest, JJ sucked gently on Spencer's lower lip, hearing his barely audible moan.

"You like that?" she teased, her face just millimetres from his.

"I love it when you do that," Spencer moaned. Grasping at the hem of JJ's shirt, he pulled it off of her, glad that she didn't wear a bra to bed. It would only provide more work for him. As soon as her shirt was off, JJ felt Spencer getting hard, which only turned her on more. Spencer reached up and gently rubbed his thumb over her left nipple, feeling it rise under his touch. Pulling himself up so that JJ was sitting on his thighs, Spencer ran the tip of his tongue around her nipples in turn. JJ threw her head back, feeling pleasure coursing through her body.

Still breathless, JJ slid back slightly, so she was straddling his thighs. Slowly, and teasingly, she took his member in her hand, and ran her hand from the base to the tip with a firm grip.

"Oh god...Jennifer!" Spencer gasped as she began pumping him faster. JJ pumped him hard, right until he was on the brink of an orgasm. As soon as she stopped, before he had time to protest, she lifted up, helping his uncoordinated fingers to pull her shorts and panties off. Then, once the condom was on, she took him inch by agonizing inch.

"Jen...," Spencer moaned, bucking his hips to meet her. JJ gasped as he penetrated deeper inside her. They quickly got up a rhythm. It didn't take long for them to both reach orgasm. JJ came first, crying out Spencer's name, which sent him over the edge in quick succession.

JJ collapsed onto her back beside Spencer, breathless, but sporting a glow that Spencer loved. Spencer moved towards her, grinning.

"We're as bad as rabbits," he said. JJ laughed, burying her face in Spencer's shoulder.

"That we are," she said, muffled.

"I love you. You make everything I went through when I was younger worth it, just to meet you when I did," Spencer whispered, kissing JJ. JJ smiled, running the tips of her fingers along his cheek.

"I love you too baby," she whispered back, going in for a second kiss.

xxx

JJ tapped the tip of Nathaniel's nose, making the little boy giggle. A surprisingly quiet Sunday afternoon in the Jareau-Reid household gave JJ and Spencer the opportunity to give their three beautiful kids their undivided attention. Spencer was in Olivia's room with Olivia and Kirby, probably roped into having a tea party of sorts. JJ was guessing that no matter what they were doing, Spencer would go along with it. He loved his girls, all three of them.

JJ had been left alone with Nathaniel and the crazy fluffball that somehow passed for an average dog.

"Nathaniel, can you show Mommy your belly? Where's your belly?" JJ said, smiling at Nathaniel's cute little face. Nathaniel lifted up his shirt and proudly showed off his belly button, his baby smile lighting up the whole room. JJ reached out and gently poked Nathaniel's tummy, laughing when Nathaniel giggled uncontrollably. Her phone rang, waking up Toby who'd been snoozing on the couch. Picking it up, she answered it straightaway, not tearing her eyes away from her adventurous little boy.

"Hey Pen"

"Derek asked me out!"

"Hey JJ, it's nice to hear from you too"

"Oh quit being a smartass, Jayje. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. That's great!"

"We're going out for dinner, and then we're going dancing!"

"Very nice"

Nathaniel started giggling hysterically as Toby brushed his tail repeatedly against the little boy's face.

"Hold on Pen, my child's having a laughing seizure," JJ grinned, easily lifting Nathaniel into her lap.

"Aww, really? No, wait...I can hear him. He's so adorable!"

"He is. Now...your date"

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear!"

"I thought that was going to come up"

"Seriously Jayje"

"A dress, maybe?"

"Good idea. You're a lifesaver"

"I try"

"Oh shush...I gotta go, Derek's calling me!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

Once Garcia had hung up, JJ put her phone back on the table. Nathaniel pushed himself up onto his feet, and turned around to face JJ.

"Mommy!" he yelled, making JJ grin.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" she asked. Nathaniel bent down and picked up his plush ball. Holding it for a minute, he threw it at JJ, and burst out laughing.

"You cheeky rascal," JJ laughed, grabbing him and laying him on his back on the couch. Sliding his shirt up, she tickled his belly, grinning when he squealed, kicking his chubby little baby legs.

"Mo...mmy!" Nathaniel gasped, laughing as JJ tickled under his arms. When she finally stopped, the baby boy was breathless, and collapsed against JJ's shoulder when she lifted him up again.

"My beautiful boy," she said softly, kissing his forehead. Nathaniel lifted his face, his dark brown hair falling across his eyes.

"You are so much like your Daddy, aren't you, sweetie?" JJ cooed, kissing his cheek this time. Nathaniel planted a big sloppy kiss on JJ's cheek.

"Oh thanks, buddy, I needed a bath," JJ laughed, wiping her cheek.

xxx  
><em><strong>Outskirts of Virginia<strong>_

JJ sprinted through the woods, ahead of Emily and Hotch, her gun clutched tightly in her right hand. They were chasing down the UnSub, who had managed to give them the slip on the highway. A particularly dangerous operation it was; no time to don bulletproof vests, which had conveniently been left back at the station, a forty minute drive from their current location.

Sliding down an incline, JJ ran towards Morgan's raised shouts. Emily and Hotch followed her through the clearing, raising their guns as they did.

"Put the gun down, Tyver!" Morgan yelled. And suddenly JJ paled. Tyver had the gun pointed straight at Spencer.

"This is so fucked up. Everyone thinks so highly of themselves, when in reality, I am the highest. And I'll prove it, too!" the young man exclaimed, refusing to drop the gun.

"Put the gun down!" JJ yelled, making him turn.

"Well, aren't you a good looking agent?" he smirked.

"That's my wife you're talking to!" Spencer yelled angrily, keeping his hands where Tyver could see them. Tyver turned around angrily, yelling out something incoherent...pulling the trigger on the gun at the same time.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet hit Spencer in his lower abdomen...then another just above his hip...then another precariously close to his heart. JJ's scream rang through the otherwise silent forest as red stained Spencer's shirt. Her scream rang in her own ears. She was vaguely aware of someone – probably Morgan – grabbing her and holding her back. Spencer collapsed to the ground, while Rossi kept his gun trained on Tyver. JJ fought to get out of Morgan's hold, but he was far too strong. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled against being restrained. Finally, time seemed to speed up again, and everything was suddenly so loud.

"Morgan!...Let go!" JJ screamed. Hotch threw Tyver to the ground, forcing his face into the dirt, and handcuffed him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" JJ yelled, surprising everyone. Morgan relaxed his grip, and let her go. Emily was struggling not to cry, while Rossi was calling for urgent paramedic assistance.

JJ ran the distance between her and her husband, skidding to the damp ground on her knees as she grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Spence...you're going to be ok, everything's going to be fine," she sobbed, squeezing his hand.

"JJ," he croaked, fighting to stay awake.

"Hey...you're going to be just fine, baby," JJ whispered, a watery smile spreading across her face.

Rossi, Morgan, and Emily stood together, watching JJ as she consoled Spencer.

"She's madly in love with him," Rossi stated.

"You think?...If-if he dies...she'll be unable to find the will to do anything," Emily replied.

"We're not going to let that happen. He's not going to die," Morgan said defiantly, making his way quickly over to where Spencer lay.

"I love you," JJ said softly, caressing his cheek as tears blurred her vision and cascaded down her cheeks.

**A/N: How's that for a finish? Hmm, is Reid going to die? Am I that mean? Can I really kill the cutest nerd ever? All will be answered. We'll be right back, after the break!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Home from Bali. We flew in at 1am yesterday morning, and the pilot stuffed up. He parked where there was no gate, so we had to walk from the plane to the terminal. Trust Garuda Indonesia pilots...**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own CM. I wish I did. But I don't.**

Morgan paced up and down the waiting room. Hotch was on the phone to Strauss, explaining what had happened, not really caring if he got told to turn his phone off. Rossi was heckling the nursing staff, trying to get them to give him some information. Emily was sitting beside JJ, gripping the blonde agent's hand tightly. JJ was silent, not saying anything. She just sat there, holding her composure, holding Emily's hand. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were red rimmed, and shone brightly.

"JJ," Emily said gently. JJ turned slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"He's going be fine, Jayje. He's tough, three bullets is nowhere near enough to kill Reid, with his Mr I Can't Die attitude," Emily told her gently. JJ nodded, refusing to open her mouth or look into Emily's eyes.

"JJ...it's ok to cry. None of us here would think any less of you," Emily comforted. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the dam broke, and tears spilled over the lower lids of JJ's eyes, streaming down her cheeks. Emily put a comforting arm around the blonde, hugging her close.

"I can't lose him now...not after everything. I love him so much," JJ mumbled, burying her face in Emily's shoulder.

"I know Jayje...it's going to be fine. You heard what the paramedic said...the bullet wounds aren't that bad. I think you're just in slight shock, is all," Emily replied. The door that led down the corridor swung open, and a surgeon entered the waiting room.

"Spencer Reid?"

JJ practically leapt up from where she was sitting, leading the others over to the surgeon.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The three wounds Spencer gained didn't cause any major damage-"

JJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"-but it will take some time for him to recover. The bullet above his hip nicked the hip bone, and tore a muscle. He'll have to stay on crutches for quite a while, until his hip regains enough strength to hold his weight. The other two bullets caused some internal bleeding, and muscular bruising, as well as tearing tissue, and barely missing his liver. The one to his chest lodged in his ribs, saving him from fatal damage. He was very lucky. We repaired all of that, but the bruising means he'll need to take movements slowly for a while. No over exertion, and with his line of work, definitely no field work," the surgeon explained.

"Can I see him?" JJ asked.

"Of course"

The team followed the surgeon down the hallway, not talking to each other, not making any sound aside from their shoes on the floor. The surgeon gently opened a door, and stood aside as the team filed into the room.

JJ made no hesitation in going over to Spencer's bedside and taking his bony hand in hers. Morgan walked over and leant on the end of the bed, watching as his friend's eyes slowly opened.

"JJ...," Spencer croaked.

"I'm right here. Everyone is," JJ replied.

"How do you feel, Reid?" Morgan asked. Spencer thought for a moment, scrambling the energy to speak.

"Messed up," he said softly, still struggling slightly to talk.

"Well, one of the bullets hit your ribcage, and the other two tore through a lot of tissue and muscle. One of the muscles on your hip was damaged, so you'll be on crutches for quite a while," Hotch explained, moving next to Morgan. Emily and Rossi stood in the doorway, watching the scene in the room. Emily was playing absently with her engagement ring.

"You're going to be ok, Reid. Just promise us that you won't push yourself too hard," Morgan told him. Spencer nodded slightly, still holding JJ's hand.

"I won't," he said simply.

"We have to go and explain in detail to Strauss what happened. Take it easy, alright?" Hotch questioned. Spencer nodded again, and watched as the team filed out, obviously dreading having to speak to Strauss.

"You scared me," JJ admitted, barely audible. Spencer gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I panicked. I snapped at Morgan when he was trying to stop me from running straight into Tyver's line of aim," JJ said, looking at their intertwined hands. Spencer reached out with his other hand, and tipped her head up with the tip of his finger.

"JJ...I'm going to be fine. Stop worrying, stop blaming yourself, and show me that beautiful smile that made me fall in love with you," he said gently. JJ couldn't help but smile.

xxx

"We have to get married soon. We've been engaged for such a long time," Emily whined. Hotch laughed, and pulled her into his side.

"We've been busy. Everything just keeps happening," he explained.

"I know, but I want to be your wife already! Not just your fiancé," Emily grumbled. Hotch grinned and brushed her brunette hair away from her eyes. Emily lifted her face, and surprised him by kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"It was that kind of behaviour that brought Keeley into the world," he teased.

"Yes, but we love her. She's gorgeous," Emily replied, kissing him again. Pulling away, she nestled against his chest. Hotch kissed her forehead, and then took a deep breath.

"What about...," he started, trailing off.

"What about we get married in three weeks time, on a Saturday evening, at sunset, on the beach, with just Jack, the team, your parents, and Jessica?" he murmured in her ear. A slow smile spread across Emily's face as she turned to face him.

"Since when are you spontaneous?"

"Since now"

xxx

JJ helped Spencer navigate his crutches through the front door, noticing when he winced as he briefly set weight on his injured hip.

"Daddy's home, Daddy's home!" Olivia squealed, running through the hallway, Nathaniel, Chelsea, and Kirby in tow.

"Hey princess," Spencer said, smiling as Olivia flashed her dimpled grin.

"Be careful Livy. Daddy's hurt," JJ said gently. Olivia nodded, and blew Spencer a kiss.

xxx

JJ gently rubbed anti-inflammatory cream over the stitches on Spencer's hip, lightening her touch every time he winced.

"Sorry," she muttered repeatedly. When she was done, she put the new bandage over the top, and helped him pull his pyjama pants on.

"I feel disabled," Spencer said. JJ grinned.

"Technically, babe, you are," she teased, laying down and gently snuggling into his side. Spencer stroked her hair for a while, before shifting slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Do you remember the first time we ever made love?" he said softly. JJ smiled warmly.

"I do," she whispered back.

"You said that even though I wasn't your first, you'd like to think I was"

"You were amazing"

"And then we lay here afterwards, looking at those glow in the dark stars that were on your ceiling for some reason," Spencer recounted, making JJ laugh.

"They're still there!" she giggled, pointing up. Spencer looked up, and sure enough, the stars were still there. Fighting back laughter (as it pained his stitches), he pulled JJ closer to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I still love you as much I did when we made love that first time," he murmured, his lips just touching her ear.

"I love you just as much, my sexy, scarred, Mr 'I Can't Die' husband," JJ replied, kissing his jaw.

"You make me sound like Superman," Spencer joked. JJ giggled.

"You're my Superman"

**A/N: So I've watched the first two episodes of Season 7 after downloading them from YouTube. OMG, JJ is amazing, Reid is being a total jerk, he almost made her cry, and the cooking lesson was hilarious! I'm all ready to start my new romance, but I've promised myself I'll wait until the Compass series...woops, that was supposed to be a secret...I'm kidding, that's to keep you guys wanting more...but I'm going to wait until I finish Compass entirely, unless you guys are really interested to read something fresh.**

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: This chapter is a milestone...and I'm so bad. I've forgotten how old the kids are, because I don't know what month it is in the story. Let's just say it's April, because I think that's roughly how much time has passed. BTW, in the last bit, I recommend listening to Britt Nicole's 'Set The World On Fire' while you read, because when I imagined the scene in my head, it played out like a homely finishing scene in an episode. :D You can imagine the words in the song being spoken by Olivia (obviously when she's older) and it's really cute.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ smiled behind the camera as Spencer helped Kirby blow out her first birthday candle, on one of the biggest cakes anyone had seen. JJ and Spencer had really splashed out with Kirby's cake, wanting to make a real milestone out of her birthday, after all the scares they had had when she was born. Kirby clapped gleefully as the flame went out, earning laughs from the attending party (Hotch, Emily, Keeley, Jack, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Mrs Jareau, Mr Jareau, Matt, Alyssa, Alex, and Jake). They watched with baited breath to see what Kirby would do. Kirby instantly stuck her hand into the cake, and pulled out a squishy handful of cake and icing.

Looking up at her Daddy, who was still leaning over her shoulder, she thrust her hand up, smothering cake all over Spencer's face. Everyone roared with laughter, Spencer included, while Kirby just sat there, looking very pleased with herself. JJ was laughing so hard, she had to put the camera down before she dropped it. Kirby smothered a little more on Spencer's shirt, before throwing a handful across the table, and stuffing some in her mouth.

"I want a hug," Spencer said slyly, heading towards JJ. Everyone started laughing yet again.

"No, no, stay away from me!" JJ screamed, trying to run in the opposite direction as Spencer wrapped his arms around her in a football hold, balancing his crutches underneath his arms, wiping cake all over her back, and rubbing it off against her neck and cheek. JJ was laughing, but also watching as Kirby threw a handful at an unsuspecting Hotch, who caught it in the eyes, which made Rossi and Morgan completely lose it. Olivia and Nathaniel had scraped the mess off of the table, and were flinging it at their cousins. Mr and Mrs Jareau had been smothered in a wild shot of Kirby's, and were trying to get it all over Matt and Alyssa. Emily had dived behind the couch, with Keeley and Jack, all three giggling hysterically. Garcia was helping Kirby aim for Morgan, who was too busy laughing at Hotch to notice.

"Daddy messy!" Nathaniel giggled as Spencer let go of JJ. JJ scooped Nathaniel up, smothering him in cake, smiling when he squealed with laughter.

xxx

By the time the cake had been demolished, the main room looked like a bomb had gone off in a cake factory. JJ and Emily both had cake smeared through their hair, making it slimy, and heavy, as well as all over their clothes, and their faces. Hotch had it stuck in his eyebrows, which made everyone snicker every time they looked at him. Morgan, having no hair, was lucky, and was only covered in cake from the neck down. Amazingly, Garcia had escaped the cake. As messy as everyone was, none was messier than the birthday girl herself. She had it smothering her arms, all the way up to her shoulders, all over her face, in her hair...it was _everywhere_.

There was cake on the walls, the table, and the carpet. Thankfully, the majority of the furniture had escaped being shot with icing.

"Oh my god," JJ moaned. Spencer put his arm around her, grinning when she pushed him away as he had smeared even more cake on her (if that was possible).

"We made half the mess. We'll help clean up," Emily offered.

"First, everyone needs to shower," Spencer said.

"I have a better idea," Morgan piped up.

xxx

Morgan smiled jovially as he unwound the hose.

"Are you sure about this? We might freeze," JJ called uncertainly.

"There are enough towels for everyone. As soon as you're clean, wrap yourself in a towel, and go stand in front of the wood fire for a few minutes. When you've stopped dripping, go inside, grab a bucket, sponge, mop, cloth, whatever, and start cleaning," Morgan instructed. Everyone was stood in a line across the backyard, little children in the arms of their parents, waiting to be sprayed with the hose.

Morgan opened the valve, and sprayed JJ, Spencer, Olivia, Nathaniel, and Kirby first. The cake came off pretty easily, and within minutes, they were wrapped in towels in front of the fire, while Emily, Hotch, Keeley, and Jack were being cleaned.

xxx

"Our house smells like vanilla," JJ whined as she snuggled into Spencer's side in bed.

"At least it's clean. Vanilla is better than it smelling like-"

"Poop"

"I was going to say burnt food"

"My cooking's not that bad!"

"I'm joking, Jen"

"You better be, or you'll have one more bullet hole in you"

Spencer laughed, pulling JJ closer to him, careful not to hurt himself. He pressed a warm, loving kiss to her forehead. They stayed like that, holding each other all night, safe in each other's arms.

xxx

Spencer carefully stretched out his aching leg as he watched JJ braid Olivia's hair.

"Ow! Mommy, don't pull!" Olivia cried, instinctively pressing her hand to her head.

"Sorry, sweetie," JJ said gently, finishing the braid, and tying it off at the bottom.

"All done," she said. Olivia jumped up, running into the bathroom to try and have a look.

"Daddy!" she called out. Spencer got up, and swung his way to the bathroom, JJ right behind him. They walked into the bathroom to find Olivia holding out a mirror.

"You hold that behind me so I can see!" she commanded. JJ's jaw dropped.

"How did she know about mirrors? Did you say anything to her?" she asked Spencer quietly as he held the mirror up for Olivia to see her braid.

"No. I'm as surprised as you," he replied. Olivia smiled contentedly as she ran off to play with her toys.

"Looks like our little girl has her Daddy's brains for sure," JJ whispered, stretching up and kissing her husband.

xxx

"Come on Livy, time for bed," JJ said gently. Olivia turned around, smiling.

"Can Daddy read to me?" she asked.

"For a little while," JJ promised. Olivia jumped up, tugging Spencer's hand.

"Come on, Daddy!" she persisted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Spencer groaned, pulling himself onto his crutches. As they left the room, JJ overheard him ask 'What do you want to read, Princess?'.

Nathaniel climbed tiredly into JJ's lap, curling up against her.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you tired?" she said, pulling him into her arms, nestling him comfortably against her chest. Nathaniel nodded, his messy brown hair falling over his eyes as he began to drift off to sleep. JJ turned the TV down, watching Toby while she waited for Nathaniel to fall asleep. Toby was sprawled across the floor, fast asleep, his little chest rising and falling.

JJ soon realised that Nathaniel had fallen asleep, and was settled in her arms. Carefully, she stood, and walked through to his room, noticing the absence of Spencer's voice.

After settling the sleeping toddler in his bed, JJ moved silently back to Livy's room, gently pushing the door open. As the light from the hallway filled the room, she smiled at what became clear. Olivia and Spencer were both asleep, Olivia tucked up against Spencer's chest, her head resting just below her daddy's chin. Spencer's arm was wrapped firmly around Olivia, holding her close, the open book dangling loosely from his hand.

Moving into the room, JJ gently slipped the book out of Spencer's hand and set it down on the bedside table. Reaching down, she pulled the blankets up over the two, kissing both on the cheek before she left. She had always thought how cute it was that Olivia was Daddy's Girl. Now, it was even more beautiful.

**A/N: Short and sweet. Like I said, read that last bit while listening to 'Set The World On Fire' by Britt Nicole.**

**Please read and review.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Yes, I think my very short hiatus might be just about over for most of my stories :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ walked up the 'aisle' (which had been created by the layout of the chairs), alongside Garcia, keeping a watchful eye on Olivia and Jack, who had been chosen by Emily and Hotch to be the flower girl and ring bearer respectively.

Emily was glowing. Their wedding was a very small affair. While the guys wore dress shirts and trousers, Emily's dress was simple, not as long as traditional wedding dresses, and wasn't the traditional white. Instead, it was a beautiful sunset red, that shimmered slightly, and seemed to change colour in different angles. It was tight fitting at the top, with simple spaghetti straps, and finished just below the knee, with a loose, breezy skirt. Perfect for a sunset beach wedding.

xxx

"You may kiss the bride," the priest instructed. Everyone clapped as Hotch leaned in, kissing Emily softly on the lips. JJ, Morgan, and Garcia laughed when they heard Jack and Olivia's remarks.

"Ew!"

"Yucky!"

"Mama!" Keeley exclaimed happily, which made everyone laugh.

"May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Hotchner," the priest announced as Emily and Hotch turned to walk back down the aisle.

xxx

Spencer turned around, trying to see where Olivia and Nathaniel were. Seeing as the wedding and reception were low key, with sensible amounts of alcohol, it was deemed ok for the children to remain. Looking over Morgan's shoulder, a smile broke onto Spencer's face. Jack, Olivia, Nathaniel, Keeley, and Kirby were all fast asleep on one of the couches that were placed around the room. Jack had Olivia and Keeley snuggled against him, while Olivia had one hand around Nathaniel, and the other on Kirby's shoulder.

"Hey Pretty Boy! Come have another drink!" Morgan called, waving the genius away from the cute picture in front of him. Spencer limped (as he was now on a walking stick instead of crutches) over to his friend, and took the drink from his hand.

xxx

Emily giggled as Hotch carried her over the threshold and into the bedroom. As he lay her down on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, while his hands set to work on taking her dress off.

"Make love to me, Aaron Hotchner," Emily moaned.

"My pleasure, Emily Hotchner," Hotch said softly, kissing her again.

xxx  
><em><strong>Monday Morning<strong>_

The team were dreading Monday morning. Hotch and Emily weren't going to be there, so the rest of the team were to be at the BAU between 6:30 and 7 to work through the huge pile of files that would no doubt, be awaiting them.

"JJ," Spencer whispered, leaning over JJ. It was 5:20am, and he knew he would have to get her up now so that they would be at work on time.

"Go away," JJ moaned, pulling the sheet up over her face.

"You have to get up," Spencer coaxed.

"The sun's not up, why do I have to get up?" JJ groaned.

"Because I said so," Spencer replied, pulling the sheets down as he sat on the edge of the bed. JJ yanked the sheets back up, curling them tightly in her hands.

"I'm not getting up," JJ said defiantly, her voice muffled.

"What if you give me ten minutes to...wake you up, per say?" Spencer asked suggestively. JJ pulled the sheets back to her shoulders.

"Why didn't you suggest that five minutes ago?" she replied, before wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck, and kissing him deeply as she pulled him on top of her. Spencer worked the sheet down to the end of the bed, leaving JJ uncovered, as he kissed and sucked her neck. Lifting his face slightly, he smiled at the hickey he'd left just above her collar bone on the side of her neck. Pressing his lips to the side of her neck, he noticed as JJ sighed with pleasure. Reaching back down, he grabbed the hem of her shirt, helping her pull it off, before he moved his attention from her neck to her breasts.

JJ moaned softly as Spencer took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently, while using his fingers to keep the left stimulated. Spencer lifted his face, catching her eye briefly as he blew on the wet patch. After repeating his actions on her other breast, he moved slowly down, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. Something that impressed Spencer was that even after three children, JJ had managed to maintain a toned figure. He came further down her stomach, until he was pressing gentle kisses to the faint scar that remained from Kirby's arrival. The scar was smooth, and felt just like the surrounding skin. The only way that JJ even knew it was there was because it was slightly paler than the rest of her skin.

"Spence...," JJ moaned. Spencer moved right down between her thighs. He slipped his arms underneath her raised knees, holding on to her thighs.

JJ moaned louder than before as Spencer ran his tongue over her clit, sending shockwaves through her body, tasting her. Feeling his tongue on her was one of the most intense feelings she'd ever experienced.

"Hold on," he whispered, an instruction, not a stall. JJ grasped at the bed sheets as Spencer plunged his tongue inside her, making her gasp with pleasure. Her hands instinctively went to his hair, her fingers threading through his brown waves. It didn't take long for her to climax. Spencer plunged into her just one, two, three times before she came. Moving quickly, he replaced his tongue with his fingers, moved up over her body, and placed the other hand over her mouth before she could scream. He gently circled her clit, dragging out her release for as long as he could. He watched as she came back down from her high, trying to catch her breath.

"Welcome back," Spencer said softly, kissing her cheek. JJ stayed silent for a few moments, until her breathing was regular again.

"My god, Spence! You can wake me up at 5:30 anytime you like," she exclaimed.

"We need to shower," Spencer replied, smiling.

"Perfect. I can take care of you while we shower," JJ said, standing up and pulling Spencer to the bathroom.

xxx

Spencer made breakfast while JJ straightened her hair and put on her makeup. The shower they had shared had probably been the best shower Spencer had ever had.

He looked up from the bench, having heard someone enter. Expecting JJ, he found Olivia, rubbing her tired little eyes.

"Hey Princess. What are you doing up?" he asked, walking over and picking up his daughter.

"You and Mommy woke me up," Olivia yawned. Spencer panicked slightly. What had she heard?

"Doing what?"

"Mommy was noisy in the bathroom, and you were noisy in the kitchen," Olivia sighed, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Well, we'll be quieter from now on. Chelsea's coming over soon, so why don't you go back to bed, and when you wake up, you can play with Chelsea?"

"Can you tuck me in, Daddy?" Olivia asked, a tired, but cute smile on her face.

"Sure," Spencer replied, carrying her back to her bed.

As he tucked her in, and kissed her forehead, Spencer realised how nice it sounded when his little ones called him Daddy (or Dada in Kirby's case). He never thought he would ever end up having kids.

xxx  
><em><strong>Saturday Morning<strong>_

JJ leant against the counter, with her coffee in her hand.__The week at work had been gruelling without the newlyweds. She was just glad it was Saturday at last. Spencer was scrambling some eggs for Nathaniel, and Kirby was sitting on the counter, within JJ's reach, playing with a plastic cup and a ping pong ball.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked, climbing up on the bar stool.

"Yeah?"

"Where did I come from?"

JJ choked on her coffee, while Spencer accidentally burnt his finger on the edge of the pan. When he swore, Kirby giggled.

"You were in my tummy for 9 months before you were born," JJ explained after she'd stopped choking.

"How did I get in there!" Olivia asked incredulously. JJ cringed.

"I'll tell you when you're older," she said hastily.

"And how did I get out!" Olivia added.

"I'll tell you that when you're older too," JJ replied, grabbing the tea towel and whipping Spencer, who was laughing so hard he could barely cook the eggs.

"Why not now?" Olivia whined.

"Because you're too young to understand," Spencer cut in, sensing that JJ might not have been able to ward off the questions on her own.

"But I'm smart like you, Daddy!" Olivia said proudly. JJ smiled. Olivia sure was as smart as her Daddy. And in the recent months, her vocabulary was showing that.

"But you're still not old enough," Spencer said, lifting the pan from the stove, scraping the eggs into a bowl, and putting the pan in the sink. Growling playfully, he turned around and scooped Olivia up, blowing a raspberry on her tummy, making her shriek with laughter. Kirby reached out for JJ.

"Mama," she said sweetly. JJ lifted Kirby up, swinging her up to her hip.

"You having fun there, baby girl?" JJ asked. Kirby clapped her hands together, and then placed one of her little baby hands on JJ's cheek. Nathaniel started screaming randomly, chasing after Spencer, who was running around with Olivia under his arm, making her like a human airplane. JJ watched, wide eyed, as Toby joined the chase, barking ecstatically.

"Oh my god, I live in a madhouse," she muttered. Looking down at Kirby, she found that the little girl had her hands clamped over her ears.

"Too noisy for you?" she questioned. Making her way to the backdoor, JJ slipped outside, thankful for the sudden peace. Walking across the lawn, she sat down on the bench that was placed in the back corner of the yard. Kirby rested her head against JJ's chest, right where JJ's heart would be. Because Kirby's heart condition made her heart weaker and more vulnerable, Kirby was known to sleep more than most one year olds, and preferred to just rest her head on her parents shoulders if they were carrying her. JJ pressed a kiss to Kirby's nose, making the little girl giggle. Kirby looked up suddenly, and pointed up. JJ looked up to see a large plane flying low overhead, which didn't happen often. She hadn't even heard it, she'd been so absorbed with her youngest.

"Can you say 'plane', Kirby?" JJ coaxed.

"Pan!" Kirby said excitedly. JJ grinned.

"That's what Daddy burnt himself on," she explained. Kirby smiled as she lay back against JJ's shoulder, closing her little eyes, and drifting off to sleep, safe in her mother's arms.

**A/N: I thought the ending was sweet. And Olivia asking where she came from. I couldn't resist putting that in. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: So I've decided to make a chapter where they go on a case. If I get nice reviews about this one, and it's successful, I might just do it more often. :D BTW, I'm basing two characters from the case, Erin and Jess, off of two gorgeous little girls I went to Bali with. I also know this case might be over very quickly, but it's my second try at writing a well-written, clearly thought out case.**

******_**Note: All names of places in this chapter and possibly next are pure fiction, as I know nothing about Salt Lake City, except for the Salt Lake Temple.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ stood in the briefing room, the TV screen on and ready to go, with the remote in her hand, and an open file propped against her forearm. The rest of the team slowly filtered in, taking their seats, and opening the file in front of them.

"I received a call from police Chief Chireton, who heads up the Salt Lake City P.D. They've had four bodies in the past two weeks, all young girls between the ages of five and ten, with another girl having gone missing yesterday," JJ started.

"What's the timeline?" Hotch asked.

"Felicity Brooklyn, aged six, disappeared on a Thursday. Her body was discovered in Redvale Park on Sunday afternoon by two joggers. Paris Harper disappeared on the morning of the same Sunday, and was found on Wednesday afternoon behind a Chinese restaurant, the _Ming Dynasty_. Gabrielle French went missing Wednesday morning. She was found in the gardens surrounding the Salt Lake Temple on Saturday afternoon. Asher-Rose Dylan went missing Saturday morning, and she turned up yesterday afternoon, six hours after Erin Hunt went missing," JJ explained, bringing up a picture of each girl as she said their name.

"So we have until Friday to find Erin," Morgan said softly. JJ nodded slightly.

"There are no physical similarities between these girls. Some have blonde hair, some are tan, some have blue eyes. Are we sure it's the same guy?" Emily asked.

"With the timeline, and the one connection between the girls, it's very likely it's the same UnSub," JJ replied.

"What is that connection?" Rossi pitched in.

"All the girls are dancers. Felicity and Paris dance with one school, while Gabrielle, Asher-Rose, and Erin dance with another. However, the two schools have a close relationship, as the owners are closely related. They often compete together in competitions, where it's allowed," JJ explained.

"So it could be a teacher, a parent of another child, a former dancer, someone who works for the school on an outside basis...the possibilities are endless," Morgan pondered.

"How were they killed?" Emily asked softly.

"They were all drowned in chlorinated water. The levels of chlorine and salt in the water indicate that the UnSub most likely has a backyard pool, or private access, out of hours, to a public pool," JJ read from the file.

"Sexual abuse?" Spencer asked.

"Repeated molestation," JJ relayed.

"So he's a paedophile, we know that much," Emily stated, making a note on a sheet of paper beside her.

"The local police force are going through their sex offender database to see if he's popped up in the last ten years," JJ told them, figuring that was important.

"We'll get Garcia to have a look at that once we have new parameters," Hotch said softly, reading through the file.

"Did the girls show any signs of physical torture?" Rossi asked gently, knowing it was one of the types of cases that JJ would rather not touch with a ten foot pole, due to her soft spot for children.

"They had bruising to their ribs, mild internal bleeding, and some scratches on their arms, legs, and face," JJ read from the coroner report.

"So he's a sadist, taking pleasure in paedophilia as well," Morgan concluded.

"We'll go over this more on the plane. Wheels up in 30," Hotch cut in, leaving the room.

xxx

"When we land, I want Reid and JJ to go to the Hunt household, and talk to Erin's family. Emily, Morgan, I want you to go to where Asher-Rose was found, meet up with the forensics there. Rossi, you talk to the locals around the district where Erin was last seen, get some statements, even if the police already have some. Try to get a different perspective. I'll stay back at the station, get a head start on the profile, and check in with Garcia. Everyone, get some rest. We have three and a half hours until we land, so be ready," Hotch instructed. Everyone filtered off to separate areas of the cabin. Morgan got up to get coffee for Rossi and himself, Emily and Hotch sat together near the cockpit, while JJ and Spencer cuddled up on the couch at the far end of the plane.

"You ok?" Spencer murmured in JJ's ear as he stroked her hair softly.

"I keep thinking about Erin. She's a gorgeous little girl, she doesn't deserve this. None of them did," JJ sighed.

"You're also thinking about-"

"Olivia," JJ finished.

"She's safe. You know that neither us, nor Chelsea, would ever let anything happen to any of our kids," Spencer said reassuringly.

"I know, I know...I just wish we didn't have to take cases like these. They make me feel sick," JJ mumbled. Spencer kissed her cheek softly, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

xxx

JJ took off her sunglasses as she walked up the front path to the front door of the Hunt household. She had barely knocked on the door when it opened.

"Mr Hunt? I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau-Reid, with the FBI, and this is SSA Dr Reid. We'd like to ask you some questions about Erin," she said gently.

"Yeah...sure, come in. I-I'm Brent, this is my wife, Hayley," Brent said as his wife walked up. Her eyes were red rimmed, and she looked like she hadn't slept. Without another word, the Hunts led JJ and Spencer through to their lounge room, and waved for them to sit down.

"Please tell me you're going to find her," Hayley pleaded.

"We're doing everything we can. At the moment, we just want to find out more about Erin, so that we can try to find out why this UnSub has taken her," Spencer said softly.

"UnSub?" Brent asked, confused.

"Unknown Subject," Spencer clarified.

"Is Erin's...disappearance related to those other girls?" Hayley struggled to say. JJ took a deep breath.

"We think so. But we're fighting to find Erin before Friday," she said gently. Hayley fought back more tears, nodding, while Brent put his arm around her.

"Is Erin your only child?" Spencer asked.

"No. She has a younger sister, Jessica. There's two years between them to the day," Brent replied, as Hayley was too upset to continue speaking.

"Erin dances, doesn't she?"

"Yes, at the Salt Lake Dance Academy. Jessica does as well. They both do jazz, tap, acrobats, and Erin does hip-hop as well"

"Has Erin ever said anything about maybe another parent at the school who might have made Erin feel uncomfortable?"

"She's never had any problems at this school. We moved her from a more casual school in central SLC, because she did mention to us on numerous occasions that the teacher was kind of creepy, and mean to everyone. She never liked going. After she moved, she's had no problems. She loves the Academy"

"Was the teacher a man, or a woman?"

"It was the male teacher she didn't like. He taught her acrobats and hip-hop classes. I can't remember his name though"

"Tell me, did Asher-Rose Dylan, Gabrielle French, Paris Harper, and Felicity Brooklyn attend this other school as well?"

"I think Asher-Rose and Gabrielle did. I've never heard of the other two girls until the news last week"

"Is this school still around?"

"I don't know. We only moved her about three months ago, so I'd assume so"

Hayley got up, and left the room, tears streaming down her face. Brent dropped his head to his hands, taking a few deep breaths to remain calm.

"Please, Agents. I love my girls, we both do. We just want Erin to come home safely," he said finally.

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure Erin comes home," JJ said softly. Brent stood up, and started for the kitchen, before turning around.

"I need some water. Can I get either of you something to drink?" he offered.

"No thank you," JJ declined politely, as did Spencer. Spencer walked over to the wall to have a look at the photos. JJ was about to follow, when she noticed a little girl standing in the entrance to the hallway. Walking over, she knelt down to the young girl's height.

"You must be Jessica," she said gently.

"Uh huh," Jessica replied, clutching a small teddy bear to her chest.

"My name's Jennifer. But you can call me JJ," JJ told her, giving her a warm smile.

"Are you going to find my sister?" Jessica asked, her big brown eyes pricking with tears.

"We're going to do everything we can possibly do," JJ said, standing up to walk back to the couch. She suddenly felt Jessica slip her hand into hers, and suddenly realised what Jessica was going through. Jessica was obviously emotionally distraught at the fact that her sister was missing. She was only 8 years old, and shouldn't have to go through all of this. But it was the same feelings that JJ had experienced after Shelby's suicide.

Hayley and Brent re-entered the room, retaking their seats on the couch. Hayley smiled slightly when Jessica sat down beside JJ.

"She's not shy, are you, Jess?" she said, laughing a little. Jessica shook her head, her hand still holding onto JJ's.

"Jess, did you go to the same dance school as Erin?" JJ asked suddenly.

"Yeah. But the teacher was really mean, so Mom and Dad moved us to Salt Lake Dance Academy," Jessica replied.

"Do you remember his name?" JJ coaxed gently. Jessica shook her head.

"We were only allowed to call him Sir. He never said his name," she explained. Spencer raised his eyebrows when JJ glanced at him.

xxx

JJ walked quickly to the conference room, in which she'd been told she could find Hotch. Spencer met up outside with Morgan and Emily, who had also just returned from Asher-Rose's dumpsite.

"Hotch. We just spoke with the Hunts. They told us about a dance school Erin, and her younger sister Jessica, used to go to, in central Salt Lake City. Apparently, the hip-hop and acrobat teacher was a downright asshole, according to what Brent Hunt said as we were leaving. He only allowed the kids to call him Sir, and picked on every single one of them. Jess broke down and told us before we left that he hit her a couple of times if she didn't get the steps right," JJ reeled off.

"Sounds like he has a superiority complex. What does your gut tell you?"

"My gut's telling me that say it was him, he'd be extra nice to them while he had them, and if they did something wrong, he would lash out," JJ said immediately.

"Which fits with what he did when they were dancing. Did you catch his name?"

"No-one knew his name, he demanded to be called Sir, even by the parents. Hayley and Brent moved their girls to the Academy, because they wanted them to enjoy dancing, rather than dread going," JJ explained.

"This case might be over sooner than we think. I've written a preliminary profile, which shows a superiority complex. See the bruises on the girls left cheeks? If they do something wrong, cry for their parents, something like that, he hits them with his right hand," Hotch pointed out, pointing to the bruise on Asher-Rose's cheek.

"Hayley said, after Jess told us about being hit, that Jess came home with a bruise on her left cheek, but she lied and said she fell against the _barre_," JJ said softly.

"Where was the dance school?"

"Central SLC. The girls have only been at the Salt Lake Dance Academy for three months"

Hotch clicked open the chat link with Garcia.

"Garcia, we've already got a prime suspect, and we haven't even delivered the profile. However, we need to do some deep digging to find out who he is"

"Hit me"

"Before we start, check something for me. Go back about ten months, and see if there are any outstanding cases in central Salt Lake City that match the description of this one," Hotch instructed. Garcia tapped away for about a minute. Throughout that minute, JJ was silently praying that it was this guy, so they could nail him, bring Erin home, and then she could go back to DC and see her three beautiful children.

"There are six more cases spanning from February through to July 24th," Garcia relayed.

"July 24th...that's exactly 10 weeks after Jess and Erin moved to the Academy," JJ said, a feeling of hope rising inside her.

"Garcia, can you please find a list of all the dance schools in central DC?" Hotch asked.

"There's ten"

"Ok, narrow it down to ones with two qualified teachers"

"...Four"

"Man and a woman"

"Two"

"Ok, do a background check on the men. One of them will have a record, I can tell you that now"

"Found him! His name's Benjamin Pilbury. He moved into your local area around...17 days ago," Garcia said. Hotch stood up, grabbing his preliminary profile, so he could relay it to the officers outside, in the hopes of catching Ben.

xxx  
><em><strong>2 Days Later<strong>_

The team had kept a close eye on Benjamin Pilbury for the past two days, and had had Jessica Hunt placed in protective custody, as they believed that he might have been out to get her. After building up a stronger profile, and digging into Benjamin's background, they confirmed that it was indeed him who'd been killing the girls.

JJ walked silently around the side of the house, Morgan right behind her. Glancing through the windows, she held her gun at the ready. Stepping back, she watched as Morgan kicked the door in, and followed him quickly.

"Find Erin, I'll get Ben," Morgan whispered. JJ nodded, heading for the back hallway. The house was dingy, and pale red stains were splotched here and there on the wall. JJ just hoped it was ketchup. Opening the first door, she found an empty bathroom. The second door led into a bedroom. Crossing the room, she made sure there was no-one hiding within the view of the window, before going over to the built in wardrobe. Upon opening the door, JJ was surprised to find nothing in there. As she was about to shut the door, however, she realised the bottom of the wardrobe had two handles on it. Remaining so she was facing the doorway, she grabbed the handles, just as she heard a shout and a thud from the front of the house.

Pulling the panel up, she looked into the small trench...and laid her eyes on a frightened, very alert, Erin Hunt. Pulling the duct tape gently from Erin's mouth, she untied her, and lifted her out.

"Erin, my name's JJ. Don't worry, you're safe now," she said softly as she lifted Erin to her hip, surprised by how light she was for a nine year old.

"Is Jessica ok? He said he was going to hurt her," Erin asked, clutching tightly to JJ.

"Jessica's fine. She's with the police," JJ replied, turning in the direction of the front door.

"_JJ, if you have Erin, take her out the back. He just took out one of the SWAT guys, and he's not restrained,"_ Morgan's voice instructed her. JJ ducked through the small kitchen, and re-routed for the back door. She followed the alley she'd taken to get down to the back of the house, emerging into a crowd of people, who had been ushered further down the street, away from the house.

JJ walked over to the ambulance, finding Spencer awaiting her.

"How'd you go?" he asked.

"Piece of cake," JJ replied, going to put Erin down in the back of the ambulance. But Erin would not let go.

"Can you stay with me, JJ?" Erin asked, her voice wavering with fear.

"Of course," JJ replied, sitting down on the ledge at the back, Erin in her lap.

xxx

When JJ and Spencer walked into the main room after arriving home again, they found Chelsea, Olivia, Nathaniel, and Kirby sitting at the table, eating spaghetti. Or in Kirby's case, wearing it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed happily, letting her fork fly from her hand as she leapt down from her chair, flinging strings of spaghetti all over the table. JJ knelt down as Olivia flew over to her, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey! I missed you _so_ much," she said. Olivia shook her head.

"No you didn't, 'cause I missed you more," she challenged. JJ laughed, hugging her again, only this time, with Spencer and Nathaniel getting in on the hug.

xxx

"JJ, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Chelsea said as she stood at the front door.

"What would that be?" JJ replied.

"Well, I'm actually going to go into the live-in nanny business. And, I thought that because I babysit for you guys the most, you might like to be the first to consider it?" Chelsea offered. JJ raised her eyebrows, but smiled.

"That would be fantastic. I'll discuss it with Spence, but I'm sure it would work," JJ replied. Chelsea beamed.

"Great! I'll see you on Monday," she said as she walked to her car. JJ smiled, and waved as she drove off. She had possibly never felt happier upon returning from a case. And it was all because she was reunited with her children again.

**A/N: Yeah, the case sucked. But I loved the characters! See you next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: I know the case last chapter wasn't perfect, but hey, nothing's perfect! I'm going to hold off a little while until I learn how to structure it better. The only bit I was serenely happy with was in the Hunt house, and the conversation between Hotch and JJ.**

**With this chapter, I don't know what pre-school is like in America (here it's Kindy and Pre-Primary), so I'm basing it off of Australian schooling. I don't know if they take a backpack or what. It could be a very unique preschool.**

**I've been through a recent bout of low self esteem, due to an argument with an undisclosed writer and their readers, but thanks to Whatif-ifonly, who has always been a gem to me, I'm back on my feet, pushing that to the back of my mind, and focused on giving you guys a brilliant chapter. Whatif-ifonly, you are amazing, and I hope you stick around for a **_**very**_** long time.**

**Compass has been nominated for the Profilers Choice Awards! Thanks to everyone who nominated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Chelsea's given us the offer of hiring her as a live-in nanny," JJ said, slipping in between Spencer's outstretched legs and laying back against his chest. It was surprisingly quiet throughout the house. Olivia and Nathaniel were watching Cars 2, while Kirby was sitting on the couch next to Olivia, playing with her stuffed dog. Toby was curled up in Olivia's lap. JJ and Spencer were in the bedroom, but keeping an ear out for their three kids.

"Well, that could possibly work out, because I was thinking...maybe we could look into moving," Spencer replied, putting his book down and wrapping his arms around JJ.

"Since when?" JJ asked, twisting around to see Spencer.

"Since Kirby was born. I mean, the kids have really small rooms, and as they get older, they're going to need more space," Spencer reasoned. JJ thought about it for a moment. He was right. The rooms were really small, and the backyard was quite small for three children. As well as the rest of the house now being far too crowded at family functions.

"Well, we'll need to look into options, money, that sort of stuff, but it doesn't sound like such a bad idea," JJ said slowly.

"It's either that or extend the house," Spencer stated.

"No way, too much hassle, too much stress," JJ replied defiantly, making Spencer laugh.

"I thought you'd say that," he replied, kissing the top of her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries, which made him smile. JJ shifted slightly, so was resting her head against his chest, facing his right shoulder. Spencer jostled her slightly, just as Nathaniel came running into the room.

"Mommy," he whined. JJ sat up, turning to face him.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked. Nathaniel reached up to her, indicating he wanted to get onto the bed. Spencer reached over and lifted him up beside JJ.

"Livy 'noying me," he complained.

"What is she doing?" JJ asked, getting off the bed, and holding her hand out for Nathaniel.

"Poke me," Nathaniel stated simply, his brown hair falling over his eyes as he slid off the bed. Spencer followed, walking past JJ and Nathaniel when they stopped in the doorway of the lounge room. He sat down on the opposite side of the room, smiling when Kirby toddled over to him.

"Olivia, are you annoying your brother?" JJ asked. Olivia shook her head vigorously, her blonde hair bouncing around.

"No, he's annoying me," Olivia replied stubbornly.

"No!" Nathaniel whined.

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ok, stop it!" JJ cried, sick of hearing the bickering. Spencer was fighting back a grin, knowing that would only encourage them. His kids were so much like their mother; argumentative and stubborn.

"But Mommy-!"

"No 'but Mommy', you two need to stop annoying each other, and arguing, end of story," JJ laid down quickly. Olivia huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her lower lip out.

"Olivia, please don't sulk," JJ sighed, as Nathaniel crawled back up onto the couch, curling up on the end.

"He was kicking me," Olivia whinged.

"She poke me!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Both of you were annoying each other. Olivia, leave your brother alone. Nathaniel, leave your sister alone. Got it?" JJ explained. A double chorus of 'Yes, Mommy', and everyone was happy.

xxx

After tucking Nathaniel and Kirby into their beds, JJ went to find Olivia. She had no idea where Spencer was, but was determined to make sure Olivia was in bed before she went to find him. As she passed the archway that looked into the lounge room, something caught her eye. Turning around, she stepped up beside the arch and leant against the frame, smiling.

"The horse scrambled to its feet with a great noise and a great upheaval; the children were already on theirs. Fledge trotted to and fro, sniffing and whinnying. The children tiptoed this way and that, looking behind every bush and tree. They kept on thinking they saw things, and there was one time when Polly was perfectly certain she had seen a tall, dark figure gliding quickly away in a westerly direction. But they caught nothing and in the end Fledge lay down again and the children re-snuggled (if that is the right word) under his wings. They went to sleep at once. Fledge stayed awake much longer, moving his ears to and fro in the darkness and sometimes giving a little shiver with his skin as if a fly had lighted on him, but in the end he too slept," Spencer finished softly, pressing a kiss to Olivia's forehead. She was snuggled up against his chest, her eyes heavy and half closed. Spencer gently closed the thick book and put it down on the armrest of the chair. Carefully, he lifted Olivia up so she was resting against his shoulder, and stood up, turning to leave the room, noticing JJ.

"How long have you been sitting there?" JJ asked softly so as not to disturb Olivia.

"A while. She wanted me to read more of that book to her," Spencer replied just as softly, leading the way out of the room. JJ remained silent as they entered Olivia's room, while Spencer was tucking Olivia in, and while they walked side by side back to the lounge room.

"Was that The Chronicles of Narnia?" JJ asked, a smile playing on her lips. Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" he replied, putting an arm around her as they sat down on the couch.

"Dad used to read it to me when I was little. It was my favourite book. I think we read the entire thing about eight times," JJ explained. Spencer got up off the couch, and went over to where he'd left the thick book. Picking it up, he came back to JJ.

"How about we get started on the ninth?" he offered softly. JJ smiled, shifting into his lap once he'd sat down. Spencer brought his arms around her, and opened the book, turning the contents pages with slender fingers.

"This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child. It is a very important story because it shows how all the comings and goings between our own world and the land of Narnia first began. In those days Mr Sherlock Holmes was still living in Baker Street and the Bastables were looking for treasure in the Lewisham Road. In those days, if you were a boy you had to wear a stiff Eton collar every day..."

xxx

Olivia held JJ's hand tightly as they walked into the preschool, her purple Hannah Montana backpack bouncing with each step she took. She looked up as a lady approached her mom, and instinctively stepped slightly behind JJ's leg.

"Ah...Jennifer, isn't it?" Mrs Cooley asked. 

"Yes. Good to see you again. This is Olivia," JJ replied, looking down to where her four year old was clutching to the back of her jeans. Mrs Cooley knelt down to Olivia's height and gve her a small wave. 

"Hi Olivia. My name's Mrs Cooley," she said warmly. Olivia smiled shyly, half-hiding behind her mom's leg. JJ grinned. Olivia was normally so loud.

xxx

Olivia kept a tight grip on JJ's hand the whole time. After putting Olivia's backpack on the hook, and introducing herself to some of the other parents, JJ decided it was time to leave. Kneeling down, she looked Olivia straight in the eye.

"Livy, I need to go home now," she explained gently. Olivia's eyes widened, and brightened slightly.

"No!" she exclaimed, grabbing at the sleeve of JJ's jacket. JJ could feel tears pricking her eyes. She hated seeing Olivia upset.

"I can't stay, Livy," JJ said softly. Olivia burst into tears, and threw her arms around JJ's neck.

"I don't want you to go," she sobbed, burying her face in JJ's shoulder. JJ wrapped her arms around Olivia, giving her a comforting hug. Mrs Cooley walked over, kneeling down and gently placing her hand on the back of Olivia's left shoulder.

"Hey Olivia. How about you come and colour in with Madeleine?" she coaxed gently. Olivia lifted her face, her cheeks streaked with tears. JJ pressed a gentle kiss to her left cheek, before prying her arms away.

"Daddy and I will come back later, ok?" she said reassuringly. Olivia sniffed, nodding. Mrs Cooley gave her a tissue to wipe her face, and then gently took her hand. JJ stood up, not able to tear her eyes away from Olivia.

"She'll be fine. Once we start the activities, she'll settle down. I see it all the time," Mrs Cooley assured JJ. JJ nodded, and watched as Olivia went with Mrs Cooley to the drawing table, where a little girl with dark brown hair was sitting. JJ walked slowly to the door, turning at the last minute and waving to Olivia, who waved back sadly. It was killing JJ to leave, but she knew she had to. 

xxx

Spencer joined JJ in picking Olivia up in the afternoon. They walked to the door, hand in hand, and stepped inside. Other parents were fussing over ecstatic children, who were happy to be reunited with their mommy and daddy. Looking over the sea of young children, JJ spotted Olivia, at the same time that Olivia spotted her.

"Mommy!" she cried out, running towards JJ. JJ smiled, kneeling down to Olivia's height and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi sweetie! Did you have fun?" she asked.

"I missed you," Olivia said softly, her face buried in JJ's shoulder. JJ stood up, lifting Olivia up and passing her to Spencer. She smiled as Olivia threw her arms around Spencer's neck. Walking away, she found Mrs Cooley clearing up the table in the corner.

"How was Olivia?" she asked. Mrs Cooley smiled.

"She was fine. She made fast friends with Madeleine, and quickly calmed down. No trouble at all," she replied. JJ smiled, turning around to find that Madeleine and her father had approached Olivia and Spencer. She sure had made fast friends.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Basing the house they are looking at off of a house we tried to buy, but got sold.**

******_**Alan, I didn't know you for very long. You were always so nice to me, and you had a beautiful life with Fiona and Elijah. I promise we will never let Elijah forget you. Your life was cut short just a few hours ago. And it shouldn't have been. We'll make sure Elijah, Fiona, and Belinda are ok. Don't you worry.**_

_**R.I.P.**_

**Just a few hours ago, a truck rolled in the Wheatbelt of Western Australia. In it was a close friend of ours and his family. He died at the scene.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Alan, a loving father, husband, and friend. Everyone who knew you will miss you dearly. Myself included.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

The house that JJ and Spencer were looking at was massive. It was a two story house, with two master bedrooms, one upstairs, and one downstairs. There were two large bedrooms upstairs, with big windows and wardrobes, with a bathroom between them. Across from the master bedroom was a large theatre room with a bar in the corner. Downstairs, there was a large living room, with another bar, a large open area near the kitchen, which was smaller than the one that JJ and Spencer had in their current house, but spacey enough for them. Going through the hallway door on the opposite side of the room, there was a large linen cupboard, right near the master bedroom, which had a walk in wardrobe, and a bathroom. Another bathroom right next door, and two smaller bedrooms, one with a wardrobe, and one without.

Outside, there was a large open deck area, with a large backyard. The block of land was huge, meaning that even though the house itself was large, the backyard still had a wide expanse of lawn, big enough for a whole lot of kids to run around on. There was a spa on the right hand side of the patio, enclosed by a wall and a gate. A games room was situated on the same level as the grass, but separate from the house, in the back corner of the garden. It was private, and could easily be used as living quarters if JJ and Spencer hired a live-in nanny.

"I really like this house," JJ said as she took in the backyard, envisioning her three kids running around with their cousins and their friends when they were older.

"It's a great house, Jen. It's perfect for us. Lots of space, big rooms for the kids, plenty of storage, and plenty of entertainment space for our unusually large family gatherings," Spencer replied. JJ laughed. They certainly did have unusually large family gatherings.

"Do you want to give it a go?" JJ asked. Spencer put his arm around her, smiling.

"It's worth the try," he said gently, kissing her cheek.

xxx  
><em><strong>1 Month Later<strong>_

It hadn't taken long to get the house. JJ and Spencer had easily sold their house to a young couple looking to buy their first home. Chelsea had sat down with JJ and Spencer and had talked about what she would be asking for in terms of money. They had agreed on a reasonable price, and Chelsea had been promoted from babysitter to live-in nanny. JJ had taken Chelsea to the house and showed her the large games room out the back, which had two rooms and a bathroom. Chelsea had fallen in love with the little building, which the estate agent had explained could double as a 'granny flat', which had made JJ and Chelsea laugh.

And now they were packing. JJ, Alyssa, and Emily were in the master bedroom, packing belongings and clothes into boxes. Morgan, Hotch, and Spencer were working together to get the largest pieces of furniture into the moving truck. Rossi and Matt were carrying boxes out the front door, and piling them at the side of the truck. Garcia, Olivia, Alex, Jack, and Jake were in the kid's rooms, packing the toys and things into bags and boxes. Nathaniel, Kirby, and Keeley were sitting in the middle of the lounge room, with a few small toys to amuse them.

Emily walked out of the ensuite bathroom, carrying a little plastic tub that had the bottles of shampoo and other toiletries in it in one hand. She was smirking, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"He's well endowed, isn't he, JJ?" she teased. JJ whirled around and found her standing there with a box of condoms in her other hand. Sitting at the top of the tub was a bottle of lube. Alyssa cracked up laughing, moving to the wardrobe before JJ could shoot her a look.

"Emily!" JJ exclaimed, grabbing the condoms and lube and burying them deep into a box of stuff. Emily was enjoying it a little too much. JJ wasn't embarrassed because of Emily suggesting that she and Spencer still had sex, because both Emily and Garcia knew that little fact. She just wished Emily would stop the teasing. Emily had developed, over the past few hours, a knack for unearthing potentially embarrassing objects. And she kept bringing them out in front of Alyssa! JJ was just hoping Alyssa wouldn't mention _anything_ to Matt. The condoms and lube were only bad because of the size of the condoms. They definitely weren't as bad as Emily unearthing lingerie, or sex toys. No, that was definitely worse.

Alyssa handed JJ a pile of clothes to put into a bag as soon as she had calmed down.

"Emily, that is exactly why I declined Matt's offer to help me pack up the bedroom," JJ shot as she packed the clothes into a bag. Alyssa started giggling at the thought of her husband finding all the things that Emily had found. JJ caught Emily's eye, and pretty soon, all three of them were in hysterical fits of laughter. They could only imagine the possible expressions on Matt's face if he had helped.

xxx

JJ carried the box with Olivia's toys up the stairs. The house was chaos all over. The team plus Matt and Alyssa were helping put the boxes in respective rooms.

"JJ! What about this one?" Morgan called from the entrance hall. JJ leaned over the banister. She could see into the box from where she was.

"Kitchen!" she called. Morgan walked away to the kitchen, followed by Alyssa. JJ walked the further three metres to Olivia and Kirby's new bedroom, and placed the box with the others. Walking back out onto the landing, she stopped for a moment and looked around. It was slightly hard to believe that this was _their_ house. And at such a fantastic price!

xxx

JJ and Spencer collapsed onto their bed. They had gotten most of the furniture sorted out, and most of the boxes unpacked. Kirby and Olivia were sharing a bedroom, as besides the master bedroom, there were only two bedrooms upstairs, and JJ did not like the idea of one of the kids being on their own downstairs. When Olivia was older, she would move downstairs into the master bedroom down there.

JJ had helped Chelsea settle in to the games room out the back before returning to the house, where they had promptly ordered a pizza, watched some TV, showered, and gotten the little ones into bed.

"I'm beat. Let's get some sleep, yeah?" Spence suggested, taking JJ's hand. JJ tiredly obliged, allowing him to pull her upstairs and into bed.

**A/N: Off to try and sleep bearing the thought of what happened this afternoon. Alan, we miss you.**

**Please review, and send a prayer for Alan's wife and his two year old son.**

**SQ215 xxx**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: I just found out that tomorrow is Alan and his wife's wedding anniversary. And to everyone who reviewed that last chapter, Fiona (his wife) was moved by the outpour of condolence by people who are strangers to her. She is extremely grateful for all of your thoughts and prayers.**

**A few guest characters are about to become regulars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ was distracted from a file she was reading over by a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called. Looking up, she was pleasantly surprised to find Hayley Hunt standing in the doorway with her two daughters.

"Hayley! How are you?"she asked, standing up and going over to them. JJ and Hayley had remained in contact after the case in Salt Lake City, and even though they hadn't seen each other since, they had quickly become friendly.

"Great, great. You?"

"A little stressed, but otherwise fine. We've just moved house, and we're still getting used to the new layout," JJ replied.

"We've actually just moved here," Hayley replied.

"Really?" JJ asked, surprised. Hayley nodded.

"Erin had a little trouble getting back to normality, and we all really struggled to move on. Brent and I decided the best way to start afresh was to move to a new city. We decided on DC because we have a lot of relatives that live in and around the area," Hayley explained.

"Everything's going well now?" JJ questioned.

"Everything's great. We found a dance school the girls like, a decent public school, and the girls email all their friends every two or three days," Hayley replied.

"Well, now we can go out for that coffee we've always talked about," JJ teased, making Hayley laugh.

"Is the rest of your team around?"

"They should be. Want to go say hi?"

"That'd be good"

JJ led them out of her office, smiling when Jess skipped up beside her and slipped her hand into hers. They walked down the hall to the bullpen. Entering the bullpen, JJ found Emily and Spencer standing at the coffee machine, talking with Agent Anderson.

"Spence, Em, you guys remember Hayley, Erin and Jess?" JJ asked, leading the three over to them. Emily racked her brain for a moment.

"Oh, from Salt Lake City?" she finally remembered.

"Not anymore. We've moved here," Hayley replied. Erin let go of her mother's hand and stepped away from the group, going over to Spencer, who was standing by himself near the sink.

"Are you Dr Reid?" she asked. Spencer put the coffee down, and knelt down to her height.

"I am," he replied.

"You were standing near the ambulance when JJ brought me out," Erin stated, smiling.

"Yes, I was. How are you now?" Spencer asked warmly.

"I'm good. We've moved here, to DC," Erin explained.

"Really? Do you like it?"

"Uh huh. I miss my friends, but I like DC"

"How long have you been here?"

"About two weeks"

"Have you started at a new school?"

"Yep. It's fun"

"That's good"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is JJ your wife?"

"Yes she is"

"She's pretty," Erin whispered, smiling. Spencer leaned in, also smiling.

"I know," he whispered back, making Erin giggle.

xxx

Spencer sat on the picnic blanket, Kirby in his lap, watching JJ kicking the ball around with Olivia and Nathaniel. They were in a park that was within walking distance of the house, on a warm Sunday afternoon. The park wasn't very crowded, with only a few other groups sprinkled here and there.

JJ kicked the ball gently towards Nathaniel, laughing when he threw himself on top of it, stood up, and ran off in the other direction with it high above his head.

"Nathaniel!" she called, laughing.

Spencer watched in amusement as Olivia tore after her brother. Nathaniel was giggling hysterically. Stopping in between his mommy and his sister, he glanced at each of them in turn, grinning cheekily. He turned to Olivia and threw the ball at her, laughing in his cute little way.

JJ looked at Spencer, and beckoned for him to join her, before grabbing Nathaniel, and lifting the small little boy onto her shoulders. He wasn't very heavy, so it wasn't hard for her to carry him. Spencer lifted Kirby up onto his shoulders, and then stood by JJ's side. They looked down at Olivia, who was standing there giggling.

"You look silly!" she teased. Grabbing the ball, she avoided her Daddy, who was trying to trap her, and keep Kirby from slipping at the same time.

Olivia ran circles around JJ, who found it quite entertaining, before diving through Spencer's legs, making everyone laugh. JJ suddenly started laughing and calling out Nathaniel's name. Spencer turned to find her standing still, due to the fact that Nathaniel had planted his hands over her eyes.

"Nathaniel! Mommy can't see!" she tried to explain.

"Mommy not see!" Nathaniel giggled. Spencer walked over, and lifted Kirby down, before grabbing Nathaniel, and after gently lifting him from JJ's shoulders, running after Olivia with the little under his arm. Nathaniel squealed with laughter, and put his arms out, pretending he was an airplane.

JJ heard her phone ringing, and quickly went back to where they'd left everything. Checking the Caller ID, she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"Hey Jayje. I was just calling to see if you wanted to have a girl's night. Garcia's in, what about you?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun! What do you want to do?"

"We were thinking just movies and stuff this time, because we all remember what happened to you last time"

"Please don't remind me. That was the worst hangover I swear I've ever had"

Emily laughed, remembering just how drunk JJ had managed to get.

"Well, we'll play it safe. An alcohol free, girl's night in, with movies, and sugary snacks"

"At whose?

"At ours. Aaron's going to take Jack out for the afternoon, and then go over to Morgan and Garcia's to-"

"Wait a second, Morgan and Garcia moved in together?" JJ asked incredulously.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Well, they did, about a week ago"

"Why was I not told?"

"The same reason you didn't tell anyone about Reid at first"

"Whatever. So Hotch will be out"

"Yep. Next Saturday night. Just come over when you're ready"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at work"

"Bye"

JJ put her phone down, and looked up as Kirby toddled over to her, yawning.

"Wow, you're tired aren't you, baby girl?" she asked, pulling Kirby into her lap. Kirby said nothing, just curled up in JJ's lap.

xxx

JJ rested the door against the frame. She had packed up the backpack and walked home with Kirby, as the little girl had fallen asleep in her arms. Spencer was still at the park with Olivia and Nathaniel. JJ had completely adored watching him with his eldest children. He was such a loving father. She was just glad she'd gotten the chance to be with him when she did.

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but here you go!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: As you get towards the end, take a guess at what I just watched and completely melted over.**

**Prepared for another chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer paced the landing around the stairs, rubbing Kirby's back as she fussed. She was cutting two more teeth, and just to top it off, had a high fever. JJ had been concerned, as the doctor had explained on Kirby's last check-up that fevers, nausea, or chest pain can sometimes indicate an issue with the heart. When they had called the doctor, he had explained that if Tylenol brought the fever down, there was most likely nothing to worry about.

Kirby clutched tightly to Spencer's shirt, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Mama," she managed to say as she cried. Spencer kissed the top of her head, wishing he could stop her tears. He hated seeing any of his children upset.

"You want your Mama?" he asked gently. Kirby nodded, her big blue eyes swimming with tears. Spencer walked into the master bedroom, where JJ had just stepped out of the bathroom.

"Mama," Kirby cried again, reaching out for JJ.

"Aw baby, I bet you're not feeling too good tonight, are you?" JJ said softly as she lifted Kirby into her arms. Stretching up, she kissed Spencer briefly before leaving the room, while he went to take a shower.

It took some time, but eventually, Kirby fell asleep on JJ's shoulder. After tucking her in, and checking on Olivia and Nathaniel, JJ returned to the bedroom to find Spencer coming out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a very small towel.

"Now really, Spence, I'm never going to get to sleep tonight," she teased. Spencer blushed slightly, making JJ giggle.

xxx

Spencer woke up in the morning to sunshine streaming in through the gap in the curtains. He could hear Cartoon Network playing in the theatre room, which meant that Olivia was up, and probably Nathaniel as well. JJ was still asleep on his chest, her head resting near his left shoulder.

Turning his head to the right, Spencer smiled when Kirby toddled silently into the room. She came over to the edge of the bed, and pulled herself up, with a little help from her daddy. Crawling across the mattress, she cuddled up against him, facing JJ. JJ chose that moment to stir, blinking at the evil brightness hitting her eyes. When she finally managed to focus on one thing, she saw Kirby facing her, lying against Spencer.

"Morning sunshine," Spencer murmured, kissing her forehead. JJ pulled a funny face, making Kirby giggle.

"Feeling better today, sweetie?" she asked, reaching out and brushing Kirby's blonde hair behind her ear. Kirby nodded, flashing her cute little smile with a few teeth. JJ gently ran the tip of her thumb over Kirby's gum, feeling where the two new teeth where starting to cut through. Kirby giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"Kirby!" JJ laughed, sitting up. Spencer followed suit, pulling Kirby into his lap.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" he asked his year old daughter.

"Offle!" Kirby said excitedly.

"Waffles?" Spencer confirmed. Kirby nodded, grinning at her daddy.

"Well, I think we can manage that," Spencer said gently, lifting Kirby to his hip as he stood up and left the room. JJ laughed when she heard Kirby chanting 'Offle! Offle! Offle!' as they descended the stairs. Lying back down, she lay there for a few minutes, not really wanting to get up, but looking forward to spending another day with her sexy husband and her three children.

xxx

Penelope stared in disbelief at the object in her hand. There was no way that was conceivably possible!

Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialled JJ's number, and spent the 10 seconds it took for her to pick up denying everything to herself.

"Hey Pen, what's up?"

"I need your help!"

"Woah, calm down. What's going on?"

"Can I come over to yours? There's a lot to explain"

"Sure...I'm confused, Pen"

"I know, I'll explain"

xxx

JJ led Penelope upstairs to the theatre room, after shooing Spencer and the kids outside into the garden. Offering Penelope a seat, she sat down across from her.

"What's going on?" she asked. Penelope said nothing, just thrust a small object at her. JJ frowned, and took it from her hand. She looked down, and realised it was a positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my god! Pen, this is great!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Penelope.

"It is, but I don't know how to tell Derek! I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out, I-"

"Pen, slow down. You and Morgan have been together way longer than I was with Spence when I found out I was pregnant with Olivia. The easiest way to tell him is to just say it," JJ cut in.

"But what do I do? I can't handle this! This is-"

"Pen, stop! You need to calm down. Just take a deep breath...you're going to be fine. You have about seven or eight months to prepare. If there's anything you need, ever, you can ask me or Emily. We've both been there and done that"

"Jayje, you are seriously the best friend a girl could ever ask for"

"I try my hardest...but seriously...you need to tell Morgan"

xxx

JJ was curled up in Spencer's lap as they flew home from another tough case. JJ was just itching to get home and see the kids, but especially Nathaniel, as he had caught Kirby's fever, and was a miserable little boy. Just as the thought crossed her mind, her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Chelsea.

"Hey Chels. Everything ok?"

"Everything's great. Liv and Kirby are already asleep"

"Nathaniel's still awake?"

"He wants to speak to you," Chelsea replied, getting up off the couch, and walking around the landing to the little boy's room. Gently, she pushed open the door, and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey buddy. Guess who's on the phone?" she said gently. Nathaniel smiled, throwing his arms above his head.

"Mommy!" he said happily. Chelsea walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" JJ asked, obviously relieved and elated to speak to her baby boy. Emily was watching JJ out of the corner of her eye, seeing how much the blonde hated having to be separated from her family. The feeling was a familiar one for her and Hotch.

"When you coming home?" Nathaniel asked as he snuggled into Chelsea's side.

"I'll see you tomorrow, when you wake up. I promise...are you ready for story time?"

"Yeah!" Nathaniel said excitedly, hugging his teddy close.

"Yeah?...Chelsea, are you ready?" JJ asked. Emily and Morgan were now watching the blonde closely, smiles plastered across their faces. Spencer had his arm around her, nuzzling against her ear.

"Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun. And every night at bedtime, that baby star wanted to have fun. He would shine and shine, and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright. And he said, 'Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say good night'. And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said, 'No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far, I'll love you forever...because you'll always be my baby star," JJ finished, her eyes bright as she thought about how much she missed her darling two year old. Morgan and Emily were clearly surprised that she had remembered the story.

"Night, Mommy," Nathaniel said quietly. JJ blinked back tears as Spencer kissed her cheek.

"Good night," she said softly, waiting for Chelsea to hang up. Once she had, she curled up against Spencer, her phone clutched in her hand, like she was holding onto Nathaniel until she got home.

**A/N: Hehehe, that scene in 'There's No Place Like Home' was so freaking adorable!**

**WILL: Guess who's on the phone?**

**HENRY: *falling against pillow* Mommy!**

**I 'awwed'!**

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: I'm hungry. I really want a Subway cookie. BTW, this is kind of taken from 'Lauren'. I'm making a kind of timeframe, so instead of that happening (cuz I don't want Emily to 'die'), this happens. This fits well with my story, because by my calculations, JJ and Reid got together early in season three, and Olivia is now four, so that makes it almost season seven.**

****Got some Soul Surfer room deco! YAY!**

*****Everyone listen to the Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 soundtrack. It's an intense soundtrack, with some fantastic music, that has inspired me to do an AU fic. You'll have to wait until Christmas, or if you're lucky, beginning to middle of December. My favourite tracks on the album are 'Courtyard Apocalypse' 'Lily's Theme', and 'Snape's Demise'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ watched silently as Spencer slowly put the phone down on the counter. Placing his hands flat on the countertop, he leant heavily against it.

"Baby? Is everything ok?" JJ asked softly, walking slowly towards him. Spencer didn't reply.

"Spence," she coaxed. Spencer lifted his face and turned to look at her. JJ's heart wrenched when she saw his deep brown eyes filled with tears.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she continued, hearing her voice crack as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My mom...she passed away last night...I never got to say goodbye," Spencer replied softly, a few tears spilling over his lower lids. JJ felt tears stinging her eyes as she moved to put her arms around him.

"Come here, baby," she said comfortingly, pulling him into a hug. Spencer caved, letting his tears fall as he buried his face into her shoulder. JJ had only met his mother a few times; shortly after they got together, when she was a couple of months pregnant with Olivia, at their wedding, and just after Nathaniel was born. She tried to stay strong for Spencer, but after a very short time, couldn't hold the tears in anymore. Pressing a gentle, comforting kiss to his cheek, she hugged him tightly, and held him for as long as he needed.

xxx

JJ woke in the early hours of the morning, around 2am, and realised the bedside lamp on Spencer's side was on. Rolling over, she found him sitting against his pillows going through old photos. Frowning as the light hit her eyes, she lifted her head.

"Spence, what are you doing?" she asked gently. Spencer stopped shuffling through pictures and looked at his wife.

"Sorry...did I wake you?" he said apologetically. JJ shook her head, pushing herself all the way up and scooting across the mattress to curl up beside him.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Looking through some old photos of Mom," Spencer replied softly, running his thumb over one of the pictures.

"That one's nice," JJ said softly, pointing to the one he was holding. Spencer nodded, not taking his eyes from the photo of his mother reading to him when he was a little boy.

"Spence," JJ breathed. Spencer turned to look at her, his eyes filled with tears yet again. JJ put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Your mom knew that you loved her, and you only did what was best. I know you feel guilty about having her sent away, but she knows. Deep down, she knows. She loved you, and appreciated everything you'd done for her. I could tell. Trust me, baby," she said comfortingly, kissing his jaw. Spencer let a few tears fall as he thought about how lucky he was to have JJ, and how much he already missed his Mom.

xxx

"I'm pregnant," Garcia said finally. Morgan almost choked on his drink.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, his eyes wide.

"You heard me," Garcia replied. Morgan stood up and slowly walked over to her.

"Really?" he asked, sounding somewhat excited. Garcia nodded, beaming from ear to ear as Morgan wrapped his arms around her.

"That's great, baby girl!"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

xxx

Spencer sat in the window seat of the hotel room, a sleeping Olivia cuddled up against his chest. The funeral had been beautiful. JJ had stood beside Spencer while he spoke about Diana, comforting him when he got close to tears. Olivia and Nathaniel had sat obediently beside each other on the seats, while Kirby would always be in someone's lap; either one of the nurses from the Sanitarium, or JJ's. And now, after a long day, especially for the kids, they were relaxing quietly in their hotel room. Kirby and Nathaniel were already asleep in one of the queen beds, Kirby's arm thrown across Nathaniel's chest.

JJ leant against the wall near the bathroom door, watching her husband. The room was dark, with only the light of the moon illuminating his saddened face. Olivia was asleep against his shoulder, her little four year old fingers clutching tightly around handfuls of his shirt.

Spencer stood slowly, carrying Olivia over to the queen bed already occupied by her siblings. After tucking the sleeping girl in and kissing her forehead, he looked up towards JJ, and moved steadily over to her. JJ wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, hearing the beat of his heart.

"You ok?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

"I'm fine...I knew this would happen, I guess it was just unexpected," Spencer replied just as quietly.

"Well, take the time to grieve. No-one, especially me, expects you to just get over it," JJ said reassuringly.

"I love you so much, Jen," Spencer whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Mm, I love you too," JJ whispered back.

xxx

"If she's any trouble, or if she needs anything at all, just call," JJ said as she stood at the door, watching Olivia leave for her first sleepover.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Madeleine's mother, Victoria, replied. Olivia turned at the last minute and ran back, throwing her arms around JJ.

"Bye Mommy," she said softly.

"Bye. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow after pre-school, ok?" JJ told her. Olivia nodded, and rejoined Madeleine and her mother.

"Bye JJ!" Madeleine called, waving madly. JJ laughed.

"Bye Maddy!" she called back, waving at the four. She watched as they pulled away and drove off. Stepping back inside, JJ headed for the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

xxx

Spencer stood in the doorway that separated the main room from the hallway, watching as JJ made dinner for them. Thoughts of his mother were running through his mind. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when JJ finished preparing dinner, and walked over to him.

"Spence," she said softly. Spencer looked down into her bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok? I haven't heard you ramble one statistic for a few days now," JJ said seriously. A small smile broke onto Spencer's face.

"That's a cause for alarm, is it?" he replied. JJ smiled too, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I'm worried about you," she whispered. Spencer absently stroked her hair as she lay her head against his chest.

"Don't be. I'm fine," he said reassuringly. JJ lifted her head, and stretched up onto her toes, giving him a gentle, loving kiss.

"Don't ever forget that I love you, and I'm here for you," she whispered.

"Help me. I need a distraction," Spencer almost whined softly. JJ took his hand, and led him into their room, kissing him deeply with every chance she got.

xxx

Spencer hugged Olivia tightly when she ran up to him after pre-school.

"Hi Princess. Did you have fun at Madeleine's?" he asked. Olivia nodded excitedly.

"We made cupcakes!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Spencer laughed. His daughter really had a thing for cake.

"Well, what do you say to Mrs Gregson?" Spencer coaxed. Olivia turned around and beamed up at Madeleine's mother.

"Thank you for having me," she said sweetly. Victoria smiled.

"Not a problem Olivia, you are welcome anytime," she replied as she picked up Madeleine's bag.

"Bye Livy!" Madeleine called as they left. Olivia waved, and then turned back to her Daddy.

"Daddy, you still sad?" she asked.

"A little bit...but seeing you, Nathaniel, Kirby, and Mommy everyday makes me happy," Spencer replied, picking Olivia up and grabbing her bag with his other hand.

"Good!" Olivia exclaimed, making Spencer laugh.

**A/N: Running out of ideas...again. I want to make it to 100, so if any of you have any ideas, or something YOU would like to see, drop me a review, or PM me. I love being able to write for my readers.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: So, I have my last dancing concert tonight, and I finish school on Friday. Be prepared to be slammed with chapter after chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Kirby splashed happily as she sat in the bath with her brother and sister. Nathaniel giggled, splashing as well. JJ laughed, using her arm as a shield against the flying droplets of water. Olivia was giggling, but had her eyes clamped tightly closed, as her Daddy was washing her hair.

"Mama, ish," Kirby said, frowning as she scratched the side of her neck. JJ gently turned Kirby's head to get a better look at her neck. Sitting a couple of centimetres below her ear was a bright red spot.

"Spence"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here?"

Spencer rinsed the last of the conditioner out of Olivia's hair, and then moved over beside JJ.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked him. Kirby squirmed a bit as Spencer took a closer look.

"If you think that's chicken pox, then yes," he replied, looking at JJ. JJ sighed, grabbing a towel and lifting Kirby out of the bath, trying hard not to laugh when Olivia started clucking like a chicken.

xxx

Within two days, Kirby was covered in itchy spots, as were Olivia and Nathaniel. All three children were miserable, constantly trying to scratch when Mommy and Daddy weren't looking. Kirby had even sprouted spots in her ears, making her frequently upset and uncomfortable. After checking that Chelsea had had chicken pox before, JJ and Spencer had gotten her to help out with Calamine lotion, pulling scratching fingers away from spots, and distracting the kids from their itchiness.

"Spence!" JJ yelled from the bathroom. Spencer ran up the stairs, panicking that something bad had happened. Entering the bedroom, he found JJ standing in the bathroom door.

"Look at the back of my neck," she said, lifting her hair from her neck. Spencer gently pulled her collar down slightly, and tried to suppress laughter, very unsuccessfully.

"Don't laugh!" JJ snapped. Spencer stepped back, laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny," JJ whined.

"You've got chicken pox," Spencer laughed, sitting down on the end of their bed. JJ had an expression on her face that looked like she was about to cry and laugh at the same time. The phone on Spencer's bedside table rang suddenly. Spencer answered it, and seeing that it was Hotch, put it on speaker.

"Hey Hotch. JJ's here as well"

"Reid, we've got a case. It's just a local consult, shouldn't take more than a day at the most. Can you guys come in for a few hours?"

Spencer started laughing again, earning a glare from his wife.

"Sorry Hotch, but we can't"

"Why not?"

"Well...the kids have chicken pox...and so does JJ"

There was a few moments silence.

"Don't you dare laugh!" JJ warned. Hotch started laughing anyway.

"Seriously JJ? Chicken pox?"

"I've never had it before, it's not my fault," JJ pouted, sitting beside Spencer.

"Well, alright. Worry about your household epidemic, we'll deal with the case," Hotch replied. They said their respective goodbyes, and hung up.

xxx

"I can't believe it only took six hours before you were covered in spots," Spencer teased, smirking as he leant against the doorframe. JJ was sitting on their bed, carefully applying the Calamine lotion to the spots. Unfortunately, she had caught one of the more severe strains...and was covered from head to toe, as were the kids.

"Can you put some on my back, please?" JJ asked, holding out the lotion. Spencer crossed the room, and climbed up behind her on the bed. He lifted the back of her shirt, gently rubbing the Calamine over the red spots.

"That feels so much better," JJ sighed. Spencer said nothing, just smiled slightly. Finishing up, he replaced the cap on the bottle, and pulled JJ into his arms. JJ pulled away, and turned to face him.

"Spence...what if you get them?"

"I've had it before. I had it bad, just like you. My chances of catching this strain from you guys are not high," Spencer replied, pulling her back into his embrace. JJ sighed, absently rubbing the palm of her hand over a particularly itchy spot on her wrist. Spencer gently pulled her hand away.

"Don't scratch," he scolded playfully. JJ groaned.

"But it feels like it's on fire," she whined. Spencer laughed.

"Trust me, I know. You just have to deal with it"

xxx

Olivia looked up from her book that she was reading with Chelsea as her Mommy and Daddy walked into the room.

"Mommy, we match!" she exclaimed happily. Chelsea laughed, as did Spencer. Kirby toddled over, putting her arms up for JJ to pick her up.

"Mama potty!" she said gleefully as JJ swung her up onto her hip.

"You ishy too?" Nathaniel asked from the floor.

"I sure am, baby boy," JJ replied, smiling.

"Ishy bad!" Kirby exclaimed, clapping her hands together. The three adults laughed.

"You kids hungry?" Chelsea asked.

"YES!" Olivia and Nathaniel yelled simultaneously, running to the kitchen. Chelsea went after them, while Spencer and JJ followed, Kirby in JJ's arms.

xxx

JJ rubbed the back of her hand as she sat against the pillows, reading.

"Hey, JJ?" Spencer called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking...we know that Olivia's got a high IQ and intellect level for her age...we also want her to be able to interact with kids her age"

"And?"

"Well, I had an idea...maybe we could enrol her in a dance class or something," Spencer replied as he came back into the bedroom, towelling his hair.

"Spence...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can we discuss this when I don't feel like I have fire ants crawling all over my skin?" JJ sighed. Spencer nodded, tossing the towel back into the bathroom.

"Of course...how does it feel now?"

"Like someone put itching powder in all of my clothes. I feel like I'm covered in that, have rolled in poison ivy, and have fire ants all over me"

"So, pretty bad, huh?"

"You said it, not me"

xxx

After recovering from the chicken pox, the Jareau-Reid clan had joined the rest of the team and their respective families to go to the carnival that was on the outskirts of DC. JJ, Emily, Hotch, and Spencer had taken all the kids on the merry go round, which had fast become Kirby's favourite.

"More! More! More!" she yelled as they walked away.

"Later, bub, I promise," JJ said quickly, kissing Kirby's cheek. Kirby's lower lip quivered, signalling the point of no return.

"Gen!" she cried, tears spilling over her lower lashes. Emily turned, almost two year old Keeley in her arms, covered in fairy floss.

"Kirby," she said softly, in a sing song voice. Kirby turned, her eyes red, her cheeks blotchy.

"We can go on it again later, but first we need to get some candy, and watch the fireworks," she explained gently. Kirby hiccupped as JJ brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Anny?" she verified.

"That's right, we'll get some candy. And then we'll watch the fireworks," Emily said. Everyone else had stopped to wait for them, and were currently trying to win a huge stuffed animal at one of the side show booths.

"Bang?" Kirby asked, making JJ have to suppress laughter. Emily nodded.

"So don't be sad sweetie. We'll go again later," she promised. Kirby sniffed, laying her head on JJ's shoulder. JJ stepped up beside Emily as they walked towards where everyone else was.

"Thank you. That was a very near miss," she said softly.

"Not a problem. Can you repay me by getting Keeley to eat her vegetables?" Emily teased.

"I still haven't convinced Olivia to eat hers, so I can't help you there. Spence still has to practically force feed her," JJ replied. Emily laughed as they rejoined everyone else.

"Having fun?" JJ asked Spencer.

"Much"

JJ watched Morgan for a few moments, and then glanced around. She noticed something, and frowned slightly, a nauseous feeling filling the pit of her stomach.

"Spence"

"Mm?"

"Where's Nathaniel?"

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! *evil laugh***

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: So last chapter, I ended with a surprise cliffhanger. Now, I'm not structuring this like a case. Of course, I imagine Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi would be profiling everyone to try and find Nate, but I want to focus on reactions and emotions, because I feel that I'm better at that, and the touchy feely stuff, rather than a case kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Where's Nathaniel?" JJ repeated, her voice rising with panic. The others sensed that something was wrong, and dropped what they were doing.

"I don't know, he was right here!" Spencer finally said, gesturing to the empty space beside him. Morgan quickly walked over and took Kirby from JJ's arms. As soon as her hands were free, JJ began calling the little boy's name. Rossi was already hurrying between each booth, asking if they'd seen Nathaniel, while Emily and Garcia both held expressions of shock. Hotch made a beeline for a nearby security guard.

"Nathaniel! Nathaniel!" JJ called frantically. Tears filled her eyes as she scanned the crowd in front of her. She couldn't see anyone who looked small enough to be Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel!" Spencer yelled out. He felt sick to his stomach as he turned back to the team. Guilt immediately washed over him when he saw JJ's face; fear, horror, and panic all etched into her expression.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, tugging on Emily's jeans.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Emily lied, not wanting to upset the youngster. Hotch came back, the security guard following slowly behind him.

"The guard's going to make sure that all staff and volunteers know he's missing and what he looks like. They're going to see if they can put the carnival into a lockdown situation-"

"They have to, he's only two...he's only two," JJ sobbed, sinking to her knees. Spencer knelt down beside her as she buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably.

"Garcia, take Kirby," Hotch instructed. Penelope lifted Kirby from Morgan's arms, rubbing the little girl's back to comfort her, as even though she was only one, she could tell that something wasn't right. Morgan joined Hotch and Rossi.

"Reid's just sent us a picture from his phone. Split up, ask as many people as you can if they've seen him," Hotch told them. Morgan nodded, before heading off towards the North side of the carnival.

xxx

Emily watched sadly as Spencer held JJ tightly while she cried into his shoulder. Neither of them had enough composure to sit down, and the guards had quickly told them that going out and looking for Nathaniel was not a good idea; it would just make them more worried. Spencer was gently rocking back and forth, wishing for nothing more than to take away all of JJ's pain and worry. The authorities that had been called in had taken a description of Nathaniel, and had split into different search parties.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer murmured in her ear.

"It's not your fault," JJ choked out, her voice muffled. But Spencer had sensed a hesitation.

"It is, I wasn't watching him, I must be such a terrible father for letting this happen, and-"

"Stop. You are _not_ a terrible father, Spence. Our kids could not have a kinder, more loving father than they already have," JJ scolded. Spencer looked back down at her, his brown eyes swimming with tears.

"Deep down...I know you're thinking it. That it's my fault he's missing," he almost whispered. JJ didn't reply for a long while.

"I really...can't decide what I'm thinking, or feeling right now. You weren't the only one with him, which means the blame can't be pinned on anyone. I just want this to be over. We can fight about that later...when Nathaniel's home safe," she finally said, breaking down on Spencer's shoulder again as she said her baby boy's name.

"They'll find him. He couldn't have gone too far," Spencer said softly. JJ pulled away, suddenly feeling very light headed.

"JJ?"

"I can't breathe," JJ choked out. Emily jumped up from where she was sitting, and hurried over to where Spencer was guiding JJ to a seat. A nearby paramedic had overheard, and was coming over with an oxygen mask.

"JJ, you're having a panic attack, just sit down," Spencer instructed gently. He moved over slightly, allowing the medic to place the oxygen mask over JJ's mouth and nose.

"Try to take deep breaths," the medic told her. A few moments passed, and JJ seemed to have calmed down. Without warning, JJ, for a split second, saw the day of the accident that had almost killed her and Olivia flash through her mind. She pulled the oxygen mask off of her face, and almost threw herself into Spencer's arms.

"It's alright...everything's going to be ok," Spencer said softly. Emily placed her hand on JJ's back, rubbing small circles to help comfort her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what JJ and Spencer were going through. If it was Keeley or Jack that was missing...Emily couldn't even comprehend it.

xxx

"Mommy!" Nathaniel cried out. Using all the strength he could muster with his two year old muscles, he tried to squirm out from underneath the crate that had fallen on top of him. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed into the dirt, leaving tiny little craters everywhere.

"Daddy! Daddy, get me!" he cried out at the top of his tiny lungs. Placing his tiny hands on the edge of the crate, he tried, and failed, to push it off of him.

"Mommy?" he whimpered, scared and alone.

xxx

JJ laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. She had cried all the tears she could possibly cry, and was now exhausted from worry. It had been a few hours since Nathaniel had disappeared, and as much as she tried to fight it, she was beginning to lose faith in the people who were so frantically searching for their baby boy. Spencer was silently distraught, keeping his composure in order to stay strong for JJ, who had completely fallen apart from the very beginning.

JJ was so tired, she didn't even realise she'd closed her eyes and was asleep. Even though she was asleep, Emily noticed that it was fitful, tears escaping from under her eyelids every few minutes. Penelope was entertaining Olivia, Jack, Keeley, and Kirby, with the help of Morgan, who had returned with no luck. Hotch and Rossi were still asking around, as were the local law enforcement and carnival officials.

xxx

_JJ was curled in a ball, on the ground, crying._

"_He's gone...," she whispered through her tears. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder._

"_Who's gone?" they asked gently. JJ turned her head, and was surprised to find Shelby kneeling beside her._

"_Nathaniel. He just disappeared, and-"_

"_He's not gone," Shelby cut in softly. JJ looked questioningly at her sister, tears clinging to her eyelashes._

"_There's a pile of packing crates behind the funhouse," Shelby said simply, before getting up and starting to walk away._

"_Shelby, I-"_

"_He's my nephew, Jen. I never have, and never will let any harm come to him," Shelby finished, before simply vanishing in front of JJ's eyes._

xxx

JJ woke with a start, kicking herself for having fallen asleep while Nathaniel was alone in the dark. It took her a moment to remember what had just happened. She remembered what Shelby had told her. That couldn't be relevant...unless...

"Oh my god," she muttered. Jumping up, she headed straight for the door of the large tent they had been ushered into when Nathaniel went missing. Bypassing the guy standing outside, she took a left and broke into a sprint down sideshow alley.

"JJ!" Spencer and Emily yelled simultaneously. They were about ten yards behind her, desperately trying to catch up.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Spencer yelled. By now, a paramedic and a group of police officers were following as well. JJ ran through a crowd of people, accidentally knocking into more than one of them. She ran non-stop until she reached the dark, looming front of the Funhouse. It looked eerie, silent in the darkness. Glancing around, she ignored everyone's shouts of 'What the hell are you doing?' and 'JJ, get back here!'. Her eyes fell upon a dark alleyway that ran down the side of the Funhouse. There was a sheet of old fencing in front of it to keep people out, but at the bottom, a gap large enough for a two year old to squeeze through. Pushing the fencing aside, JJ treaded through the darkness.

"Nathaniel!" she called out. A moment of silence, and then...

"Mommy," a little tear filled voice called out. JJ let out a sob of relief, fighting through the junk that littered either side of the alley. Turning the corner, she found the pile of packing crates. Looking over the top one, she could see Nathaniel trapped underneath it. It looked like he'd tried to climb over the top to get out, and had knocked a crate loose, trapping himself.

"Nathaniel, I'm right here," she said softly, tears running down her face. With ease, she lifted the packing crate off of her son, and lifted him into her arms. Nathaniel clasped his arms tightly around her neck, not wanting to let go. Faintly, at the front of the Funhouse, JJ could hear everyone asking each other where she'd gone.

"You scared me baby boy," she sobbed quietly.

"I not see you an Daddy. I get 'cared," Nathaniel explained seriously, making JJ laugh a little.

"I know, I know. You're safe now, buddy, it's alright," she replied, rubbing his back as she carefully navigated her way back out of the alley.

"Dere a nice lady, tept me safe," Nathaniel said suddenly. JJ frowned slightly, and then almost gasped.

"_He's my nephew, Jen. I never have, and never will let any harm come to him"_

"What was her name?" she asked. Nathaniel thought for a moment.

"Sheby," he confirmed. JJ suddenly an overwhelming amount of gratitude for her sister. People always said miracles were rare. Considering her sister had been gone for just over 20 years, this could be considered a miracle. Nathaniel had to have fallen asleep at some point, just as his Mommy had.

JJ stepped back out into the orange glow cast by the carnival floodlights. Police officers began clapping, Emily was crying with relief, and Spencer made a beeline for JJ, wrapping his arms around his wife and their little boy. He was safe. They were all ok.

xxx

JJ sat beside Nathaniel's bed, stroking the back of his tiny hand. He was sleeping peacefully, despite all the usual hustle and bustle of a hospital. Looking up, she smiled as Spencer came into the room. Leaning down, Spencer kissed her briefly.

"Hey," JJ whispered.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked softly. JJ nodded, her expression softening.

"I'm fine, I just really need some sleep"

"What did the doctor say?"

"He's fine, they just want to keep him overnight to be sure. He can go home at lunchtime if everything's ok"

"Come with me"

"But...Nathaniel-"

"Won't even know you're gone"

Spencer pulled her outside, and down the hallway to a little alcove that was private compared to the rest of the hospital.

"JJ, I feel really guilty about what happened, and I'm really sorry. I should have kept a closer eye on him, and all this wouldn't have happened, so-"

"Spence, just shut up," JJ muttered, pulling his head towards her and kissing him deeply to cut off his ramble. Spencer reacted appropriately by placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close. They privately made out in the alcove for a few minutes before pulling away when oxygen became a necessity.

"Wow," Spencer said finally. JJ giggled.

"That's me forgiving you for something that was never your fault to begin with, ok? So I don't want to hear another word. It wasn't your fault, therefore I'm not holding it against you," she explained.

"Forgive me like that all the time and you have a deal," Spencer teased as they walked hand in hand back to Nathaniel's room, smiling at the sight of the little boy curled on his side, hugging his teddy bear to his chest.

**A/N: So, I know it was resolved quickly, but that was all the information that was needed for the storylines to come. Oh, and the next 26 chapters will hold surprises, so be as prepared as possible (some good, some bad).**

**Thanks to Whatif-ifonly for helping me out with this chapter, and for reminding me that it would be evil to drag this out any longer.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: So, this chapter is where a lot of loose ends will begin to be tied before I finish Compass. (But wait, there's more!) More, as in, two sequels. You guys are all amazing, and while I'm sure I've lost a few readers along the way, the majority of you have helped me get to where I am today, whether it's advice, inspiration or just moral support. I'll give the whole heartfelt speech in Chapter 100, but for now, know that I love you all for sticking with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ leant against the counter, watching Nathaniel play with his sisters. Ever since the incident at the carnival, she had inadvertently begun keeping a close eye on him.

"Jen," Spencer said, gently placing his hand on her back. JJ jumped slightly, straightening up.

"He's not going anywhere. You can relax," Spencer told her, kissing her forehead. JJ sighed, wrapping her arms around Spencer's midsection and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know, it's just-"

"He's fine. It's ok," Spencer cut in. JJ smiled slightly, stretching up and kissing him briefly. The kiss was chaste, but Spencer could sense urgency within that kiss; JJ needed comfort, and not just to be held and told that everything was going to be ok. The comfort of a more intimate kind.

"Daddy?" Nathaniel asked, tugging on Spencer's pants. Spencer looked down, and then swung Nathaniel up onto his hip.

"Yes?" he said, imitating Lurch from The Addams Family. Nathaniel giggled.

"Sodger," he said, pointing to the toaster. JJ smiled. Her son was adorable.

"You want toast soldiers?" Spencer asked. Nathaniel nodded, bouncing excitedly in his Daddy's arms as Spencer pulled the bread out of the cupboard. JJ watched in admiration of her husband as he set about preparing toast 'soldiers' for Nathaniel. Nathaniel had never liked toast beforehand, but when Spencer introduced it piece by piece as a 'soldier', the little boy had started eating it like the world was going to end the next day.

xxx

Spencer pulled JJ into his lap, wrapping his arms around her when he noticed her shivering slightly. They were out in the spa, and while it was a fairly warm evening, any wet skin that was exposed to the air was tortured with a cold blast. JJ twisted so that she sitting side on to Spencer, placing her hands on his jaw and kissing him deeply. Having shared a few intimate moments just a little while before, the need grew much quicker this time around. JJ pulled away softly, looking into her husband's gorgeous eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. Spencer gazed back into her eyes, the familiar warm feeling rushing through him.

"I love you too," he replied, pressing soft, brief kisses to her lips. JJ nestled against his side, looking out at the stars that littered the night sky.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Spencer offered. JJ nodded, a smile spreading across her lips.

"I'd love to," she said, getting as close to him as she possibly could. Spencer took a deep breath, watching the bright stars in the sky.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man, a peasant, who longed for nothing more than somebody to love. However, he was still a reasonably happy man. He lived in a friendly community, in the poorer part of town, and worked for his money with a group of people who felt like family. In the same town, high up on the hill, lived a beautiful princess. She was the apple of everyone's eye, but none more so than the peasant man. Her hair was like spun gold, and her eyes were the colour of a clear blue sky. Every day, she came down to the peasant's village, to visit the people. She made them feel really special. She had this gift of making people feel better about their lives, even when they lived in the run down streets of the village. And every day, when she visited the shop where the peasant man worked, his heart just about pounded out of his chest. She would give him the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen," Spencer said softly. JJ couldn't help but feel all fluttery. She knew he was telling the story of them from his perspective. She leaned against his chest, listening to the sound of his voice.

"...One day, the peasant man decided to return the favour. He made the journey from the village, to the castle at the top of the hill. He was about to knock when he realised that someone was crying. Pushing open the door, he found the princess, huddled on the floor, sobbing her dear heart out. The peasant couldn't believe it. Someone who was able to make everyone feel so special, was going through pain of her own..."

JJ was content to lie, wrapped in Spencer's arms, as he told the love story that resembled their lives. She loved the way he could put a spin on reality to make it sound like a complete fairytale. It was completely magical to her.

"...And now they live, happily together, in their new castle, with the two princesses, the royal babysitter, the royal pooch, and the adventurous little prince"

xxx

JJ lay on her back on the rug, Toby sprawled across her stomach. She grinned as he perked up when she scratched his ears. Spencer came into the room, two cups of coffee in his hands. JJ turned her head, smiling appreciatively at Spencer.

"Poor Toby. He's been so neglected recently," Spencer commented. JJ nodded in agreement, sitting up and pulling the dog into her lap.

"We've been so busy, we haven't made time to play with him, have we, Toby?" JJ asked. Toby responded by licking JJ's cheek. JJ giggled as she tried to push him away. Getting up off the floor, she walked over to the couch, and sat down beside Spencer, quickly followed by Toby. Spencer started laughing.

"Now that you've given him some attention, he's going to be your shadow," he teased.

"You know what? I'm going to take him for a walk," JJ replied. Spencer grinned as he put his coffee on the table.

"Have fun," he said softly, a sarcastic tone playing through his voice. JJ stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Come with me, baby," she said, grabbing Spencer's hand and trying to pull him off the couch. Spencer sighed, standing up and putting his arm around JJ's shoulders as they headed up the stairs to change.

xxx

JJ giggled as Spencer trailed his fingertips down the line of her spine. They were sharing a very intimate shower after returning from their run. Toby had been exhausted, and had collapsed onto his dog bed once he found it.

JJ turned around, putting her arms around Spencer's neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. Spencer's hands wandered down the smooth expanse of her back, coming to rest on her toned ass. Quickly, he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. JJ wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles.

"Make love to me," she whispered, her eyes misted over with lust. Placing her hands on his jaw, she pressed her lips to his again. The kiss was rough, needy, and deep. Spencer felt desire in the pit of his stomach as he kissed her yet again.

xxx

Olivia giggled as she ran after Nathaniel. Kirby was toddling along behind them as fast as her baby legs would carry her, squealing at the top of her lungs. JJ stepped out of the bedroom just as Nathaniel headed for the stairs.

"Nathaniel!" she yelled, panic flooding through her. Cutting Olivia and Kirby off from getting to the stairs, she reached out to grab Nathaniel, but missed him by less than a centimetre as he misjudged where the next step was, and began to fall. Her heart skipped a beat as everything seemed to slow down. Like a flash of lightning, Spencer came running up the stairs, grabbing the adventurous little boy before he could do any major harm to himself. JJ let out a massive sigh of relief, placing her hand over her heart, feeling how fast her heart rate was.

"You catched me, Daddy," Nathaniel giggled.

"You almost killed yourself, Nathaniel," Spencer sighed, walking up towards JJ.

"We're getting gates for the stairs," JJ amended.

"Why we didn't do that before, I don't know"

"Oh boy...if Nate had actually been hurt...are we terrible parents? We left those stairs with no gates, with a dog, a four year old, a two year old, and a one year old-"

"JJ. We're not terrible...just forgetful," Spencer finished, a grin spreading over his face. JJ fought back a smile as she carefully led the girls downstairs into the kitchen.

**A/N: I know it took a while, but I was a smart ass and lost my laptop for a week (thanks Mum).**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: This chapter, I have a surprise for you.**

**To the Persistent Reviewer Who Shall Not Be Named: There is someone who has mentioned something once, and there is someone who mentions it every time they review. I am talking to the latter of the two. I am introducing what you insisted on, but not because of your insistences, because I have actually contemplated it before. Just know one thing: this is MY story, and I will write it the way I like, so your reviews (which, I know were just copied and pasted every time you reviewed) are NOT going to do you much justice.**

**I've said my piece trying to be the least bitchy possible, because this person has gotten on my nerves.**

**That said, let me continue!**

_**I've lost track of time, so I'm going to go on the assumption that we are nearing Christmas again.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ sat gingerly on the end of the bed, contemplating what she was about to say. Spencer looked up at her over the top of his book, noticing how she was biting her lower lip.

"Jayje? Something wrong?" he asked, putting the book aside. JJ took a tentative breath, and turned so she was facing him fully.

"I've been thinking about something recently...and I'm not quite sure what you're going to think of it," JJ said slowly. Spencer raised his eyebrows, before scooting to the end of the bed to sit beside her wife.

"Go on," he coaxed gently.

"I want to have another baby," JJ said quickly. Spencer took a moment to process what she had said before sighing.

"Jayje...I don't think it's such a good idea," he said softly.

"Why not?"

"Obviously because we have three kids under the age of five already, we don't have a great deal of money at the moment, what with preschool fees, mortgage, and medical bills for Kirby, we'd need a new car-"

"Yes, I know, but-" JJ started, standing up and grabbing Spencer's hands, looking into his eyes. "- in ten months, that could all change"

"Jen, I-"

"Don't you want a big family?"

"Well, yes, but you really need to look at the practical-"

"A child is not someone or something you look at practically. A child is created out of love-"

"I know that, we have three," Spencer cut in dryly. JJ glared.

"Don't be a smartass!" she scolded.

"I'm not, I'm stating the facts, one of which is that you obviously haven't thought this through very well," Spencer replied quickly.

"I give up," JJ sighed, turning to leave the room.

"Jen," Spencer called. JJ turned back, glaring fiercely.

"Don't even bother, you've said your piece," she shot, before going down the stairs. Spencer sighed, running a hand through his hair. He sat back down, picking up his book again.

xxx

Spencer slowly exited the stairwell, moving to the archway of the downstairs lounge room. JJ was sitting on the couch, reading an article in a gossip magazine. Hesitantly, Spencer crossed the room and sat down on the end of the couch.

"Jayje...don't be mad, alright? I'm just thinking ahead," he said slowly. JJ remained silent, turning the page on the magazine.

"But I will think about it," Spencer finished. JJ's eyes lit up as she tossed the magazine aside and threw her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Really?" her excited voice came from the general area of his shoulder. Spencer laughed.

"Yes, really," he replied. JJ pulled back so she could see his face, kissing him deeply. Standing up, she pulled him towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm about to show you just how much I love you right now," JJ said softly, pushing him against the wall halfway up the stairs, and kissing him.

"Keep going, and we're going to give the kids an eyeful of something they shouldn't know about until they're 30," Spencer told her, pulling her the rest of the way up the stairs. Giggling, JJ led him into their bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

xxx

JJ opened the front door, smiling when she found Rossi standing on the doorstep, Jack next to him and Keeley in his arms. He was babysitting while Emily and Hotch had a night to themselves, and JJ had invited him to bring the kids to play with her three and have dinner together.

"Dave, come in," she said warmly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, three pairs of feet came pattering into the front hall.

"Uncle Dave!"

"Unca Davie!"

"Uccle Dav!" Kirby squealed, following her brother and sister as fast as she could. Giggling, she threw her arms around Rossi's leg.

"Hello shortie. Have you been good?" Rossi teased as he carefully stepped inside.

"No," Kirby giggled. JJ laughed as she lifted Keeley from Rossi's hold.

"No? That's not good. Santa won't be bringing you any presents now," Rossi continued. Kirby gasped, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"No pedent?" she asked in shock.

"Not unless you've been good," Rossi explained, lifting the little girl up onto his hip.

"Sana, I goo!" Kirby yelled, making JJ, Rossi, Jack, Chelsea, and Spencer laugh as they all congregated in the lounge room.

xxx

Plenty of coffees, two hours of conversation, an argument on the kids behalf, and a large, messy meal later, Rossi left to return the Hotchner children to their rightful residence. JJ stacked the everything in the dishwasher, while Spencer tidied up some of the toys that the kids had left out. It was late, and the three exhausted children were asleep. Or so their parents thought.

JJ turned around when she heard a noise in the hallway, expecting to find Spencer. Instead, she found little Kirby, shuffling towards her Mommy, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey you cheeky girl. What are you doing out of bed?" JJ asked, picking up the exhausted 18 month old.

"You no dere," Kirby mumbled. JJ's Mommy Translator kicked in, deciphering the three toddler words as a full sentence.

"You woke up and I wasn't there?" she said, as Spencer walked into the room. Kirby said nothing, just rubbed her eyes again, and yawned widely.

"Want me to take her back upstairs?" Spencer offered quietly. JJ nodded, and tried to pass Kirby to him.

"No!" Kirby yelled suddenly.

"Shh, you'll wake up Livy and Nathaniel," JJ scolded quickly. Kirby tightened her grip around Mommy's neck. JJ tried again to pass her to her Daddy.

"No, Mama!" Kirby exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"It's alright, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere," JJ said soothingly. As she left the room, she threw Spencer an apologetic look. Spencer gave her a look that said _'Don't worry, I get it. Nathaniel clung to me'_.

JJ ascended the stairs, a tired, miserable little girl in her arms. She sat down on the edge of Kirby's toddler bed, and gently rocked Kirby, humming softly. It took less than three minutes before Kirby was sound asleep again.

xxx

"Shoot me now," Penelope groaned, after having been sick for the fifth time in a row.

"Now if I did that, I would be a lonely, lonely man," Morgan said seriously, helping her up off the floor. After brushing her teeth, Penelope allowed Morgan to lead her to their bed, where he helped her get comfortable.

"Feet up. Rest. I'll be right back," Morgan said quickly, darting out of the room. Penelope sighed, leaning back on the pillows. At almost four months along, the morning sickness was practically murder. However, she was glad she had her chocolate Adonis to take care of her.

**A/N: So, sorry for the wait! I've had some issues with my display driver (in other words, I've been working hard on this YouTube video I've just uploaded, and Movie Maker kept killing my laptop, so I had to develop an annoying system (work briefly, save, shut down, work briefly, save, shut down).**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**

**P.S. Please check out my video! It's under the account xx(underscore)courtneyjareau(underscore)xx, and it's called 'AJ Cook – Soul Surfer'. Basically, it's the end credits of Soul Surfer, revised to make it look like AJ was attacked, not Bethany. It was an idea given by a friend, and I wanted to test my movie skills.**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: So, I created two videos that are remakes of parts of Soul Surfer. Instead of Bethany, it's AJ Cook. The second video isn't uploaded at the time that this AN was written, but you can find the first one on my channel, xxcourtneyjareauxx (sorry about last time, I keep adding random underscores to everything!)**

****Pissed off majorly. This guy who lives behind us, who's like 50, has a new girlfriend. He's just complained about me using my trampoline (which was a big expensive Christmas present!), and has told me that I can't use it anymore, because he thinks I'm peering into his yard, and it disrupts his quiet time with his girlfriend. Like hell I'm watching his yard! I always have my music playing, and I always have my back turned to them, because they're always staring ME down. Dad was like 'Up yours, it was her Christmas present, she's jumped on a trampoline every day since she was 3, like hell I'm taking that away from her', and then took me back inside. **

**Sorry, just had to rant. This guy used to be so nice, now I hate his guts, because my trampoline actually means a lot for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ stopped in her tracks when she walked into the theatre room and found the curtains drawn, the lights off, the TV playing at a barely audible level, and Spencer lying on the couch with his eyes closed, not moving.

"Spence?" she asked, slowly moving towards him.

"Quieter," Spencer groaned. JJ immediately became concerned.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she said gently, kneeling down beside the couch.

"I have a really bad headache...if I move, I feel like I'm going to throw up," Spencer explained slowly.

"I'll get you some painkillers," JJ said softly.

"No. I don't want any," Spencer said suddenly.

"Spence...I know you're scared it'll happen again. But I promise you that it won't, I won't let that happen. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better if you take them," JJ said convincingly. There was a moment of silence.

"Ok," Spencer breathed. His head hurt too much to argue. JJ turned, and went to get the painkillers from the cabinet above the fridge.

xxx

JJ lay on her side, facing Spencer, repeatedly brushing his hair back from his eyes.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Spencer looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually, yes"

"That's good. I would hate for you to be incapable for any extended amount of time," JJ said seductively, moving on top of his bare chest and kissing him deeply. Spencer smiled.

"You are the best medicine anyone could ever have," he whispered, kissing her again. JJ giggled as she pressed her lips to his in a long, slow kiss.

xxx

Chelsea laughed as she watched Spencer make Kirby laugh. He was waving her favourite toy in front of her face, and when she went to grab it, he would pull it away. Kirby squealed with laughter every time.

"Dada gimme!" she demanded, giggling hysterically as she tried to snatch it away. Olivia came running into the room, followed by Nathaniel, who had turned into Olivia's shadow. Not that Olivia minded.

"Daddy, Mommy's crying," she stated. Chelsea immediately took the toy from Spencer, and proceeded to entertain Kirby as Spencer ran up the stairs.

"JJ?" he called as he reached the landing.

"Go away!" JJ yelled from behind the closed bedroom door. She _sounded_ liked she was crying.

"Jayje, babe, what's wrong?" Spencer said gently, approaching the door. JJ didn't reply, but Spencer could hear her moving around, and could hear angry mutterings.

"Stupid men...ignorant bastards...lazy, good for nothings-"

"Ok, JJ? I can't see you, but I can still hear you. What have I done this time?" Spencer called out, biting his lip to prevent from laughing. JJ was quite amusing when she went on a rant.

"Smart ass," was the next muttered insult from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'm going to make dinner," Spencer said in an amused tone. As he descended the stairs, he heard JJ swear profusely in his direction, which made him chuckle.

xxx

JJ entered the kitchen-dining area, and found Spencer serving up food, Chelsea keeping Kirby from throwing the food, and Olivia and Nathaniel diving right in.

"I made noodles," Spencer said jovially. JJ wanted to glare at him, but she couldn't find the energy, or the heart to. He was just too...irresistibly charming.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she walked over and leant into his side.

"For what? For having a bad day?"

"I wasn't having a bad day. I just suddenly felt really mad, and wanted to yell at someone. So I insulted the entire gender group known as men"

Chelsea laughed, as did Spencer. JJ cracked a smile, pulling away from Spencer, and sitting down beside Nathaniel to enjoy a meal with her family.

xxx

A low groan woke JJ from her slumber. Turning on the lamp, she frowned as the light hit her eyes. Rolling over, she freaked out slightly when she found Spencer curled in the foetal position.

"Spence," she hissed, shaking him. Spencer was rocking slightly, cradling his head in his hands.

"Hurts," he mumbled. JJ started to panic. Shaking his shoulder again, she felt like crying when he didn't respond or move at all. Flinging the covers back, she pulled on her trainers and her hoodie, and quickly went down the stairs, and out the back door. She crossed the back lawn, and knocked on the door. Chelsea opened it almost immediately, looking wide awake.

"JJ?"

"I need to take Spence to the hospital. Can you come inside and just look after the kids for a while?"

"Sure, no problem. Is Spencer ok?"

"I don't know," JJ said, her voice wavering. Chelsea pulled her into a quick hug.

"He'll be fine," she whispered. JJ nodded, before turning and running back to the house. Jumping the stairs two at a time, she found Spencer in the same position as she entered the bedroom.

"Spence, come on," she coaxed gently, taking his wrist. Pulling Spencer's arm gently, she guided him to a standing position.

"Oh...I'm gonna be sick," Spencer groaned. JJ quickly led him to the bathroom, getting there just in time as Spencer collapsed over the toilet bowl and was violently ill.

xxx

Getting Spencer to the hospital had been an adventure on its own. As well as having to stop three times so that Spencer could vomit on the side of the road, JJ had had to half carry him to and from the car.

Now he was lying in a hospital bed, asleep, with various drips going into his veins. JJ was asleep in the chair next to his bed, her phone in one hand, his hand in her other.

Spencer cracked his eyes open, and found himself staring at a clean white ceiling. His bed was reasonably comfortable, with crisp white sheets. He knew he was in a hospital. He'd been in enough of them. Looking to his right, he saw his wife, asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair. Exhaustion and worry were etched on her face.

"JJ," he said softly, squeezing her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, and a tired smile lit up her face when she realised he was awake.

"Hey you. I see you recognise me now," she teased.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, obviously confused. He only had a few vague memories of the previous night; mostly blinding pain and throwing up.

"Well, you remember that headache you had the other day?"

Spencer nodded.

"Last night, I woke up, and you were curled in the foetal position. I brought you to the ER, after you threw up five times, once all over the front lawn, might I add. You kept complaining that your head, neck and shoulders were hurting. I told the doctor about the other day, and he concluded that you're suffering from acute migraines. The medication will help stop them"

"I don't want any meds"

"You do if you want to stop the headaches"

"I guess...but what if I become addicted?"

"We will not let that happen"

**A/N: So, I'm tying up some loose ends, some that were brought up in the show (i.e. Reid's headaches), among other things.**

**Surprises ahead! Expect the unexpected!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: The second video still isn't uploaded, I apologise for any of you who wanted to watch it.**

***Second section: Yes, I had to throw that in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ stepped off the jet into the cool evening breeze. Spencer had sat out the case, as the doctor had ordered him to rest until the headaches diminished. However, she got a pleasant surprise when she looked up and saw Spencer standing at the edge of the airstrip, Kirby perched on his hip. Chelsea was standing beside him, holding Olivia and Nathaniel's hands. As well as the Jareau-Reid clan, Penelope was waiting with Jessica, who was holding Keeley, and had Jack standing next to her.

"Hey baby. How's your head?" JJ greeted, hugging her husband warmly. Hotch, Emily, and Morgan walked over to Penelope and Jessica, while Rossi made a beeline for his car, wanting to get home and into bed as soon as humanely possible.

"My head would be much better if Olivia hadn't figured out that screaming at the top of her lungs while standing at the bottom of the stairwell counts as good fun," Spencer said pointedly, looking at his eldest, who giggled with pride. JJ laughed. Olivia certainly was the loudest of the three. Nathaniel tugged on JJ's jeans.

"Mommy, I did miss you lots!" he exclaimed sweetly. JJ smiled, scooping him up and kissing his cheek. Chelsea and Spencer laughed as he squirmed.

"Mommy! Yucky!" Nathaniel protested, trying to push her away. JJ grinned, continuing to try and kiss him, before letting him back down.

"Mama!" Kirby said excitedly, reaching out for JJ. JJ quickly grabbed her before she fell out of Spencer's arms.

"Hi baby girl. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" Kirby exclaimed, throwing her arms up. The others turned, laughing at Kirby's enthusiasm.

"How about we go home and get these little ones into bed?" Spencer suggested.

"No!" Kirby replied defiantly. Chelsea and JJ laughed, while Spencer shook his head, grinning.

xxx

Spencer and JJ cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. They had been flipping through the channels, until they found a movie called _Soul Surfer_ that looked interesting. It was just after Bethany had been attacked by the shark, and had woken up in the hospital.

"Could you ever imagine something like that happening to one of our kids?" JJ said softly.

"The chances of that-"

"I know...they're low...but still. I couldn't even comprehend it," JJ cut in. Spencer squeezed her shoulder.

"Even if it did happen, they're tough cookies. They'd fight through it, I can tell," he said reassuringly. JJ smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

xxx

"Oh, fuck," JJ groaned. Olivia gasped.

"You said a naughty word!" she admonished as Spencer entered the room. Spencer grinned, kneeling beside Olivia.

"Yes, and now she has to give Daddy twenty dollars," he told her. Olivia laughed, while JJ pulled a face.

"Nice try," she replied, fighting back a grin. Spencer shrugged.

"Can I have twenty dollars?" he teased. JJ laughed.

"No," she shot back, trying to exit the room quickly, but she was too slow. Spencer grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her. JJ laughed as she tried to push his hands away. Olivia giggled as Spencer turned around and pulled JJ down onto the bed with him. He pinned her to the mattress and kept tickling her.

"Livy! I need help!" he called. Olivia flung herself onto the bed, tickling JJ's side. By now, JJ almost had tears running down her face.

"Ok...mer...mercy!" she gasped. Spencer stopped, but Olivia didn't understand and kept tickling Mommy, which made JJ and Spencer laugh. JJ quickly flipped Olivia onto her back and started tickling her. Olivia squealed as she tried to push Mommy's fingers away. Spencer suddenly groaned, and fell onto the bed beside JJ. JJ glanced at him, and saw that Nathaniel had flung himself onto Daddy's back, because Daddy had been sitting at the perfect height for that to happen. Kirby came running in as well, and managed to climb up next to Olivia. When she saw what JJ was doing, she tried to do it as well, quite successfully.

"Mommy!...Mommy!...Stop...tick...ling...me!" Olivia gasped. JJ grinned, and stopped, pulling Olivia into a hug. Nathaniel was giggling, and messing up Spencer's hair, and Kirby was on her way to help. JJ laughed as Toby came flying into the room to join the chaos. They were a crazy family.

xxx

JJ jogged down the path along the river. The air was slightly nippy, but nothing too bad. Toby ran excitedly alongside her.

'Why now? Of all times!' she thought to herself.

"Oh boy," JJ muttered, coming to a stop. Toby immediately sat down, panting, but eager to keep going. JJ stood for a few minutes, catching her breath, but when the wind started to bite again, she picked up her run, Toby following suit.

All the way back, JJ contemplated what to do. It looked to be a difficult decision ahead. There was no doubt that she would have to address it soon.

xxx

As soon as JJ got home, she headed up the stairs for a shower, while Toby tore out the back door to chase more birds. JJ had just stepped inside the bedroom door when Spencer pinned her to the wall and kissed her feverishly. Everything on her mind completely vanished as his mouth worked on hers. Spencer kissed a trail down the side of her neck, lingering with every touch. JJ's breath caught in her throat. He certainly knew how to make her brain turn to mush.

**A/N: And I'll leave the rest to your imagination. A shortie, yes, but I have something planned for next chapter, and I want to start it very soon.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**

***Still pissed at the neighbour.**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: I know the case at the end seems very badly pieced together, but I had to come up with something on the spot so I could go with this new story arch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer dried his hands off on the towel beside the sink. Reaching for his watch, he went to put it back on, swearing under his breath when it slipped out of his grip. A clang told him it had landed in the bottom of the trashcan. Leaning down, Spencer reached in to grab it. As he was pulling his hand out, his thumb brushed against something, dislodging it from where it sat in the trash. Spencer's eyes widened slightly when he got a full view of the object. It had been half buried under clean make up wipes, which meant that JJ had tried to hide it. Lifting it out, Spencer stared in confusion at the object in his hand. He exited the bathroom and sat down on the end of the bed. JJ was out with Alyssa, so Spencer couldn't ask her what was going on.

"Oh boy," Spencer sighed, exhaling. Downstairs, he could hear Olivia chattering away excitedly to Chelsea, who had gotten bored and decided to watch the kids so JJ and Spencer could have time to themselves. JJ had gone shopping, and Spencer had gone to Morgan and Garcia's for a while. Kirby was babbling away to Nathaniel, who for some odd reason, seemed to understand what she was saying.

The sound of the front door opening and closing brought Spencer back out of his thoughts.

"Mommy!" were the chorused yells that echoed up the stairs. A few low voices as JJ and Chelsea exchanged words, and JJ greeted the kids. Then the sound of JJ coming up the stairs. Sure enough, she appeared in the door to the bedroom shortly after.

"Hey. Did you have fun at Morgan's?" she said teasingly as she crossed the room to put her bag away. Slipping her coat off, she hung it up in the wardrobe. Spencer got up, and crossed the room.

"I did...then I found something when I got home," he replied, gently closing the bedroom door.

"Oh yeah? What'd you find?" JJ asked, exiting the wardrobe as she said it. Looking at Spencer, she looked down at his open hand. It was then that her eyes fell on the positive pregnancy test that sat in his flat palm.

"Oh...," she said simply, biting her lower lip.

"It was half buried under clean makeup wipes, which tells me you were trying to hide it from me," Spencer said softly. He didn't want to fight. Not again. Not today.

"I wasn't really trying to hide it-" JJ began, stopping short when Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Ok, yes I was trying to hide it, but I swear, I was going to tell you. I mean...it would've been obvious after just a couple of months, but after our argument a couple of weeks ago, I honestly couldn't believe how badly timed it was...to be honest...I was going to tell all on Christmas day"

"And I'm the kid who snooped in the closet"

JJ laughed, walking slowly over to her husband.

"I know we don't have a lot of cash, especially with Christmas on the way-"

"This is the perfect example of bad timing"

"Yes, but when I'm married to you, Mr Ten Times In One Night, it was a given that it would happen at a bad time if it happened at all"

"When do you think it happened?"

JJ grinned. "In all honesty? I think it was the makeup sex after the argument"

Spencer stared for a moment, before a smile formed on his face, followed by him starting to laugh. JJ started laughing as well, stepping closer to her husband. Spencer tossed the test onto the bed, before embracing her.

"It's badly timed, but we'll take it day by day. Everything will work out just fine," he murmured.

"Well, I got my wish," JJ teased. Spencer laughed.

"You always get your way, I'm not surprised. You know...I did actually think about it after our argument. I did come around to the idea"

JJ beamed, hugging him tightly.

"I love you so so so much," she said, her voice muffled. Spencer smiled, hugging her back.

"I love you too, beautiful"

xxx

"So you're almost five months along already?" JJ asked incredulously, sitting beside Penelope in her 'lair'. Penelope smiled widely, nodding.

"Why do all the BAU babies seem to be due or born around the same time?" JJ wondered out loud, thinking of her own due date. Penelope frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. JJ cringed inside. She'd forgotten about keeping it a secret for as long as physically possible.

"Just that you're due around May, and Kirby was born in April. Olivia and Nathaniel are July, and Keeley was born at the end of September. They were all born around midyear, sort of," JJ said quickly. 'And I'm due in September/October' she thought to herself. Penelope thought for a moment, and then nodded, obviously satisfied with JJ's explanation.

"So, got the Christmas presents for those gorgeous children of yours ready?"

"Most of them. I have just a few more small things to get, and we're all done for the year"

"Better get on it"

"I know, trust me, I learnt my lesson last year"

"I remember"

"Anyway, I have a million cases to look over. I'll see you at lunch," JJ said, standing up. Penelope absently waved goodbye, making JJ laugh as she left the room.

Walking back to her office, she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. Stopping abruptly, she wrapped one arm around her stomach, and took deep breaths, silently praying that her breakfast stayed where it was. Someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she smiled when she saw Spencer.

"Are you alright?" he asked, so softly that only she could hear. JJ swallowed thickly, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she choked out. "Just a little nauseous"

Spencer gently put his arm around her, and led her back to her office. JJ stepped inside the door, taking another deep breath, and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Think you can keep working?" Spencer asked, putting his hand on the small of her back as he looked at her with concern.

"Well, maybe...considering the only thing I can think about...is ripping your clothes off, and doing things to you...that would give my mother a heart attack," JJ said, dropping her voice as she moved closer to him. She gently swung her hips, rubbing ever so slightly against his manhood. The groan that escaped Spencer's lips brought a wicked grin to JJ's face.

"When we get home...I promise," she breathed in his ear. Spencer glanced at his watch, and his heart dropped. It was only 11:43.

xxx

"_JJ, he's headed to your house! Get Chelsea to get the kids out through the back!"_

_JJ felt tears sting her eyes as she and Morgan raced through the streets, desperate to stop Joseph McCarthy from hurting her kids. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened._

It had all started as Joseph McCarthy wanting revenge on the BAU for imprisoning his brother, Marcus McCarthy, three years earlier. He had first targeted Morgan, who had made the arrest, but quickly moved onto Rossi. When he realised Rossi had no-one of personal importance in his life, he had moved to JJ, and Spencer. And had immediately targeted the kids. The team had figured it out when he began leaving notes on the doorsteps of their houses, detailing the crimes his brother had committed. In all, he was a sloppy, disorganised, angry young man, who was on the verge of a mental and emotional breakdown.

JJ had called Chelsea, but Joseph had already locked them inside the house. He was lurking downstairs, while Chelsea was apparently hiding upstairs with the kids.

As soon as Morgan had stopped the car, JJ had flung the door open, and was sprinting towards the front door with her gun in her hand. With a force that surprised Morgan, Spencer, and Prentiss (who had just arrived), she kicked in the lock on the front door. Joseph immediately raised the gun in his hand to point it at JJ. Spencer's heart skipped a beat. If he shot her...

"Don't come any closer!" Joseph yelled.

"Joseph, drop the gun!" JJ said forcefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Olivia and Nathaniel peering through the railings on the second floor. She didn't want to shoot him. Not in front of the kids.

"Don't move! Or I'll shoot the kids!" Joseph said, waving the gun towards the second floor. JJ saw as Chelsea desperately tried to pull Olivia and Nathaniel back.

Morgan, Spencer, and Prentiss had moved in behind JJ, positioned in front of the door. Over Joseph's shoulder, she saw Hotch moving in on the back door. Through the window in the living room, she watched as Rossi quietly made his way to the side door.

"Dada!" Kirby cried from upstairs. JJ cringed.

"That's right. And they're never going to see 'Dada' again!" Joseph yelled, raising the gun to the second floor. JJ pulled the trigger, listening as Olivia and Nathaniel screamed in horror, as Kirby cried in fear.

**A/N: Do you see where I'm going with this whole 'witnessing Mommy shoot a man'?**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: So, last chapter, JJ had to kill a man in her own house, in front of her kids. Picking up right where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

As soon as Joseph hit the floor, JJ forgot all her training about keeping the gun trained on the UnSub until he was confirmed as dead. Leaping the stairs two at a time, she ran to her kids. Olivia was completely hysterical, while Nathaniel was cowering beside Chelsea, who was trying to calm Kirby down.

"Livy, it's alright, it's ok," JJ said, her voice cracking as tears spilled down her cheeks. Olivia noticed the gun in her Mommy's hand, and began to scream even louder. JJ quickly tossed it through the door of the master bedroom, out of Olivia's sight, before grabbing Olivia and holding her tightly, whispering words of comfort in the little girl's ear. She already felt extremely guilty for having to shoot Joseph in front of them. Repeatedly, JJ kept telling herself it was to save them.

The team watched as Spencer ran up the stairs, and grabbed Nathaniel, burying his son's face against his shoulder, rubbing his back to soothe him. Chelsea was trying to comfort Kirby, who had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Despite her incredibly young age, Kirby hadn't recognised the look in her mother's eye, which had scared the poor child completely. Local police officers quickly moved Joseph's body outside, where an ambulance had just pulled up.

"Are the kids going to be ok?" Emily asked Hotch.

"Given time...they'll be fine," he replied honestly. But looking up at the extremely distressed children, he wasn't so sure.

xxx

Olivia's screams woke JJ in the middle of the night. Flinging the covers away, she bolted out of bed, and around the landing to the girls room, hastily followed by Spencer. Throwing the door open, she fell to her knees beside Olivia's bed and shook Olivia's shoulder to wake the little girl from her nightmare. Spencer checked on Kirby, who was awake, but perfectly calm, clutching her teddy bear, before going next door to check on Nathaniel, who was crying, and calling out to his parents.

JJ pulled her sobbing daughter into her lap, cradling her firmly in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh...don't cry, baby," she said softly. An idea sprang into her mind. Olivia loved Christmas, and everything to do with the holiday.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
><em>_There is just one thing I need__  
><em>_I don't care about the presents__  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree_

JJ sang softly, slowly, stroking Olivia's blonde waves back from her tear streaked face. Spencer re-entered the room, Nathaniel on his hip. He sat down on the end of Olivia's bed, smiling when Kirby climbed out of her bed and crawled into his lap.__

_I just want you for my own__  
><em>_More than you could ever know__  
><em>_Make my wish come true__  
><em>_All I want for Christmas__  
><em>_Is you_

Still singing, JJ exited the room, and walked down the stairs, rubbing Olivia's back. Crossing the front hallway, she entered the downstairs lounge room, where the brightly lit Christmas tree stood in the corner, a welcoming and warming sight._  
><em>_  
><em>_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
><em>_There is just one thing I need__  
><em>_And I don't care about the presents__  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Spencer walked down the stairs, having tucked Nathaniel and Kirby back into bed. Olivia seemed to have calmed down, hiccupping every now and then. JJ was still singing in a way that would soothe anyone.__

_Oh all the lights are shining__  
><em>_So brightly everywhere__  
><em>_And the sound of children's__  
><em>_Laughter fills the air_

Spencer joined JJ in singing the next verses of the song, gently rubbing his little girl's back, before putting an arm around the two of them. Olivia reached out for Spencer, who took her into his arms. JJ smiled tiredly, rubbing her upper arms a little.

"Go back to bed. I'll be up in a minute," Spencer said softly, as Olivia was almost asleep again on his shoulder. JJ stretched up and kissed his cheek, followed by Olivia's, before going back up the stairs.__

_And everyone is singing__  
><em>_I hear those sleigh bells ringing__  
><em>_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?__  
><em>_Won't you please bring my baby to me?___

Spencer was about to continue singing when he realised that Olivia was asleep again. Turning around, he climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to bounce Olivia around and wake her up.

Pulling the covers up over his daughter's sleeping form, Spencer quietly left the room, resting the door against the frame. Padding back around the landing, he crossed the bedroom, and slid back into bed, putting his arms around JJ, who responded by closing the little space between them.

"Spence?" she asked. Her eyes were closed, but she sounded awake.

"What is it?" Spencer replied gently.

"I can't stop thinking about what other options I had, besides shooting him-" JJ began, opening her eyes, which Spencer realised were filled with tears.

"JJ, you didn't have a choice. He would've shot the kids and Chelsea if you hadn't done something. And if you had tried to tackle him, you would've been shot. The resolution was much better, even though I hate that we had to take someone's life"

"As horrible as it sounds...I'm glad he's gone. He was going to hurt our kids"

"And I don't think any of less of you for feeling that way"

xxx

By the morning, Olivia had woken screaming no less than four times. JJ didn't even wake up when Spencer's alarm went off, something that was extremely unusual. Spencer decided to let her sleep for a little longer, and walked around the landing to the girls' room. It sounded like Nathaniel was also in there. Opening the door, he found Olivia's bed empty, and a large lump on Kirby's bed, from which, a lot of giggling was floating across the room. As silently as possible, Spencer walked over to the bed, and gently grasped at the covers. With one movement, he flung the covers off his three children. Kirby screamed, but started laughing, which only fuelled her older siblings' hysterical laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Spencer laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hide!" Kirby exclaimed, punching her fist into the air. Spencer grinned.

"Where Mommy?" Nathaniel asked.

"She's still sleeping, so you need to be _really_ quiet," Spencer said, putting his finger to his lips. Taking Kirby's hand, he led the three of them down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

xxx

JJ opened her eyes, feeling how heavy her eyelids felt. She lay there for a few moments, letting herself wake up. Absently, her hands were resting on her still flat stomach. She was only three weeks pregnant if her calculations were correct. That meant it was still a long time before they could welcome their fourth baby into the world.

As she pushed herself up, her stomach lurched horribly. Throwing the covers away, JJ flew across the room as Spencer came through the door. Collapsing in front of the toilet, JJ violently threw up everything she'd eaten in the last 24 hours. She was aware of Spencer holding her hair back, and pressing a cold towel to the back of her neck.

"It's alright," Spencer whispered in her ear. JJ dry heaved a few times, coughing as she managed to breathe again. As she collapsed back against the bathroom wall, Spencer flushed the toilet, and moved over to the sink to fill up a glass of water.

"This is the one thing I didn't miss about being pregnant," JJ said softly as Spencer handed her the water. He smiled, sitting down beside her. Once she was done, he took her hand in his.

"I can't believe we're having another baby...it just seems...so unreal," he said gently. JJ smiled weakly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"With another baby, work, and three kids already, we're really going to be kept on our toes"

"Agreed"

**A/N: So, I'm going to touch on those nightmares again. I'm not leaving it unhindered.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: We're on the home stretch! The last folder in my 'Compass' folder is labelled 'Chapters 81-100', so to me, this is the final run.**

**By the way, I sincerely apologise for all the repetition of 'homely' moments. They're starting to bore me. Don't worry, I've got some stuff planned for the last ten chapters or so, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, as much as I wish I did.**

After a big change within the BAU in the lead-up to Christmas, JJ had become a fully fledged profiler. Morgan had received her office, due to his stint as Unit Chief, and she was given his desk. Which didn't bother her in the slightest. She could spend all day ogling her husband, and got more opportunities for girl talk with Emily.

Emily watched JJ with concern. She wasn't as perky as usual, and had barely spoken to any of them since she arrived. Getting up, she pulled her chair over to the edge of JJ's desk, and sat down again.

"Jayje," she said softly. JJ looked up.

"Are you alright? You seem tired," Emily said, her voice full of concern.

"I'm exhausted...every night since I shot Joseph, Olivia's woken up at least twice, screaming and crying. It takes a while to calm her down and get her back to sleep," JJ explained with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you're not getting a lot of sleep at the moment," Emily replied. JJ shook her head, putting her pen down. Exhaling, she ran a hand through her hair.

Hotch exited his office, walking down the ramp. As he passed his wife and colleague, he noticed Emily's concerned look, and JJ's tired expression.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, stepping up between them. JJ nodded, but Emily immediately did the opposite.

"No"

"Emily-" JJ said quickly.

"What's wrong, JJ?" Hotch asked. JJ sighed in minor frustration.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired. I haven't slept an entire night since the night before the incident with Joseph McCarthy," she said, avoiding eye contact with Hotch.

"The kids are having nightmares, aren't they?"

"Olivia in particular"

"JJ, get Reid to take you home. Olivia's at preschool, right?"

"Yeah, and Nathaniel and Kirby are with my brother...Hotch, I'm fine to stay-"

"You can't work properly if you haven't slept. Go home and get some sleep. We can all handle your paperwork"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If we get extremely desperate, I'll call you back, but that's unlikely"

JJ stood up, grabbing her bag and her jacket.

"Thanks Hotch"

"No problem...and here, take this. If the nightmares persist, Anna is a brilliant child counsellor and psychologist. She will be able to help if the problem doesn't cease"

JJ took the card from Hotch's hand.

"Thank you. For everything"

xxx

JJ kissed Spencer briefly before he drove away.

"I'll see you later. Get some rest"

JJ nodded, and blew him a kiss as he drove away. Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside, grateful that she had a few hours to herself. Climbing the stairs, she entered the bedroom, and put her bag down. Kicking off her shoes, she lay down on the bed, closed her eyes, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

xxx

Spencer opened the front door, letting Olivia go through before he went inside. Putting her backpack in the stairwell closet, he climbed up to the second floor, closely followed by Olivia.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's sleeping," Spencer replied, motioning for Olivia to be quiet. Olivia followed her Daddy to the bedroom, climbing onto the end of the bed. JJ woke up when Spencer gently kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel now?" Spencer asked. JJ pushed herself up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Much better. Did you guys handle everything?"

"Yeah, we were fine"

"Hi Mommy," Olivia said sheepishly, crawling over to JJ.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun today?" JJ asked, putting her arm out for Olivia to sit in her lap.

"We painted!" Olivia said excitedly. Spencer grinned, sitting down beside JJ.

"Livy...Daddy and I need to talk to you," JJ said seriously.

"Ok...am I in trouble?" Olivia replied.

"No, no...do you remember how Mommy had to shoot that man?" Spencer cut in quickly. Olivia nodded, still unsure of what was going on.

"Well, I did that because he was going to hurt you guys," JJ explained gently.

"Livy...Mommy and I want to know what's scaring you when you go to sleep," Spencer told her. Olivia looked between her Mommy and Daddy, her eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"When you shooted him, Mommy, you looked scary. And then the bang, and...," Olivia trailed off, bursting into full blown tears. JJ quickly scooped her up, hugging her tightly. Spencer wrapped his arms around both of them, enveloping Olivia between them.

"It's alright, Livy. He's gone. And I'm still the same. It's still me...don't cry, baby girl," JJ said reassuringly.

xxx

Once Olivia was calmed down, and was comfortably watching cartoons in the theatre room, JJ and Spencer headed to the kitchen.

"So, where are the other two?" JJ asked.

"Matt called, said that they both wanted to stay the night with Alex and Jake, and he was happy for them to stay. We can just go and get them after work tomorrow," Spencer replied, pulling vegetables out of the fridge.

"He's brave," JJ muttered. Spencer laughed, shaking his head as he started cutting up a tomato.

xxx

Olivia slid out of bed, clutching her teddy bear tightly. Padding across the landing, she peeked around the doorframe of her parents' room. They were asleep, oblivious that their daughter was awake in the early hours of the morning.

Quietly and carefully, Olivia headed down the stairs, and towards the back door. The sun was just peeking over the hills, lighting the sky up in a pale orange. With a yank, she unlocked and opened the back door, going out and sitting on the step beside Toby, who immediately put his head in her lap. Olivia giggled, scratching behind Toby's ears.

xxx

Spencer pushed open the door to Olivia and Kirby's bedroom. His heart skipped a beat when he looked in and found Olivia's bed empty. Moving quickly, he checked the bathroom and theatre room to no avail. Going downstairs, he bypassed the backdoor, checking the playroom and spare bedrooms. Turning around, he went straight back to his and JJ's room, and shook JJ awake.

"What is it, Spence?" JJ groaned, squinting as the sunlight hit her eyes.

"I can't find Olivia," he said hurriedly.

"What?" JJ asked in disbelief, practically leaping out of bed. Spencer proceeded to double check upstairs, while JJ went straight down the stairs.

"Olivia!" she called out. Looking down towards the back of the house from the stairwell, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Spence, I found her!" she called out. Going to the back door, she stepped out, shivering slightly in the cold. Olivia was chattering away quietly to Toby, who was lying down with his head in her lap.

"Livy, what are you doing?" JJ asked, sitting down beside her.

"I wanna play wif Toby," Olivia stated simply. Spencer sat down on her other side, rubbing the dogs back absently.

"At six thirty in the morning?" JJ replied, raising an eyebrow. Olivia giggled as Toby randomly licked her arm. JJ shook her head, fighting off a grin as she stood up to go back inside.

xxx

During a particularly violent storm, one which Spencer happened to be out of town on a case for, the power at the Jareau-Reid household, as well as every other house on the street, was lost, sending the three young Jareau-Reid children into a panic. The storm was bad, with clouds that made lunchtime look like night time, and rain that sounded like bullets against windows.

JJ got all three kids, Toby, and Chelsea into hers and Spence's bedroom, where she lit some candles, and played some Christmas music on her portable iPod dock. The music kept Nathaniel and Olivia happy, but Kirby was still a little upset. Chelsea had the initiative to grab her battery book lamp from her bag, and read to Kirby, which quickly calmed the toddler down.

As the Christmas playlist ended, JJ heard the front door creak, which also caught Chelsea's attention. Spencer wasn't supposed to be home until the following afternoon. JJ grabbed her gun from the gun safe, and tentatively walked out onto the landing. Chelsea blew out the candles, and grabbed Nathaniel and Olivia, wrapping her arms around all three of the kids, trying to hide how freaked out she was.

JJ walked around the landing, trying to look over into the stairwell without letting whoever was down there see her. She walked as silently as she could back around to the theatre room, looking inside. Whoever it was could have already made it upstairs in the time it took her to grab her gun. As she stepped backwards from the doorway, someone grabbed her waist from behind. Acting on instinct, JJ whipped around, throwing a hard punch and connecting with the intruder's face, so forcefully that her knuckles immediately ached.

"Jesus Christ!" the person exclaimed in pain, stumbling backwards. JJ gasped.

"Spence?"

Spencer regained his balance just as Chelsea walked out of the bedroom with a candle, followed by three slightly less frightened children.

"Spencer William Reid!" JJ exclaimed, grabbing Spencer's shoulders and shoving him backwards.

"JJ-"

"What the frigging hell were you thinking? You scared the shit out of me!" JJ yelled, trying to whack the side of her husband's head. Spencer dodged each swing, trying to get a word in.

"JJ, I-"

"Don't you ever dare do that again, you idiot!" JJ cried. Spencer tried to turn away from her, but ended up tripping over his own foot, and crashing to the floor. JJ tried for a moment to be mad at him, but she couldn't.

"JJ, I was trying to surprise you," he explained weakly, sitting up.

"Flowers would've been a better option, rather than grabbing me in the dark- Spence, you're lucky I didn't bloody shoot you, I had my gun in my hand!" JJ said exasperatedly. Chelsea was trying hard not to laugh, while the kids were giggling at their Daddy.

"That would've made an interesting headline. _'Wife shoots husband accidentally when he surprised her during a power out'_," Spencer pondered. JJ bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

xxx

"I'm so sorry," JJ said, gently pressing the ice pack to Spencer's black eye. The lights had come back on, and the kids had immediately run to the theatre room to watch cartoons. Chelsea had returned to her quarters, eager to work on something secret, that no matter how hard JJ had tried, she just would not spill about.

Spencer winced as JJ pressed the ice to it again.

"You throw a mean punch, Jen," he said. JJ grinned.

"I'm the youngest of three, one of which is an older brother. Of course I throw a hard punch. I just never thought my husband would get to experience it first hand," she explained softly. Smiling, she sat down on Spencer's lap, to take a closer look at his injury. His black eye was nasty looking, as well as a bit of a bloody nose, and a small cut on his lip, from the nail on her thumb.

"I'm just glad you didn't shoot me," Spencer sighed.

"So am I. That would be hard to explain to the cops"

xxx

"Woah, Pretty Boy, what happened to your face?" Morgan asked as Spencer walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Ask JJ," Spencer said, grinning. Morgan turned to JJ, looking surprised. Emily and Garcia, who had been talking about something quietly, were also intrigued. JJ put her bag down, and leant on the back of her chair.

"We had a power out the day you guys came home. Spence here thinks it's a good idea to sneak into the house, walk around in the dark, and grab me from behind. My first instinct was to punch him, because I thought he was a rapist, murderer, whatever you want," JJ explained. Morgan burst out laughing, while Emily high fived JJ, and Garcia giggled.

"He's just lucky I didn't put a bullet in him, because my gun was in my hand," JJ added, which only made Morgan laugh harder. Hotch and Rossi, who were leaning on the catwalk railing, were listening intently, also laughing with Morgan.

"Last time I ever go near JJ in the dark," Spencer muttered.

"JJ, by the looks of that, you throw a hard punch," Morgan said simply. JJ shrugged.

"I have an older brother"

"Fair enough"

"What did you do after you'd punched him?" Emily asked. Spencer cut in before JJ could answer.

"Continued to beat me up some more. She threw me against a wall, yelled at me for scaring her, and then tried to knock my head off. Then I fell over," he told them. Morgan started laughing again, almost spitting his mouthful of coffee all over the girls. Rossi was having a hard time believing that petite little JJ had inflicted that much damage on Spencer, while Hotch was just laughing at the couple.

"I said I'm sorry. And I do feel really bad," JJ said sincerely.

"I know. Trust me, I'll get revenge," Spencer promised.

"I'm shakin'" JJ mocked. Spencer put his arm around her, kissing her temple, before they broke apart and settled in for a day of paperwork.

**A/N: So, I liked that little bit. It made me laugh when I thought of it.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Last chapter, JJ socked Spence in the eye, and also managed to give him a blood nose and a cut lip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Christmas Eve was upon the members of the BAU before they knew it. They had been granted three weeks Christmas vacation, which saw them through New Year.

Nathaniel was helping Daddy and Chelsea decorate the stairs with strings of Christmas lights. JJ and Kirby were making cakes, and Christmas goodies, as well as starting preparations for the Christmas meals the following day. Olivia was wrestling Toby into a doggy sized Santa suit, which Toby seemed to like. JJ's parents were due to arrive on the late afternoon flight, and would be there within the next two hours or so.

Spencer's black eye was still quite prominent, and the cut on his lip was still visible. JJ felt a pang of guilt every time she looked at him, but Spencer had assured her that she was forgiven, that he was partly responsible for his injury.

Kirby's hands were sticky with cake mix. She giggled and clapped her hands together happily. JJ laughed as her hands got stuck together with the cake mix. Kirby stared in confusion at her messy hands, and with a bit of effort, unstuck them.

"Come on, Miss Kirby, let's get you cleaned up before Grandma and Grandad get here, hey?" JJ said, putting the last of the dishes in the sink, and checking the cakes in the oven. Kirby giggled, smacking her hand right in the middle of her face. JJ burst out laughing when she saw the hand shaped cake mix that was now stuck to Kirby's face. Picking her up, she dodged Kirby's attempt to get it on Mommy's face, and headed for the stairwell.

"Looking good guys," she praised. They were almost at the top, with about two metres of banister left to light up. After that, they were going to put lights around the railing on the landing.

"Wow, what did Kirby get into?" Spencer asked, noticing his youngest daughter's sticky face.

"The cake mix," JJ replied, right as Kirby placed her hand flat on JJ's cheek. Chelsea and Spencer burst out laughing when they saw the look on JJ's face. Nathaniel was giggling and jumping up and down.

"Mommy messy!" Kirby exclaimed gleefully. JJ fought back a grin as she carried Kirby into the bathroom that was between the two bedrooms.

xxx

"JJ, your parents are here!" Spencer called. He and Chelsea had finished the lights while JJ started getting the kids to settle down. JJ walked through to the front door, opening it as her dad was about to knock.

"Jenny," her dad greeted, hugging her warmly.

"Hey Dad," JJ replied, kissing his cheek. Her mother came up behind him, carrying two bags, one of which seemed to hold a multitude of wrapped presents. JJ stepped aside, allowing them in. Spencer came down the stairs as they walked past the stairwell.

"Spencer, hello! It's good to see you again-what happened to your eye?" Mrs Jareau asked. Spencer grinned.

"I surprised Jen in the dark," he said, cutting the long story short. JJ's father roared with laughter as he carried the bag with presents over to the Christmas tree. JJ grinned, a look of guilt evident in her expression. Spencer led Mr Jareau, who was still laughing, into the kitchen. JJ and her mother made to follow.

"Don't worry Jenny, I socked your father more than his fair share of times," her mother whispered. JJ chuckled as they entered the main room.

xxx

Once JJ was sure that her parents were asleep, she slipped into the bathroom, while Spencer cleared his bedside table of clutter. He finished up, and pulled his shirt over his head to change it for an older one. Before he could grab the other shirt, JJ opened the bathroom door, and came out, wrapped in a silk robe.

"I have an early Christmas present for you," she whispered seductively. Spencer turned as JJ let the robe slip off her shoulders and to the floor. His pants got significantly tighter when he saw the Naughty Santa lingerie that JJ was wearing. Moving towards her, he grasped her waist and pulled her close. JJ smiled, snaking her arms up around his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're so beautiful," Spencer murmured. He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entry past JJ's lips. She granted him entry, the kisses turning passionate and hot as she pushed her fingers through his hair.

"Let's not give your mother a heart attack," Spencer joked, reaching over and locking the bedroom door.

"Duly noted," JJ replied, pushing Spencer onto the bed on his back as she deepened their kisses even further.

xxx

Spencer held JJ in his arms in the aftermath, gently stroking her hair away from her face.

"We might want to get some pyjamas on. The kids will be in here as soon as they wake up," he told her.

"Good idea," JJ replied, getting up and grabbing their pyjamas. She made sure to toss the discarded lingerie into the closet before gettind dressed.

xxx

JJ was woken up in the morning to three very excited children bouncing onto hers and Spencer's bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, Santa came!"

"Daddy, get up now!"

"Santa!"

JJ grinned, hopping out of bed. She took Spencer's hand as they exited the bedroom, and followed the ecstatic kids down the stairs to the Christmas tree. JJ's parents were already down there, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning all," Mr Jareau said jovially. The adults laughed as Kirby ran to the tree after her brother and sister, waving her arms around madly, squealing with joy. JJ sat down beside the three kids, while Spencer grabbed the camera.

"Ok, it looks like this one is for Kirby," she said, picking up the first gift.

"Dat's me!" Kirby exclaimed, reaching for the present. JJ couldn't help but laugh. She gave a gift each to Nathaniel and Olivia, and then they all sat back to watch their reactions.

Kirby's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she tore the wrapping off of her present. Inside was a pink Barbie piano...one that JJ and Spencer would discover later, was very loud.

Nathaniel yelled with joy as he unwrapped a scooter, one suitable for a two and a half year old. Olivia got just as excited over a Barbie doll, which had, what looked to Spencer, about one thousand different pieces to go with it.

The adults watched in amusement as the kids tore into present after present. Apparently to Kirby, a stuffed penguin was exciting enough to scream about.

JJ turned around at one point to find Spencer standing behind her with a gift box in his hands. He watched as she unwrapped it, and laughed when she practically drooled over the expensive box of her favourite Belgian chocolates that he had gotten, paired with a gift voucher from Victoria's Secret. JJ had gotten Spencer a pair of boxers that had '_Beer and Balls'_ written across the ass, which had highly amused JJ's father.

xxx

The snow began to fall in the late afternoon. JJ and Spencer gathered everyone in the lounge room to make their announcement.

"So, we were going to wait a little longer to tell you all, but we decided this was the perfect time," JJ started. Spencer wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"What is it?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"Well...sometime in September...there'll be a new addition to our family," JJ told them. Everyone looked confused for a moment, but Emily was the first to figure it out.

"Oh my god, again?" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and throwing her arms around JJ. JJ laughed, hugging Emily back. Pretty soon, everyone was hugging JJ or shaking hands with Spencer. Matt fought through the throng to hug his sister.

"What are you guys trying to do? Make a football team?" he teased.

"Well, no. I wanted another baby, Spence didn't, we fought over it. Then we, uh...'made up'-"

"Thanks for sharing"

"No worries. Anyway, then I found out I was pregnant," JJ explained. Matt laughed, putting an arm around his little sister.

"Payback's a bitch, especially for arguing," he joked. JJ grinned, allowing Matt to lead her back to the group of extremely excited people.

xxx

Due to the snow, everyone became stranded at the Jareau-Reid house. Morgan and Garcia went into one of the small downstairs spare rooms. Jake and Jack roomed with Nathaniel, while Keeley stayed with Olivia and Kirby. Hotch and Emily shared the lounge room with Matt and Alyssa, JJ's parents took the downstairs master bedroom, and Rossi took the other downstairs spare room.

JJ cuddled up under the covers, Spencer's arms around her as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"There's someone in practically every room in the house," he said. JJ laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry, baby, but I really don't want to give anyone an earful," she replied, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too. See you in the morning"

**A/N: Another Criminal Minds Christmas over with. I know it was rushed, but I just wanted to highlight the important part. Anyway, so I'm eating these 'Crispy Bacon' flavoured chips, and if I close my eyes, I think I'm eating crispy bacon.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: I've got my iTunes library on shuffle, and I'm feeling inspired to write a songfic. I just need to choose one song from 917.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

With Kirby's second birthday gone, and JJ's baby bump showing itself, the Jareau-Reid household was a busy flurry of excitement.

JJ was nearing the five month mark in her pregnancy, and Kirby, having not witnessed a pregnancy before, was fascinated by the fact that her Mommy's tummy was bigger than she remembered. Nathaniel was quite interested, as he had been too little to remember when JJ was pregnant with Kirby. Olivia, on the other hand, being able to remember both times she was waiting for Nathaniel and Kirby, was only mildly interested.

The due date for the fourth Jareau-Reid child had been confirmed as September 21st. JJ was just glad it wasn't July, and when she had said that to Spencer, he had asked why.

"Because Olivia and Nathaniel are eight days apart in July, and Kirby was due in July, but she decided that she couldn't wait the last three months," JJ had explained, making Spencer laugh.

xxx

"_Ooh, baby, that hurt!" JJ exclaimed, her hand instinctively flying over her belly. Spencer immediately turned, about to panic._

"_You alright?" he asked hurriedly, practically running to her side._

"_Spence, I'm fine. From what it felt like, the baby just roundhouse kicked me in the ribs," JJ groaned, rubbing her lower right rib. Spencer placed his hands flat against her belly._

"_Now, baby, no kicking your Mommy. It's not very nice, and it hurts," Spencer scolded gently. JJ grinned. She would swear that the baby actually listened to him._

xxx

JJ lay on her back in bed, Spencer's head resting against her shoulder. He was rubbing gentle circles on her belly, and talking softly to the baby, which made JJ smile.

"Your Mommy used to play soccer. She's really good at it, too. And you have two older sisters, Olivia and Kirby, and an older brother, Nathaniel. And then there's Toby, our dog. He's a crazy little fluff ball. You'll love him," Spencer said warmly. JJ bit back a laugh as she gently traced shapes on Spencer's shoulder with her fingernail.

xxx

"_Did you want to find out the sex?"_

_JJ looked up at Spencer, who said softly, "It's your call"_

"_Uh...not this time. We'll keep it a surprise," JJ told the obstetrician. The OB nodded, turning off the transducer, and grabbing a towel to wipe JJ's belly clean._

xxx

"You know, if it's a boy, I really like the name Saoirde," JJ said softly, flipping through a baby names book.

"Saoirde?" Spencer asked, raising his eyebrows. JJ nodded, resting her hand on her now swollen stomach.

"Yeah, like Sarade, but spelt S-A-O-I-R-D-E. It's different...unique. We want our kids to be able to be themselves as they grow up, why not start from the moment he or she is born?" she replied. Spencer thought for a moment. She _did_ have a point.

"What about if it's a girl?" he asked.

"Well, what name do you like?"

"Malina, Alana, Carrie, Sophia," Spencer rattled off.

"Carrie and Sophia are nice," JJ said softly, looking at the book he was reading.

"Yeah...but you know what's nicer?" Spencer said, closing the book. JJ looked up at him, recognising the mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?"

"Making love to my gorgeous, sexy wife," Spencer muttered, capturing her lips with his. JJ broke away, walking over and locking the bedroom door, before returning to her husband's touch.

xxx

_JJ walked into the hospital room, seeing Garcia sitting on the bed, and Morgan perched beside her, holding his baby girl in his arms. Garcia was holding the little boy._

"_I still can't believe you had twins, even after you told me two months ago," JJ said, her hand resting on her four month belly. The twins had come just a few days early, meaning they were healthy and perfect._

"_JJ, meet Katie and Cody," Garcia said warmly. JJ was mesmerised by their little faces. Garcia gently lifted Cody into her arms. JJ took in his tiny face. _

"_You know, they have the most amazing skin tone," she said suddenly. Garcia and Morgan laughed._

"_Courtesy of me," Morgan finally replied. JJ grinned, looking back down at the baby boy in her arms. His sister began to fuss, signalling she wanted her Mommy._

xxx

JJ stood in the kitchen, making sandwiches for the kids, when Kirby ran in and slipped on the floor, knocking her head against the tiles. Her head made a hard 'thud', right before Kirby starting screaming. JJ immediately put down the lettuce she had in her hands, kneeling down and picking Kirby up off the floor.

"Mommy! Ow!" Kirby sobbed, one hand gingerly on the back of her head as JJ lifted her onto her hip. Spencer came into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

"What happened?" he asked, walking over and putting his hand on the small of Kirby's back.

"She ran through here and slipped on the tiles- sweetie, that's why Mommy tells you not to run inside," JJ replied, grabbing a tissue and gently wiping Kirby's eyes. Kirby reached out for Spencer, latching her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of JJ's hold.

"How about we get you an ice pack, and let Mommy finish making her yummy sandwiches?" Spencer suggested. Kirby sniffed, nodding as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer turned, accidentally knocking his chin against the bump on her head.

"Ow!" Kirby screeched, bursting into tears again.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Spencer said guiltily as he reached into the freezer for an ice pack. JJ couldn't help but grin as Kirby threw Spencer a nasty glare, complete with the lower lip sticking out. Leaving the room, Spencer carried her back into the theatre room.

xxx

_Spencer was in awe of his wife's body as they walked into the waves. Even at three months pregnant, she looked amazing in a bikini. As waves rolled through, lifting them up, JJ placed her hands on his jaw and kissed him deeply as his arms snaked around her waist. Spencer was just wishing they could go home, because her bikini was having a secondary effect on him. And judging by the wicked glint in JJ's eye, it was supposed to._

"_Like the view?" she whispered seductively. Because Spencer had lifted her up higher than him, he was at eye level with her breasts._

"_Amazing," he breathed, making JJ giggle and kiss him again._

xxx

"Untle Matt!" Kirby squealed, running up to her uncle as he stepped through the front door. Matt put on a look of complete surprise as he knelt down and scooped Kirby up in a hug.

"Hey squirt!" he said excitedly, lifting her to his hip. JJ smiled. She was glad that her brother was still an active participant in her life. He was so great with the kids.

xxx

"Cookie?" Kirby offered sweetly, holding out one of the two cookies she had to Matt. JJ grinned. Out of her three kids, Kirby was definitely the most generous.

"Why thank you, squirtle. What type are they?"

"Toc tip," Kirby explained. Spencer felt his heart melt inside. Every single time Kirby said 'choc chip' (which was quite often, considering she loved choc chip cookies, and choc chip ice cream), it came out in the same way. 'Toc tip'.

Kirby climbed up into Matt's lap, happily munching away at her cookie while the adults talked. Olivia was rubbing Toby's belly, while he sacked out on the floor. Nathaniel was drawing moustaches on every single face he could find in the newspaper.

Matt dipped his cookie into his cup of coffee, and then offered Kirby a bite.

"Matt, she's two!" JJ exclaimed, half laughing.

"Alex used to take sips of my beer when he was one. It's just a little bit, she'll be fine," Matt replied. JJ sat back, smiling as she shook her head in disbelief. Kirby leaned forward and bit a bit off. Swallowing it, she wrinkled her nose.

"Yucky!" she said finally, making everyone laugh. JJ sat back, watching everyone interact, grateful for a happy family.

**A/N: So, which of the names mentioned are your favourite? Got any suggestions? Even though I have made my choice, your suggestions will be upheld for other stories, and you WILL be credited.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: I'm about ready to throw myself off a cliff right now. My sister will NOT get out of my room while I'm trying to sleep, or trying to write. She just comes into my room and starts singing really annoyingly. I tried to gently push her out the door, and she tripped on her own foot and smashed into my bookshelf. Now Dad's yelling at me. Oh, camping for 10 days with Dad and my sister is going to be FUN!**

******_**Camping WAS fun!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer woke up early, so early that Olivia was still sleeping. However, he could hear a little voice in one of the bedrooms. Knowing that Kirby _always_ woke up after Olivia, Spencer got up, and walked around the landing to Nathaniel's room. Opening the door, he found Nathaniel sitting on his bed, playing with his Transformer and his T-Rex.

"Hey buddy," he said softly, crossing the room, and sitting on the edge of Nathaniel's bed.

"Hi Daddy. Play wif me?" Nathaniel replied, holding out the dinosaur. Spencer took it from his hand, and with a mischievous grin, he proceeded to make the T-Rex 'attack' Nathaniel's neck. Nathaniel giggled as he tried to inch away from the toy. Spencer moved the T-Rex to Nathaniel's nose, which only made the little boy laugh hysterically. When Spencer finally stopped, Nathaniel collapsed, breathless, onto his Daddy's lap.

"Read to me, Daddy?" he asked. Spencer nodded, getting up and walking to the bookshelf.

"Which one, bud?"

"Konicles Narnia!" Nathaniel exclaimed excitedly. Spencer grinned. That was the most favourite book throughout the entire household.

xxx

JJ and Spencer felt relieved when JJ reached Week 26 of her pregnancy. After the whole episode with Kirby two years earlier, JJ had secretly worried over it happening again if she was to ever fall pregnant again. Unbeknownst to her, Spencer had worried about it as well.

Spencer was sitting on the back porch reading, when JJ walked out and sat down beside him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a stupid accent, putting the book down. JJ grinned.

"I came up with a list of all the things I love about you," she told him. Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Because I have one for you," he replied. JJ gazed into his dark brown eyes, slowly lifting her arms around his neck as she leaned towards him.

"Sexy...handsome...sweet...wonderful father...smart...amazing in bed," she started, whispering the last one. Spencer looked surprised.

"You think so?" he asked softly. JJ grinned, biting her lower lip.

"I know so. I have one more...," she whispered, moving forward to whisper in his ear. "Fabulously endowed"

Spencer blushed at her comment, making her giggle. "Want to hear my list?"

JJ nodded, not breaking her hold around his neck.

"Beautiful...sexy...fantastic mother...amazing wife...did I say beautiful?"

xxx

Dr Kovat sat down, smiling as Kirby reached from Spencer's lap to play with one of the many toys he had on his desk.

"Everything is going fine, as we expected at this stage. But this is the stage where we need to start thinking about the future," he said warmly, leaning forward as he spoke to JJ and Spencer.

"Things could change...," JJ said softly.

"They could, and it can happen in a heartbeat. No pun intended, because it literally can for Kirby. One of the biggest things now is that children these days are adventurous. Accidents can, and do happen, that cause a pulse to be lost, such as near drowning, head injury, all that sort of thing. If that was ever to happen, you need to know that in Kirby's case, bringing back a pulse is extremely difficult. And I say this in the gentlest way possible," Kovat explained softly, sincerity, yet kindness, visible in his eyes. JJ nodded, her eyes shining with tears.

"You also mentioned, about a year ago, that a heart transplant is possible?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I was kind of side stepping back then, because looking at Kirby's results, I could tell it wasn't something that was evident in the near future. But, again in the gentlest way possible, it is becoming more of a likelihood as Kirby gets older. The surgery she had when she was born, to repair some of the major issues with her heart, was not seen as a lifelong permanent solution. She _will_ need further treatment. She's healthy now. She's doing brilliantly for someone in her condition. But things like arrhythmias, palpitations, even heart failures, are becoming very, very possible. It is extremely likely that by the time Kirby is 10, she will need an AICD, which is an automatic internal cardiac defibrillator, and will have to be bumped up on the national transplant registry"

JJ nodded, swallowing back tears. Kirby reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Mommy, yook," she said, holding out the Rubix Cube she had picked up. One side was all lined up, and another side was almost done. JJ took a shaky breath, smiling and fighting back tears as she reached out and brushed Kirby's hair off of her face.

"I can assure you that technology in medicine these days is brilliant. Kirby has a very good chance of getting a new heart, should she even need one. I promise you, that even if she did become incredibly sick, and we couldn't do anything about it, it won't happen in the next 15 to 20 years. You're not going to lose her, if I can help it," Kovat said reassuringly. JJ nodded, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes as Spencer squeezed her hand. Kirby slid off of Spencer's lap, and walked around to Kovat, holding out the Rubix Cube. Kovat reached out, lifting her onto his lap.

"One thing I will say is that Kirby is the most outgoing two year old I have ever met," he grinned. JJ laughed.

"Oh, we worry about that. She'll walk off with _anyone_," Spencer replied.

"She's got brilliant social skills. And the intelligence of an eight year old to match"

"Once she got past the clingy stage, she was sitting on anyone's lap at family gatherings. And she's generous, aren't you, Kirby?" JJ asked. Kirby looked up.

"Yep," she said, giggling, making the adults laugh.

"Hey Kirby. Do you want to see a cool trick?" Kovat asked, grabbing his stethoscope. JJ grinned, knowing what he was going to suggest.

"Otay!" Kirby exclaimed, jumping off his lap. Kovat, Spencer, and JJ all stood up. Kirby walked around to Mommy, while Daddy stood beside Mommy. Kovat kneeled down, slipping the ear pieces of the scope into Kirby's ears. JJ lifted the hem of her shirt, allowing him to press the cool disc to her stomach. Kirby listened for a minute, before squealing and laughing as she heard the sounds of her baby sibling moving around in Mommy's tummy.

"Ohmagosh!" she squealed, making them all laugh again. She quietened down, listening intently before she started laughing again.

xxx

Jake's ninth birthday rolled around before anyone knew it. With the team having become friendly with JJ's brother and his family, they had all been invited to the celebrations, as well as some family friends who JJ was vaguely familiar with, and JJ and Matt's parents, who had come to DC for a few weeks to see friends and family.

"Hey birthday boy!" JJ exclaimed, giving her nephew a hug as they entered the main part of Matt and Alyssa's house.

"Hi Aunt JJ! Hi Uncle Spencer! Hi Livy! Hi Nate! Hi Kirby!" Jake rattled off, before sprinting through the back door to find one of his friends. JJ laughed when she saw the look on Matt's face.

"He has had _so_ much sugar, it's not even funny. But we figure, it's his birthday, let him run riot just this once," Matt explained, causing JJ and Spencer to laugh.

After being introduced to some new faces, and settling in, with the kids running riot around the backyard, JJ noticed there was someone missing.

"Hey Matt. Where's Alex?" she asked, tapping her brother on the shoulder. Matt sighed.

"Being a teenager. He's so moody lately, he just stays in his room _all_ the time, on his laptop. I tried to get him to come down for his brother's birthday, but got a door in my face as a result," he said. JJ could detect sadness in his voice, most likely from the disconnection of his son.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"You don't have to-"

"Matt, he's my nephew. I haven't seen him in ages. It's worth a shot, right?"

"If you want," Matt said, shrugging. JJ got up, going through the back door, and up the stairs. She guessed which room was Alex's by the heavy metal posters stuck to the door. Knocking, she leant against the frame and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" came Alex's disgruntled reply.

"JJ," JJ replied. When she heard nothing, she turned the knob, and slowly opened the door. Alex was lying on his front on his bed, typing furiously on his laptop, which also had heavy metal stickers all over it. JJ was slightly surprised at the transformation he had taken. His hair had once been shaggy, but still cut off his face, and brown, the same colour as his father's. Now, it was dyed a dark brown, almost black, and was so long it was falling over his eyes.

"What?" Alex sighed, not looking up from his screen. When he realised JJ was getting closer, he pulled the screen down.

"I just came up to talk. Is there something on there you don't want me to see?" JJ said softly. She made sure there was no anger or guilt trip in her voice, just innocent curiosity.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Come on, Alex. I'm a profiler. I got closer, and you prevented me from seeing your screen, which sparks anyone's curiosity"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"I never said you were. I'm not accusing you of anything"

"Did you come up here for any good reason?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in so long"

"Dad sent you up, didn't he?"

"No. I came up of my own choice...why aren't you down there with everyone else?"

"I don't want to be"

"Is it not really your 'scene'?"

"I guess you could say that"

JJ walked over and sat on the edge of Alex's bed, one hand resting on her bump. Alex sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Alex, I'm not accusing you of anything here, ok? If you weren't doing anything wrong...what were you doing?"

"Well...I kind of started writing this story...and I hate people reading it, because I don't want to be called nerd or stupid, or anything like that"

"Your Dad says you're really 'moody', and you spend a lot of time up here"

"I guess, but I like writing, and everyone's so annoying lately. Like Dad, asking all these questions as soon as I get home from school. 'How was school?' 'What'd you learn?' 'Do anything interesting?'"

"Do you know how to stop him asking that?"

"No"

"It worked with your grandad, but Matt never found out, so it should work for you. When he asks 'What did you do at school today?' just reply 'Well, first, we learnt about the reproductive system, and then at lunch time, we practised!'"

Alex burst out laughing, something which made JJ feel a lot better about coming up to see him.

"That's a good one, Aunt JJ!"

JJ grinned, remembering her father's reaction when she had used it on him.

"Why don't you come downstairs for a while? Just hang around for half an hour or so, and then you can come back up. At least stay for the cake, because I don't think you realise, but it will mean a lot to Jake"

"Well...alright"

xxx

Alex never went back to his room. After coming downstairs, he had found a soft spot for playing with his little cousin, Kirby. Matt kept glancing between Alex and JJ, confused.

"How did you...?"

"He just needed someone to listen to him, rather than just pry into his life. Matt, I don't even have teenagers yet, but I know that they need their space"

"I guess...thanks for bringing him out of the bat cave"

"Not a problem"

"ALEX!" Kirby yelled, making everyone turn in shock. Alex was halfway up the deck stairs.

"Yes?" he called back tentatively.

"Play wif me!" Kirby demanded. The adults burst out laughing. Alex shook his head, grinning, as he turned back to play with his young cousin.

**A/N: Okey doke, coming home from camping on the 7****th****. So far it has been great, except I haven't been able to swim for the past few days, because of an annoying visitor. But it's been quite cool, so swimming hasn't been a necessity, and I've found that a bike ride around the caravan park is just as refreshing.**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: So, I'm sitting with my cousin, at a winery, typing 85.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ sighed as Spencer massaged her back, relaxing all her muscles. Nearing the seven month mark, JJ was starting to feel the weight on her lower back.

"Starting to feel better?" Spencer said softly. JJ nodded.

"Much, much better. Thank you," she moaned. At that moment, Toby bounded up onto her lap, quickly followed by Nathaniel.

"Mommy, when the baby coming?" he asked sweetly, resting his hands on JJ's belly. JJ pressed her hands over Nathaniel's, smiling at her son.

"Not long now. Only about two months left, and then the baby will be here," she explained. Nathaniel nodded, leaning down and listening to JJ's tummy, giggling when he heard the baby move.

xxx

"Liv-ia!" Kirby exclaimed, swiping at her sister's hand. Olivia swung back, hitting Kirby's shoulder. All three of the children were in the backseat of the car, in their booster seats. Nathaniel was behind the passenger seat, then Kirby, then Olivia. The family were headed out to a park for the day, with the Hotchner clan. JJ had heard about it through Rossi. Apparently, it was great for kids, with an inflatable playground, a normal playground, swings, ice-cream trucks, duck ponds, and everything that kids could possibly love to do at a playground.

"'top...HITTING ME!" Kirby screamed. She swung out both of her arms, only brushing Olivia's hair, but clipping Nathaniel in the eye.

"Ow! Keby!" Nathaniel yelled, shoving his sister as best he could when she was strapped into a car seat. The seat rocked slightly, hitting Olivia's arm.

"Ow, that hurt, stupid!" Olivia cried, rubbing her arm.

"Hey! Cut it out, you three!" JJ called out, glancing over her shoulder. Spencer turned to look, but was stopped by JJ.

"Just drive, baby, I'll sort them out"

"Kirby! Stop it, you moron!" Olivia exclaimed, causing Kirby to burst into tears. JJ made a mental note to talk to Olivia about her choice of words before turning around as best she could.

"Stop it, all of you! Right now! Or we're going home!" JJ threatened. The kids immediately stopped, not wanting to miss out on all the things that Mommy and Daddy had told them were at the playground.

Getting out of the car at the playground, they were parked right next to Hotch and Emily.

"How was the drive?" Emily asked as she opened the back of the car to get the lunch she'd packed.

"These three," JJ started, gesturing to the kids, who were standing in a row beside her, giggling "tried to kill each other in the back seat"

"Oh, don't worry. Keeley pulled Jack's hair, so Jack pulled hers, so Keeley bit Jack," Hotch replied. JJ had to fight back the urge to laugh.

xxx

Spencer had his arms around JJ as they sat talking to Emily and Hotch. JJ was absently rubbing her stomach, watching the kids on the playground. It was early evening, with the sun beginning to set. After having lunch, the kids had just been having too much fun, and the adults had been much too relaxed to think about leaving. So they had decided to stay. Jack was pushing Olivia on the swings, Keeley and Nathaniel were on the seesaw, and Kirby was sitting beside them, playing in the sand.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Olivia squealed, making Jack laugh. Kirby got up, heading back to where her Mommy and Daddy were sitting.

"Mommy," she said softly as she got closer. JJ noticed that she looked a little pale, and kind of tired.

"Yeah baby?" she asked, holding her hand out for Kirby. Before Kirby could reply, she suddenly went limp, falling forwards. Because JJ wasn't as agile in her pregnancy, Emily leapt forwards, catching the little girl just before she hit the ground. Turning her around, she lay the toddler on her back, and moved away as JJ and Spencer closed in.

"Kirby! Kirby!" JJ exclaimed, shaking Kirby's shoulders. Spencer quickly pressed his fingers to the side of Kirby's neck, paling when he felt nothing.

"I can't find her pulse!" he cried. JJ burst into tears, clutching Kirby's tiny little hand. Kovat's words rung in her ears. _"In Kirby's case, bringing back a pulse is extremely difficult"_.

Emily grabbed her phone, and dialled 911. Hotch kept Kirby's head tipped back to open her airway while Spencer started compressions.

Jack and Olivia returned, Nathaniel and Keeley in tow. Olivia was holding Jack's hand tightly, scared, as she didn't know what was going on. By now, other people had formed a crowd around them, watching.

"Emily? What happened?" Jack asked. Emily motioned for him to wait.

"She just went limp, and fell forwards," she said to the 911 operator, on the verge of tears.

"Ma'am, does she have medical history?"

"Yes, she has...," Emily started, looking to Spencer for the exact details.

"Congenital heart disease and various heart defects!" Spencer called out, tears running down his face as he desperately tried to bring back Kirby's pulse.

"Congenital heart disease, and various heart defects," Emily relayed to the operator.

"Ok, any respiratory issues?"

"Not at the moment, but apparently her doctor did mention that that could happen in the future"

"The ambulance has just been dispatched from the nearest children's hospital; it should be there in about five to ten minutes. They're not far from you," the operator said reassuringly.

"Ok"

"Just continue CPR, and the paramedics will take over when they arrive. Keep the line open, I'll be here as long as you need"

xxx

By the time the paramedics had arrived, JJ was hysterical, and Olivia was in tears as well. Seeing her Mommy so upset had scared her and the poor little girl had no idea what had happened. Thankfully, Nathaniel and Keeley were too young to understand, and were just standing beside Emily, looking completely confused. Jack, being the sweetheart that he was, was hugging Olivia and telling her that it would be ok.

"Ok, everyone needs to move back! Get out of the way!" the paramedics yelled. One of them ushered people back, shooing them away to their own areas, while one took over CPR, and the other tried to keep the kids calm.

Spencer stood up, pulling JJ into his arms. The paramedic gave Hotch a hyperventilate bag, and instructed him to squeeze it twice for every thirty compressions. Hooking Kirby up to a portable heart monitor, he began compressions, listening out for the broken flat line that would signal Kirby's pulse coming back.

It seemed a lifetime that the CPR continued, with Emily calling out time whenever the paramedic asked.

"Time?" the paramedic asked. Emily opened her mouth, about to reply, when by a miracle...

...Kirby coughed violently, and the flat line broke into a steady beep.

The crowd around began clapping, while Hotch and the paramedic lifted Kirby onto a gurney. JJ, tears streaming down her face, was quick to be by her little girl's side, holding Kirby's hand and gently kissing her forehead.

xxx

Kovat yawned widely, rubbing his eyes as he dumped his suitcase on his bed. It was nearing midnight, and he was suffering from the effects of a gruelling London to DC flight. After a week in the UK for a paediatric cardiology conference and his cousin's wedding, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Shuffling over to his answering machine, he hit the button. The automated voice informed him that the first message was left three days after he took off for London.

"_Deano, how's it going? It's Carl, man. You back from London yet? When you're home, give me a call. We'll go for drinks or something. Catch you later, man"_

The automated voice returned, telling him that the next message had been left just hours before.

"_Dr Kovat, this is Wendy Thomas, from the paediatric floor of the St Christina Children's Hospital in South DC. One of your patients, Kirby Jareau-Reid, was brought in just before 7 this evening, after what appears to be an arrhythmia. Could you please get here as soon as you can? Thank you"_

Kovat turned on his heel, sprinting to his room and grabbing his M.D card, phone, pager, and keys. Heading out to his car, tiredness forgotten, he stepped on the pedal, tearing off for the children's hospital as quickly as he dared.

xxx

Kovat stepped off the elevator on the paediatric floor. Noticing the name tag of a woman headed towards him, he stopped her.

"Wendy Thomas? I'm Dr Kovat, Kirby Jareau-Reid's cardiologist," he told her.

"We've been trying to contact you since the ambulance picked her up, where on earth were you!" Wendy scolded him, leading him down the hallway.

"I was on a flight back from London, I only got in at 10, got home at half 11," Kovat explained quickly.

"Ok, well our paediatric cardiologist checked her over, and concluded that her condition was stable. Once her parents were informed of that, they made it clear that they wanted you to be the front man in making the difficult decisions," Wendy informed him, pushing open some double doors which lead into a waiting room.

"Where are her parents?" Kovat asked.

"In the next waiting room, a little further down the hall," Wendy replied, continuing to lead him through the hospital.

"Her mother's pregnant, the stress couldn't have helped"

"After she was calmed down, Dr Michaels checked her over, just to be safe, because stress, no matter how much, is never good for pregnancy. Everything's fine," Wendy said reassuringly, seeing that Kovat obviously cared about the whole family, not just Kirby. Pushing open another set of doors, they entered a larger waiting room. Kovat immediately spied JJ and Spencer sitting in a corner, hands intertwined tightly, their oldest children curled up together on the next chair, fast asleep. Making a beeline for them, he pulled a chair over.

"JJ. Spencer," he said, breaking them from their reverie.

"Dr Kovat, where've you been?" JJ asked, elated that he had arrived.

"I was in London for a conference. I'm told that it seems as though Kirby had an arrhythmia"

"All we know is that her condition is stable," Spencer replied. Kovat nodded.

"I'm about to go in and check on her, but I will forewarn you of this...with this episode, it seems as though things have possibly taken a turn for the worse," he said gently. JJ nodded, her eyes filled with tears. Kovat got up, putting the chair back where he'd grabbed it from. Following Wendy down the hall, he entered Kirby's room. The little girl was wide awake, despite the fact that it was midnight. She had a scruffy looking teddy bear tucked under her arm, as well as numerous IV's hooked up to her. Nasal cannula were tapped to her nose, to keep her oxygen levels up.

"Hey Kirby," Kovat said gently. Kirby turned her head, smiling a little when she recognised her nice doctor. Kovat approached the side of her bed, holding up his hand.

"Can I have a high five from such a brave little girl?" he asked. Kirby gently high fived him, making him smile.

"Ok, I need to listen to your heart, Kirby. It'll be a little bit cold," he forewarned. Slipping the cool disc under her tiny hospital gown, he listened to the sound of her heart beating strongly, for the time being. He had no idea of what was going to happen, but he knew what could possibly happen. Checking the vitals, he made notes on his little notepad, and checked the levels in the IV drips.

"Alright, Kirby, I'm going to go and talk to Mommy and Daddy. You get some rest," he said. Kirby nodded, clutching her teddy tightly. Kovat exited the room, closing the door behind him. He felt a pang of sadness. Such a gorgeous little girl, burdened with such a fatal disease. He knew it would tear the family apart if Kirby didn't make it, especially after her miraculous survival at birth.

It was then that Kovat vowed to do everything in his power to keep Kirby Jareau-Reid alive for as long as he possibly could.

**A/N: I know this is late, but yeah, it's getting hard to wrap up.**

**I came up with a basis for each child in their teenage years, so you have an idea of what they're going to look like. The movie listed for each basis is kind of like, the actor at the time I'm thinking of.**

**Olivia (16) – Peyton List (Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2, Holly Hills)  
>Nathaniel (14) – Josh Hutcherson (Bridge to Terabithia)<br>Kirby (13) – Kendall Kardashian (age 12, season 1-2 of 'KUWTK)  
>Child 4 (11) – Jake .T. Austin (Season 1 of Wizards of Waverly Place OR Hotel for Dogs)<strong>

**Hope this gives you some useful visualization, so if you want to give me new story arcs for the teen years, feel free!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: So, here is where everything is explained. I'm sorry for lack of updates. I'm trying to get my other story 'Soul Surfer' up to speed, so that I can finish the first instalments of both Compass and Soul Surfer before I go back to school. Lots and lots of writing for me over the next five days.**

**Quoted from interviews with AJ:**

**"and for my character JJ, we are going to see her a little rough and tumble…we are going to see her get into a pretty ugly fight. That's coming up in a couple weeks, so prepare to see a bloody JJ"**

**"My guilty pleasure is just the Food Network, but that's not embarrassing enough. Let me think here, does THE RACHEL ZOE PROJECT count? If this show's on I'll kind of watch it, but only when my husband's not around because he'll kind of make fun of me"**

**She's adorable!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Kirby suffered an arrhythmia. It's quite common for kids with heart disease to suffer them, but unfortunately, it changes things quite a lot," Kovat explained gently. Spencer squeezed JJ's hand, sensing her emotions threatening to spill out.

"How does it change things?" he asked. Kovat sat forward in his seat, taking a deep breath.

"Well, it means that from now on, an arrhythmia is more of a concern. But, at this stage, it won't require 24 hour care, like a lot of cases do. Kirby is still, in every respect, a healthy young girl. But with the possibility of heart failure for no reason other than a weakness of the heart"

"So, what happens now?" JJ asked, tears at bay.

"Well, they'll keep her here for a few nights for observation. I'll drop in every day, once I finish my shifts at my main post. Once she goes home, she'll _have_ to take it easy for a few days, and medication will also be prescribed to try and keep her heart going strong for the time being. Her checkups will be more frequent, to ensure she's going well. We'll monitor her health closely, and if there is a slight change, at all, she'll be admitted to the hospital to prevent a complete breakdown later. Now, this medication is a tablet that I've heard tastes pretty nasty, so you'll probably have to crush it and sprinkle it over her dinner," Kovat said. JJ and Spencer laughed. Kirby might be the best behaved (if behaved was the right word), but if she had to take medicine, she suddenly became the World's Best Hide and Seek competitor.

"So, everything should work out?"

"For now, there are a lot of substitutions, in terms of treatment, that can make life easier for kids in Kirby's situation. I'm confident we can keep her going strong until she is about 10 to 12 years of age, with only a few arrhythmias to worry about. Technology in medicine is getting better every day. For 98 percent of the issues Kirby will face in the next 10 years, there _will_ be a solution or treatment available to her," Kovat said reassuringly. JJ and Spencer nodded, shaking his hand.

xxx

The first few days that Kirby was home were spent resting, and trying to get Kirby to take the medication. JJ had tried crushing it into a powder and sprinkling it over Kirby's ice-cream, only to have Kirby spit the ice-cream back into the dish. Kovat suggested dissolving it into a glass of water, but Kirby had also managed to detect it in that as well. Spencer had attempted to get Kirby to just outright swallow the tablet, but she had disappeared as soon as he said medicine. The only way they had successfully gotten it into her was to crush it into her sandwich. Spencer would hold her in her chair, while JJ forced the sandwich, bit by bit, past Kirby's resistant lips. Kirby squirmed and tried to fight every single time. Olivia and Nathaniel saw it as 'lunch and a show'.

After another episode with the medicine, JJ and Spencer collapsed on the couch, both exhausted.

"If she'd just learn that it's quicker if she doesn't fight, life would be so much easier," Spencer said. JJ suddenly winced sharply, her hand flying over her belly, making Spencer panic.

"JJ?" he asked. JJ looked at him, smiling through a grimace.

"It's alright. The baby just kicked my ribs," she told him, only to wince again. "And my kidney"

Spencer grinned, rubbing gentle circles on her belly. "Hey there, little one. Stop kicking your Mommy. It's not very nice, and it hurts"

JJ smiled as Spencer gently scolded the baby. As he rubbed small circles on her stomach, she could feel the baby starting to settle down a bit, still giving little kicks every now and then.

xxx

Three weeks into Kirby's medicine regime, not far from JJ's due date, JJ and Spencer were met with a particularly nasty episode. Kirby still hadn't caved into taking the medicine. This particular episode, Kirby had gotten herself so worked up trying to not take the pill that she had promptly thrown up her lunch all over the kitchen floor. After Spencer had gotten down and cleaned that up, and JJ had cleaned Kirby up, they settled her down for a nap, sensing that she was exhausted, and that a nap would help her calm down from earlier.

As they descended the stairs, JJ heard Kirby calling out. Spencer made to go back up, but she stopped him.

"You go play with the other two. I'll check on her," she said gently. Spencer nodded, turning and heading back down the stairs. JJ climbed back up to the second floor, walking around to Kirby and Olivia's room. Going inside, she found Kirby sniffling, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" JJ asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kirby said nothing, just curled up at JJ's side. JJ lifted her little girl into her lap, holding her as close as her belly would allow.

"I in twouble, Mommy?" she asked tearfully.

"No, baby, why?"

"'Cause I no eat the yucky tab'et"

JJ pressed a kiss to her head, stroking her hair back from her face. "Honey, you're not in trouble. But you need to understand that it would be a lot easier if you just took the tablet," she explained. Kirby looked up at her, her eyes red rimmed and filled with tears.

"It yucky"

"I know baby girl, but the quicker you eat it, the quicker the yucky taste goes away. And you know something? If you don't eat, you might get very sick. And Mommy and Daddy would _hate _for you to get sick"

"I sorry Mommy"

"It's alright. How about you get some rest, because I can see that you are a tired little girl today. And tomorrow, you'll be good for Mommy and take the tablet?"

Kirby sniffled. "...Ok"

"Because you know something? When the baby comes, Mommy will have to go to hospital for a little while, and Chelsea will have to give you your medicine. You don't want to be difficult for Chelsea, do you?"

"No"

"Alright, sweetie. You get some rest, and I'll come back to get you for dinner, ok?" JJ said gently. Kirby nodded, scooting across her little bed and snuggling underneath her covers. JJ tucked her in, kissing her forehead, before slowly and quietly leaving the room. By the time she'd reached the door, Kirby was fast asleep.

xxx

After checking on the kids at around 11pm one night the following week, Spencer slunk into the kitchen, sliding his hands around JJ's waist. JJ jumped slightly, whacking his shoulder.

"Remember what happened last time you surprised me?"

"You practically took my head off, and gave me a minor concussion"

"I did not give you a concussion!" JJ laughed. Spencer grinned.

"I'll be the judge of that. After all, I am the doctor around here"

"PhD, not MD, baby"

"Same thing"

JJ laughed, grabbing the ice cream from the freezer. Spencer reached up to grab two bowls from the cupboard above the stove, when he heard JJ wince sharply.

"JJ," he said knowingly, turning around with the bowls in his hand. "That wasn't a 'the baby just kicked me' wince, that was an 'I just had a contraction' wince"

"Shut up, Spence," JJ groaned, taking a deep breath. Spencer put the bowls on the counter, placing his hand on the small of her back as he looked at her with concern.

"JJ...how long have you been having contractions?" he asked, knowing her tendency to 'grin and bear it'.

"I don't know...an hour?" she replied uncertainly.

"I need to get you to the hospital," Spencer said, suddenly sounding panicked.

"You need to get Chelsea to come inside," JJ reminded him.

"Right!" Spencer said hurriedly. Flying out the back door, he sprinted across the back lawn, knocking on Chelsea's door. She answered it almost immediately.

"Spencer?"

"JJ's in labour. We need you to come inside and keep an eye on the kids," he said breathlessly.

"Sure! Is she alright?" Chelsea asked, grabbing her jacket, phone, door keys, and a book.

"Ah...she's been in labour for about an hour without saying anything," Spencer replied as they quickly made their way back up to the house.

"Are you serious?" Chelsea half laughed. Spencer nodded, opening the door and allowing her inside. JJ was leaning against the bench, breathing through another contraction. Chelsea immediately went upstairs. Whenever she had to babysit at night, she folded the bed out from the couch in the theatre room, so she could hear if one of the kids woke.

xxx

After grabbing JJ's bag, car keys, and his phone, Spencer helped JJ out to the car, making sure she was comfortable, before hurrying around to the driver's side.

"Spence. Drive carefully, ok? My contractions are still reasonably far apart," JJ said reassuringly. Spencer nodded, reversing out of the driveway, and heading off for the hospital.

**A/N: Hmmm! Yeah, I know this was SUPER jumpy, because they only announced it to the team in Chapter 82. But there's loads of stuff I kinda need to sort out before I wrap up Compass. So, the sooner the baby arrives, the sooner I can get to work.**

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Okey dokey. BTW, just so you have a reference for later, Baby No. 4's appearance will pretty much be Mekhai/Henry, because Nathaniel looks like his Dad.**

**In Closing Time, on February 8th, we find out what JJ's been doing for that year she was gone, and that she has a special, unique relationship with a character of the BAU. And of course, AJ has confirmed that the fight is bloody and ugly.**

**Disclaimer: I'm hard to please...I don't own CM.**

Olivia rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked around the landing to Mommy and Daddy's room. Peeking around the doorframe, she discovered their bed untouched. Heading down the stairs, she yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to find not Mommy and Daddy, but Chelsea, Nathaniel, and Kirby. Toby was sitting at Chelsea's feet, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Hey munchkin! You hungry?" Chelsea asked as Olivia climbed up onto the counter stool.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked.

"Mommy and Daddy went to the hospital last night, while you guys were sleeping-"

"Mommy's having the baby!" Nathaniel cut in excitedly. Olivia looked back at Chelsea, who nodded.

"Yay!" Olivia said enthusiastically, throwing her arms in the air. Toby barked suddenly, making them all laugh, or giggle.

"So, squirt, what do you want for breakfast?" Chelsea asked.

"Can we have waffles, pretty please?" Olivia asked, fluttering her eyelashes like Maddy did to her Mommy. Chelsea grinned.

"I think we can manage that. You guys want to help?" she offered. The three immediately leapt off their stools, running around to the other side of the bench to help Chelsea make the waffles.

xxx

JJ pushed as hard as she could, wanting nothing more than for it to be over. Having already had three children, even if only two were born naturally and on time, labour had progressed easily for JJ, and she was in delivery at about 7am. Spencer kissed her sweaty forehead, wiping her face gently with a cold towel.

"You're doing great," he said reassuringly. JJ felt another contraction approaching. Gripping Spencer's hand with a death grip, she pushed, letting out a scream of pain as she delivered the baby's head.

"If you can deliver the baby's shoulders in the next two pushes, you're done!" the doctor called out encouragingly. JJ nodded, taking a deep breath.

Luckily, JJ managed to deliver the baby's shoulders in the next two contractions. The doctor gently rotated the baby, lifting it out. JJ collapsed back against the gurney, tears in her eyes as the little baby began to cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor called out warmly. Spencer kissed her lips, lingering for just a second.

"You've done so well, baby," he said gently. JJ smiled tiredly, squeezing Spencer's hand weakly.

"Saoirde," she whispered. Spencer smiled.

"I know," he said softly, kissing her again. After much contemplation, JJ had fallen in love with the name, and Spencer had quickly followed. It was unique, and went well with his middle name, after JJ's brother. Matthew.

They waited anxiously as the baby boy was cleaned up, and wrapped in a blue blanket. The nurse came back, carrying the tiny boy, bundled in his blanket and cap. Gently placing him in JJ's arms, she grabbed her clipboard to take down details.

"What are you going to call him?" she asked. JJ gently traced the line of his tiny jaw, before looking up at the nurse.

"Saoirde, S-A-O-I-R-D-E, Matthew Jareau-Reid," she told the nurse.

"That's a very different name. I've never heard it before. But it's adorable. Congratulations to both of you. Is he your first?" the nurse replied. Spencer laughed.

"He's our fourth," he told her. The nurse's jaw dropped slightly, before she too laughed.

"You guys are brave," she told them. JJ nodded.

"We know"

xxx

The kids were sitting at the counter, drawing pictures for Mommy and Daddy, when the phone rang. Chelsea answered it, smiling when she realised who was on the other end.

"Alright. I'll put you on speaker," she said, placing the phone back in the cradle, and pressing speaker. The kids looked at the phone, confused.

"Ok, you're on speaker," Chelsea told the caller.

"Hey midgets, it's Daddy," Spencer's voice told them.

"Daddy!" was the synchronised yell that made Chelsea cover her ears briefly.

"Daddy, we're not midgets!" Olivia giggled. Spencer laughed.

"Ok then, hello small people," he teased. The kids giggled, making Chelsea smile.

"Now, I have some pretty exciting news for you," Spencer said.

"What is it! What is it!" Nathaniel chanted. Spencer laughed again.

"Mommy's had the baby"

"YAY!"

"Let me finish, Nathaniel"

Chelsea laughed at the little boy's excitement, and at the fact that Kirby and Olivia were giggling uncontrollably.

"You guys have a little brother! His name is Saoirde Matthew," Spencer told them. Chelsea broke into an excited smile, as the kids gasped happily, jumping up and down in their seats.

"Can we talk to Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Mommy's really tired right now, hon. But I bet, if you ask Chelsea _really_ nicely, she might bring you up to the hospital after you've had your lunch, so you can see Mommy and Saoirde"

"Cheltee? We go to the ho'pital?" Kirby asked sweetly.

"After lunch, like Daddy said. But you have to be good and take your medicine, kiddo," she reasoned. Kirby pouted. Taking her medicine was the most hated thing she ever had to do at the moment.

xxx

After Kirby had obediently eaten her sandwich containing the crushed tablet, the first time it had ever gone smoothly, Chelsea got the kids dressed to go to the hospital. Nathaniel got very fidgety and excited when Chelsea tried to zip him into his Ben 10 jacket.

"Buddy, calm down!" she laughed. Nathaniel giggled.

"Ok, we all set?" Chelsea asked. The three children nodded excitedly. "Alright then, let's go"

The kids bolted for the front door, running out to Chelsea's car. Chelsea followed, grabbing her house keys and setting the alarm, before heading to the car. After buckling the littlest two into their car seats, and Olivia into her booster seat, she headed off for the hospital.

xxx

Olivia skipped into the hospital room, immediately throwing her arms around Spencer's knees.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly. Spencer lifted her up, kissing her cheek, just as Chelsea walked in with Nathaniel and Kirby. Olivia turned, seeing JJ sitting in the bed, and blowing her a kiss. Spencer gently set her down on the side of the bed.

"Be careful, ok? You don't want to hurt Mommy," he warned. Olivia nodded. Stretching up, she put her arms around JJ's neck as JJ hugged her tightly.

"Hey sweetie," she said softly, rubbing Olivia's back before she pulled away. Kirby was jumping up and down trying to reach the side of the bed, while Nathaniel was sitting on the end, beginning to crawl over the sheets towards JJ. Spencer reached down and lifted Kirby up, holding her on his hip. JJ smiled, and blew Kirby a kiss. Kirby giggled, blowing one back.

"Mommy, where 'Rade?" Nathaniel asked.

"He's coming in a minute," JJ replied. As soon as she had finished speaking, a nurse came in with Saoirde's little crib.

"These must be his older brother and sisters?" she asked. JJ nodded, smiling.

"Ok you three. This is Saoirde," Spencer said, gently lifting the baby boy out of his crib and placing him in JJ's arms. Olivia and Nathaniel sat at JJ's sides, cooing over their little brother, while Kirby watched from Spencer's arms. Chelsea moved to stand beside Spencer, gazing down into the baby boy's face. Even though he had been unexpected, he was the perfect addition to the Jareau-Reid madhouse.

**A/N: You guys are going to love this!**

**_"In four episodes, the girls have a girl's night on the books, so it's talked about," says Messer. "Then we see the aftermath of that girl's night, which is too much to drink."_**

**OMG YAY, I hope we get to see them drunk or hungover! Actually, correction, I just want to see JJ drunk or hungover!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: Remember Chapters 79 and 80? I'm tying them off in the next few chapters.**

**I know I've mentioned this before, but I would be so grateful if you could check out my story 'Soul Surfer' if you haven't already. I'm quite proud of it, unfortunately I only get one or two reviews per chapter. So, it would mean the world to me, even if you drop a line saying 'It was good/bad' I would love you forever. Thanks!**

**You will find the same note at the bottom, because I know some people don't read my ANs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ sat close by as Olivia held her baby brother, who was sleeping. Saoirde had only been home for a week and a half, but he was already the centre of attention of everyone. Even Toby was mesmerised by the new addition to the family.

"Mommy, he keeps twitching," Olivia giggled. JJ smiled as she shuffled closer to her eldest. Every now and then, Saoirde would take a big deep breath, and either kick his legs or stretch his arms.

The sound of Kirby squealing with laughter floated into the room. Shortly after, Spencer walked in, holding Kirby upside down while she laughed hysterically.

"Spence, put her down. She just ate," JJ told him. Spencer sighed.

"Sorry kiddo. Ride's over," he said, gently putting Kirby down. Kirby crossed her arms, turning to JJ, pouting.

"Party pooper," she said. Spencer burst out laughing, while JJ's jaw dropped.

"Where did you learn that, Missy?" she asked. Kirby pointed to Olivia, who looked shocked.

"And where did _you_ hear that?"

"Jonathan," Olivia said. JJ grinned. Jonathan was Maddy's older brother. He was always teaching Maddy and Olivia cheeky phrases, luckily nothing rude, which JJ was thankful for.

xxx

Spencer sat down beside JJ on the bed, putting his arm around her.

"Hey, JJ?"

"Mm?"

"What does childbirth feel like?"

JJ stared at him incredulously. "You really want to know what childbirth feels like?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well, to put it simply, it feels like pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon, which was originally the size of a grape," JJ said bluntly. Spencer burst out laughing, as did JJ.

"Nice"

"You asked. Trust me, that's coming from three experiences. One more thing...it hurts like you wouldn't believe"

"I figured that"

xxx

Monday morning was quiet for JJ. Spencer left for work at a late hour, at about 9. Chelsea took Olivia, Kirby, and Nathaniel to the aquarium to give JJ some quality 'Mommy' time with Saoirde, something that was a rarity in a house with three energetic children already.

JJ smiled as she fed Saoirde. She rubbed his tummy a little, laughing softly when he grunted and kicked his tiny feet. When he began to drift off to sleep, only pulling softly on her breast, JJ tucked herself back into her top, and lifted the baby boy to her shoulder. Standing up, she rubbed his back to coax a few burps out of him, before gently climbing the stairs and going into hers and Spence's room to lay him in his crib. Once he was settled, she grabbed the baby monitor, and left the room.

Walking around the landing, JJ went into Nathaniel's room. Trying not to laugh as she saw the disastrous mess that he seemed to leave behind him in a trail, she quickly tidied up his toys, and straightened up his bed. Leaving his room, she went into the girls' room, breathing a sigh of relief to see that it was reasonably tidier than Nathaniel's. Picking up the discarded plush toys on the floor, she straightened Kirby's bed, and turned to make Olivia's. As she pulled the sheets back to straighten out the folds, the smell of urine rose from the sheets, obviously only from the night just gone.

Sighing, JJ ran a hand through her hair. "Olivia..."

Putting the pillows on the floor, she stripped the sheets away, checked that the duvet was clean, and took the bundle of linen downstairs to the laundry, making a mental note to talk to Olivia when they got home. She was wondering just how long it had gone on without Olivia saying something. And that brought to mind a whole realm of possible causes.

With her line of work, JJ knew that silent bedwetting in children could often signify that the child had been molested. Which made her feel incredibly sick until she reminded herself that Olivia had showed _no_ other signs that could relate to molestation, namely withdrawal, targeted anger, and being easily irritated.

After turning the machine on, JJ went back upstairs, air freshener in her hand. Spraying the room, she directed some towards the mattress, and flipped it over easily. Grabbing fresh sheets from the cupboard, she remade the bed, and headed back downstairs to get a glass of orange juice.

xxx

When Chelsea returned home with the three oldest children, JJ greeted them in the hallway.

"Chels, would you mind entertaining Kirby and Nate for a little while? I need to talk to Olivia," she said softly. Chelsea nodded, turning to the younger two of the three.

"Hey guys, let's go play tag with Toby!" she said enthusiastically. Kirby 'yay'ed, before sprinting to the back door as fast as her little legs would carry her. Olivia made to follow her brother and sister, but was stopped by JJ, who shook her head.

"You and I are going to have a talk, sweetie," she said, leading Olivia upstairs to the master bedroom. Lifting Saoirde out of his crib, she sat on the bed, and waited for Olivia to climb up beside her.

"Livy, I was cleaning yours and Kirby's room this morning, and when I went to make your bed...it was wet. Do you wanna tell me about that?" she said gently. Olivia's shoulders slumped as she looked at her little hands. "Why didn't you tell me when you woke up?"

"I don't know...," Olivia mumbled. JJ reached out with her free hand, tipping Olivia's chin up.

"Are you having nightmares again, sweetie?" she asked softly. Olivia's blue eyes filled with tears, confirming JJ's thoughts.

"It so scary, Mommy. You shooted him," she choked out, her voice wavering. Careful not to squish little Saoirde, JJ pulled Olivia into a cuddle. It seemed as though Olivia was so locked into the nightmare that she couldn't wake herself up in time to get to the bathroom.

Once Olivia had calmed down, JJ wiped her eyes with a tissue, kissed her forehead, and sent her downstairs to play with her siblings. Digging through her bag, she found the card that Hotch had given her all those months ago. Grabbing her mobile, she dialled the number.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer Jareau. I'd like to schedule an appointment for my daughter, Olivia..."

xxx

Spencer groaned as Saoirde brought the contents of his tiny stomach up onto the cloth on Spencer's shoulder. JJ smirked as she walked past.

"Guess he didn't like dinner," she joked. Spencer shook his head, grinning as he coaxed one more burp out of Saoirde, lying him down in his crib in the corner of their room, before going into the bathroom to rinse out the cloth. After throwing the cloth in the laundry hamper, he exited the bathroom, and climbed into bed with JJ, who snuggled into his side.

"I can't wait to fit into my jeans again," she mumbled. Spencer put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Just be patient. You've managed fine the first three times," he said softly. JJ nodded slightly, lifting her face from his shoulder to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him again.

"I love you too"

**A/N: I know this is short. Sorry. I'll make up for it next chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**

**P.S. I know I've mentioned this before, but I would be so grateful if you could check out my story 'Soul Surfer' if you haven't already. I'm quite proud of it, unfortunately I only get one or two reviews per chapter. So, it would mean the world to me, even if you drop a line saying 'It was good/bad' I would love you forever. Thanks!**


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: Okey doke. Off to the airport to spot for a few hours today. In nearly 40 degree heat. I'm a dedicated aviation student.**

**Now, for lemon scenes, I'm going to start trailing off, leaving the rest to your imagination, mainly because I might get caught out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Yay!" was JJ's ecstatic cry from upstairs. Spencer laughed as he set Nathaniel's lunch down in front of the little boy. Picking Saoirde up from his rocker, Spencer climbed the stairs, and entered their bedroom, only to have JJ kiss him by surprise. When they pulled apart, Spencer was a little flustered.

"Woah. What's the occasion?" he asked.

"I got back into my jeans!" JJ shrieked, throwing her arms around him. Spencer laughed, making sure Saoirde wasn't about to get crushed as he hugged her back.

xxx

"So, Chels, any boys?" JJ teased as she started dinner. Chelsea was sitting on one of the counter stools, a happy little Saoirde in her arms.

"Maybe," she replied, blushing a little. JJ laughed. As she was about to reply, Nathaniel's cries came floating through the back door. JJ quickly put down the knife she'd been cleaning, and went out onto the back porch, followed by Chelsea, and Toby. Looking to her right, she found Nathaniel sitting at the bottom of the stairs, tears running down his face, his knee all bloodied and scraped. Kirby was kneeling beside him, peering at his knee with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Mommy," Nathaniel sobbed. JJ went to the bottom of the stairs, sitting on the last step.

"Kirby, why don't you go play with Livy?" she suggested.

"Otay!" Kirby said, running off to find her big sister. JJ gently move Nathaniel's knee to take a look at the scrape, and then picked him up, lifting him to her hip.

"Hurt," Nathaniel told her amidst his tears.

"I know, sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up, hey?" JJ replied, carrying him to the kitchen bench, where she sat him down on top of the counter. Toby came and sat underneath Nathaniel's dangling feet, wagging his tail excitedly. Nathaniel giggled when he looked down and saw Toby.

"What'd you do, buddy? Trying to fly?" Chelsea asked, smiling. Nathaniel giggled again.

"No, siyyey, I no fly," he replied, making Chelsea laugh. JJ returned to the counter with the first aid kit. Grabbing one of the alcohol wipes, she unwrapped it, and before Nathaniel could figure out what it was, pressed it his knee.

"Ow! Mommy! Dat 'tings!" Nathaniel shrieked, pushing her hand away.

"Nathaniel, if you don't let me clean it properly, it's going to get infected. Then it'll hurt a lot more," JJ reasoned. Nathaniel shook his head.

"No, Mommy!" he exclaimed. JJ gently wiped around the cut, cleaning the blood off of his knee.

"Ok, sweetie, let me clean it quickly. Alright?" JJ said gently. Nathaniel shook his head, just as Chelsea saw that it was time to distract him.

"Hey, Nathaniel, look at me..."

Once Chelsea had him in conversation, JJ quickly wiped the scrape down with the wipe. By the time Nathaniel realised it was stinging, she was finished, and putting a dressing over the top.

"There you go. Better?" she asked. Nathaniel nodded. JJ kissed his forehead, lifting him down to the ground.

xxx

"It seems as though, just like you suggested, Olivia is deep in her nightmares, and is unable to wake up in time to go to the bathroom. I know you expressed concern over sexual abuse, but I can tell you straightaway that Olivia shows no signs whatsoever of that kind of trauma," Anna said reassuringly to the couple sitting across from her.

"That's good," JJ breathed, heaving a sigh of relief.

"What I'm going to attempt during her sessions is to train her to wake herself up if she becomes frightened in her sleep. It's no simple task, but it can be done," Anna explained.

"What do we do?"

"Well, here's something that will help. Children having nightmares are known to become fitful sleepers, moan, cry out, or scream. Put Olivia to bed at her normal bedtime, and stay up for a couple of hours afterwards. If she starts to do any of what I just mentioned, wake her up. If she cries out in the middle of the night, go and wake her up. Along with my sessions, that should train her to eventually wake herself up during a nightmare. Once we have that down pat, we can work on getting rid of the nightmares altogether"

xxx

Spencer moved slowly inside JJ, not wanting to hurt her. Seeing as it was their first time making love since Saoirde was born, he was being the gentlest he'd ever been, bringing tears of passion and joy to JJ's eyes.

As they fell over the edge, Spencer let his head fall forward to JJ's shoulder. When his vision focused again, he looked up to find JJ looking at him with a smile on her face, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"That was beautiful...I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly.

"Love you too," Spencer moaned, his hands wandering down her sides, back to the apex of her thighs. JJ gasped as he gently touched her...

xxx

JJ sat with Nathaniel on her lap as Olivia had her hair cut. With each passing day, Olivia was even more so the spitting image of her mother. Her blonde hair, once curly when she was little, had grown out to her waist, with little waves in it here and there. JJ loved Olivia's hair, and was reluctant to get it cut any shorter than necessary. Olivia shared the same opinion. That morning, JJ had decided that it was too unruly at the ends, and it was time for a trim.

"Olivia, you have beautiful hair," the stylist was saying as she carefully trimmed the ends of Olivia's hair.

"Thank you," Olivia replied sweetly, flashing her toothy dimpled smile. JJ smiled, watching as little locks of Olivia's hair fell to the floor.

Nathaniel started to get restless, so JJ kept him entertained. She didn't realise Olivia was done until she felt Olivia tug her jeans. Looking past Nathaniel, she broke into a huge smile.

"Nathaniel, look at Livy's hair," she said. Nathaniel turned around. Olivia had had a fringe cut, straight across her forehead. It looked adorable.

"Pwetty!" Nathaniel said happily, reaching out to touch Olivia's fringe. Olivia giggled, smoothing it down with her hand.

Once JJ had paid, they left the salon, Nathaniel chattering away happily in JJ's ear about nothing of particular importance. Olivia was too busy winding her slightly shorter hair around her finger.

JJ couldn't but laugh at Nathaniel, who chatted while JJ was buckling him into the car seat, and talked most of the way home, until Olivia clamped her hand over his mouth, which only made JJ laugh harder.

"Nathaniel, let's sing!" Olivia suggested.

"Oh no," JJ laughed under her breath as they pulled up at the traffic lights. Within seconds, they had started singing the _Hamster Dance Song_, one of the most annoying songs JJ had _ever_ heard in her entire life.

"Mommy, put the music on!" Olivia begged. Sighing, but unable to fight off a grin, JJ slid the Hamster CD into the radio, laughing when the two kids started singing along.

By the time they got home, JJ was about ready to hang herself from listening to the song on repeat for a 25 minute drive. Heaving a sigh of relief as she turned off the CD, she got out of the car, letting Nathaniel out of his car seat. Spencer opened the door as they approached.

"Daddy, look at my hair!" Olivia said excitedly. Spencer put on a look of total surprise.

"Wow, Princess, it looks so pretty! Do a spin for me," he said gently. Olivia giggled, twirling around. Spencer scooped her up, kissing her cheek. JJ smiled, following Nathaniel inside.

xxx

With Saoirde getting bigger, so did the intensity of JJ's previously non-existent mood swings. One episode had her promptly relay her 'Mommy Dictionary' to Spencer.

"Bottle feeding! A chance for Daddy to get up at 2 instead of Mommy! Family planning! The art of spacing baby making far enough apart to prevent a financial crisis! Whodunit! Obviously no-one in this house! Whoops! Something that, no matter what, translates into 'get a sponge'!"

Spencer had learned from six years of experience that if JJ was pissed off, get as far out of her way as possible. He had taken to disappearing out the back door whenever she lost it, leaving her yelling after him until she got sick of it and went upstairs.

Most of her outbursts were directed at men in general. Or Spencer. And most of the time, she could be easily calmed down by: 1. Leaving her alone for a while 2. Buying flowers and apologising for whatever he'd supposedly done wrong.

So one day when Spencer went upstairs to see if she had calmed down, and wound up with her crying in his arms, he was more than a little surprised.

"I just...I love the kids...but-"

"You need to have some fun"

"Pretty much..."

"I have the perfect plan. Be ready to go out by 6. Wear that little blue dress you wore that night when Nathaniel was 4 months old"

xxx

After asking Chelsea, Emily, and Garcia (who also bravely decided to bring along the seven month old twins, Katie and Cody) to babysit, JJ and Spencer left for a night to themselves.

Spencer took JJ to a fancy restaurant, where they sat in a corner, off in their own world. Spencer got very flustered when JJ began to run her foot up and down his leg underneath the table. JJ thought he was adorable when he blushed. Even after five years of marriage, and six years of being together, she still managed to make him blush all the time.

"You're so cute when you blush," she giggled...making his blush deeper.

"You're so cute when you wear that dress," Spencer said softly. This time it was JJ's turn to go pink.

"Do you think the kids are alright?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"JJ-"

"I'm just asking. Do you think they're ok?"

"JJ, they'll be fine. They're with Chelsea, Garcia, and Emily"

"True, but...Kirby...and Saoirde's so little"

"They will be fine for one night"

Once they had paid for their meal, they left the restaurant, walking hand in hand along one of the busiest main roads in DC. Shop fronts were lit up like Christmas trees.

Spencer led JJ back to the park where he had proposed to her. When JJ realised where they were, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"God, you can be such a romantic," she said as she pulled away. Spencer smiled, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her again.

**A/N: Yeah, crappy description of the date night. Sorry. **

**Back to school tomorrow! Updates are slowing from here on out!**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm really bad at forgetting about characters. I apologise profusely.**

**I swear to God, if this 'special relationship' that JJ has with another team member, that we find out about in 'Closing Time' is a parent to parent relationship with Hotch, I'm bombing CBS, because they would have gotten me excited over practically nothing.**

**Someone on Tumblr suggested that she has threesomes with the person and Will :O :O :O**

**Anyway, a little while ago, I told Whatif-ifonly a little story. That story was something that happened to me and Mum at midnight, and it made her laugh, even more so when I sent her pictures.**

**In other words, you guys are going to **_**love**_** this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ leant on the railing on the back porch, watching her crazy extended family relaxing together in the backyard. Morgan, Spencer, and Matt were standing at the barbecue together, laughing about something Matt had said. Olivia, Jack, and Jake were playing tag on the lawn. Hotch and Rossi were sitting together, chuckling about some joke that JJ would probably not understand. Saoirde was in Rossi's arms, happily trying to grab Rossi's nose. Alyssa and Garcia were deep in conversation, each with one of the twins on their lap. Nathaniel and Keeley were playing with two hula hoops. Keeley was giggling as Nathaniel tried to make the hoop stay up. Kirby was sitting in Alex's lap, wide eyed over a butterfly that Alex had carefully caught to show her.

Emily came out of the house, leaning against the railing beside JJ.

"You ok?" she asked. JJ turned her head, smiling.

"Couldn't be better," she said softly. Emily smiled as well.

"You know, JJ, we all wonder how you do it," she admitted.

"Do what?" JJ replied, looking confused.

"You have four kids under the age of 6, you work terrible hours, and you and Reid still manage to have a strong relationship," Emily explained. JJ laughed.

"Don't ask me for parenting advice," she joked. Emily laughed, shaking her head at her blonde friend.

"But how?"

"I love my job, and Chelsea is a godsend. That's all I have to say on the matter," JJ replied, turning towards the stairs. Emily grinned, following her down the steps onto the back lawn.

xxx

An hour later, the kids were exhausted. The adults, however, were still going. Saoirde and Kirby had been put to bed, as had Keeley. Spencer had made the mistake of asking Nathaniel if he wanted to go to bed, and was now trying to negotiate the stubborn little boy into his bed. Olivia was resting against JJ's shoulder, her eyes drooping as her Mommy and Auntie Lyss chatted animatedly.

"Jake came and asked Matt the other day what a," Alyssa trailed off, noticing that Olivia was still awake "B-O-N-E-R was"

JJ burst out laughing, imagining what the look on her brother's face would've been.

"We think he picked it up from Alex, but the look on Matt's face was priceless, I wish I'd had a camera!"

"What did Matt say?"

"He took Jake outside to talk to him. I don't know what he said, but I'm pretty sure it was the nine year old version of the birds and the bees," Alyssa replied. JJ laughed.

"I'll never forget the day my mom decided I was old enough for the birds and the bees. As soon as she'd said it, I made every attempt possible to get out of the house. She cornered me in my bedroom, sat me down, and explained _everything_," she told her sister-in-law. Alyssa giggled.

Across the yard, Rossi and Morgan were having an arm wrestle, with Matt as the referee, and Spencer, who had managed to get Nathaniel to bed, and Hotch as spectators.

Rossi slammed Morgan's arm down, making Matt and Spencer laugh.

"And the old man beats him again! You should really start training," Rossi teased. Morgan laughed, reaching out and shaking the older agents hand.

Emily cooed over Cody, smiling when he grunted in his sleep. Katie was also asleep against her Mommy's shoulder, sighing and twitching every now and then.

The twins both had beautiful caramel skin, courtesy of their African-American-Caucasian father, and their Caucasian mother. Their hair was black, soft and silky, also courtesy of their father. As they grew older, Garcia couldn't believe how much they looked like their Daddy.

xxx

"I'll see you later baby," JJ said softly, kissing Spencer briefly before heading to the front door.

"Have fun," Spencer called sarcastically. JJ looked over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows, making her husband laugh. Heading off shopping with Garcia, Alyssa, and Emily was going to be interesting.

Walking back inside, Spencer had barely closed the door when a thud sounded upstairs, followed by a 'Whoops'.

"Kirby? What did you do?" he called knowingly, heading up the stairs.

"Not'ing Daddy," Kirby called back innocently. Spencer rounded the landing, walking towards the bathroom. Opening the door, he didn't know how to react when he saw an entire large bottle of liquid soap spilled all over the floor.

"Kirby...what were you doing?" he asked, remaining calm.

"I wa' twyin'a wash my hands," Kirby replied innocently. Spencer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking Kirby's hand, he led her around to the theatre room, picked her up, and plopped her onto the couch beside a snoozing Toby.

"Sit here. Don't move," he said firmly. Kirby nodded. Quickly changing the channel over to the kiddie station, Spencer went to the linen closet and grabbed three old towels. Re-entering the bathroom, he used the towels to mop up the soap. Once he had most of it up, he soaked the cloth, and wiped the tiles down to remove any other traces of soap from the floor. Using the last unused towel, he dried the floor, then gathered up all the linen, and carried it quickly downstairs to the laundry, where he dumped it in the sink.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Olivia asked as she followed him into the laundry.

"Kirby knocked over the soap in the bathroom, so I had to clean it up with these towels," Spencer explained, lifting Olivia up to sit on the counter beside the sink. Once he had, he heard Saoirde crying.

"Can you wait right here, Princess? I need to go and get Saoirde," Spencer said. Olivia nodded, crossing her little legs as she winded her long hair around her finger.

xxx

After changing Saoirde's diaper and bringing him downstairs, Spencer rinsed out the towels, with Olivia's help, and loaded them into the washing machine.

"Daddy, can I put the powder in? Mommy lets me," Olivia asked.

"Sure honey. Here you go," Spencer replied, handing her the loaded scoop. He watched as Olivia carefully opened the powder drawer and tipped the substance into the machine. Reaching past her, he pressed the button, listening as the machine whirred to life.

"Do you think Mommy's going to know that Kirby tipped over the soap?" he asked, lifting his five year old daughter to his hip. Olivia giggled.

"Don't be silly, Daddy!"

"Me? Silly? Why?" Spencer asked, feigning shock as they left the laundry.

"Mommy always knows when someone's been naughty," Olivia giggled. Spencer laughed, seeing just how much Olivia resembled JJ when she laughed.

"That she does, Princess"

xxx

Saoirde gurgled happily as Spencer ran his fingers across his tiny belly. Showing off his gummy smile, he waved his arms around happily, exposing his belly every time he put his arms above his head. Spencer leaned down, blowing a raspberry on Saoirde's belly. The baby boy squealed, kicking his socked feet. Doing it again, Spencer laughed when Saoirde writhed in his arms, a bright smile lighting up his face as he gurgled again.

Faint giggles floated up the stairs into the bedroom. Frowning, Spencer got up, holding Saoirde in his left arm. As he descended the stairs, he could hear Kirby's voice distinguished from the other two. Walking through the kitchen, and rounding the corner to the laundry, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened dramatically.

Spencer didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that his laundry was now filled with fluffy white bubbles.

Grabbing Saoirde's rocker, he strapped the little boy into it, setting him on the countertop. Still in shock, he glanced around. Olivia and Nathaniel were dancing around in circles, giggling and singing. Kirby was nowhere to be seen. The washing machine was spewing bubbles out of every opening it could possibly push them through.

Taking a few steps forward, Spencer suddenly walked into a lump on the floor, buried under the bubbles. "Oof!"

As he crashed into the floor, sending little clouds of bubbles flying into the air, Kirby popped up behind him.

"Daddy!" she cried, throwing her arms out to her sides. Bubbles were stuck to her hair, and her clothes. Spencer couldn't help but laugh when he turned around and took in her appearance.

A bark told him that Toby was somewhere underneath the foam. Without warning, Toby jumped up, trying to bite a by passing bubble, before falling back into the bubbles, sending clouds puffing into the air.

xxx

JJ stepped through the front door, still in a good mood from her shopping trip. Hanging her bag up in the hall closet, she went upstairs to try and find one of the many members of her family. Quickly going into the bedroom to trade her heels for her sneakers, she found it empty and silent. Entering the theatre room, she found the TV on, but the room empty. Retreating towards the kids bedrooms, the strong smell of soap came wafting to her nose. Frowning in confusion, she opened the bathroom door. The smell got distinctively stronger, but there was no trace of soap anywhere.

Heading back downstairs, JJ was surprised to find that not even Toby had come to greet her as yet. Poking her head into the front lounge, she continued through to the kitchen dining area. It was then that the sound of her kids laughing floated to her ears.

Following the sounds of their voices, she walked through to the laundry area, rounding the corner...

"Spence!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, not quite sure how to react to the sight before her.

Bubbles covering every inch of the floor.

Spencer hastily throwing bucketfuls of bubbles out the laundry door, with foam stuck to his hair and clothes.

Her three oldest jumping around, throwing handfuls of white fluff at each other.

Toby trying to eat the clouds.

Saoirde gurgling happily, trying to grab at passing floating bubbles as they floated past him.

The washing machine pumping bubbles out of every opening it could manage.

"Ok, I can explain. Kirby was washing her hands and accidentally tipped the liquid soap all over the bathroom floor-" Spencer started as he fought through bubbles to get to his wife.

JJ burst out laughing, now seeing the root of the problem.

"-so I mopped it up with towels"

"The towels in the washing machine?"

"I rinsed them out"

"Obviously not enough for the machine"

"I'm sorry," Spencer said innocently. JJ laughed, stretching up and kissing him briefly. The kids squealed, covering their eyes.

"It's alright. We'll clean it up," she said softly.

xxx

"No, JJ, don't open the-!"

JJ yanked the door open on the washing machine, sending water flooding all over the floor.

"-door," Spencer sighed, running a wet hand through his damp hair. JJ laughed as she shook water off her sneakers.

"Looks like I need a new pair of sneakers baby," she said. Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"You always have an excuse to get a new pair of shoes," he groaned. JJ laughed, grabbing a bucket off the counter, kneeling down, and beginning to scrape handfuls of bubbles out of the washing machine, while Spencer unearthed the troublesome towels.

As Spencer made to throw a bucket of bubbles and water out the door, he knocked into JJ, accidentally sloshing the water down both of their fronts. JJ shrieked as the cold water hit her, jumping back. At the same time, her sneaker slid across the damp tiles, sending her crashing into the floor.

"JJ! Are you alright? I'm so sorry-" Spencer began, dumping the bucket outside the door. He stopped when JJ started laughing.

"Spence, I'm fine! Can you help me up?" she asked, holding out her hand. Spencer pulled her to her feet, handing the bucket back to her once she was upright again. JJ chuckled softly as she knelt back down in front of the washing machine, and Spencer returned to trying to get the soap out of the towels.

An hour later, they had most of the mess gone. All that was needed was a mop of the floor.

JJ giggled as she caught a sight of Spencer as he turned around.

"Baby, I think you wet your pants," she teased, laughing at the wet patch that ran down the front of his legs. Spencer laughed, grabbing her and holding her close, wiping water from his shirt all over her. JJ screamed, laughing and pushing him away. Spencer took in the sight before him. JJ's shirt had gone see through, revealing to him that she was wearing a pale pink satin bra, with black polka dots...his personal favourite. He grabbed her again, kissing her deeply.

"Spence, baby, my shirt...," JJ tried to say, but Spencer stopped her.

"Doesn't bother me," he said huskily, making JJ smile. After casting a quick glance over the laundry, and concluding that it was clean enough, he swept JJ into his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

**A/N: This took a while, but I hope you liked!**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: Ok, now it's getting close. I know it seems like it's still got a while to go before it ends, because I keep rambling, but I've figured out when to cut it, and I just have to figure out how to finish it nicely now.**

**I know it kinda seems like this family gets sick a lot, but I've had to read the food poisoning chapter in my Cooking textbook for homework, and I was stuck for ideas for this chapter. Besides, it might help me tie things up in some way. You never know...**

**Haha, you guys are going to laugh so hard at this. It's been about 80 something chapters, but I totally forgot about Sergio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ smiled as Olivia did a twirl for the camera. Spencer and JJ had enrolled her in a local dance school, for jazz, tap, and ballet lessons. Today was Olivia's first ballet lesson, and she was all ready to go in her pink leotard, a pink skirt, her ballet stockings and shoes. Her long hair was slicked back into a bun, upon instruction by the teacher when JJ and Spencer had first met her.

"Daddy, I'm a ballerina!" Olivia exclaimed, doing a circle on her tippy toes with her hands up above her head.

"You sure are, Princess! You ready to go?" Spencer replied, snapping one more photo. Olivia nodded, grabbing her new dance bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's go, Mommy!" she said excitedly, grabbing JJ's hand and tugging hard. JJ laughed, standing up and complying to her daughters insistences.

xxx

Olivia had easily gone into the class, obviously excited. JJ sat in the waiting room for the hour, reading the book she'd brought with her.

The door to the studio opened, and kids came pouring out to find their parents. Olivia made a beeline for JJ, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi sweetie! Did you have fun?" JJ asked, hugging Olivia. Olivia nodded ecstatically.

"It was lots of fun, Mommy! Do I get to come back?" she asked. JJ laughed.

"If you want to, yes you can," she said. Olivia smiled.

"Yay!"

xxx

Emily smiled as Hotch walked into the kitchen with Keeley on his shoulders. It was hard to believe that she was nearly 3 and a half. It felt like just yesterday she'd held the tiny baby girl just hours after she was born.

Jack came flying into the room, a complete bundle of energy.

"Dad, Emily! I've decided what I would like for my birthday!" he said excitedly.

"Jack, your birthday's not until May," Emily half laughed. Hotch grinned.

"I know, but I thought I'd tell you now"

"So, what is it you want buddy?" Hotch asked, lifting Keeley down so that she was standing on the counter in front of her Mommy.

"A puppy!" Jack exclaimed. Hotch raised his eyebrows, and Emily laughed.

"Why a dog, Jack?"

"Puppy!" Keeley exclaimed happily, sitting down in front of Emily.

"Well, Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer have Toby, and he's so much fun to play with, and I want one too!" Jack explained.

"Jack, a dog is a big responsibility," Hotch said gently.

"I'm responsible," Jack said defiantly, straightening up to his full height.

"Buddy, I'm not promising anything, but Emily and I will think about it, ok?"

"Alright," Jack sighed, knowing from previous experience that it was more than likely going to be a 'no'. Turning around, he went back to his room.

Emily straightened, lifting Keeley onto her hip. Walking around to where her husband was stood, she kissed him softly.

"Mama ewwy!" Keeley shrieked, making Hotch and Emily pull apart as they both started laughing. Hotch reached out and tickled Keeley's tummy, making her squeal and lean away as far as she could. Emily struggled to keep her from falling.

"Aaron, I'm going to drop her! Stop!" she laughed. Hotch grinned, lifting Keeley from her arms. Looking his baby girl in the eye, he pretended to growl like a bear, laughing when she growled back.

Emily smiled, leaving her husband and daughter alone as she went to Jack's room. Sergio meowed, prancing along behind her.

Opening the door, she found Jack lying on his bed watching a movie on his portable DVD player, something Hotch and Emily had bought to keep him entertained on long trips.

"Hey buddy. What you watching?" she asked gently, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Sergio leapt up softly, sitting down beside Jack's arm.

"Ice Age 3," Jack mumbled, not looking away from the screen.

"Jack, I know you really want a dog...I'll tell you a little secret. I really want a dog too," Emily replied softly. Jack sat up, looking at his step mom in surprise.

"But you have a cat"

"Some dogs don't mind cats. And others can be trained to tolerate them"

"That's pretty cool"

"So, I tell you what. I'll see if I can talk your dad into getting you a dog for your birthday"

Jack threw his arms around Emily's neck. "Thanks Emily! You're the coolest step mom!"

Emily smiled, hugging him back.

xxx

Spencer had only had three mouthfuls of chicken when JJ suddenly paled.

"Jayje? What's wrong?" he asked. The kids munched away at their chicken and salad, Saoirde happily sitting in his baby swing, banging a rattle onto the poles. JJ pulled her chicken apart with her knife and fork, looking at the inside closely.

"Uh...I don't think this chicken's cooked all the way through...," JJ trailed off, looking up from her plate. Spencer pulled his apart as well, only to discover that the inside was indeed pink. He slowly put down his knife and fork.

"I thought you said it was," he said softly. JJ nodded.

"I know. I was kind of preoccupied with Saoirde, and when I checked, I must have only looked at a thin bit of meat," she said apologetically. Spencer glanced towards the kids end of the table, and knowing that raw chicken was a high risk for salmonella, panicked when he saw that they'd all finished their chicken. Looking back at JJ, he stood up, as did she.

"Take away their plates. Did you eat any?"

JJ shook her head, a look of guilt across her face. "I can't cook. You should've cooked the chicken"

Spencer reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. If we get sick, we get sick. It happens. Don't worry about it"

Walking around to the end of the table, he and JJ cleared away the kids' plates, much to their confusion. JJ dumped the chicken in the bin, and tied off the bag, not wanting Toby to get at it. Then, she and Spencer herded the kids upstairs for a bath.

xxx

By midnight, Spencer and Nathaniel were sick. Spencer spent the night huddled over the toilet bowl, while JJ spent the night at Nathaniel's bedside, periodically wiping the little boy's sweaty forehead, and holding a bucket under his chin every time he was sick. She was forced to shower him and change his sheets twice when she didn't quite get the bucket to him in time.

By morning, JJ wasn't even sick and she felt like death. After giving Nathaniel some Painstop, which with the added codeine, would help settle his stomach, and staying with him until he fell asleep, she dragged herself into the bathroom to check on Spencer, who was slumped against the wall, his face pale and sweaty.

"Baby? How do you feel?" she asked gently, kneeling down beside him and brushing his hair away from his face.

"Like death warmed up," Spencer groaned, moving back over the toilet bowl as his stomach violently rejected more of its contents. JJ grabbed a cloth, wetting it and pressing it to the back of his neck.

xxx

Spencer was sprawled on the couch in the theatre room, his stomach settled somewhat for the time being. As long as he stayed still, he was alright. But he had grabbed a bucket, just in case.

JJ came in, running a hand through her hair. "Nathaniel's puking his guts out, Kirby's got cramps and a fever, and Olivia's got cramps and the runs"

"Lovely. I would help, if I wasn't so afraid I'll barf if I move," Spencer said apologetically.

"It's ok. My cooking did this, I'll deal with it"

"JJ, if it's too much, remember what Chelsea said a couple of months ago?"

"_You know, if the kids are ever sick and you guys can't handle it all at once, I'm more than happy to help. I have two little sisters and a little brother. I have a very strong stomach," Chelsea laughed as she headed out the back door to her room. JJ grinned._

"_I'll keep that in mind"_

"I can handle it at the moment, but I'll see how I go"

xxx

Derek was sitting on the couch, the twins in his lap, when Penelope came into the room.

"Reid, Olivia, Kirby, and Nathaniel all have food poisoning," she said dramatically.

"How did that happen?"

"JJ made chicken"

"How do you know?"

"JJ called Hotch, who told Emily, who told me"

"Ahh...Katie wants her Mommy," Derek replied. Katie squirmed, reaching up for her Mommy. Penelope lifted her up, kissing her soft cheek.

"Hi baby girl. Did you have fun with Daddy and Cody?" she cooed. Katie nestled her face in against her Mommy's neck, curled up in Mommy's arms.

xxx

JJ woke up in the middle of the night to hear a little voice floating across the landing. Carefully, so as not to disturb Spencer, who had stopped throwing up the day before, and was now working on getting a full night's sleep, she pulled herself out of bed, and padded across the carpet, out onto the landing. Listening at Kirby and Olivia's door, the room was silent.

Moving towards Nathaniel's room, she opened the door slowly. As she did, she smiled a little at the picture before her.

Olivia, knowing that her Mommy and Daddy were really tired and in need of sleep, had taken on the duty of caring for Nathaniel during the night, without JJ knowing. Right at that moment, she was rubbing Nathaniel's back (just as Mommy did for her when she was sick) while the poor little boy threw up into his designated bucket. Olivia had taken on her Uncle Matt's trait of an iron stomach, and the only time she got sick was if she had a bug.

Walking into the room, JJ knelt down beside Olivia, kissing the little girl's forehead as she pulled her sick son into her lap.

"Livy...you've been very sweet. Why don't you go and get some sleep, honey?" she whispered. Olivia nodded, standing up and hugging Mommy and her brother, before going back to her bed.

JJ gently rocked back and forth, rubbing Nathaniel's back and kissing his sweaty forehead. He whimpered as his churning tummy ached and cramped.

"It's alright, baby boy...you'll feel better soon," she said soothingly. Nathaniel leaned away from her, throwing up again, successfully getting the bucket. Once he'd stopped, JJ grabbed some tissues, and carefully wiped his mouth, before helping him to drink some water from his water bottle. Lifting him up, she lay him back in his bed, crawling in behind him and putting her arm around him. It didn't take long before they were both asleep again.

**A/N: Yeah, I know the sickness thing is getting kinda old, but in my defense, I've just watched ER, read the food poisoning chapter of my Cooking textbook, I used to want to be a doctor, and I felt dodgy at work from my lunch.**

**So, yeah, next chapter, I haven't quite figured out what to do, but I promise I will do it as soon as I can.**

**Please drop a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: So, a little bit of Physics and Aviation, but I'm time managing, and I really want to finish Compass before school gets too heavy, otherwise I'll always be daydreaming storylines (my bad).**

**Went surfing for the first time on Saturday Feb 25! SOOO much fun! Can't wait to do it again!**

**I'll be putting Nathaniel's little daydream into next chapter, because I realised there's a few more things I need to think about for his character (stupid me, he's three years old and I haven't got my crap sorted out yet :S)**

**Please check out my friend's (WalkWithShadows) story that her and I are co-writing (my part will be up ASAP). It's a Harry Potter Criminal Minds Xover (maybe what some of you love to read?), and we would love reviews! It focuses on Rose and Henry, so lots of adorableness, but it is sad, just warning. It is called Cancer. Please, please read. We would much appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Olivia daydreamed as she carefully drew a picture of their house and her family. As she drew the lines of the front of the house, she thought about how much she loved everyone in her family.

Mommy was the nicest, prettiest Mommy she could ever ask for. Olivia liked that she looked like her mom, because she was always telling Mommy how pretty she looked. She also thought it was pretty cool that Mommy and Daddy worked for the FBI, although she wasn't quite sure what that was. All she knew was that it was a very important job.

"_Ok, rascals, Daddy and I are going to work. Be good for Chelsea," JJ teased. Olivia threw her arms around her neck._

"_You look pretty today, Mommy," she giggled. JJ smiled, lightly tickling Olivia's side._

"_So do you, munchkin, but you'll be even prettier once you change out of your PJ's and brush your hair," she hinted. Olivia giggled again._

Daddy was very, very, very, very, very, very smart. Olivia knew that she was smart too, but not as smart as Daddy. Daddy was also lots of fun to play with. He could do magic tricks, and read really, really, really, really fast. One day, Olivia would be able to read as fast as that.

"_Read it fast!" Olivia giggled. Spencer opened the book, taking a deep breath._

"_-"_

"_Not that fast!" Olivia laughed. Spencer laughed, taking big breaths._

"_Good, because I was about to faint," he joked. Olivia burst out laughing, falling back onto the couch cushions, making Spencer laugh as well._

Olivia understood a lot of things about her family. Like, sometimes Chelsea would look after them for a few days when Mommy and Daddy were working in another city. And that Kirby had something wrong with her heart. Saoirde was only little, and you had to be careful with him, but he was very cute. And Nathaniel was pretty funny. He left messes everywhere. Mommy called him 'Baby Tornado' or BT for short, which Olivia thought was very funny, although she wasn't exactly sure what a tornado was. She knew it was a very dangerous thing that left big messes...a bit like her little brother.

xxx

JJ held Kirby's hand as the six of them stood in the checkout line in the department store. Even though it had been a miraculously incident free trip, JJ was itching to get home.

Olivia swatted Nathaniel's hand playfully. They were both hanging off either side of the trolley, reaching across every now and then and playfully hitting each other. Saoirde, in his five month old glory, was giggling in his adorable baby way as Spencer pulled faces and played Peek-A-Boo with him. Kirby began to bounce a little as they waited. JJ noticed, but passed it off as impatience.

"Mommy, I need to go toilet," Kirby whined, bouncing on the balls of her feet. JJ sighed, turning to Spencer.

"Kirby has to pee. Can you keep an eye on them?" she asked. Spencer nodded, grinning, waving her off. JJ held Kirby's hand, pulling her gently towards the bathrooms just outside the store.

"Do you want help?" JJ asked. Kirby shook her head, going into the stall, and trying to lock the door.

"Uh uh, Kirby. I'll hold the door, ok?"

"No, Mommy, I do it!"

"Kirby," JJ said warningly. She heard Kirby's trademark impatient sigh.

"Ok"

As JJ waited, her fingers wrapped around the edge of the door, Kirby began to sing, making the two other occupants of the bathroom, a teenage girl and an elderly woman, laugh.

"T'inkle, t'inkle, lil' 'tar," Kirby sang. JJ laughed as well, shaking her head. Kirby definitely took after her; no shame. "How I 'onder what 'choo are"

"Kirby, are you done?"

"No"

JJ grinned, leaning back against the wall while she held the door. Kirby sang a few more lines before the toilet flushed. "Mommy, help?"

JJ stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Kneeling down, she helped Kirby button up her jeans. "Very good singing, yeah?"

Kirby giggled, blushing, which made JJ laugh. Putting her hand on Kirby's shoulder, she steered her out of the stall over to the sinks. While the tap ran, Kirby reached up, just touching the stream of water. JJ lifted her up, helping her to wash and dry her hands, before they left the bathroom. As they walked out, they found Spencer standing with the cart, Olivia, Nathaniel, and Saoirde.

"Ready to go?" he asked. JJ nodded, slipping her hand into his as Kirby climbed onto the end of the cart.

xxx

Saoirde kicked his legs happily as he lay on the changing table. He squealed with baby laughter as his Mommy blew a raspberry on his tummy. He liked this 'Mommy'. She fed him, changed him, bathed him, and sang to him. Sometimes it was 'Daddy' who did that. All little Saoirde knew was that these people took care of him, and as long as he was clean, dry, fed, and watered...he was a happy boy.

Mommy kissed the tips of his tiny toes, making him squeal happily. Saoirde smiled brightly as Mommy slid a clean diaper under his bottom, lowering his little hips and doing up the tabs. He kicked his feet happily as she slipped his little track pants over his tiny legs. Once she was all done, Mommy lifted him up, kissing his nose as she settled him against her hip. Saoirde smiled, winding his fingers through Mommy's long hair. Her hair was fun to play with. It was soft, and very shiny. Which was why he was playing with it all the time.

xxx

Spencer walked into the bedroom to find a view he much appreciated. JJ was down on her hands and knees in the wardrobe, everything from the waist up obscured from his view. Silently crossing the room, he bent down and gently slapped JJ's ass.

"Hey! Spence!" JJ yelped, turning around and whacking his leg. Spencer grinned, sliding down to sit against the doorframe. JJ sat down across from him, holding a box in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked lightly.

"Cleaning out this black hole. Pen, Em, and I are having a girl's night next week, and I'm trying to find my favourite pair of shoes"

"Please find them, otherwise you'll have to buy a new pair, and that's not good," Spencer teased.

"Helping the economy, baby," JJ replied. Spencer laughed, shaking his head. Looking down at the box in JJ's hands, he frowned in confusion.

"What's that?"

JJ shook the box a little, the objects inside rattling around. "This is my treasure box from when I was little. I used to put all the things that were special to me in this box, and then I would hide it under the loose floorboard under my bed"

Spencer smiled. The good old 'loose floorboard' trick. "What's in it?"

JJ reached in, pulling out two envelopes, a couple of medals, a small jewellery box, a birthday card, and a training bra. Spencer grinned.

"First training bra?" he teased. JJ blushed, but laughed all the same.

"How'd you guess?"

Spencer reached for the pile, gently untangling the medals from the rest. Reading them, he smiled. _'Most Improved Student', 'Best New Hobby'_ and _'Best Citizen'_.

"Oh, those. When I was in second grade, at the end of every week, those three medals were handed out. The aim was for us to work on improving our academic skills, find something new and interesting to do out of school, and be the kindest we could to others. It took me six months to get _'Best New Hobby'_, and then another two weeks to get _'Most Improved Student_'," JJ explained, smiling at the memory.

"So, does that mean you were an awful, evil little eight year old, if the citizen medal was the last one you got?" Spencer teased. JJ looked shocked, reaching over and whacking him again.

"No. I kept fighting with this other kid. When we finally sorted it out, I got the citizen medal that week"

They sat there for nearly two hours, reading the letter in the envelope, looking through the photos in the other envelope, and talking about the memories behind each item, before JJ got up, packing everything back into the box. Sliding it onto the top shelf of the wardrobe, she began to rifle through the clothes hanging on the racks.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, pulling himself off the floor.

"Go get the kids. I want to show them something," JJ replied.

When Spencer returned with the kids, he found JJ laying a large garment bag on their bed.

"Mommy, what is that?" Olivia asked, bouncing up onto the bed, followed by her admiring little siblings.

"This is my wedding dress," JJ said softly, pulling the zipper down. Spencer smiled, sitting down beside his five year old daughter. He hadn't seen that dress since the morning after their wedding.

"What's dat?" Kirby asked, confused.

"It's the dress I wore when Daddy and I got married," JJ explained, lifting it from the garment bag. Holding it in front of her, she smiled as the kids 'oohed' and 'aahed' over the dress. Looking over at Spencer, she recognised the dreamy look in his eyes.

"Mommy, you put it on?" Nathaniel called. JJ looked thoughtful.

"I don't know...," she trailed off.

"Please, please! Pretty please!" Olivia and Nathaniel chanted simultaneously.

"Wif a chewwy on top?" Kirby finished sweetly. JJ smiled, ruffling Kirby's blonde hair.

"I think we can manage that, then," she said softly. Spencer got up, following her into the bathroom. He helped JJ into the dress, his mind turning to complete mush when he clipped the zipper and she spun around.

"I'd forgotten how damn sexy you looked in that," he said huskily, stepping forward and placing his hands lightly on her hips. JJ sighed as he pressed a soft kiss to the curve of her neck.

"Later, babe. The kids are just out there," she reminded him. Spencer pouted, but followed her back into the bedroom, smiling when the kids gasped.

"Mommy, you so pwetty!"

"Mommy, you're beautiful"

"PWETTY!" Kirby shrieked, making Spencer and JJ laugh. Saoirde began to cry from his and Nathaniel's room. Spencer left to get him, leaving JJ and the kids alone. JJ started laughing when Kirby crawled underneath the skirt and sat at JJ's feet.

"Kirby, you silly girl, what are you doing?" she chuckled, lifting the skirt. Nathaniel and Olivia giggled when Kirby came into view.

"Mommy, I hide, put down!" Kirby exclaimed, tugging gently on the dress. JJ laughed, letting it go. Spencer returned with little Saoirde, who looked much happier than he had sounded.

"Where's Kirby?"

JJ lifted the dress slightly, revealing Kirby's socked foot.

"Ah," Spencer chuckled. Saoirde squirmed, reaching for Mommy. JJ took him as Olivia grabbed Nathaniel's hand and tugged him out of the room. JJ lifted the dress with her free hand, and stepped back, leaving Kirby in the open.

"No hide no more," Kirby pouted. JJ sat Saoirde against the cushions on their bed before retreating to the bathroom to change back out of the dress. Spencer reached down, swinging Kirby up onto his hip.

"You were hiding?"

Kirby nodded.

"Who from?"

"Fwom you!" Kirby giggled. Spencer laughed, kissing her nose.

"Ah!" Saoirde squealed. Spencer turned around to find Toby, having leapt up on the bed, brushing his tail against Saoirde's nose. Saoirde was giggling hysterically, and got to the point where he tipped backwards onto the duvet. Spencer laughed at his gorgeous baby boy, setting Kirby down, and scooping the youngster up.

"What's going on out here?" JJ asked as she came out the bathroom, the dress in the garment bag. Kirby giggled.

"S'rade siwwy, Toby tickle," she explained. JJ grinned, pressing a kiss to Kirby's forehead.

xxx

Kirby lay in her bed in the morning as sunshine streamed through the window. Across the room, Olivia was still sleeping, her teddy bear hanging from her hand which was dangling over the side of the bed. Kirby liked playing with Olivia. Olivia always thought up fun games, and she could read lots and lots. Kirby had heard Mommy and Daddy say that Olivia could read at a sixth grade level, but she wasn't too sure what that meant. Olivia liked to teach Kirby the dance moves she learnt in class. Kirby liked to do that, because she always felt like a real ballerina, up on her tippy toes, her skinny arms posed above her head like Olivia showed her.

Nathaniel made lots of messes, and sometimes did naughty things that got him into trouble (like drawing on the walls, cutting up the curtains in the playroom, squeezing honey all over the kitchen floor). But he was still a good big brother. He had discovered that Kirby was ticklish, and liked to tickle her all the time. Kirby didn't mind. It was fun to play with Nathaniel.

Saoirde was very very cute. Kirby liked not being the littlest. She also knew that Saoirde was very little, and she had to be very careful when she held him. He was very wriggly, always kicking his legs and stretching his arms. Kirby thought it was funny.

Daddy would always pick Kirby up in funny ways; upside down, over his shoulder, sitting on his shoulders, under his arm like an airplane...the list could go on forever. He also read to Kirby, lots of different stories, all the time.

Mommy was funny. She was always doing silly things that made Kirby laugh. Kirby loved her Mommy lots and lots and lots and lots. She had the bestest, prettiest mommy in the whole wide world.

One thing Kirby knew was that she was sick. While she didn't understand exactly what was wrong, she knew that there was something wrong with her heart. Daddy had tried to explain when she was in hospital. But she didn't understand it very well. Maybe when she was a grownup she would know.

xxx

Olivia and Kirby were sitting at the kitchen table, colouring in one of Olivia's colouring books, while JJ did the lunch dishes. Kirby had an intense look of concentration on her face, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she focused _really_ hard on staying inside the lines.

JJ was drying a plate, and was about to sit it on the bench to be put away, when she lost her grip on it and dropped it into the water, where it smashed. Sighing, JJ forgot about all the rules of those home economics classes back in high school, and plunged her hand straight into the sink.

"Holy shit! Motherf-" she exclaimed, pulling her hand straight back out after slicing her finger on a piece of broken ceramics. Wrapping paper towel around it, she gripped it tightly with her other hand. "Jesus Christ that hurt!"

Kirby was giggling, while Olivia was watching her mother with wide eyes.

"Jen, if you're going to swear, at least make it child friendly," Spencer called as he sauntered into the room with Saoirde on his hip.

"I cut my finger," JJ pouted, holding up her hand which was wrapped in the now bloody towel. Spencer sat Saoirde in his little bean bag next to the table, before taking JJ's hand in his own.

"No, don't touch it!" JJ shrieked, backing away. Spencer laughed, grabbing her wrist.

"Just let me see it. You are such a child," he teased. JJ glared at him, but that soon disappeared. She watched as Spencer gently pulled away the soggy towel, wincing when he bumped the edge of the cut.

"A few Band-Aids and a week away from anything breakable should fix you right up," he teased. JJ frowned, hopping up on the bench as Spencer grabbed the First Aid Kit.

"Daddy, Mommy said bad words!" Olivia dobbed. JJ grinned sheepishly.

"I know, sweetie. Trust me, Mommy's in lots of trouble," Spencer replied, with a suggestive wink in JJ's direction.

xxx

JJ groaned as Spencer teased her mercilessly. "Baby...please"

"Stop begging. You've been naughty...and now you're going to be punished," Spencer growled in her ear. His dirty talk just turned her on even more. JJ wrapped her arms around him, helpless in his hold as he kissed her neck, just missing all the sensitive spots in a successful attempt to drive her mad.

**A/N: Whew, that took forever! Thanks for sticking around!**

**Just a bit of blatent advertising. Please check out the following stories; Soul Surfer, Be Still My Heart, and Titanic: The Criminal Minds Version. All mine. All in need of reviewers for more opinionated chapters. And you guys would be absolute darlings if you also voted in my poll, which has a drastic effect on the outcome of an exciting, important part of Soul Surfer.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: I borrowed an idea from a chapter of The Road Not Taken. I hope Whatif-ifonly doesn't mind. It's a minor little detail, but hopefully it makes for an enjoyable chapter.**

**This chapter will also start to see some more sibling rivalry. Mainly because my house is full of it and I'm stuck for ideas at the moment.**

**This chapter is also a perfect example of how some basic ideas took hold of the story and carried it in a different direction than planned. You'll see what I mean. It's angsty and quite sad. I know, it's horrible, don't hate me! The story took hold, and before I knew it, the second half of this happened. I was very hesitant about posting it, but I realised it makes some issues later on make more sense, and I decided to take the risk.**

**Just trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Penelope smiled as Morgan played with Katie. Cody was sitting beside his Daddy, draped over his leg with a cute little smile on his face. Morgan was lifting Katie up above his head and pulling faces, making the baby girl squeal with laughter. Cody pushed himself away from Daddy's leg, crawling over to where Mommy was sat across from him.

"Ma!" he exclaimed happily, sitting back on his little diapered bottom and reaching up for his Mommy. Penelope lifted him up, kissing his beautiful cheek.

"Hey baby boy. You're getting so big, yes you are," she cooed. Cody squirmed, giggling as she blew a raspberry on his cheek. His jet black curls, that were getting longer with each passing day, bounced a little as he tried to move away from Mommy's ticklish tricks.

xxx

Kirby and Nathaniel sat giggling as JJ did push ups on the rug. Saoirde was lying on the rug, and got a raspberry to the belly at the bottom of every push up. The baby boy squealed with laughter every time, waving his chubby little arms around. Spencer sat at the bar stool, highly appreciative of the current view he had of his wife.

"I coming!" Kirby yelled, jumping off the couch and leaping onto JJ's back.

"Argh, Kirby!" JJ laughed, groaning under the added weight. Kirby giggled, sitting on Mommy's back, rising and falling with each push up. Saoirde squealed, kicking his frog socked feet happily. Nathaniel decided to join in on the fun, and before she could speak, JJ had two children supported by shaking arms. With a thump and a groan, her arms collapsed beneath her, sending her and the kids crashing into the floor, luckily missing little Saoirde.

"Well, that was entertaining," Spencer mused. JJ stuck her tongue out at him as she sat up, lifting Saoirde into her lap, and laughing at Kirby and Nathaniel, who were giggling so hard they were crying. Olivia appeared in the archway, looking bewildered.

"I heard a big bang. What happened?" she asked.

"Mommy, Kirby, and Nathaniel were being silly and crashed into the floor," Spencer explained. Olivia giggled as the image formed in her head. Sitting down next to Mommy, she kissed the top of her baby brother's head, making JJ and Spencer smile.

xxx

Spencer was just about to sit down on the couch for a much needed break when he heard a muffled thump from the playroom, followed by Nathaniel screaming. Shooting off the couch, he raced down the stairs and around the corner to the playroom. Entering the room, he found Kirby watching her brother and sister with wide eyes, Nathaniel sitting on the floor crying, and Olivia standing next to him looking very guilty.

"What happened?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Livy hit 'Taniel," Kirby dobbed in. JJ came up behind Spencer, Saoirde on her hip.

"Olivia! Why did you hit your brother?" Spencer asked, slightly shocked. Sure, the kids fought sometimes, but they'd only physically hurt each other on one occasion.

"I didn't!" Olivia protested. JJ stepped forward, sitting Saoirde down beside Kirby. Moving over to Nathaniel, she lifted his shirt where he was holding his arm in pain. Just below his shoulder was a bright red hand mark.

"Olivia Lauren Jareau-Reid, go to your room now!" Spencer scolded. Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

"But Daddy-"

"Now, Olivia!" Spencer said firmly. Olivia burst into tears, leaving the room and trudging up the stairs to her bedroom. JJ kissed Nathaniel's forehead, pulling the little boy into a cuddle.

"Don't cry, honey," she said softly.

"Mo...mmy...it...hurts," Nathaniel sobbed, hiccupping as he spoke.

"I know sweetie. Come on," JJ said, standing up. Reaching down, she lifted Nathaniel up and carried him out of the room. Spencer kissed the little boy's temple as they passed, before turning to watch the entertaining picture before him.

Kirby was picking up single toys, and holding them in front of Saoirde. Saoirde would snatch them from her hands, and put them to one side. The pile was growing quickly, and it was providing much entertainment for Kirby.

"What are you doing, silly boy?" Spencer teased, sitting down in front of his two youngest children. Saoirde lunged for a toy, falling across Kirby's legs, making his older sister giggle. Spencer grinned, lifting Saoirde off of Kirby and holding him in his arms. Saoirde instantly changed demeanour. His eyes watered as his lower lip quivered.

"What's wrong, Saoirde?" Spencer asked rhetorically. Saoirde began to whimper, reaching for the toy Kirby was holding. Kirby looked down at the toy; it was her favourite Barbie doll. Smiling, she held it out to Saoirde, who instantly calmed down once the spindly piece of plastic was in his hands. Kirby giggled, reaching up and holding Daddy's free hand as they left the playroom.

xxx

"Mommy! Mommy, can I come out?" Olivia called. JJ sighed, turning the page of her magazine.

"Olivia, the more you yell, the longer you stay there!" she yelled back. She heard Olivia throw something at the bedroom door, and then fling herself onto the floor. Tossing her magazine down beside Spencer, JJ got up, went around the landing, and opened Olivia's door.

"Get up," she said firmly. Olivia jumped up, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Pick up the book, and put it away," JJ instructed. Olivia quickly grabbed the offending item and slid it into its respective space on her bookshelf. JJ placed her hands square on Olivia's shoulder, kneeling down in front of her.

"What has gotten into you today?" she asked. Olivia shrugged.

"First, you hit your brother, and then you throw a tantrum. Why did you hit Nathaniel?" JJ continued. Olivia shrugged again.

"Olivia, look at me...why did you hit your brother?" JJ asked again, this time a little gentler, to coax an answer out of her daughter. Olivia looked her mother straight in the eye, and that was when a lightbulb went off in JJ's head.

The bedwetting. While it hadn't been as often, it hadn't stopped.

The strange behaviour. Some days, she was her chirpy self, and others, she seemed tired and unhappy. For a five year old who was perfectly healthy, it was extremely odd. Not to mention her angry outbursts which happened occasionally.

The nightmares. They weren't about Joseph anymore.

JJ felt like she was going to be sick as tears welled in her eyes.

"Olivia," she said, barely a whisper. "Has someone hurt you?"

Olivia paled visibly, her bright blue eyes immediately expressing to her mother one emotion; fear.

"Livy...baby, has anyone ever touched you...where you go to the bathroom?" JJ asked, her voice cracking. There was a frozen moment that hung in the air...before Olivia slowly nodded, tears running down her face, breaking JJ's heart. JJ gathered her precious girl into her arms, holding her close and stroking her hair, promising herself to never let anyone hurt her daughter again.

**A/N: This was difficult for me to write, because I wasn't sure if you guys would agree with what I've written. Please just trust me, and I promise, it's not going to stay angsty for too long.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: So, last chapter I think I shocked most of you. I shocked myself to be honest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

_Spencer grabbed JJ, who seemed lost and unsure of what to do with herself, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kissing her temple, he rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder._

"_Baby...what's wrong?" he asked softly. JJ lifted her head, tears still running down her face. Taking Spencer's hand, she gripped it tightly._

"_Someone's been...molesting Livy," she choked out. The bottom dropped out of Spencer's stomach as his heart broke. His precious girl...his beautiful little girl...he had never even imagined that it would happen to any of his gorgeous children._

"_Oh my god," he said softly. JJ reached up, pulling him into her embrace. Spencer broke down, crying into JJ's shoulder, crying with her, at the thought of some monster hurting their baby girl._

Spencer kissed JJ slowly, trying to help her forget the horror and calm down for just one night. His fingers ghosted down the smooth skin of her stomach, inching ever closer to her centre. JJ had just about pushed everything out of her mind, wanting comfort, wanting to forget.

Right as Spencer's fingers found her most intimate area, a flash went through JJ's mind of the fear Olivia must have experienced, the terror, and how she must have wanted nothing more than for Mommy and Daddy to protect her. Crying out, JJ pushed Spencer away.

"Hey, hey, JJ, it's alright," Spencer said softly, bundling her into his arms. JJ curled up against his chest, calming down significantly at the warmth of his skin, the sound of his heartbeat. Spencer kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok," he murmured against her hair, stroking her back to calm her down.

"She must have been so scared," JJ said softly, her eyes bright in the moonlight.

"I know. We'll find out who did this. We will"

"We have to tell the team"

"They'll move heaven and earth to make sure this monster never hurts Livy again"

JJ breathed in, taking in the subtle scent of Spencer's skin, curling up even closer to him. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms.

xxx

Emily and Penelope leaned against the counter of the small kitchen, cups coffee and tea in hand. Penelope was chattering away excitedly about something the twins had done the day before, but Emily wasn't really listening. Instead, she was watching JJ with concern.

JJ was writing out yet more paperwork, but she seemed distracted. Her face was pale, and she looked like she'd been crying. Casting a look around, Emily noticed that Spencer looked pretty much the same.

"Emily! Are you even listening to me!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Not really," Emily said softly, not tearing her gaze from her colleagues.

"Emily, I just spent the last five minutes telling you the cutest story, you had to have heard at least-"

"Pen, I think there's something wrong with JJ and Reid," Emily cut in, setting her coffee cup down and walking towards her colleagues' desks. Penelope set her mug down, quickly following.

Approaching their desks, Emily pulled the chair from her desk over and sat down.

"Hey, you guys alright?" she asked light heartedly. JJ looked up from the report she was reading, as did Spencer.

"We're fine," Spencer said softly. JJ turned to look at him. They so badly wanted to tell the team what was going on. They just didn't know how. This was their chance.

"Well, Jayje, want to go grab some lunch?" Penelope chipped in. JJ thought for a moment, before looking up and giving the girls a small smile.

"Sure. Lunch sounds good right about now. Spence, do you want anything?" she replied, standing up as she grabbed her jacket and bag. Spencer shook his head, returning to his paperwork as the three girls left for a lunch break.

xxx

Emily was still concerned as she watched JJ while they sat in the cafe. JJ was pushing her food around her plate, not really that interested in eating it at all. Which was strange, because JJ was known to never _not_ eat a meal.

"Jayje...are you sure you're ok?" Emily asked gently. JJ didn't answer. Instead, she set her fork down beside her plate, and rested her head in her hands. Silence hung over the three before Emily and Penelope heard a quiet sob come from JJ's direction.

"JJ?"

"I can't do this," JJ said tearfully, looking up at her friends, her blue eyes filled with tears. Emily immediately jumped up, moving around beside JJ and putting her arm around her friend. JJ hastily wiped her eyes with a napkin, looking down at the table.

"What's going on, Jayje?" Penelope asked softly, reaching across and squeezing JJ's hand. JJ took a shaky breath, tears spilling over her lashes and running down her cheeks.

"Someone...someone's been molesting Livy," she said quietly, bursting into tears again. Emily's jaw dropped, a look of shock horror crossing her face. Penelope's eyes filled with tears as well, her stomach rolling.

"Spence and I don't fully know how to handle this...we're scared, and confused, and in shock. We wanted to tell you guys...but we didn't know how," JJ admitted, looking up at her friends, who's eyes were filled with sadness and sympathy.

"When did you find out? And how?" Emily asked gently.

"Sunday. Livy had hit Nathaniel, as well as acting pretty strange all day. Spence sent her to her room, and I went up there to ask her why she hit her brother. She couldn't explain it, and when she looked at me...all the things that have been happening since I shot Joseph in front of them...they just all fell into place, and I realised what was going on. I asked her if anyone had been touching her, and she started crying and said yes," JJ explained, sniffing a little.

"Do you have any idea who?"

JJ shook her head. "Olivia seems to be a little better since we found out though. She's not keeping a secret anymore. I know it'll take months of counselling...but she already seems to be acting better"

"They usually do once they've told someone. Livy's a tough kid, JJ. She takes after her mother. She'll be fine in the long run"

Paying their bill, the three left the cafe, heading back to the BAU. They stayed silent, the sadness of the truth hanging over them like a dark cloud, until Emily spoke up.

"JJ...just know that you and Reid aren't alone in this. We're all here for you, if you need anything," she said softly. JJ gave her a weak smile.

"How do we tell the others?"

"Let me handle that. You don't have to tell it any more times than you have to"

xxx

Spencer stood in the doorway of the girls' room, watching JJ and Olivia. JJ was sitting on Olivia's bed, in the corner against the wall, with Olivia fast asleep in her arms. For the time being, the little girl was sleeping peacefully. JJ was silent, her arms wrapped protectively around her emotionally battered little girl.

Stepping into the room, Spencer crawled up beside JJ, wrapping his arms around both of them. Kissing JJ's temple, he gently brushed Olivia's hair out of her eyes, smiling when she shifted a little, curling closer to JJ.

"How could someone do this to her?" JJ whispered. Spencer took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"I don't know why someone would do this to Livy. All I can say is we've seen enough of these monsters to know they're sick and perverted and need to be locked up for good. And now that the team know...Olivia's not going to get hurt again," he said reassuringly. JJ nodded, leaning back against him, just as Olivia stirred.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily, lifting her head from JJ's shoulder. However, both her parents noticed slight fear in her voice. Spencer smiled, reaching out and taking her little hand in his.

"Hey Princess. It's alright, Mommy and I are right here. We're not going anywhere. Why don't you get some sleep?" he said gently. Olivia nodded slowly, her eyes half closed as she let her head fall back to its original position. JJ kissed her forehead, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. She didn't notice that her hand had drifted to Olivia's lower back, close to her waist, until Olivia awoke with a start, clinging to JJ tightly.

"Mommy!" she cried out, bursting into tears. JJ wrapped her arms around her tighter, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"It's alright! Baby, I'm right here...I'm right here, no-one's going to hurt you," she whispered against Olivia's warm skin. Spencer held both of them close, realising that this was going to be much harder to handle than he initially thought.

**A/N: So, a pretty angsty, tear filled chapter. Next chapter, some revelations...it might seem like I move it quickly. In terms of serving justice to the person who was hurting Livy, yes, it will move fairly fast. But in terms of Livy getting better, going to a counsellor, and returning to the funny bunny we know and love, that'll last to the end. I want the story to finish on a happy note, so I have to move the sadness pretty quickly.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: This chapter might surprise you. Whatif-ifonly knows why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"Mommy, can I play on your phone?" Olivia asked, skipping into her parents' bedroom. JJ nodded, grabbing her phone from the bedside table while Olivia bounded up onto the bed, making herself comfortable beside her mommy. JJ handed her the phone, and went back to untangling the various necklaces in her jewellery box. She heard the iPhone shutter go off, and Olivia giggling. Turning around, she found Olivia pulling a funny face and taking a picture.

"What are you doing?" she laughed. Olivia giggled, this time taking a picture of Mommy. JJ crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, making Olivia laugh hysterically.

About half an hour passed, with Olivia setting impossible high scores on various games. Settling back against the pillows, JJ put her arm around Olivia's shoulders, watching as she now played Tiny Wings.

"Livy," she said softly after a while.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied, not tearing her eyes from the screen.

"I want to talk to you about something very important. Can you pause that?"

Olivia paused the game, setting the phone down on the bed. Looking up, she waited for Mommy to say something.

"Livy...Daddy and I need to know...we need to know who was hurting you," she said gently. Olivia's expression fell.

"He told me it was a secret. You have to keep secrets," she said softly. JJ slid off the bed, kneeling down beside it so she was at eye level with Olivia.

"I know, I know, honey, but this time, you have to tell me. I need to know, Livy," JJ pleaded. Olivia shook her head.

"He said I would be hurt if I telled anyone," she reasoned. JJ gripped her little hands between her own.

"Livy, if you don't tell me who it is, Daddy and I can't stop them from hurting you. I want to keep you safe, baby girl," she said gently. Olivia's eyes widened as tears spilled out.

"I don't want him to hurt me!" she said in shock.

"I know. If you tell me, he won't ever touch you again, I promise. Everything will be ok. You can tell me, Livy. It's alright," JJ said gently. Olivia remained silent for a few moments, holding onto Mommy's hands tightly.

"Sometimes...Grandad...he plays a game with me," she admitted softly. JJ's eyes widened in horror as the bottom fell out of her stomach. Her own father...

"No," she whispered in shock. Letting go of Olivia's hands, she made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Mommy?" Olivia called, worried. JJ grabbed her hair away from her face as she collapsed in front of the toilet and was violently sick. Olivia jumped off the bed and ran to the theatre room, where Daddy and Chelsea were having a rowdy game of Scrabble.

"Daddy, Mommy's sick!" she exclaimed. Spencer jumped up, leaving Chelsea in the theatre room with Toby, and sprinted into the bedroom. Skidding into the bathroom, he found JJ huddled against the wall, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. She was mumbling 'No, please no' repeatedly under her breath.

"JJ? What's wrong?" he asked, sinking down in front of her and brushing her hair out of her face.

"My dad, Spence, it's my dad," JJ sobbed, breaking down completely. Spencer was stunned; he'd always liked Mr Jareau, who had made him feel like a part of the family from the first time they met. Pulling JJ into his arms, he gently rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down. Olivia jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," she said softly, sitting down in front of JJ and Spencer.

"Oh God, no, Livy, it's not your fault. It's not your fault at all, you understand?" JJ said tearfully, reaching out and pulling Olivia into her lap. Wrapping her arms around her, they sat like that for what felt like forever, comprehending the shocking truth.

xxx

JJ lay curled on her side in hers and Spence's bed, the curtains drawn and the lights off. Tears ran thick and fast down her face. Her own father...how could he do this to his beautiful granddaughter?

JJ wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach, Olivia's first home. Memories of her and Spencer spending hours pondering over names, feeling the baby kick, and getting the nursery ready for their baby girl came back to mind. It had only been almost six years ago. But those years had gone so fast. And back then, JJ had _never_ imagined that anyone, let alone her father, could do this to their precious bundle of joy.

Olivia used to be such a happy little girl, not a care in the world, with the false knowledge that Mommy and Daddy would shield her from everything dangerous until she was old enough to take on society herself. And JJ had unknowingly passed the kids off to her parents on countless occasions, not knowing what was happening in the darkness behind closed doors, believing that the reason Olivia always came home from her grandparents home exhausted and complaining that she didn't feel well was because she had stayed up late with her grandma watching movies, something that JJ had frequently done with her mother when she was young.

JJ had no idea when it had started. Had it started that time that her parents had insisted on having the kids for the night, because they hardly knew them? Olivia was barely three then. Or had it started the day JJ had a complete breakdown? That hadn't been too long after.

Had Kirby been subjected to the abuse? JJ hadn't noticed anything unusual with her youngest daughter; bedwetting, irritation, anger, and withdrawal. Kirby was only agitated after taking her medicine, but that was normal. Which brought her to the conclusion that only Olivia had seen the evil side of her grandfather.

Spencer gently knocked on the doorframe, watching his wife with concern. "Jayje...Livy's worried she's done something wrong. I've tried to convince her otherwise...but I think she needs to hear it from you"

JJ pulled herself up into a sitting position, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her hoodie. "I just keep thinking about...him. I can't even believe he would do this to our little girl. He never once touched me. Not once"

Spencer sat down beside her, putting his arm around her and squeezing her shoulders gently. "We don't fully understand _why_ people can do these sorts of things. All we know is that they're sick, and they need help. Your dad-"

"He's not my father. I can't bring myself to call him that when he very well may have done this to Livy"

"It'll all be alright. It'll take a while to get there, but Livy's going to be ok. At least now we know, and we can do something about this"

Grasping her hand, Spencer pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room, across the landing to Olivia's room. Opening the door, they found Olivia off in her own world with her dolls. JJ and Spencer watched, heartbroken, as one of the biggest calling signs of child molestation presented itself to them in Olivia's world.

A cut up, drawn on, child Barbie in one of the Barbie beds, with a Ken doll lying on top of her.

xxx

Olivia had spent another session with her Anna. Her pictures had depicted dark corners of a five year olds mind that only a sexually abused child would possess. Within the pictures, snippets of information about what her grandad had done to her were revealed.

Anna spent a lot of energy on getting the dark hatred out of Olivia's mind, and getting back the sunny little girl her family only saw on a few occasions.

Meanwhile, JJ and Spencer spent a lot of time trying to figure out one thing; why Olivia?

One morning, while JJ was cleaning out her bedside table, she came across a very old photo album. Spencer looked over the bed to see what she was doing, and climbed up beside her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Shelby's photo album. I hid it when Mom tried to throw it out. I just wanted something to remember her face"

Opening the book, she felt the pages crackle beneath her finger tips. She smiled a little as she looked down at Shelby's neat cursive captioning each photo.

Turning to the second page, JJ gasped in shock when one photo came into view and set off alarm bells in her head.

"Jayje?"

"Look," JJ hissed, pointing to a photo. It was one of Shelby when she was about 4 years old. And if JJ hadn't known better, she would've thought it was a photo of Olivia.

"You don't think...?" Spencer trailed off.

"Oh my god," JJ moaned, burying her face in Spencer's shoulder as yet more tears made their appearance. Spencer rubbed her back, shocked by the revelation.

"The sick bastard must have been abusing Shelby, and it got too much for her to take. It's his fault! It's his fault my sister's dead!" JJ shrieked, standing up and hurling the photo album across the room. Spencer jumped up, grabbing her as she fell to her knees, cradling her head in her hands as she cried.

xxx

Having filled Matt in on every detail (leaving the poor guy horrified; he had thrown up in the kitchen sink when JJ had told him), Spencer, JJ, Matt, and Alyssa decided to throw a backyard barbecue to try and take their minds off of what was going on.

Olivia seemed to be mostly her normal self for once, running around and playing with Jack, who she idolized. Saoirde was happily sucking on his fingers, sitting on Auntie Lyss' knee. Conversation flowed freely on the warm afternoon.

Until the tables turned.

"Jen! Matt! We're here!"

JJ and Matt looked at each other, completely horrified.

In all the drama, they'd completely forgotten that their parents were visiting that weekend.

**A/N: Stay tuned.**

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: So, last chapter, the end scene was a bit rushed. But, the confrontation must begin.**

**To lighten the mood here, for anyone who doesn't follow AJ and her husband on Twitter...we did have a very good reason to believe she was pregnant! But then it turned out that she'd only beaten Nate's high score on Solitaire...unless that's a cover up for something more exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer lunged to grab JJ, but she had already flown for her father, Matt hot on her tail. Olivia began to cry in fear at the sight of her grandfather, turning and running towards the first person she saw, who happened to be Hotch. Hotch scooped up the distressed five year old, holding her close and comforting her. Olivia struggled at first, but upon realising Hotch wasn't going to hurt her, clutched at his shirt and kept her face half hidden on his shoulder.

"How could you!" JJ screamed, shoving her father hard against the wall with a surprising strength.

"Jen, what's going on!" Mrs Jareau yelled back over the suddenly rising noise level.

"How could you hurt her! You're her fucking granddad!" Matt yelled angrily, pulling his sister away and shoving his dad back against the wall a second time. Spencer sprinted for JJ, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't cause her father any serious damage.

"You've been abusing Olivia! Every time the kids stayed with you, she came home a different child! You've been abusing her and hurting her for god knows how long!" JJ screamed, struggling against Spencer's hold.

"Jen, I don't know what you're talking about!" Peter yelled back.

"Yes, you do! Olivia told us! She told us what you've been doing to her! You're a bastard!" JJ yelled, tears streaming down her face as she fought even harder. Spencer tightened his grip, holding her against him.

"Jen-!"

"You were abusing Shelby! That's why she killed herself, it's your fault she's dead!" Matt exclaimed. Michelle burst into tears. Emily stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"Jen, how dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Peter roared, fighting back against Matt. JJ finally broke out of Spencer's arms, heading straight over to her father.

"You're a sick, perverted bastard! I hate you!" she cried. With no warning, Peter pushed Matt away, swung out, and hit JJ hard enough to knock her to the floor, causing her to scrape her cheek across the concrete. Matt threw his arm around, punching his father in the face. Morgan and Rossi ran up onto the patio as a full blown fight broke out, while Spencer pulled his stunned wife away from getting hurt again. JJ clung to Spencer, watching as her brother and father came close to killing each other.

Somehow, Morgan managed to intervene, getting the upper hand and throwing Peter to the floor.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that? Where you're going, no-one's going to be on your side," he hissed, pulling him to his feet. It appeared that someone had called the police, because two squad cars had pulled up out front and four police officers had appeared at the back door.

"Jen!" Peter called out. "Jen, please! I'm your father, you can't send me away!"

"You're a child molester. Not my father. Not anymore," JJ said coldly, turning towards her mother as Morgan explained the situation to the cops. No words spoken, Matt and JJ wrapped their arms around their mother, sorry that she would now be without the man she married, but not sorry that they had protected their family from more pain.

xxx

"Mama, you pai't my toes?" Kirby asked sweetly, wriggling her toes as she sat on the couch. JJ grinned as Olivia's head turned.

"Me too!" she exclaimed, jumping up beside her little sister.

"Me too!" Nathaniel shrieked, running into the room excitedly and bounding up beside Olivia. JJ burst out laughing. Nathaniel spent _way_ too much time with his sisters.

"Ok, let me go and get the nail polish," she laughed, standing up and going upstairs to retrieve the box of nail polish from the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door, she laughed as Spencer attempted to cover himself up in the shower with the cloth.

"Relax, Spence, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she teased.

"I thought you were one of the kids," he replied. JJ grinned, grabbing the nail polish.

"The kids are downstairs, awaiting for my return"

"What are you doing?"

"Painting Olivia, Kirby, and Nathaniel's toes"

"Ah...wait, Nathaniel!"

JJ laughed, as did Spencer. "I think Saoirde needs to grow up faster, so Nathaniel has a playmate"

Spencer grinned, shaking his head as he bent down to grab the soap, giving JJ the perfect view of his ass.

"Now, Spence, I'll be back once the kids' nails are done to take full advantage of what that view just did for me," she teased, practically skipping out of the bathroom giggling like a schoolgirl, leaving Spencer to wonder what exactly had just happened.

xxx

Seven different shades of nail polish, three spillages, dinner time, bath time, four children to bed, and four rounds of incredible sex later, JJ and Spencer lay curled up under the covers, a tangle of legs and arms.

"I love you," Spencer whispered, nuzzling the shell of her ear. JJ sighed, pressing herself as close to him as she could manage.

"I love you too," she replied, moving back so she could see his face and kissing him briefly. Spencer took her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"Jen, I know this has been a rough time for all of us, especially you and Livy. I want you to know, and I hope you've always known that I'm here for you, when you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, and I always will be," he said gently. JJ smiled softly, her eyes shining brightly.

"I know. That's why I love you. In fact, that was one of the first things I ever noticed about you; that you always put others before you. It's your selflessness that made me swoon," JJ admitted.

"One of the things I first noticed about you was despite the horrible things we see every day, you always came into work with a beautiful smile on your face. I love your smile," Spencer said helplessly, blushing a little. JJ blushed from the compliment, kissing him briefly and draping her arm over his side.

"We'll get through this"

"I know we will. Because a family can get through anything"

xxx

Spencer sat hunched over at his desk, furiously scribbling something down onto a case file. He looked up when someone tapped on his shoulder, and found JJ standing in front of him with a cup of Starbucks coffee held out to him.

"You're a gem," he praised, standing up and kissing her cheek. JJ smiled, perching on the edge of his desk as he sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey Reid, a thought just crossed my mind," Morgan chipped in from where he sat.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the goalpost incident you were telling me about a few years ago? Well-"

"What goalpost incident?" JJ cut in, turning to look at Spencer, who was hastily motioning for Morgan to stop talking.

"Oh...," Morgan trailed off, realising what was going on. Bowing his head, he returned to paperwork, leaving the married couple to fight it out on their own.

"Spence?" JJ pressed.

"I'll explain later," Spencer grumbled, pulling himself out of his chair and heading for the bullpen doors. JJ quickly followed him, grabbing his elbow.

"Spence, what's going on?"

"JJ, just drop it!" Spencer said, angrier than he had meant to sound. JJ relaxed her grip, momentarily stunned. Spencer sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it right now, especially not here"

JJ nodded, watching as he walked away, her cup of coffee still loosely held in her hand.

xxx

JJ sat down beside Spencer on the bed, taking his hand in hers. Sensing it wasn't something Spencer particularly liked to talk about, she adopted a softer tone, looking at his sad expression with concern.

"Spence...what happened?"

Spencer took a deep breath, steadying his voice before beginning. "There was this time in high school...I was in the library, and Harper Hillman came in...she told me that the prettiest girl in school, Alexa Lisbon, wanted to meet me behind the bike shed after school. So...I went there"

"Was Alexa there?"

"Yeah...with the entire football team. They, uh...stripped me naked and tied me to one of the goalposts," Spencer admitted, his voice cracking as he dredged up the memories yet again. JJ's eyes filled with tears. How could people be so horrible? Especially to Spence...the kindest, gentlest man she had ever met.

"They laughed at me, and then left me there. I eventually got free, and I got home around midnight. Mom had been having an episode, and didn't even realise I was gone. I was the laughing stock of the school the next day"

JJ put her arms around him, pulling his head down to her shoulder as she comforted him. "You know you could have told me this anytime. I would've listened, baby," she said softly, pulling away and gently kissing him. Spencer nodded.

"I know...I just...it was so long ago...it doesn't matter anymore," he mumbled. JJ reached out, tipping his chin up.

"It does matter. It's obviously bothered you for a long time. I hope you know that I'll _always_ listen. I just wish you'd told me earlier," she said softly. Spencer gave her an apologetic look.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you, are you?"

JJ had to smile. "Of course not. You're too sexy to be mad at," she giggled. Spencer laughed, laying back and pulling her over on top of him, kissing her deeply.

xxx

Olivia lay in her bed, crying in fear and clutching to her teddy bear. She was relieved when the light outside came on and Daddy opened the door.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Spencer asked gently, kneeling down beside her bed and stroking her hair away from her face.

"Grandad...was trying to hurt me...I called out...for you and Mommy...but you di'n't come," Olivia sobbed. Spencer felt his heart break as he stood up, reaching down and lifting Olivia up to his hip. She buried her face in his shoulder as he carried her back to his and JJ's bedroom. JJ met them at the doorway, a concerned expression in her eyes.

"Baby girl, what's the matter?" she asked, reaching up and smoothing down Olivia's plaited hair.

'Nightmares,' Spencer mouthed. JJ nodded knowingly, taking Olivia from her Daddy's arms. Together, they walked over to the bed, sliding back under the covers. Olivia cuddled up to JJ, clutching her teddy bear like a lifeline as she drifted off to sleep, protected from harm in her mother's arms.

**A/N: This took a while, sorry!**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: Almost there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. **

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Olivia yelled excitedly as she ran down the stairs. JJ looked up, wondering what her eldest was yelling about, as Olivia came running into the room, clutching something in her hand.

"Yes?" JJ asked. Olivia grinned widely, revealing to JJ that another tooth had fallen out. Opening her fist, she showed JJ the tooth.

"When did that happen?"

"Now! I was wiggling it with my tongue and it just fell out. I almost swallowed it!" Olivia said excitedly. JJ fought back the urge to laugh as she placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders and steered her back upstairs.

"Well, it's a good thing _that_ didn't happen, otherwise the Tooth Fairy wouldn't come, would she?"

"No"

Olivia ran ahead into hers and Kirby's room, lifting her pillow and placing the tooth underneath. JJ knelt down beside her, placing her hand on the pillow.

"When you wake up tomorrow morning, the Tooth Fairy will have left you something," she said, smiling. Olivia giggled.

"Hope I don't squash her under my pillow," she said, making JJ laugh. As they left the bedroom, Spencer came towards them.

"Daddy, look!" Olivia said excitedly, showing him the gap in her mouth. Spencer pretended to be shocked.

"How did that happen? Did someone knock it out in a fight? Were you fighting with your brother again?" he joked. Olivia laughed as Spencer lifted her up to his hip so he could see her face properly.

"No, silly, it fell out," she giggled. Spencer gasped.

"It fell out! Teeth don't just fall out, do they, JJ?" he teased. JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know, you're the genius," she shot back.

"I hope mine don't fall out," Spencer pondered. Olivia was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her Daddy's hold.

"They won't, 'cause you're old," she explained. The look on Spencer's face made JJ laugh so hard she had tears running down her face.

"I'm not old," Spencer pouted. Olivia giggled, kissing his cheek.

"No, 'cause you're my Daddy, and Daddies and Mommies don't get old," she reasoned. JJ had to smile at Olivia's cute statement.

xxx

Spencer carefully slipped two dollar bills under Olivia's pillow, taking the tooth with him when he left. Putting it in the box that contained the other teeth she'd lost, and putting it back at the top of his and JJ's wardrobe, he slid back under the covers, finding JJ awake.

"Hmm...now that we're both awake, what do you say we make the most of our time?" she suggested. Before Spencer could reply, she'd moved on top of him and kissed him deeply, causing every thought in his mind to vanish at the prospect of making love to his wife.

xxx

"Umph!" Spencer groaned as Olivia flung herself on top of him and JJ. The sheets tugged tightly to his left, making him look in that direction. Then he started laughing to see that JJ had fallen out of bed. Apparently Olivia had hit her at such an angle to knock her off the edge of the mattress, pulling the sheets with her.

"It's not funny," JJ grumbled, rubbing her elbow as she climbed back up onto the mattress.

"Sorry Mommy," Olivia giggled. Holding out her hand, she proudly showed JJ and Spencer the two dollars she'd found under her pillow.

"Wow! That's a lot! What are you going to buy with that? A car?" Spencer said playfully. JJ and Olivia laughed.

"No, Daddy, cars cost hundreds of thousands of dollars!" Olivia exclaimed. Spencer tickled her belly, making her giggle.

"They sure do," he teased. JJ smiled, leaving the two in the room as she left to check on the others. Kirby was still fast asleep. Upon entering the boys' room, she found Nathaniel playing with his Transformer, and Saoirde standing inside his crib, holding onto the guard rail.

"Ah!" he exclaimed upon seeing JJ. JJ smiled, lifting the baby boy up, and carrying him over to his changing table.

"Mommy, I put the puffy on?" Nathaniel asked. JJ laughed.

"Sorry bud, remember what happened last time?" she said, keeping one hand on Saoirde as she ruffled Nathaniel's hair.

"_Nathaniel, be careful with that," JJ warned. Nathaniel giggled, but looked completely surprised as the talcum powder slipped from his hands. The bottle exploded in a cloud of white as it hit the floor._

"_Oopsy daisy," he said softly, looking up at JJ. JJ couldn't help laughing at him; he had splotches of powder all over his clothes and in his hair._

JJ kissed Saoirde's toes, making him giggle, before doing up the tabs on his diaper. Lifting him to her hip, she held her hand out to Nathaniel.

"How about we go and wake up Kirby, and then get some breakfast?"

Nathaniel nodded, following her to Kirby's room. JJ crossed the room, settling Saoirde beside Kirby on the mattress. She watched with a smile as Saoirde reached over and put his hand on Kirby's cheek.

"Ah," he babbled. Nathaniel giggled as Kirby stirred. When she found her baby brother in front of her, she giggled too.

"Mommy...what 'Rade doing?" she giggled. JJ laughed, sitting down and lifting the ten month old baby boy into her lap.

"He's waking you up. Are you hungry?" she replied. Kirby nodded, pulling the covers back and sliding out of bed. Following Mommy and Nathaniel, she trudged down the stairs.

Spencer looked up as they all entered the main room.

"What's on the menu?" JJ asked, leading the kids up to the bench, where Olivia was already perched.

"Banana on toast with an optional side of honey," Spencer replied.

"Ew," Kirby said, crinkling her nose. Spencer grinned, kneeling down in front of her.

"Trust me...you'll like it. And if you don't...I'll make you a peanut butter sandwich," he promised, kissing her nose before lifting her up to sit on the counter.

xxx

"Mommy?" Olivia said softly, climbing up on the couch beside her mother.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Uh...what Grandad did...was bad, wasn't it?"

JJ looked at Olivia for a moment, before pulling her into her lap. "Yeah, honey, it's bad. But he can't hurt you anymore, I promise"

"Pinky promise?" Olivia asked, holding out her pinky finger. JJ hesitated, before smiling, and hooking her finger around Olivia's.

"Pinky promise," she said softly, kissing Olivia's forehead.

xxx

JJ sat at Emily and Hotch's kitchen bench, Saoirde in her lap, while Emily poured two glasses of lemon squash.

"There you go," Emily said, handing JJ a glass.

"Thanks"

Emily pulled the other bar stool around to the end of the bench, sitting down and taking a sip. Saoirde chose that moment to sneeze, looking totally stunned when he recovered from the force. Emily and JJ laughed at the look on his tiny face.

"Oh, baby boy, that was a big sneeze," JJ laughed, kissing the top of his head. Emily grinned, reaching out and tapping the back of Saoirde's hand. Saoirde smiled, happily grabbing her finger.

"So, how's life been treating you?" JJ asked, allowing Emily to lift Saoirde from her hold.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old," Emily replied, playfully tickling Saoirde's belly. Saoirde giggled, trying to squirm away from her. JJ had to smile.

"You and Hotch should definitely have another baby," she said softly. Emily looked up, smiling back at her friend.

"We already are," she replied, unable to fight off the grin on her face. JJ's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. Emily shook her head.

"Oh my god, Em, that's great! Congratulations!" JJ said happily, jumping off the stool and throwing her arms around her friend. Emily laughed as Saoirde squirmed between them, reaching up for Mommy. JJ lifted him to her hip, shaking her head in disbelief as she sat back down.

"How far along?"

"Almost two months"

"Wow. That's so great, Em"

**A/N: Little surprise there? Hmm, well, 97 down, three to go.**

**Please review!**

**BTW, we got wi-fi, so now I can upload from the comfort of my bed :D**

**SQ215 xxx**


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: So, Emily's knocked up again. I guess you will have figured that she won't be welcoming the new baby in this instalment. Don't worry, I've got it all planned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ walked alongside Spencer, hand in hand with her husband as they walked along the pathway at a large open park. Saoirde was on Spencer's hip, while the other three kids were skipping along in front of them, doing rolly pollys on the grass. Kirby decided to initiate a game of tag by poking Nathaniel.

"It!" she shrieked. Nathaniel giggled, running after her as she shot off in the opposite direction.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Saoirde cried out happily, leaning for Mommy. JJ slipped her hand free of Spencer's, and lifted the baby boy to her hip.

"He's getting so big now. I can't believe he'll be one in three weeks," Spencer said softly, reaching out and brushing his hand over Saoirde's little head. Saoirde giggled, burying his face against JJ's neck.

"It feels like just yesterday we had that argument over having another baby," JJ replied. Spencer nodded, reaching out and tickling Saoirde, making his little boy giggle and squirm.

"I'm glad we did. He's gorgeous," he said gently, leaning down and kissing JJ briefly. JJ smiled as she pulled away, savouring the taste of Spencer's lips on hers. Saoirde giggled, pressing his chubby little hands to JJ's cheeks.

"Oh! What are you doing?" JJ said playfully, kissing the tip of his nose. Saoirde squirmed, burying his face in JJ's neck to keep her from kissing him again. JJ chuckled, rubbing his back as he rested on her shoulder.

xxx

"Daddy, we get movies?" Nathaniel called from the backseat as they headed for home. He had to yell to be heard from back there, because after Saoirde was born, they had bought a seven seater SUV, and the 'very back' seat was a common ground for fights. The sky had begun to turn dark and grey, and there was a light sprinkling of rain. JJ glanced out the window.

"Sounds like a good way to spend the afternoon. We won't be able to go outside," she reasoned.

"Fair enough. Ok, bud, we'll get some movies," Spencer called back over his shoulder. The kids cheered happily. Their sudden outburst frightened Saoirde, causing him to cry.

"Oh baby boy, it's ok," JJ said gently, reaching through the gap between the front seats and attempting to calm him down.

"Saoirde," Olivia said, distracting him with one of his toys. Saoirde's cries diminished to whimpers as he took the stuffed monkey in his hands. JJ smiled. Olivia was a very helpful little girl. Even though she was only little, she liked to be 'grown up' every now and then. Especially with what she'd been through, she'd had to grow up pretty fast too, having been subjected to things that not many children knew about at their age.

"We're here," Spencer announced, pulling the car to a stop in the parking lot. Getting out of the car, he went around to Saoirde's door and lifted the nearly one year old boy from his car seat, lifting him right up to sit on his shoulders. Saoirde squealed with glee at being so high up.

JJ held the door open for Nathaniel after the girls had gotten out, laughing when he rolled over the top of the seats and landed on the middle row with a thump.

"Come on monkey boy," she teased, lifting him out of the car. Nathaniel giggled, holding Mommy's hand as they entered the video store.

JJ and Spence perused the 'grownup' titles (as Kirby had said), while the kids skipped up and down the family aisle, each allowed to choose one movie to take home. Saoirde was happily sitting on Spence's shoulders, playing with Daddy's hair.

"What about this one?" JJ asked, pulling a movie off the shelf. Spence took it from her hand, looking at the cover. _One Day_.

"What is it with you and soppy drama films?" Spence groaned. JJ laughed.

"I don't know, baby, it might be my female hormones," she teased. Spence grinned, shaking his head. Saoirde began to whimper again, reaching for Mommy. Spence lifted him down and passed him to JJ, before turning back to the shelves and grabbing one of the numerous horror titles.

"Spence, he's cutting another tooth," JJ told him. Spence turned to look, and sure enough, the very tip of a tooth could be seen poking through the flesh of the baby boy's gums.

"Mommy, me and Kirby choosed!" Nathaniel said excitedly, running over to his parents, followed by his little sister. Spencer took the movies from the kids' hands. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _and _Strawberry Shortcake_.

"Good choices, guys," Spencer grinned. Kirby giggled. Olivia skipped up, her choice clutched in her hand.

"What did you choose, Liv?"

"_Aliens In The Attic_," Olivia replied immediately.

"Sounds good. Everyone happy?" JJ asked. The kids nodded. Spencer held up a horror movie for JJ to see. _Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark_.

"No way," JJ said instantaneously.

"But I love holding you and protecting you from the scary parts," Spencer teased.

"If I get to take the other one, you're sold," JJ bargained.

"Deal," Spencer agreed. They trekked up to the counter, where JJ immediately recognised the girl who was about to serve them. She'd seen her three years earlier, when she and Olivia had made a trip to the store just after Kirby was born, and had gone home with _Beverley Hills Chihuahua 2. _

It turned out that after a few moments, the young girl, who's name badge read 'Sienna', recognised JJ as well, and they started up a short conversation.

"You've grown so much since I saw you last. Now, if I remember correctly, your name was...Olivia?" Sienna asked. She generally had a pretty good memory, and could remember almost every customer she'd ever served. Therefore, she'd remembered JJ easily. She'd also remembered that Olivia had been extremely excitable.

Olivia nodded, smiling. Sienna smiled at Saoirde as she unlocked the movies. Saoirde smiled too, flashing his two little teeth.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be one in three weeks," Spencer replied, tickling Saoirde's back lightly. Saoirde giggled, squirming away from Spencer. Sienna grinned as she opened up their account and scanned the movies through.

"And this is Kirby...and Nathaniel," JJ added, Kirby stuck her hand up in the air, waving to Sienna, making Nathaniel and Olivia laugh.

"Is Kirby the funny one?" Sienna guessed. JJ and Spencer exchanged a glance, before laughing and nodding. Saoirde began to cry over his aching gums, prompting that it was time to leave. After they had paid, Sienna gave the three older kids a lollipop each, before waving them goodbye as they left.

xxx

JJ buried her face in Spencer's chest as the movie got progressively scarier. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just can't understand why this freaks you out. It's not real. But the stuff we look at every day is," he teased.

"It's still freaky," JJ muttered against his chest. Spencer grinned, tipping her chin up.

"Then let me distract you"

Pressing his lips to hers, he brought his other hand around to play with her hair as her tongue sought entry past his lips.

"We might want to move this somewhere else...in case the kids wake up," JJ whispered, deepening the kiss after she'd spoken. Spencer shifted, standing up, and pulling JJ to the stairs.

As they ascended the stairs, Spencer pushed JJ against the wall halfway up and grabbed her ass, kissing her deeply. JJ giggled as she broke away, pulling him a little further up before she kissed him again. Their meeting halfway up the stairs caused Spencer to stumble, almost falling back down.

JJ laughed as she and Spence stumbled again in their attempt to get to the bedroom. They weren't having much luck, mostly because once they had gotten started on the couch, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other.

"Shh," she giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the room. They had barely moved two feet when he swept her up in another kiss. Walking her back, they finally found their bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Spencer turned around, pushing JJ up against the bedroom door. JJ lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he held her up against the bedroom door.

"You're so sexy," he growled in her ear. JJ shivered as his free hand roamed down her side, moving to her ass.

"Not...so bad yourself," she managed to say as he attacked her neck with hot, feverish kisses.

"Spence!" she gasped as he hit a sensitive spot. She moaned, breathing heavily as he moved his hands up to her breasts, keeping her pressed against the door with his body weight. Her moans got louder as he cupped her breasts through her bra...

xxx

JJ and Spencer stood in the kitchen, each trying to prepare a half of the required lunches in their household. Progress was slow, as Spencer kept squeezing JJ's ass every time she passed him, and as revenge, she kept grabbing his package. Kirby and Saoirde were on the floor of the main room, playing on the rug in clear view of their parents, completely oblivious to the 'inappropriate touching' going on in the kitchen. They were currently having a tug of war with Saoirde's stuffed monkey.

JJ looked up from the sandwich she was preparing just in time to see Kirby bite Saoirde's arm.

"Kirby!" she exclaimed, making Spencer jump. Putting down the butter knife she was holding, she made a beeline for her two youngest. Saoirde burst into tears as Kirby pulled away.

"He took monkey," Kirby pouted as she stood up.

"It's his monkey, Kirby," JJ reasoned as she lifted Saoirde into her arms.

"But I wanted it!" Kirby exclaimed, stamping her foot.

"You can't have everything you want," JJ said firmly. Kirby huffed, storming out of the room in her very classy three year old fashion, leaving Spencer bewildered.

"Sheesh. Wonder what she'll be like at 13," he said anxiously. JJ grinned, stretching up and kissing his cheek.

"It'll be ok. Let's handle The Terrible Twos That Last Forever stage first," she teased, kissing Saoirde's head to try and calm him down.

xxx

JJ held Olivia's hand as they walked up to Hotch's office. Knocking on the door, she stepped inside.

"Hotch," she said softly, making him look up.

"What can I do for you?" he replied, giving Olivia a little wave. Olivia giggled, waving back.

"Chelsea couldn't pick Olivia up this afternoon. Family emergency. Is it ok if she stays here until we finish?"

"That's fine, because Jack's here too, with Garcia. Where are the other three?"

"Daycare. I didn't see the point in leaving her there for just over an hour"

"Ok. Just make sure all your reports get done," Hotch reminded her. JJ nodded, leading Olivia out of the room, and down through the bullpen towards Garcia's office. Knocking, she opened the door, and found Garcia entertaining Jack with something on the screen. Olivia skipped over, tapping Jack on the shoulder, and giving him a wide smile.

"Go do your paperwork, they'll be fine with me," Garcia scolded gently. JJ grinned, waving to Olivia before returning to her desk.

xxx

Olivia giggled, skipping a little ahead of Jack as they ran down the hallway to the supply closet. Penelope had asked them to get some paper, knowing they needed a little walk, and knew that Jack knew where the closet was.

As she passed a joining between two corridors, she turned around to ask Jack something and realised he wasn't there.

"Jack?" she called out softly. The agents milling through the corridors side stepped her, too intent on getting to their intended destinations.

"Jack?" she called out again. Her lower lip quivered as she realised Jack wasn't going to answer.

"Hey sweetie. Are you lost?" an older agent asked, kneeling down. Olivia turned around, and panicked. He looked like her grandad. A _lot_ like her grandad.

Bursting into tears, Olivia screamed, backing away until she fell over the untied lace of her sneakers. Someone knelt down beside her, pulling her up until she was standing.

"Are you alright?" Erin Strauss asked the little girl before her. Olivia shook her head, far more trusting of the older woman than the man. Strauss motioned for Agent Chadwick to leave, seeing the bewildered look on his face.

"What's your name?"

"...Li-Livia," Olivia stammered through her tears.

"Are you Agent Jareau's little girl?"

Olivia nodded, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. Erin stood up, offering her hand to the distressed six year old, and leading her down the hall to the bullpen.

"Let's go find your mom, ok?" Strauss said gently, smiling at Olivia. Olivia nodded, sniffling as they entered the bullpen.

JJ turned instinctively, and was extremely surprised to find Erin Strauss headed towards her with her crying daughter.

"Livy?" she asked, getting up and closing the distance between herself and her Chief. Kneeling down, she lifted Olivia up, holding her close.

"She got lost in the corridors, and one of the agents frightened her by accident," Strauss explained.

"He looked...like Grandad," Olivia sniffled, her face buried in JJ's shoulder. Strauss frowned.

"Uh...it's a long story. I can explain later," JJ said quickly.

"Only if you want to, Agent Jareau. I need to get back to my paperwork," Strauss replied. JJ nodded, watching as Strauss walked away, and turned back to her desk.

"Can we go home?" Olivia mumbled.

"I still have some more work to do, but I promise we'll go as soon as I'm done, ok?" JJ said gently as she sat down, shifting Olivia into her lap.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's with Uncle Morgan, at the coffee shop," JJ replied. Olivia sniffled again, wiping her nose again on her sleeve. Grabbing her phone, JJ quickly texted Spence.

_Can u bring back a choc chip muffin for Liv?_

_xoxo JJ_

xxx

Dozens of files, a choc chip muffin, and a coffee later, JJ and Spence were headed home, their four little worn out cherubs sitting quietly in the back seat.

After getting them home, feeding them dinner, and bathing them all, JJ and Spence were just as tired as their four beautiful children. Collapsing into their bed after a long, hot, shared shower (which was hot in more than one way), they curled up together, eyes half closed as they enjoyed the comfort and love of each other's embrace.

**A/N: I know, I know, this took forever. Next chapter within a few days, hopefully, and then we're onto the end streak...100!**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: AJ Cook has a scar on her chin. It runs from right (her right) to left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer followed Saoirde as the little boy crawled around the landing, making sure he didn't head for the stairs. Saoirde giggled as he attempted to get ahead of his Daddy, crawling to the master bedroom. Spencer stopped in the doorway, watching as Saoirde grabbed the edge of the mattress and pulled himself into a standing position, where he could now see his Mommy lying on her stomach.

"Mama!" he said excitedly. JJ turned her head, breaking into a wide smile when she saw her little boy's face peeking over the edge of the mattress.

"Hey little man," she said softly. Spencer crossed the room, lifting him up before sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Just an old photo," she replied, handing him the photo. Spencer took it between his fingers. The photo was of JJ and her father, when she was about 16. They both looked happy. JJ had been completely oblivious to her father's true nature.

Looking up, he found JJ's eyes filled with tears, and Saoirde watching his mother with a puzzled expression on his cute face.

"I'm pretty sure everyone expects me to forgive and forget...but I can't. And I keep wondering if I'm a horrible daughter for not wanting anything to do with him...for hating him. I just feel so conflicted," she admitted, tears streaming down her face. Spencer reached out, brushing away the tears with his thumb.

"What you're feeling is normal. It's ok to be conflicted, and you are far from horrible. What your father did was unforgiveable, and no-one, least of all me, expects you to forgive him and forget about it," he said gently. Casting the photo aside, he let it flutter to the floor as he pulled JJ into his arms, grinning when Saoirde crawled into the little gap between them.

"Mama...," he said softly. JJ pulled him into her embrace, kissing his temple as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"You're getting so big, beautiful boy," she murmured against his skin. "Why can't you stay little forever?"

xxx

JJ filmed the entire moment on the camera, a beautiful smile on her face as it unfolded before her. Spencer was kneeling on the floor beside the coffee table, looking ecstatic. Kirby and Nathaniel were being their noisy selves, cheering from where they were sitting beside JJ. Toby was running laps around the room, his tail in the air as he barked happily.

Olivia had her arms out to her little brother as he toddled across the room, laughing when he fell into her lap with a squeal. JJ was about to stop recording, but kept it on when Saoirde put his little baby arms around Olivia's neck and gave her a cuddle.

"S'rade," Olivia giggled. Being the sweetie that she was, she kissed his cheek, making him giggle.

"Won't be long now before he's asking to borrow the keys to the car," Spencer joked as he sat down beside JJ. They sat for a minute, watching their kids play together.

"I know I say this all the time...but time has literally flown by. It feels like just yesterday when I cried to you during our lunch date, and now we're married with four beautiful kids," JJ said softly.

"You still remember that date?"

"Only because I made such a blubbering mess of myself"

"You weren't so bad. Besides...you look so heartbreakingly beautiful when you cry"

"Somehow, I highly doubt that"

"I'm telling the whole truth and nothing but," Spencer whispered, leaning in and kissing his wife gently.

xxx

JJ walked up the front driveway at her mother's house, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She had decided to come out and see her mother for a week, by herself, following the recent events. Spencer had assured her that he and Chelsea would be fine with the kids, and had practically pushed her onto the plane.

Knocking on the door, she smiled when it opened almost immediately.

"Jenny! I'm glad you're here! I've missed you," Michelle exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a hug and immediately tugging her inside.

"Hi Mom," JJ laughed, pulling the front door closed behind her.

"No Matt?"

"He couldn't take off work, otherwise he would've come," JJ replied. Dropping her bag onto the couch, she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Can I interest you in coffee?"

"Definitely. American Airlines only serves brown sludge that they insist is coffee," JJ grimaced. Michelle laughed.

"That's why you fly Delta," she teased. JJ grinned, watching as her mother bustled around the kitchen, preparing two cups of coffee.

"How's Olivia?" Michelle asked as she filled the kettle and set it to boil.

"She's doing really well. She bounced back pretty quickly," JJ reported. Michelle smiled.

"I had a feeling she would...I'm really sorry about it all-"

"Mom, it's not your fault. It's no-one's but..."

"Your father's"

"Do I really have to refer to him as my father?"

"Well, you did come from his sperm"

JJ almost choked on her coffee. "Lovely, Mom, thank you very much. That's the worst part of it, I think"

Michelle smiled, shaking her head. "Anyway, how's Spencer?"

"He's very well. His usual self"

"You two aren't planning on having any more children, are you? I mean, I love my grandkids, but I think six is plenty"

JJ groaned, scrubbing her face with her hand. "Why do you always ask me that question, and not Matt?"

"Because you're the one that has four children, hon, he's only got two, and the youngest is ten"

"No, I went on the Pill, and Spence put a lifetime supply of condoms in the bathroom," JJ snapped, with a grin, making Michelle laugh.

"Just make sure you actually _get_ to the condoms before things heat up," she teased.

"Can we change the subject?" JJ whined, making her mother laugh again.

"You are way too easy to embarrass"

xxx

Michelle stood in the archway of the lounge room, watching JJ through the darkness. Her daughter was curled up in the armchair, an old photo frame in her hands. Even though it was dark, Michelle could see that JJ's eyes were filled with tears.

"Jen? Honey, what's wrong?" she asked gently, crossing the room and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I can't remember...I've tried as hard as I can...I don't know if he ever hurt me," JJ replied, her voice thick with tears. Michelle put her arms around her youngest, holding her close.

"If you can't remember anything, it probably didn't happen," she said softly.

"We see it all the time. People who repress memories...and then can't remember what happened...I'm scared that I've done that," JJ whispered. Michelle pressed a comforting kiss to the top of her adult daughter's head.

"You haven't been hurt. I know this whole episode has frightened you...and I know what he was doing to Shelby...but I think I would've noticed a long time ago if your father was doing something to you, Jen. You're ok," she reassured. JJ took a deep breath, setting the photo down on the end table beside her.

"It's just still a little hard to get my head around. Olivia keeps asking questions...and most of the time, Spence and I don't know how to answer them," she admitted.

"It's like anything a six year old asks. If it's an awkward question, or something they're too young to understand, you make up something, and when they're old enough, sit them down and talk to them. You were notorious for awkward questions," Michelle teased. JJ smiled, looking up at her mother.

"Like what?"

"The best one was in the checkout line when you were 4. You decided to ask me right then and there where you came from," Michelle laughed. JJ laughed as well, watching as her mother moved over to the couch and sat down, turning the lamp on.

"I remember the day Olivia asked that question. I choked on my coffee, and Spence burnt his hand on the frypan," JJ replied. Michelle laughed, shaking her head as she watched her grown girl sitting across from her. She couldn't have been prouder of her youngest. After Shelby's suicide, JJ had descended into a state of constant sadness that hung over her like a dark cloud for almost two years. And now, she was married to a lovely young man, with a professional career under her belt, and four gorgeous kids of her own.

xxx

The smile on JJ's face as she exited the Arrivals lounge could not have been wider when she spotted Saoirde toddling towards her.

"Mama!" he shrieked happily. JJ knelt down, scooping him up and kissing his cheek.

"Hi big boy! Were you good for Daddy?" she asked as she walked over to where the rest of her family was waiting. Kirby ran up, throwing her arms around JJ's legs.

"We missed you, Mommy!" she reported. JJ looked up as Spencer approached her, the oldest two in tow, pulling her into a deep yet chaste kiss.

"Missed you," she whispered. Spencer smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. Saoirde interrupted by squeezing Mommy's cheeks together to make a fishy face, like his oldest sister had done to Daddy so many years ago. JJ pulled a face at him, making him giggle as they headed out of the terminal for home.

xxx

After Spencer had insisted on taking the girls out on an outing with Hotch and Keeley, JJ was left at home with her gorgeous little boys. The rare peace, however, didn't last long.

Nathaniel had gone downstairs to find Toby, leaving JJ alone in the theatre room with Saoirde. She had been happily entertaining her baby boy when she heard a crash from downstairs. Scooping Saoirde into her arms, she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God!"

Peanut butter. Everywhere. Obviously, Nathaniel had tried to make a snack, but hadn't even gotten close to succeeding. There was peanut butter on the floor, on the counter top, on the stool he'd used to reach the counter top, in the sink. The jar of strawberry jelly had smashed on the floor, adding to the huge mess.

"Uh oh," Saoirde said, his little eyes wide as he took in the view from Mommy's arms.

"Nathaniel William Jareau-Reid! What the-!" JJ began, stopping herself before she could ask 'what the hell' was he doing, knowing he would only repeat it later.

"It slipped," Nathaniel said timidly. He knew he was in trouble. Mommy always got mad when he made messes.

"You're supposed to ask me if you want something to eat!" JJ exclaimed, putting Saoirde in his highchair to keep him out of trouble. Giving him some animal crackers to keep him occupied, she grabbed her phone and took a photo to show Spence why they needed child locks on everything.

Side stepping the mess, she took the jelly knife out of Nathaniel's hand and put it on the bench. Slipping her hands under Nathaniel's arms, she lifted him up and carried him into the laundry to get rid of his sticky sneakers.

"Stay here," she said firmly. Nathaniel nodded, watching as Mommy walked back to the kitchen to clean up his mess.

Four cloths, a mop of the floor, and a hefty amount of surface cleaner later, JJ returned to the theatre room with the boys, a successful peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate in her hand.

"Here you go," she said, giving it to Nathaniel as he fell into his bean bag.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I know, buddy. Just promise me you'll ask next time?" JJ replied, sitting down beside him with Saoirde in her lap.

"I p'omise," Nathaniel affirmed, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. JJ smiled, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

The sound of the front door opening and closing floated up the stairs.

"We're home!" Spencer called. The two girls ran through to the back door, where Toby had been left to prevent him from licking up the peanut butter.

"I figured!" JJ yelled back. She heard Spencer laughing, and then the sound of his keys being dropped into the drawer in the hall table. She figured he was going into the kitchen when his footsteps got quieter.

"Why does the kitchen smell like peanut butter and Ajax?"

**A/N: One more to go! I thought the visit to her Mom was a good way to tie off the storyline.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: Here we are in the final chapter! I can tell you that when I started this, when I was just a naive 14 year old, I never envisioned that it would come this far, that JJ and Spence would have four kids (that's a long story, the way I decided on Saoirde), or that I would actually ever finish this. Before I start I would just like to say that all of you have been incredible readers, and I hope you'll stick by me for the sequel (yes, for those who've been asking, there IS a sequel). So, thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this little 100 chapter long glimpse into one of my CM worlds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

JJ had to smile as Spencer walked into the kitchen with Saoirde on his shoulders. "Here's the birthday boy!"

Saoirde giggled as Daddy lifted him into his highchair and kissed his forehead. "Dada, mmmm," he said, stretching for the tin of food he could see on the bench.

"Someone's hungry," JJ laughed, handing Spence the can of apple puree. Spencer grinned, pulling the tab and opening the can. By that point, Saoirde was practically drooling, knowing what was coming next; food.

"What have you got planned for today?" JJ asked as she watched Saoirde chow down on the first mouthful of apple puree, dribbling it everywhere as he grinned at his Daddy. Olivia skipped into the room, meaning everyone was now in the one room.

"I'm hungry," she announced, climbing up on the bar stool.

"Are you?" JJ asked, feigning surprise. Olivia giggled, nodding. JJ set to work getting Olivia her cereal, while waiting for an answer from Spence.

"I thought I could just stick around here, start setting up for this afternoon, if you wanted to take up Emily's offer of shopping," Spencer finally replied.

"Sounds good. I need a new pair of shoes," JJ teased. Spencer groaned, but he couldn't help laughing as JJ came around to stand behind him. As a joke, she pulled a face at Saoirde just as Spencer gave him another mouthful of puree. Saoirde blew a raspberry as he started to laugh, spraying Spencer with apple puree. JJ and the kids cracked up laughing while Spencer turned around and scowled at his wife.

"That was your fault, wasn't it?" he asked knowingly. JJ nodded, laughing as she took in the sight of Spencer, his hair, his face, and his shirt specked with apple. "Don't antagonize an MIT graduate, because we have a history of going nuclear"

JJ grinned, moving back behind the kitchen counter and tossing Spence some paper towel. "I'm sorry"

"You should be," Spencer teased, wiping his face and his shirt, before returning to feeding the happy little boy in front of him.

xxx

Emily rifled through the racks at Victoria's Secret, pulling out a particularly 'hardly there at all' number, and holding it up against JJ, surprising the blonde.

"Yep. I think that would make Reid's day," she teased. JJ mimed laughing sarcastically, before following Penelope to the other side of the store. Emily laughed to herself as she replaced the lingerie on the rack and followed her friends.

"Jayje, you mentioned needing to make it up to Reid for something?" Penelope asked as they regrouped.

"Yeah...I made Saoirde spit his breakfast out this morning...all over Spence. And I mean, all over his face, in his hair, on his shirt-"

Emily and Penelope laughed as they imagined the picture. "How did you manage that?"

"I pulled a face at Saoirde, he blew a raspberry, while he had a mouthful of puree in his mouth, and it went all over Spence"

That only fuelled the other women's laughter. JJ turned around, and immediately spotted the item that could make it up to her husband for the mayhem she'd caused in the kitchen that morning.

xxx

JJ was standing on the patio, frowning at the 'Happy 1st Birthday' banner she'd hung across the railing. Spencer crossed the garden from Chelsea's room to the stairs, smiling inwardly at his wife's intense stare. As he got closer, something caught his eye. Something that he'd never noticed in the six and a half years he'd been married to JJ.

"What's this?" he asked, walking over to her and tipping her chin up.

"What?" JJ frowned.

"The scar on your chin?"

JJ looked at him in disbelief. "You've never noticed that before?"

Spence shook his head. "It's hardly there, but it caught my eye because you were frowning"

"It's actually a pretty...funny story, if you like"

_Three year old Jennifer Jareau giggled as she climbed up on the coffee table, standing on the little cloth runner that ran the length of the table. She laughed as she realised her sneakers made a tapping noise on the wood. Giggling hysterically, she spun a circle on the table, only to have her foot get caught in the runner. With a thump, she fell off as fast as she had gotten up, clipping her chin on the sharp corner as she went down. _

_Michelle leapt into action as she heard her youngest child scream in pain. Rushing through to the lounge room, she found Jennifer lying on the floor, screaming, with blood all over her chin, neck, and the collar of her shirt._

"_Oh god, Jennifer!"_

"You sounded like such a handful," Spencer teased.

"It took them 12 stitches to close it up fully. I've had that scar ever since," JJ replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Leaning into his hold, they watched as Nathaniel and Kirby tore around the backyard, chasing Toby, who was barking madly.

"You're cute," Spencer murmured in her ear. JJ smiled softly, turning her head and catching his lips in a kiss.

"I can't believe Saoirde's one. Today. I miss when they all such tiny babies. Before we know it, they're going to be all grown up, in college, with boyfriends, girlfriends...and we're going to be left wondering where the time went"

"Make every minute count. Make as many memories while we can," Spencer whispered reassuringly, kissing her temple.

xxx

"Woah, here we go!" Emily called out as JJ and Spence carried the cake out to sit in front of Saoirde. Their entire family, blood related or not, had shown up for Saoirde's first birthday. Keeley was sitting on Uncle Dave's shoulders, Alex was standing beside his father, fifteen, tall, and proud. The other kids were seated at the table, all wearing party hats, while Emily leant into Hotch's hold, smiling as his hand absently came to rest on her nearly three month pregnant belly. Michelle was holding Katie, while Cody was with Penelope, who was standing beside Morgan.

Together, as a family, they sang for an ecstatic baby boy, who was eagerly eyeing off the cake in front of him.

_Happy birthday to you  
>Happy birthday to you<br>Happy birthday dear Saoirde  
>Happy birthday to you<em>

Morgan wolf whistled as JJ and Spencer leant down on either side of Saoirde to help him blow out his candle. JJ glanced up to the end of the table, where Saoirde's older siblings were standing. Olivia had her bright smile on her face, something that was making more frequent appearances after a rough few months. Spencer smiled when Saoirde reached up and poked his Daddy's face, making JJ laugh. They caught each other's eye, smiled as they took a deep breath and blew out the candle, leaving all the bad memories to be forgotten, and leaving the baby years behind to be remembered in the years to come.

**A/N: And that, my friends, brings the first instalment of Compass to a happy ending. But not to worry...there's more. Look out for:**

'**Adjusting The Needle' or, more commonly referred to by me as 'Compass: The Childhood Edition'**

**Until then, please check out my story 'Soul Surfer'!**

**Please review this for the last time guys!**

**SQ215 xxx**


End file.
